Harry Potter and the Order of Moltres
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Book 5 of the Harry Potter: Pokemon Master Series. After the events of the Tournament one thing has become clear to Harry and his friends: War has come to Avalon. But they aren't their parents' children and won't make the same mistakes. The time has come to take the fight to Team Nocturne and Voldemort. The time has come for the Order of Moltres to rise again.
1. The Usual Suspects

"This will be a day that brings joy to so many hearts! Oh yes indeed! A day that they will celebrate for decades, maybe even centuries! A day to be held in remembrance for all time!"

The two aurors glanced at each other and wondered just which deity they had pissed off to end up with this fate placed upon them. Some people feared death, others torture and pain. But those things did not compare to the nightmare that they found standing in front of them in a hideous pink outfit and a voice that made a man's genitals retract back into their body for safety.

Perhaps it was karma punishing them for their work ethic. The two, Anthony Rosen and Kevin Guilden, had been on the graveyard shift for years, manning the minister's detention block check-in from 11pm to 8am. It wasn't a popular shift by any means (they hadn't had a single person fight to get their spot since they'd started) but they both enjoyed it immensely. While not dishonest or lazy they had come to learn the ins and outs of their jobs and knew just how far to push the boundaries. Make sure the paperwork was filled out, keep their desks clean, answer the phones if need be, keep an eye on the cameras, be polite with the aurors coming in with drunks and thieves, and don't go wandering off. Otherwise they were free to do whatever they liked to pass the time. Some nights they'd break out cards and play all manner of games (currently Guilden was trying to get Rosen to try out Yu-Gi-Oh with little success). Other times they'd release their Pokémon and groom them; Rosen was especially proud of his Pikachu while Guilden's Gengar would trade groomings for sneaking out and getting them fast food. Most days though the two of them would just sit around and talk about movies and TV shows and their thoughts on life. They did their jobs well; Amelia Bones knew that two would slack off but she also knew they were the best night crew the department had had in nearly three decades and she was willing to look the other way so long as they got things done.

Whatever the cause of their current affliction the facts remained that Rosen and Guilden had been in the middle of discussing the last episode of Game of Thrones (Rosen was still mad that Lord Stark's Mightyenya had been killed) when they'd received a buzz from one of the side doors. Checking it had revealed four annoyed and tired aurors, a group of people in restraints... and the horrid pain-bringer that made every man in the ministry wonder if it wouldn't be better to swear off all women just to avoid the risk of coming in accidently contact with the simpering bag of nope-nope-nope-never-nope that went through life with the sole mission of making people curse their parents for ever meeting.

Dolores Umbridge.

"...shit," Guilden had muttered, summoning up not only his feelings but what their shift had just become a big steaming pile of. A steaming pile wearing an ugly pink skirt and pillbox hat.

Procedures had to be followed though and the two had set about letting Umbridge and her auror escort in, the woman's prisoners taken to a holding cell where they could be looked over by a doctor and a psychologist before being processed. While the government claimed this was to ensure that no prisoner was mistreated when they were arrested the true reason was fueled by greed. With it common for the children of rich and powerful Gym Leaders, business owners, and the social elite to find themselves in trouble at 2 in the morning Fudge, nervous about alienating a donor, wanted the shrinks and doctors to find any way to muddle up records or give families any ammunition to get charges dropped. And for those that couldn't pay but would look good in a mugshot the reserve was true, with Fudge and his lackies whispering in ears that he'd like it very much if a political rival's daughter admitting to popping pills even if she were brought in for jaywalking. The aurors, for the most part, utterly hated this but Bones' hands were tired and thus there was a deep seated hatred for the quacks that shared their building.

Rosen and Guilden got to avoid most of that though, as their task was to check the prisoners in when they were brought to the small lineup room before they were taken to another set of holding cells to await trial in the morning. It should have been clean cut and quick but Umbridge had decided during the two hours they'd waited for the prisoners to be brought in to do the read off of the crimes herself. That would have been painful enough but the Seismitoad-like woman had somehow gotten it into her head that processing a few prisoners was a historical event that demanded her to pontificate on said historicalness of said event and thus she'd spent the last three hours repeatedly telling the two desk jockeys just how important the day was without explaining why and how they'd all be remembered for this ("Well, not you two but I will be remembered for this", she'd told them with a sweet smile and a pat on the shoulder like they were her nephews or children she'd lured to her gingerbread house).

"She's forcing words into my ear," Guilden whispered. "She's raping my ear."

"I no longer fear death," Rosen commented.

"Hemhem," Umbridge said, looking down at the two. "Was there something you wanted to share?"

"I asked Rosen if he thought we could have a party to celebrate your capturing of these, uh, prisoners."

Umbridge blinked at that before puffing up a bit (and Rosen's eyes widened when he realized that Umbridge's fat face could, in fact, get puffier). "To honor me?" It was clear that if one wanted to charm Umbridge, though why anyone would want to do that was anyone's guess, their best route was to falter her ego.

"Of course!" Guilden said quickly.

"Yeah, celebrate how no one's life is the same once you enter it," Rosen stated.

"I'm thinking next week. Ice cream cake?"

"Well... perhaps a small party for you... small folk," Umbridge said. "It would be good to mingle with you little people... with you I wouldn't be the woman I am today."

"I think the witch in Hansel and Gretel said the same thing," Rosen muttered under his breath.

"Since you wouldn't be able to come to the celebrations that I am sure the minister will be holding in my honor a small affair would be best. I would only be able to stay for a few minutes."

"Great!" Guilden said, fighting back a snicker. "Tuesday? You seem like a 'See you next Tuesday' kinda of person." Umbridge's brow furrowed at that but decided it was a compliment while Rosen fought not burst out laughing.

Before the woman who was a crime against the color pink could say another word a buzzer sounded and she clapped her hands together, looking at a computer screen. "Oh good... those fools are finally done looking over the prisoners. The youngest one gave them a bit of trouble but now that it is cleared up we can finally begin." Umbridge cleared her throat. "Are we recording?"

"...yeah," Rosen said, pretending to turn on the microphone that wasn't there; all the processing would be done by Guilden typing it in while he looked over the notes from the doctor and the shrink for anything they needed to keep an eye out for; medical conditions, suicidal tendencies, so on. Fudge saw this as a way to deal with allies and enemies but the aurors used the process as it should have been used and weren't going to risk having a drunk die in their cells because they were clumsy. "Your moment to shine, witch-" Rosen coughed several times. "Sorry. Which one shall we begin with first?"

"Before we start I'd like to say a few words." The two aurors suppressed groans. "Last year a grave threat to the Avalon region was revealed. A terrorist group sought to destroy our way of life and see us placed under their vicious and cruel control. They sought to terrorize and dominate us, abusing their poor little Pokémon while they used them to bring us all to heel. These last 9 months have seen me fighting to undermine their activities and, at long last, I can say with pride that the terrorists that threaten our culture and heritage have been defeated."

"And... what terrorists are these?" Guilden asked.

"The Sons of Johto, of course!" Umbridge said with pride even as the aurors tried to keep their piss from leaving their bodies. They'd seen the photos of the aftermath from their battle with those that some claimed were Team Nocturne at that graveyard. While Bones couldn't make any official comments it was generally know that if the Sons were spotted one called for backup and stayed out of their way. "I've captured the cell that had been deployed into Avalon. Bring in the first one."

"Shit," Rosen said as the first figure, a red headed teen with broad shoulders and muscle-filled arms, entered the room. He was wearing worn jacket with patches and according to the list of possessions he'd been brought in with a smith hammer and a bag of custom pokeballs. "That's Arthur Weasley's kid."

"Ronald Weasley," Umbridge said with a sniff. "Weapons and explosives expert. He had on his person five different types of Pokeballs that I've been attempting to have outlawed for years. He trained under the Sons' personal weaponsmith, Kurt Nolastname." The aurors would have rolled their eyes if they weren't in an utter panic. Taking on the Sons of Johto was serious but claiming a Gym Leader's kid was one? Even if it was a Weasley that would have half the gym leaders in Avalon out for blood. Guilden nodded to Rosen and the man began to quietly type out a distress message to Ameila Bones' private holocaster; heads were going to roll.

Ron, for his part, merely flashed a bored look before moving to the end of the line, allowing the next figure to enter. Rosen and Guilden grit their teeth as Ron's little sister walked in, wearing a short black and red coat, a 3d ocular scanner wrapped around her head. "Ginerva Weasley. Hacker. Her alias, Keyztr0k3, is on the Most Wanted List in four different regions and it is believed that she is responsible for the theft of 35 million pokedollars from seven different banks."

"That's just the alias you know of!" Ginny called out before moving to join her brother, who gave her a dark look. "What?"

"Neville Longbottom," Umbridge continued and Rosen and Guilden began to wonder if Umbridge was stupid or had a deathwish. While he looked rather unsuspecting in his brown coat that went down to just above his knees and the rebreather dangling from his neck the details of all the different knives and cutting instruments that had been found on his person, as well as vials of unknown liquids, had Rosen staring in shock and wondering what the hell they were teaching at Hogwarts now. "Assassin. By my capturing him I may have just saved the entire Elite 4 from falling to his blades."

"Notice how I'm not whining like Malfoy about telling my gram about this," Neville pointed out, Ginny nodding in approval.

Umbridge scowled as the next person, a blonde in a long red coat and a matching fedora walked in. Though she was the youngest of them all (Ginny only a month or two older though) all who looked at her could tell she was already a beauty and when she reached maturity would be beating men off with a stick. "Luna Lovegood. Veela." Umbridge spat the word out. "One of the sickest minds I've ever encountered."

"What does the shrink say about her?" Guilden asked. Rosen paled as he pulled up the info. "Well?"

"I... don't have any psychiatric reports for her. Just a note that... the aurors on duty found him babbling in a corner after being left alone with her for five minutes. They think he might need to be institutionalized."

Luna blew them a kiss before skipping over to join her friends.

"Hermione Granger," Umbridge continued, concerned about the aurors that were now praying to their patron deities, as a frizzy haired teen entered, wearing when compared to her friends a normal outfit but also donning a band with a focusing crystal on her forehead. "One of the Sons' experimental Psychic Soldiers. Studied Dream Walking according to her in Unova and is registered as owning a Celebi."

"Ask yourself why I didn't use her to get out of this," Hermione said, continuing the tradition of her friends to talking back to Umbridge.

"By Arceus," Guilden said as the next woman entered. He backed away from his computer and stared in horror at the new arrival. "You've killed us all."

"Get back to your post, auror" Umbridge said, trying to sound sweet and nice but it coming off as snide.

"Hell no," Guilden said, shaking his head. "I am not checking in Jack friggin' Kenway's daughter! I remember the graveyard! I remember Kanto!" Rosen quickly joined him, the two moving to the door. "I'm getting Bones right now!"

"You leave and I'll have your jobs!" Umbridge snapped, her little girly girl façade crumbling.

"At least we'll live!" Rosen said as he joined his friend, trying to open the door only to remember that procedure locked them in until the prisoners were processed, to ensure an auror on the take couldn't free someone or go hide evidence. "Shit!"

"Hemhem," Umbridge said before continuing, ignoring that the reason they were staying wasn't her winning personality but because they were literally locked in with her. "Jasmine Kenway. Wanted in Avalon as an accessory for murder of 30 men and women. She'll get a Dusknoir's kiss by this time tomorrow."

Jasmine merely scoffed. "Jabba! This is your last warning. Free us or die."

"I do the references!" Luna complained.

"And finally..." Umbridge said as the final figure entered. "The ringleader." The figure, a tall young man with a lean swimmer's build, messy dark hair, burning green eyes behind a pair of hi-tech glasses, and a red leather coat with a black hood, strolled in like he owned the place before standing right in front of the one-way mirrored glass, holding up his right and left hand for everyone to see. There was an air of confidence and strength, the kind found in a young king or a victorious general. Even in lockup he looked sure of himself. "Harry James Potter... the leader of the Avalon cell of the Sons of Johto. Wanted for murder, arson, vandalism, and treason. He is, gentlemen, the most deadly man in our region."

"…he's 15 you crazy bitch!" Guilden snapped.

"Thanks Umbitch, that means a lot coming from you," Harry said with a smirk, feeling no need to show an ounce of respect to the pudgy ball of hate that had tried to make his life a living hell for most of the last school year.

Umbridge scowled at him. "Make your rude little comments all you want, you disgusting child, but we'll see what happens when the Dusknoirs gobble you up."

Rosen, staring at Harry in confusion (and not just because 'holy shit the crazy bitch grabbed Lily's Heir!'), trying to figure out what it was that made him feel like someone had just walked over his grave. The boy was cocky, yes, and acting like he was completely in control of the situation but that certainly wasn't what made the auror feel on edge. There was just something about the way he stood, his hands in the air, his body loose and lax, a twinkle in his eye as-

"Shit," Rosen hissed, rushing to his computer, ignoring Guidlen's demand to know what the hell was wrong. "Shit shit shit! Umbridge!"

"Not now!" Dolores said, sticking her nose in the air. "You made your choice and it is too late to beg me to not report you for dereliction of duty."

"Would you just listen?" Rosen shouted. "He's still got-"

Umbridge however was focused entirely now on Harry. His arrogant stance and smartass smile had caused her temper to get the better of her and the mask she wore of the sweet, kindly woman shattered into a million pieces. "You will die, you filthy little mistake. I'm going to do what your father should have done when your whore of a mother tricked a noble son of House Potter into squirting his seed into her nasty belly. I'm going to snuff you out so that you can't hurt anyone ever again!"

"Oh Umbitch... always cruel but never cunning. Aurors you may wanna duck!" And with that Harry thrust his right hand out... and the flesh on his palm split and slid apart, revealing the metal workings of the prosthetic he wore... and the small energy blaster that was hidden within. Rosen and Guilden dove for cover as Harry opened fire, a Pokeball firing from his palm and taking out the glass that had never been meant to take such a concentrated hit and leaving it in a million little pieces. Umbridge cried out, shielding her face against the flying shards but even if she hadn't it would have been too late. The ball snapped open and a Typlosion emerged letting out a roar before firing a Flamethrower just above Umbridge, causing her to scamper. Harry leapt into the observation room, pushing off the pane and delivering a falling strike right to the undersecretary's face, breaking her nose and sending her sprawling to the ground. "Ginny! Doors!"

"On it!" Ginny said, hurrying over to Guilden's computer and began to type away. "Geez, your passwords suck. Seriously, get creative."

Sirens were now going off but Harry was busy making sure Umbridge was down for the count. Rosen and Guilden held up their hands, knowing they'd never get to their Pokeballs in time before the pissed off Typlosion barbequed them, Harry, to be safe, also fired off a second ball, his Empoleon emerging. The large noble beast of House Black fired an ice beam at the exit door, sealing it shut before joining with Firebolt, Neville, and Ron moved to guard them, Harry wrapped his prosthetic hand around Umbridge's wrists, squeezing until she screamed in agony. The other door into the observation room opened and the first auror stepped in to see what the hell was going on only to get a haymaker to the head compliments of Jasmine.

"Where is the kaboom?" Luna asked, looking about. "There was supposed to be an earth-shattering ka-"

The building rumbled as the sounds of explosions filled the air.

"Sorry, must have set the timer a few seconds too long," Ron said. He looked at the aurors and grinned. "Boom-Blast Pokeballs. Designed to startle Pokémon before catching them. My newest invention."

"You almost in, Ginny?" Harry called out.

"Just about. We'll need her password. The aurors suck but Umbitch actually was clever. I could hack it but getting it will shave off 5 minutes."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

His bushy haired friend nodded, focusing for a moment before Celebi teleported to her side. Once settled the two looked at the woman and Hermione pressed her fingers to Umbridge's forehead. Umbridge stared at her, blood leaking from her aching nose as Hermione's eyes went white. "Don't think of your access codes and passwords." Of course hearing that only made the woman think of them and she began to struggle and buck as Hermione began to sift through her mind. "Damn, her mind is disgusting… got'em!"

Harry looked down at the shaking undersecretary. "I should kill you for all you've done."

"You're... you're dead! All of you! Filthy, disgusting brats! Trying to destroy Avalon-"

Luna skipped over and smiled. "That isn't very polite." She shut her eyes for a moment and when she snapped them back open her irises and pupils were gone, replaced by an ethereal green glow. Her hair began to whip around and a sickly emerald aura surrounded her. "Veelas sicken you?" Luna asked, her voice distorted and echoing. "The feeling is mutual. Here, let me show you"

Umbridge, finding herself unable to break Luna's gaze, began to sob and cry before her mind shattered under the emotional onslaught and she fell to the ground out cold.

"And all the king's horsemen and all the king's men couldn't put humpty dumpty back together again," Luna said as she drew her power back into her. "She's alive but she won't bother us for a while."

"Good because I am getting tired of hitting aurors!" Jasmine complained as she smacked down another man. "Let's get our Pokémon and gear and get going!"

"Doors are opening," Ginny said as she closed the computer before grabbing a chair and smashing the screen. Harry nodded as Hedwig, followed by Jasmine's Aegislash, flew in carrying their bags. "Come to mama!" Ginny said, grabbing her bag and pulling out her custom dex.

Harry nodded and he tossed his bag on, the others doing the same. Orion fired another ice blast at the other door before the group made for the lineup room once more, choosing that door as their escape route. "Alright... now that we've got that settled... let's go kill the prime minister."

With that the seven friends left the room, leaving a startled Rosen and Guilden wondering what the hell had just happened.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Welcome to Book 5, kids!

Not much to say as I don't want to ruin all your guessing of what the hell just happened. Just going to say that I'll see you in two weeks with chapter 2!


	2. A Test of Strength

_Author's Note: So you may have notice this chapter is almost a week late. In fact, one of you, who wasn't brave enough to actually use your real account and instead used a guest account, called me a liar and cursed me out before demanding I go f- a goat._

 _Hahaha… last Tuesday I am told I woke up at 3 am with a 103 degree fever. I say told because I was hallucinating so bad I didn't know where I was. This lasted well until Monday when I finally had enough strength to actually sit up, let alone get on a computer to finish editing this story. Before that was being unable to hold anything but fluids (and even then I lost most of them), horrific pain, and delusions brought on by my body fighting an infection that left me a thrashing, trembling mess. I am told I kept talking about how the rebels had to get to the rock and decide if they wanted to declare independence and it was really important._

 _Anyway, for those of you who actually showed an ounce of respect for me and aren't ungrateful little jerks who whine about free stories on the internet, chapter 3 of this story WILL come out next week, maintaining the schedule. I am luckily far enough ahead that I don't need to take a break to get caught back up._

 _EDIT: Almost forgot! This story now has a TVtropes page! Simply look for "Harry Potter Pokemon Master Series". Please help fill it out!  
_

* * *

 **10 months Earlier...**

Even as he knelt down and checked the footprint in the damp soil Harry knew he was being watched. The only comfort was it wasn't the Pokémon he was tracking that was staring at him from afar, tracking his every movement. It knew he was around, there was no way it didn't, but it hadn't been able to find him yet just as he was still trying to locate where it had darted off too. The others called it The Dance and while he'd nodded his head when they'd asked him if he understood what they meant only now did he truly get what his teachers had been trying to get through his head. Every step he took was matched by the Pokémon's. He moved to the right and it shifted. The Pokémon darted forward and Harry faded back into the underbrush. The two of them were coming at each other, parrying and thrusting, their movements most likely looking to his observers as a prepared routine. But Harry knew that at some point one of them would make a mistake and the dance would suddenly end. Either he would locate the Pokémon and it would rush into battle or he would give himself away and the Pokémon would flee, leaving him with only wasted hours to show for his work.

Harry slowly looked about the forested canyon, listening for any stirring. He would not be the one to miss his step.

He knew that Hedwig was somewhere above him, keeping watch herself, giving him an advantage over the rare Pokémon he was chasing. Their bond had grown all the stronger in the last few months and now Harry could form the semi-bond that allowed him to see through her eyes without even needing to meditate. It was like slipping on a coat, so natural and easy for him now. He was trying to avoid leaning on her, however, as Harry wanted to prove to himself that he could do this without Hedwig. He needed to accomplish this with his own skill alone, no one else's.

The other observer was somewhere in the trees, not making a sound. Somewhere in the dark forest of the Whirl Island Jack Kenway was watching him, making notes and designing new training plans for them. Harry knew already that no matter how well he did he would still get a more training sessions. Jack was determined to make him an expert tracker in months rather than years and would not be satisfied with any performance. Harry didn't mind as he knew Jack was just as much critical of his own skills as he was Harry's. The teen would have been angry if Jack had tried to just give him a pat on the back and not offer him ways to get better-

Something clanged to his right.

It was a soft sound, one that most would have missed if he hadn't been waiting for it. But Harry knew from the three-toed footprints just what Pokémon he was hunting and thus had been listening for the tale-tell clanking of hard scales striking each other. Most likely the Pokémon had just shifted oddly or had taken a slightly awkward step over a fallen tree...

...or it was trying to lure him in.

He knew that this was a dangerous one. Powerful. Fully evolved. And it loved to fight. That's why it hadn't fled like most Pokémon would, trying to find long grass or a tree to hide in. No, this one was measuring him up just as much as he was measuring it, trying to determine just who he was and what he was capable of. And Harry knew it was a smart beast; a trap wouldn't be out of it's abilities.

Harry gripped Togekiss' Pokeball and flung it high, catching it quickly as it dropped. Togekiss had already been told to stay silent and the flying/fairy Pokémon merely looked down at Harry who nodded, pointing in the direction of the sound before gesturing in a circular motion. He could have entered the Speaker's Realm and let Togekiss know exactly what the plan was but just like with Hedwig Harry wanted to do this completely on his own without any powers. Just him and his Pokémon, like countless trainers throughout history.

Togekiss nodded before silently gliding around the area, her wings not making even a whisper of noise. Not that it mattered. Harry could see her and he knew that their target could see her as well... Harry wanted it too.

Harry looked up at Togekiss and brought his fingers to his lips before jerking his hand forward and splaying his fingers rapidly. Togekiss let loose a cry and dived bombed down...

...directing the wild Pokémon not towards Harry but towards where Hedwig was waiting.

It was a very risky gamble. If the Pokémon continued on towards Hedwig, allowing Togekiss to drive it, then Hedwig would be forced to battle on her own while Harry rushed to her aid. That would mean throwing away any hopes of catching it and instead just accepting that this would be a straight up battle. That wasn't what Harry wanted. What he hoped was that the Pokémon he was tracking would see the trap for what it was and dodge away-

There was a crash of underbrush and Harry came to a stop as the Pokémon, startled, burst into the clearing. It had tried to avoid the trap never realizing that Harry had wanted it to take the third path, to avoid his two Pokémon just so it would come right at him.

He smirked and flexed his fingers.

"Hello Kommo-o," Harry said, his gaze never leaving the dragon. "Far from home, aren't you? Me too. Here to prove myself… to get better… stronger." Like a gunslinger Harry casually lowered his arms to his sides, rolling his hands in preparation for the battle that was to come. There was no doubt that he would be fighting the dragon fighter, not after he'd ignored its scale-clanging warning. His dex had told him that Kommo-os would bash their scales to warn intruders that if they didn't turn back there would be a fight; when Harry had refused the dragon had decided to test him, thus their little Ratatta-and-Meowth dance. But now the music had ended and it was time to either leave the dance floor or show off one's best moves. "And I think you are just the Pokémon to do that."

"Kokoko!" Kommo-o bellowed, snapping his arms up and down, his scales slamming together to create a rhythmic clanging that filled the air. Kommo-o did this for several moments before it beat on his chest and let out a roar before storming forward.

"DOBBY!" Harry shouted, thrusting out his hand and firing a Pokéball from his palm.

Kommo-o wasn't expecting that. It had seen Harry's hands as being empty and assumed that he'd need to fumble for a Pokéball or that he was waiting for Hedwig and Togekiss to come to his head. How could it have known that what appeared to be his flesh and blood right hand was actually a highly advanced prosthetic designed to hold and fire out his Pokéballs?

"You see the loss of your hand as a weakness," Remus had told him when he'd shown Harry the schematics for the prosthetic. "So will the rest of the world. But turn it into your greatest strength and no one can beat you."

His right hand was a work of art, in Harry's opinion. The outside was synthetic flesh, resembling his own tissue and attached to the skin on his wrist so that even he couldn't see where the cut had once been. Nerves had been regrown as well thanks to nanites and while he was still getting used to the sensation of touch in his new fingers (as he could tell there was something slightly different from how they had felt before, like his hand had fallen asleep and was only now regaining blood flow) he knew that within a year it would be like he'd never suffered his injury.

Except he had. And Remus had been right. His right hand would now be his greatest strength.

Under the warm flesh was not bone but Dark Iron, the same metal used in Jack's escrima sticks, Jasmine's bracer blades, and Lance's bow staff. Strong, light, and capable of folding in on itself, Dark Iron worked great in Pokéball making as well as in all manner of devices and weapons. Within his palm was a Pokéball holder that could hold six balls that he could eject with a thrusting of his hand. By using a vocal command Harry could call out a Pokémon's name and send them out, return them, or, if he needed to swap out on his dex, simply flexing his fingers a certain way would allow him to quickly remove all the miniaturized Pokéballs. But it had been Jack who had insisted that Harry never go into battle unarmed, even if his foes thought he was, and thus had convinced Remus and Sirius to agree to put a small energy bolt emitter into his new hand. It wouldn't level buildings or even cut through a phonebook but it could knock someone back and give Harry time to mount a counterattack. Remus had even agreed that, should Harry prove himself able to handle it, they would see about increasing its power as he grew older.

Team Nocturne would come to regret the day Greyback had decided to take his hand from him.

"Kokokoko!" the dragon roared, charging at Dobby who effortlessly flipped over him. Spinning his spoons, Dobby fired a psychic attack right at his foe, causing the dragon to bellow and shake his head before turning and lashing out with his claws.

"Dobby, evade the Dragon Claw and ready the Future Sight!" Harry shouted as he held out his splayed out his fingers. He began to fire off beams of red energy at the surrounding trees, blasting leaves off the branches and sending them raining down around them. As he moved about the clearing Dobby continued to dodge Kommo-o's attacks, using his superior speed to leap about the field, teleporting when he simply didn't have enough room to move. It was a strategy Harry had seen Wally use in the first task of the Tournament and Harry and Dobby had adopted it for their own use. "Alright, let's give him another Psychic!"

Kommo-o wasn't about to let Harry and Dobby get off easy. As the psychic Pokémon prepared for his next mental attack the dragon whipped around, slamming his thick scaled tail right into Dobby and sending him crashing into a tree. Harry called out to his Pokémon but Kommo-o bellowed a warning before glaring a Dobby and letting out a roar that had the yellow Pokémon trembling with eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Harry muttered as he pulled out his dex.

"Noble Roar," the dex intoned. "Classified as a Normal Type Move, this powerful bellow weakens the resolve of a Pokémon and thus causes their attacks to become less effective."

"Dobby, shake it off!" Harry shouted as he continued to blast the trees. "We just need to hold on a bit more, okay?"

"Dobby… Dobby try," he said in Harry's mind, his thoughts sounded slurred. He moved to blast another Psychic attack and while Kommo-o did tremble it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the first time. The dragon snarled and rearing back let loose another Noble Roar.

Dobby grabbed his ears in pain and howled.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, knowing that if he didn't do something soon Dobby wouldn't be able to do anything. Kommo-o ignored him… until Harry threw out the Ultra Ball. The dragon had only a moment to stare in surprise that he'd fallen for such a trick before it reduced him to red energy. Harry held his breath as the ball sucked in the energy and snapped shut. It fell to the ground and trembled once... twice...

...and shattered as the fighting dragon let out a roar out outrage.

"Of course it won't be that easy," Harry muttered to himself as Kommo-o roll his shoulders before he began to beat on his chest, issuing another challenge. "Alright, Dobby, we go for the big finish then!" Dobby nodded and began to fire off Psychic attacks at his opponent, Kommo-o doing his best to avoid the mental assaults while not allowing them to keep him from getting in close and take out the yellow Pokémon. Dobby was forced to run and gun, teleporting about the field, firing off attacks that sometimes hit true but more often did little than annoy the dragon. It was clear though that the Alakazam was beginning to run low on energy and that his teleportation range was rapidly shrinking fast.

~MC~MC~MC~

Kommo-o was growing tired of this. He had thought that these two would make interesting opponents, especially with him being at a disadvantage against the accursed psychic, but in the end, like all the challengers that had come before them, they failed to meet up to his standards. He let out a roar of frustration and demand, slashing out with his claws again and again. He was done with these stalling tactics. Either the trainer and the Alakazam needed to fight him, using moves and attacks that weren't as weak as the now pathetic psychic blasts his foe tossed at him, or retreat because he was getting bored with their weak attempts. It was pathetic. It was dishonorable. He wanted something new, something more than just blunt-force attacks. Something to impress him, to delight him, to make him push himself to new limits. He had thought he'd felt it at long last, the thrill of a real fight, but it seemed that these two had been nothing more than an empty promise. He would need to leave these islands and find another secluded shore where he might find a worthy opponent. One that could show him something new and dangerous and interesting. That is what he craved and had hoped these two would provide but-

"Dobby...now!"

Kommo-o braced for an attack only to blink in confusion when none came. He looked about, trying to figure out what the pesky human and his Alakazam were up to, only to blink in confusion when he saw a wide broad leaf floating up past his face. The dragon's eyes narrowed as he looked around and saw that it wasn't just that one leaf that was defying the laws of nature but rather every single leaf in the clearing, rising into the air, forming a green curtain wall... before they began to spin rapidly, becoming a blur of emerald that completely obscured everything around Kommo-o and made it impossible for him to see the world outside the swirling leaf storm.

The dragon scowled. It was clever but it wouldn't be enough. With a lesser Pokémon the leaves might have torn them up but for him his scales would protect him from the leaves even at their high speed. He'd wait for the Alakazam to attack and then rush him at full speed, catching him off guard. He'd break the wall and then he'd brake the Alakazam.

He heard a crackle of energy and turned in time to see the glow of a psychic blast.

With a roar Kommo-o burst through the leaf wall and swiung his fists... only to hit nothing but air even as the Future Sight attack washed over his chest, making him stumble.

"Ice Beam!" Harry shouted from where he'd taken refuge and Kommo-o cried out as Dobby, who'd hidden himself in a tree above the dragon, leapt directly over him and fired off the concentrated blast of frigid pain. Kommo-o went down hard, falling flat on his stomach as Dobby struck him down like the many hands of Arceus before Harry threw an Ultra Ball, his last thoughts ones of anger... and amazement.

The trainer had actually tricked him.

Clever.

One...two...three...

Click.

~MC~MC~MC~

"YES!" Harry cheered, rushing over and grabbing the ball even as Dobby stopped the spinning leaves and teleported over to him. "Now that was a battle!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Dobby and hugging him.

"Indeed," Jack said, emerged from the shadows, his Frogadier Oroku moving beside him while Mumik rolled out of the darkness. "Do you want me to be your friend first or your mentor?"

"Let's get the grumpy mentor out of the way," Harry said as he took out a Hyper Potion and locked it onto the Ultra Ball, sending the medicine right into Kommo-o's ball before passing one to Dobby. "What did I mess up?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I want one good reason why you were half-assing it out there." Harry opened his mouth but Jack help up a finger. "You didn't use magnus to merge with Hedwig. You didn't Speak to any of your Pokémon. You didn't jump in and fight as well until you had to and even then it was mostly evading. I am training you to win a war so I want to know why you didn't use every tool at your disposal. This isn't a game, Harry, and I expect you not to treat it as such. So I want my reason... now."

Harry didn't blink. "No plan survives the battlefield... and I have to work under the assumption the same is true for prophecies." He began to pace, Jack and his Pokémon merely watching. "Maybe Voldemort figures out a way to block my using the Arts. Maybe the prophecy is wrong. Maybe something else comes up that I'll never think of until it happens. Whatever the case I can't rely upon the Arts being there to help me. You don't train just a single Pokémon, after all. You get a large and diverse team. I need to do the same with myself. Train myself in all forms of combats. This just a chance to test one particular version against a worthy opponent."

"Very worthy," Jack said, allowing a smile to, at long last, break through. "Harry, you might be one of the best improvise-battlers I've ever met. Using a Future Sight to distract? That is bloody clever." Harry grinned and Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "How does it feel to have a pseudo-legendary partner?"

"I don't know, honestly. I mean, I only caught him a few minutes ago." He paused, brow furrowing. "And you remember I have a Zygarde, right?"

Jack glared at him playfully. "Yeah yeah, rub it in ya cocky..." He threw out his hands wide. "Still... pseudos are something special. Different from legendary and mythical Pokémon. With those guys you are grabbing hold of a tall tale and holding on for dear life. It is easy for them to overshadow you." Harry nodded at that; while he didn't advertise he had Zygarde people still found out and he could tell at times they saw him less as 'Harry Potter, the trainer with a Zygarde' and more as 'Zygarde's trainer, what's-his-name'. "With pseudos though? Those are the ones that can become true teammates. They demand respect and they demand strength... but if you give it to them?" He lazily tossed a Pokéball out and Azog appeared, looking around before ending down and allowing Jack to gently scratch his head. Jack smiled as he petted his starter. "They become more than partners and more than friends," he said tenderly as he locked eyes with the Tyranitar. "I think you and Kommo-o are going to do amazing things, Harry."

"Thanks."

"Also have to say that I'm impressed with you... and all your friends, honestly. Most kids like to stick with one type and become masters of that. Half of you are gym leaders' brats but you still go with a diverse teams. Does my old League challenger heart good to see that you youngsters respect balance."

Harry laughed. "You're not that old, Jack."

"It's not the years, it's the mileage." Azog nodded at that.

"As for teams... I know that later on, when I finally take control of the Potter Family gym and get it established again I'll need to get more Fire Types... Firebolt and Ludwig are a good start but I'll need at least 3 more well trained ones for those looking for their final badges..." he frowned a bit. "Getting a team for rookies just starting out will be easy but for the others?"

"Get apprentices," Jack stated, Oroku passing him a stiff-haired brush so that Jack, who had clearly decided to turn this into a quick grooming session, could get some grit out from under Azog's scales. The Tyranitar rumbled in approval.

"Really?"

"That's what most gym leaders do. Clair currently has her best one, a cousin of her and Lance's named Dany, running the Blackthorn gym and she has all the apprentices and Jr. Gym Leaders training the family Dratinis and other little dragons. Gives them experience and makes it easier on you. Heck, half the time that is why people sign up to train under gym leaders. "

Harry considered this as he recalled all his Pokémon save for of course Hedwig, who flew down and perched on his shoulder. She looked down at the Pokéball and barked in approval. A sudden thought occurred to him and Harry found himself asking, "Why don't the Kenways run Cianwood's gym? I thought the most powerful family in a town was the gym leader..."

"Not always," Jack commented. "The Stone family in Hoenn aren't gym leaders. The kid is the current Prime Minister, sure, but before him they were businessmen. As for my family?" Jack shrugged. "You know how gyms started out?" Harry shook his head. "I can't speak for all regions but in Johto and Kanto they came about at the end of the Warring States Era. That was right after the Age of Heroes. All the different cities were their own little regions back then, battling each other, taking land and losing it. Got a lot of strange things because of that."

"Like?"

Jack considered, recalling Oroku but leaving Azog out so he could focus on his starter's plate armor. "This is going to be weird to talk about, considering I'm the one that almost wiped out the entire family, but the Oroku Clan, Koga's family. Originally the Orokus were from Saffron and were Psychic users. More... priestly, from what I've found, than the ninjas they became. Anyway, the younger son one day decides that the family shouldn't serve as advisers but as warriors and he challenges his elder brother to a battle. Wanted to gain control and take them on a different path. Each family claims they won but the end result is that the younger took the family crest, which is what the Soul Badge is based on, and moved to Fuchsia and began training ghost types before he realized he was better with the poison part of the Gengar line and switched over to that. The older brother sticks with psychic but decides to screw with him though and makes his family crest be called the Marsh Crest, later the Marsh badge... even though the names fit better with the other. So to this day you have Sabrina, who probably doesn't even realize Janine is her cousin centuries removed, handing out Marsh Badges and not understanding why they are called that." When Harry just stared at him and Jack grimaced. "And I admit that know so much about Koga's family makes me sound like a stalker."

"Just a touch. Anyway, the origin of gyms?"

"Right," Jack said. Satisfied that he'd gotten Azog taken care of Jack put the grooming tools away and motioned for Harry to follow him back to the Hall of Speakers. "So the Emperor in Kanto and the Lord Protector and King of Johto both rise to power around the same time and basically unify their regions. Problem is you have a bunch of towns filled with warriors used to fighting and a bunch of soldiers wandering around with nothing to do anymore. As strange as it is having constant wars kept the cities themselves peaceful. Without'em suddenly the plains and little villages are fine but the cities become filled with men and women looking for a fight. So one of the two, and I hate to admit it but it was probably the Kanto Emperor, hits upon an idea: He selects eight of the major towns and tells the heads of their families that they will accept formal challenges from warriors. The battles will be very strictly run, so to avoid death and chaos, and it is the goal of the wandering warriors to claim eight family crests as proof of their victory. After a few manage to do it and begin to wonder at the point of it all the Emperor announced that those who collect eight crests can challenge his advisors."

"The Elite 4."

"And the Emperor becomes the first Champion."

Harry frowned. "But the Kenways?"

"We were offered a spot, of course. That was when Jacob and Evie Kenway, The Twins, were in charge of the family. They considered it but there was a problem: the King wanted the families to focus on one type of Pokémon. That was easy for most families, as they already did that, but the Kenways have always been odd. Edward used water and flying types. Haythem dark and fighting. Connor found the Tyranitars but he also liked grass types. No one in the family could decide. Jacob preferred Rock types while Evie was a Ghost trainer. In the end the Twins decided to just give control of the challenge to their cousin, Shay Kenway. He chose Fighting, to honor Haythem, the family continues on for about six generations until they have a girl who marries into the Muscle family which just was too perfect for a Fighting Type gym and... there you go. Chuck runs things now in Cianwood and does a damn good job. And the Kenways get to be weird and have multiple types. Save Jasmine but that is the Ironside in her... and she tries to have the secondary types be varied."

"But Jonas is a member of the Elite 4," Harry pointed out. "And he doesn't use a single type."

"He does when it's an official battle."

"Really?"

"He never told you?" Jack said, surprised, before rolling his eyes. "Of course he didn't... my brother, the solemn quiet Kenway." Jack shook his head. "He specializes in Rock. Cradily, Torkoal, Carracosta, one of those fancy Alola Golems, and of course his Tyranitar."

"I've only ever seen him use the Tyranitar," Harry said in surprise.

"That's because he has multiple teams," Jack said, shaking his head as he smirked. "Most kids don't consider doing that, as they are too busy developing one team of six with maybe a few alternates but those of us who make Pokémon a major part of our careers develop either multiple teams or train so many Pokémon we don't have one fully established team. Jonas has his Elite 4 team which he uses for official events and then he has his battle team for when he is in a war or taking down criminals. That one's more well-rounded: A Primeape, his Aggron, his Volcarona, a Muk, a Ledian, and of course his Tyranitar again."

"Sounds like it takes a lot of work and thought," Harry commented as they continued on.

"It does," Jack said. "How many Pokémon do you have, Harry?"

"Nine," he said.

"I have around 15 Pokémon that I could confidently call upon right now for a battle," Jack stated. "And I'm currently training Oroku and Caradhras."

"Don't you mean Baby Love?" Harry teased.

Jack scowled. "She will be the most deadly dangerous... cuddle bug... the world has ever seen. My point is that I have a large team so I can adapt to any situation and you should have one as well, Harry. And Kommo-o is a great next step." The older man looked down at Harry. "So... have a name picked out?"

"You're really big on that, aren't you?"

"I don't call you Person McTeenager," Jack stated.

"I'll have to ask him," Harry said with a shrug. "If he doesn't have one himself I'll figure something else out."

"Go with Vegeta," Jack said. "Or Saitama."

"...that sounded very Luna-ish?"

"I'm her stand-in."

"I would have thought you'd go with a Lord of the Rings character." Jack's face lit up. "No... no... I wasn't asking!"

"Oh come on! Elessar! The great king of Gondor! I thought of naming Smaug that but... come on, Smaug is an awesome name! But you can totally use Elessar."

"Jack..." Harry groaned playfully as the two continued on back into the temple, ribbing each other the entire way.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So a few people have complained that there weren't enough battles in the first few books. My answer has always been that the final three books are VERY battle heavy. I know of at least 3 battles, including this one, in the first 10 chapters of this book alone. Also, I will be honest… battles usually bore me. For example, there is this amazing fanfic for Pokemon, Ashes of the Past. I love it to death… but I tend to skip all the battle stuff or just skim it. I get that people enjoy that but for me battles are boring because it is just describing an attack and for me battles are visual, not oral. I want to see a battle not read/hear about it. So unless I can do something interesting with it writing them is a chore. I am more interested in lore, history, debate, those things.

Something I will own up to is it has been FAR too long since Harry caught a Pokemon in a battle. All the way back to Book 2, I believe. I actually did have notes of Harry catching a Pokemon during a task (I think it was the 3rd one, when he was moving to save Fleur) but I wasn't happy with any ideas or Pokemon at that point and abandoned it. And at one point in Book 4 Harry and Jasmine were going to catch a pair of Lucarios together but I got rid of that scene as well as I didn't like it. Also, while I know many people like Lucario I got enough flak for giving Harry an Eevee that I thought giving him an Lucario was dangerous.

But I wanted to give Harry a powerful pokemon that was a fighter and Kommo-o fits the bill. It also gives him a pseudo which was important. For those that don't know every game has at least one pseudo legendary. They are three stage, usually dragon, highly powerful Pokemon. And so far the most important trainers in this story have one: Lance and Clair had Dragonites. Jack and Jonas have Tyranitars. Drayden a Hydreigon. Lazio a Salamance. Cynthia has a Garchomp. And while Dumbledore doesn't have a pseudo Barty Crouch Jr. has a Metagross. That left the Goodra line and the Kommo-o line. I think we all can guess what blonde haired pop culture junkie who just happens to be training in Kalos and is from a line of Dragon Trainers will be getting a Goodra leaving Harry to get Kommo-o.

As for the name… I am leaving that up to fan vote. Vegeta? Saitama? Elessar? Some other name? Make a suggestion. We'll find out in two chapters.

Jack once more steps in and fills out the role of historian. I know other people have explaining how gyms and the Elite 4 came about and I took what I liked, my own ideas, and crafted this. For those curious, Avalon's Elite 4 are:

Croaker- Dark (Investigations/Studies)

Doctor Onassis- bug (Medical)

Madam Bones- Fighting (Police)

Barty Crouch Sr- Steel (International Relations)

And yes, Fudge is currently the 'champion', though in this world the title is Prime Minister. Fudge is a Rock expert.


	3. Deeds in the Dark

**Two Days Later**

 _The Northern Avalon Sea_

Only those that were a native Avalon understood just how cold the Northern part of the region could get.

Oh, the Avalon winters were well known to the world. Thick snows that nearly rivaled the worst Sinnoh and Unova could get commonly came down upon the lands, locking up routes so that travel was nearly impossible. It was a heavy snow too, that weighed down on all it fell upon like wet wool blankets. Families would hurry to reinforce roofs and Pokémon were kept in barns if not their balls when the first flakes began to fall, for none wanted to be caught in an ice maelstrom. When it really came down it could sap a grown man's strength and leave him gasping and panting as if he'd fought through what felt like a solid curtain of ice. Warnings were routinely posted at trail markers whenever a storm was predicted to get bad but every season there was one foreigner who thought they knew snow and ended up needing to be rescued; the lucky ones were. After the snow subsided things were a bit different, as the frigid winds would harden the drifts so that they were nearly as solid as steel and trainers could walk upon new routes, accessing caves and high up trees that would have been impossible to get to on foot. But few took that opportunity as the cold was just so bitter that it left all trembling in front of fires, hoping to remember what it was like to be warm. There were even some ice types that would look upon an Avalon frost and decide it wasn't for them.

The winters were a true hell but that didn't mean the summers were nice and balmy. In the south of Avalon they were pleasant enough, though people used to the desert heats many regions had or the warmth of a Hoenn spring day would shiver during the hottest of July days. The sun rarely grew in strength and it took a hardy grass type to live even on Avalon's southern shore. Folks would see a day where they could go in short sleeves from dusk till dawn as the peak of summer delight. But in the north though? While the sun would shine and the snows would melt at times reminders of the cold would return even during the long days of summer... or perhaps better stated 'the nights of summer'. Great chunks of ice would break off from the frozen sheets in the far north and slowly bob and float down, caught on ocean currents that brought them to Avalon's rocky northern shore. Some sailors even made a living chasing down the small icebergs, hauling them aboard their ships and cleaning them off before sending them to refineries that would produce Never-Melt Ice and the many different products that could be created from them. It was thus not a body of water one would want to take a dip in, for if the cold didn't leech away your strength the cold-loving Water types that made the northern Avalon Sea their home would be happy to do so.

The men and women that currently stood in the landing boats swiftly cutting through the dark waters had known that it would be cold but also knew that it was no use to complain about it. Nor would it have done any good to whimper or whine as the choppy surf batted them about. None of them dared show any signs of sea sickness. The Nocturne Grunts had quickly learned that showing that kind of weakness would earn the only medicine Fenrir Greyback was interested in giving them: saltwater. Lots of it. Namely from being tied to an anchor and thrown off the boat.

No one had complained after his first prescription about any tummy rumbles.

The four Higgins Landing Crafts, hold-overs from the last Great War when Avalonian and Unovan soldiers had stormed the beaches of Cyllage, cut quietly through the water, their dark hulls joining with the moonless night and dark ocean to make them almost invisible as they continued on to their destination. The Grunts had been allowed to sit for most of the journey, getting a bit of shuteye even as the wind whipped over their heads and the sea pitched them back and forth, but now as they neared the end of their journey they had been commanded by the Nocturne Executives to stand up and be alert and ready.

They knew that this was going to be something major. Not just the fact that for many it was their first major battle since joining with Team Nocturne. Not just the fact that it was the first major offensive said Team had taken since their reformation at the Grand Trainer Tournament, when their Lord had been forced to retreat (not that any dared whisper that aloud) due to the combined strength of Johto and Kalos officers. No, it was that they had four high ranking Executives leading the charge this night.

Fenrir Greyback, the paid mercenary who had death sentences in every region and who fought not for glory or for the cause but because Voldemort was willing to pay him to kill for him. Regulus Black, the man that had led their leader to the Potters and the exact opposite of Greyback: a fanatic who believed only in the cause and wouldn't stand for anyone talking ill of his master. Lucius Malfoy, the money man who financed most of Nocturne's work and who, after years of being the man in the back room, found himself once more taking command in the field. Walden Macnair, the Elite 4's elite tracker by day and Nocturne Butcher at night. They were some of the most deadly trainers from the last war (save for Greyback but he'd earned his place among their ranks) and having all four of them together spoke of death and destruction.

"Remember," Lucius hissed to the men in his boat, the earpieces all the Grunts wore allowing those in the other landing crafts to hear him as if he were standing right next to them, "we do this quick and with surgical precision. We're counting on security to be startled by such a brazen attack but they won't be idle for long. If you think they will all cower to you just because of your masks then throw yourself into the sea now and save me the trouble. They will fight back hard because they'll know their lives depend on it. We need to burst in, get the targets, and then get back to the boats." Lucius jabbed a finger at the Grunts under his command. "We won't wait for you if you get in a scrape. You follow the plan or you're left behind..." each grunt tensed as they felt the Yamasks they had with them wrap around their throats, the warning clear. Team Nocturne didn't leave behind hostages that might speak of secrets left only for select ears.

"Everyone get ready," Regulus said as the boats began to slow. The Grunts tensed and fingered their Pokéballs, adjusting the hoods of their robes and their masks so that nothing of their features could be seen. They were cloaked like an army of death and soon would either earn the right to make that metaphor true or join the true one. With a sudden jerk the boats stopped and the landing platform slammed down, revealing Balin's Rest, the great stone tower prison of Avalon.

The four Executives held little hope that half of the Grunts would survive what was about to happen. These were the untested trainers, the ones who'd signed up with chips on their shoulders thinking that they'd be Admins within days, leading the grand march towards a new world. Most of them would only earn shallow graves. But the cost would be well worth the reward that awaited them.

"Death," Regulus chanted and the Grunts quickly took up the call.

"Death! Death! Death! Death!"

The guards patrolling the beaches were taken by complete surprise. They patrolled not out of a sense of duty but because it was required of them. They never expected anything to truly happen and thus their focus wasn't on the dangerous that might lurk in the shadows and surf and instead of what they wanted to do on their days off and what was waiting for them in the break room. Peace had made them lazy and blind. They didn't even use strong Pokémon, if they had them out at all. A Herdier here, a Swellow there. No Absols to warn of disaster, no Ninetails to sense an approach, and no Arcanines to unleash quick counter assaults. They were ill prepared and Team Nocturne looked to take advantage. For a few glorious moments carnage was the song that was sung that night and Team Nocturne was the choir. Their Pokémon utterly destroyed all those in their wake, taking out aurors and guards before they could even unclip their Pokéballs or shout out a command. Blood fell upon the rocky shore and for a brief moment each Grunt thought themselves as invincible as their Lord and Master, tearing through all resistance.

But all good things had to end and soon the men and women that protected the prison were moving to defend and the Grunts found their push met with one of equal force. They'd made a good first showing but while discipline had become lax there were still some in the prison that remembered how to fight and thus shook off the rust that had gathered and moved to become once more machines of battle and death. Machokes, Growlithes, Pigeottos, the odd Gasty, and even a Raichu soon were on the beach and the lopsided bloodbath became much more balanced... though the blood remained, just now for both sides. The dying moans of Avalon's brave protectors were soon joined by the screams of Nocturne Grunts as their bright careers were destroyed with a gut of fire or a blast of razor sharp wind. It was not uncommon for a Grunt to trip over one of his comrade's innards and end up dying lying on top of a auror's corpse.

Lucius and Regulus ducked and weaved through the battlefield, ignoring the cries of pain and the pleas for their help. The grunts weren't what concerned them and even if they had wanted to help knowing what would await them should they fail their Master led them onward towards their goal. They made their way towards the wall, leaving Greyback and Macnair to continue keeping their men fighting. The two were savages and knew it and were all too happy to slaughter any Avalon defender that got in their way... and make an example out of any Grunts that decided to reveal themselves cowards. The grunts didn't realize that they were a distraction, bait sent to draw a hungry Mightyena from her den so a poacher might claim her pups. Their duty was to battle and make such a noise that the tower would empty of most reinforcements. They would play their part or die. Sometimes both.

That left the younger sons of the houses of Black and Malfoy to their appointed task. Regulus unclipped his Pokéball and sent out an Excadrill who tore through the stone wall like it was tissue paper. He eventually hit the steel that reinforced the wall but Regulus wasn't concerned, having his Pokémon carve away a large hollow that perfectly fit the Electrode Lucius released. The Head of House Malfoy then summoned his Beheeyem, commanding it to shield the blast area. The alien Pokémon did so with a long drone, thrusting out his arms. The command of Explosion was given and with a great boom the hollow turned into a giant hole right in the middle of the Tower's main wall, through which the two Execs easily slid inside, the Electrode tossed a revive and commanded to stand guard.

Alarms were going off like mad and prison guards were rushing about but Lucius and Regulus made quick work of them. Avalon it seemed had learned nothing from its first year of the first war against Voldemort, when his Team had waged the battles were far too quick and easy, and once more they tore through the ranks of guards. Regulus' Manetric easily ripped through his foes while Beheeyem shredded the minds of those that might have realizes that Lucius Malfoy was the one wearing the mask and cloak of a Nocturne Executive. They left behind bodies (if they were lucky) or babbling fools who would spend the rest of their days in a padded cell unable to remember their names or their children's faces (if they were unfortunate). As the two raced through the hallways and past the rows of cells prisoners called out to them, hoping that they were there to save them, but the two paid little heed as their targets were in the deepest part of the tower, leaving the alarms behind and entering a section of the prison where only an occasional flickering light lit their way. They could hear the moans of the prisoners that lived their entire lives in the dark, their punishment for their heinous crimes, but still Lucius and Regulus pushed on-

"STOP!" One guard shouted, stepping forward with a Hypno, a flashlight shining at the two Nocturne Execs, causing Regulus and Lucius to throw up their arms to shield their eyes. "Recall your Pokémon and put hands where I can seem them!"

"Of course," Lucius purred as he recalled Beheeyem, Regulus, after a moment, copying him. The guard never noticed Luicus drop a second Luxury Ball, letting it quietly roll away into the darkness with a bump of his heel, nor did he hear the soft tick of a time-delayed release trigger activate. "Whatever you say, officer."

The guard nodded and reached for his Walkie. "Hypno, put them to sleep while I call this in-"

'Oh, I don't think he'll be doing that,' Dark energy shot out of inky blackness, grabbing the Hypno and yanking him into the shadows. There was a cry followed by a hideous crunching noise... then silence. After a moment the Hypno's focus rolled out of the inky blackness, bumping into the guard's foot.

"What... what was that?!" the guard shouted, eyes wide and voice trembling with fear.

'Why, just me, officer?' the voice murmured in his head. 'Come now... why so scared? What is there to fear in the dark? Didn't mummy tell you that there is nothing to be afraid of' Lucius remained still even as the sounds of movement, like spatula rubbing against a wet bowl, filled the air. 'Of course… mummy isn't here now, is she? She's far, far away and baby is all alone, trembling in the dark. And mummy has been wrong about things before… so maybe you should begin fearing the shadows… and what lurks inside.'

The guard backed away from Lucius and Regulus, jaw working as he swung his light about. Occasionally he would catch of glimpse of... something... in the beam but it would be gone before he could figure out what it was. He forgot all about the Nocturne Execs and instead focused on finding the dark voice that continued to taunt him.

"Where are you?" he shouted finally, his fear getting the better of him. "Where are you?" He took another step only to strike something that was oddly squishy, like a liquid-filled balloon. He slowly turned, his light revealed the sinister eyes of Lucius' Malamar, which was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling.

'Here,' Malamar told him before opening his beak up impossibly wide and snapping it over the guard's head. The man let out a muffled scream, his arms flailing as the flashlight fell from his hands and Malamar wrapped his tendrils around him, a viscous goo dripping from his maw as he locked onto the guard, the fluid burning the ground where it dropped. The man thrashed more wildly, letting out a muffled scream only heard from tortured animals, only to suddenly freeze before going lax, Malamar's jaw able to close a bit more before pulling him up onto the ceiling and out of view of Regulus and Lucius. Though out of sight the two could hear a sucking, slurping noise and the dripping of liquid.

"Good," Lucius said after a few moments, returning his Pokémon and picking up the flashlight and the guard's fallen set of keys, shaking the blood from them as he carefully avoided the digestive acid that burned the concrete . "Come on." Regulus, with a grin, merely nodded and followed after him.

Finally, in the bottom of the Tower's lowest level, where men and women were shoved so that they might be forgotten by time, Lucius and Regulus looked at the cells of the Nocturne Agents that had been removed from Sevii after the Kenway brothers had taken it over. Avalon had thought itself so clever, removing pieces from the board that the Sons of Johto might use against them, never realizing that the Sons were more likely to murder those that now sat in the cells than have them join them. Sirius had allowed it, as he'd wanted nothing to do with the Nocturne Agents and fighting the order would have risked revealing who he was. And Fudge had gone along with it because Lucius had whispered in his ear and what Lucius said the government did. It was with particularly vicious smile that Regulus opened one cell, using the keys from the dead guard, and looked at the figure within.

Where once she had been a great beauty her time in the dark and dank cell had left her much like the Ghost Pokémon she so loved to used. Her skin was the color of bones and her eyes as black as the walls of her cell. Her hair was a knotted spider's web and her clothing hung from her body like tattered curtains in an abandoned house. Beautiful curves that would make a man weep and muscles that ensured they did just that had wasted away, leaving skin and bones, but only a fool would think the woman before them was helpless.

For the spark of determination and mad love for violence still shone in her eyes.

"Hello Cousin," Regulus said with a grin, opening his robe and allowing the Misdreavus that had been tucked away in the folds of his robe to float out. The ghostly Pokémon let out a cry of joy and darted into the cell, the prisoner reaching out with long thin fingers and stroking her cheek with an odd tenderness "Feel like having some fun?"

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled before she and Misdreavus merged, the magnus Mismagius letting out a cackle as she used her power to unlock every cell in the tower.

The screams of guards dying joined with her laughter.


	4. Beyond Human

Harry was floating in darkness.

He'd been in the Speaker's Realm many times. While at first it had startled him a touch soon it had become natural to slip into the space between minutes and seconds, communicating with his Pokémon while the world was paused. The Realm had helped him defeat and capture Zygarde, save Jack and Lance, and plot out many different battle strategies before his opponents could react. As his understanding of it had grown so too had his comfort level and soon Harry had felt as safe in it as he would in his own bed.

And yet he'd never experienced it like this.

There wasn't any fear. The new experience wasn't a frightening one at all. Just different. It was like awakening in a strange bed in a room he'd never been in before yet knowing that he was safe under the covers. It was both familiar and not and as Harry drifted he felt peace flow through his body, coating his veins and leeching into his bones until it seemed as if eternal calm made up his entire existence.

"Good," a voice said, familiar to him, and after a few moments he dimly realized it was Lugia. He sounded like he was far away yet he wasn't shouting. His voice was… muffled… quiet yet booming, like a great explosion played on a tiny speaker. "Now… I want you both to focus on the other. Bring their essence into focus. Like a candle's flame slowly growing stronger, the light starting out as barely a flicker until it becomes a raging sun. Gradual but ever intensifying, till it becomes your sky and stars."

Harry's brow furrowed at that. There was someone else? How? There was only him in the darkness. Just him and the peace…

'No… there was someone else…'

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to remember who else was with him, who else had joined him... and then, like the sun's rays finally bursting through the blackest storm, the image and name struck him full force. 'Leafeon,' Harry thought and as he thought of his first Pokémon he sensed that he too was remembering him.

"Good," Lugia rumbled, his voice stronger but yet somehow quieter; if beforehand he'd been like a blaring speaker that kept going out and distorting words now his voice was a steady wind, whispering past Harry's ear but never overwhelming him. "Now go deeper... deeper. See your partner's life through their eyes. Learn their secrets... even those they hide from themselves."

Harry felt himself falling then, tumbling through memories. Of bursting from an egg and the old man ('Olivander') smiling with both pride and sorrow. Of the long wait in a pokeball, occasionally let out for brief moments only to be returned, like a man awakening briefly in the middle of the night only to fall once more to sleep the moment he shut his eyes. Of the trainer that was his trainer claiming him ('Harry') and loving him as he'd always wanted to be loved. He saw battles fought hard and new moves learned. He witnessed new friends come into his life, adding to the team and strengthening them all. Harry felt all the times he'd fought his evolution, not yet ready to become something more. Sometimes it was out of fright, unwilling to change and become something so unlike himself. Other times it was simply a matter of preference, not waiting to become an Umbreon or a Glaceon or an Espeon ('Never Espeon. Never like mother'). And then the time when he'd chose to evolve, to become stronger and save Harry from their foes ('Nocturne'). He saw simple things too: care during quiet moments and sitting together by the fire and fear when Harry lay in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his stump and rage at those that had hurt his trainer...

The images continued, cycling back to the beginning, playing again and again like a tape on a loop. But rather that be disturbed by this Harry felt an odd sense of peace. Jack always talked about how, every 2 years, he'd reread the entire Lord of the Rings saga, and Harry hadn't understood how someone could read the same book over and over but now he got it. There was something stabilizing about seeing the memories, of watching them over and over. Even the bad, even the terrifying... knowing what good was just around the next corner made up for all that horror and pain.

"Now see yourself through their eyes," Lugia whispered. "See how they see you. Discover the secrets that you've buried from yourself that only someone outside of your own form could ever hope to discover."

He didn't understand what Lugia meant... he floated through the memories, drifting through them, watching them once more pass by them, only to realize that for every one he'd seen before there was a new one that was both familiar to him and utterly alien. He saw himself, trapped and a lone under the stairs, and felt not just pity and anger for the child and what he had went through but also a great respect that one could go through such trauma and pain and still come out the other side with their soul so clean and bright. He watched as he grew, changing much as Leafeon had, and marveled at his own building strength. He felt the trust his Pokémon had for him, even when he himself had felt that he was helpless and useless. He marveled at the love and dedication that Leafeon had for him and in turn felt his own love for his Pokémon grow. It made him feel as if he'd gone his whole life only seeing in black and white and suddenly now there was color. Seeing what he'd gone through from Leafeon's eyes made him realize just how much more of the world there was than him.

"And deeper still. Feel what they have felt now."

He did. He felt Leafeon's shock and surprise, as strong as his own. His Pokémon's first reaction of wanting to deny such joy and kindness and then the warmth that came from accepting that another could feel such a way. And that fed in on itself: Harry felt Leafon's understanding of him grow and in turn it helped him understand himself all the better. And when one understood themselves they could understand the world. And understanding the world only made one's own world grow. On and on like a morbius strip Harry felt his emotions, his mind, his very soul circling, racing faster and faster, Leafeon's right beside his own, the curves growing tighter and forcing the two tighter together. And that was good, that was okay, because it was the two of them. Harry and Leafeon, together connected, together bonded. Just him and his trainer... or his Pokémon. Did it matter? Life rushed past him. He was freed under the stairs by Hagrid. His ball was opening in Ollivander's shop. He was battling Team Nocturne. He was learning how to be a better trainer. A better Pokémon. A better being on this earth-

"Now... ease the separation between the two of you."

No... that wasn't right. How could one become two? How could he-

"I know it is hard but you aren't truly breaking away from each other. Merely one soul living within two bodies. Careful now... careful... that's it..."

He felt something... and odd tearing sensation. It wasn't painful, more odd. He was in two places at once, both the greater of two pieces and the lesser. But that was again because the lesser was joined by the greater of another, just as the hole left was filled by another.

He was Harry Potter. He was Leafeon. He was them both.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling of the Hall of Speakers.

"Careful," Lugia rumbled, using his Psychic powers to help Harry sit up. He was about to ask what Lugia meant only for a wave of vertigo to hit him. "A side effect. Give your senses time to adjust."

"Ugh," Jasmine said somewhere to his right and Harry blinked as he remembered that she had been with him when they'd begun this exercise. "Does it ever get better?"

"No," Jack said. Harry heard a hideous crack but from the way no one was panicking he assumed it was just the older trainer working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. "But you know it is coming so it doesn't surprise you. Jonas, don't you dare try and stand up! I was up before you and I'm still unsteady."

"Hmmm," Jonas said off to Harry's left.

"You okay, Harry?" Jack asked, slowly crawling over to him, his face pale and eyes dark and sunken into his skull. Harry could only imagine what he looked like himself.

Harry, for his part, was slowly turning his head about, staring at the room and those around him, watching them. It was like he'd lived in darkness for all his life and suddenly his eyes opened and he could see color and light and recognize all the faces of those who he'd only known by their voice. He focused on Jack and was startled by the sharpness of his features and how the light seemed to dance upon him. Looking over at Lugia he saw it wasn't just the Father of Johto who appeared different. Everything was sharper, clearer, better defined.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down at his hands and slowly waving them back and forth, marveling at the way the light shimmered and danced.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Because the Long Talk... it can make people-"

"Yeah, I mean... yeah," Harry said, blinking a few times.

He heard Remus chuckle behind him and he slowly, so not to topple over as he found he was a bit lightheaded, turned to face his guardian. "You look like Sirius after he tried some of McGonagall's special kitty treats."

"So this is what being stoned is liked?" Jasmine asked.

Jonas shrugged. "Don't look at us. We've never tried a drop of anything like that."

Lance snickered as he made his presence known. "Jack is screwed up enough as it is." Jack, for his part, flipped Lance off.

"Someone mind telling me why my daughter is staring at the lights in a daze?" Clair snapped, her tone making it clear she wasn't interested in any joke or poor attempts at humor. Jasmine, for her part, was merely looking up at the twinkling spots of light that filled the Hall of Speakers, her mouth forming a little 'o' while her eyes shun like a child's on Solstice Morning.

Lugia let out a dry chuckle. "She is seeing the world through new eyes."

"I'm not interested in hyperbole."

"And I'm not speaking any," Lugia stated. "You humans... your senses are simply so... diminished... when compared to those around you. To become the magnificent race that you are you were forced to give some things up. The Long Talk… returns what was lost." The Legendary turned his massive head towards Lance and cleared his throat. "If you would be kind, Dragon Master, to take out your dex? I believe Harry is in need of a test." Lance shrugged and did as asked while Harry worked on actually focusing on what was going on and not staring at his hand giggling like Jasmine was. Jonas seemed to be doing better, though from what Harry had heard Jack had walked him through a Long Talk already with his Primeape. As for Jack this had been his third time through the process and he was the fastest snapping back to normal.

Well, normal for him.

As Lance turned on his dex Remus looked up at Lugia. "So humans get better senses and other perks… and Pokémon…"

"We get what we could never normally obtain," Azog grumbled as he slowly rose up, looking down at a smirking Jack. "'bout time you and I did this, kid."

"I had to work up to it," Jack said, patting his starter on the leg.

Mumik chose that moment to roll in. "He raised me from birth so I already thought more like a human than a Pokémon."

One of Jack's Camo Balls burst open and Smaug appeared in the massive hall, letting out a snort of amusement. "And he knew he needed one as magnificent as myself for his second choice."

Azog narrowed his eyes. "At least Mumik is the strong silent type. This one has a mouth on him."

"And an ego," Jonas supplied as he checked over his Ledian, Jet; the normally stoic Kenway brother was smiling as his Pokémon replied back in English that he was doing fine.

Jack shrugged. "But Mumik has it mostly right. Had to work up to you, Azog. Pseudos are powerful in body and soul. Can't just jump right in."

"Hmmm… suppose you're right about that, kid." Azog looked over at Jasmine, who'd finally stopped waving her hands about and was now staring at him with her head tilted. "What's the problem, lass?"

"You sound… different. But like yourself. It's…"

Harry nodded, risking to try and stand up. "No, yeah, I get it too." He struggled for the right words. "It's like we've been hearing you through a crappy phone and now your voice is crystal clear. Didn't even realize…"

"It is the same for me," Leafeon said, bumping his head into Harry's hip. The boy looked down at his starter before kneeling, pressing his hands along the grass type's neck. "Why are you crying?"

"Because of all of this," Harry said as he blinked back tears.

"It can be extreme on the emotions," Jonas warned. "I bawled for an hour after me and Kong finished." He nodded to his Primeape who had planted himself high above them among the rocks, the fighting type narrowing his eyes before nodding. "He did too," Jonas whispered.

"Does it feel weird to you?" Harry asked Leafeon, stroking his starter's head, his fingers finding the spot Leafeon always loved to have scratched.

The grass type quirked an eyebrow at that. "Yes, as odd as it is to say. I feel like it shouldn't be odd for me, that I should be able to accept this as normal. I mean, all I am doing his talking in your language. And yet… there is something else." He raised a paw and tapped his head. "Tickling my brain."

"I feel the same thing, good sir," Jasmine's Aegislash, Xena, informed them with a flipping of its ribbon.

"It's an expansion of your mind," Mumik answered, being the elder statesman of Pokémon who'd gone through the Long Talk. "Pokémon are smart, of course, no one argues that we aren't-"

"Except Magikarp," Sirius joked.

"-but the human mind is… different. Special. Capable of thought we simply aren't. They, when they wish it, are best at overcoming their baser needs, far more than us." The donphan waved his trunk about. "We give to them strength… they give us a new way to understand the world."

"Hmmm," Azog snorted. "Just let me hit something."

Remus shook his head. "This is all well and good but we were discussing Harry and what changes he'd gone through?"

Lugia nodded. "Of course. Is your dex ready, Mr. Blackthorn?"

"It is. What do you want me to do?"

"Turn it to a broadcast, any broadcast, and put it at the lowest volume setting. Let us see when Harry can make out what you're playing."

"Hmmm, smart idea," Remus said, folding his arms over his chest. "We can run variables, both with volume and distance, see if he can hear things if there are obstacles-"

"Remus, I'm not a lab Ratatta," Harry scoffed.

"You kinda are," Jasmine snarked.

"Go back to staring at your hands, druggie."

"Quiet," Lance said firmly. "Now Harry, I've got this set for the lowest volume setting. Every 15 seconds or so I'll raise the volume up a click. You tell me-"

Harry held up his hand, eyes shutting. "And… in a stunning upset… newcomer Jeri Katou has managed to defeat last year's league champ… Ri… yeah, Ritchie, Ritchie Gottem… in the final round of…" Harry tilted his head slightly. "the Indigo League. She managed to… sweep Ritchie's entire team… with just her Pyroar… Leo-"

"How low is that setting?" Sirius asked, glancing at Lance.

"I can't even hear it," the dragon master said. "By Arceus."

"And you people wonder why I'm moody all the time," Jack complained. "Imagine walking through your school and hearing all your students thinking they are alone and able to have a quiet f-"

"DA!" Jasmine screeched in horror, Harry letting out a yelp and covering his ears.

"Jasmine," Jonas said sternly.

"Oops. Sorry Harry," the Princess of Johto said with a blush. "Wait, why am I not jumping at every noise?"

"Because Leafeons have better hearing than Aegislashes," Xena said. "I believe that you each gain different things based on those you bond with."

"That true, kid?" Azog asked his trainer.

Jack nodded. "Type, style, power, skill, education… all play a factor. Leafeon is a hunter but also has to be wary of larger predators so he has amazing hearing." Jack began to walk around, entering what Harry had lovingly deemed his 'lecture mode'. "Just like every person and every Pokémon is different in their own unique way so too are the results of The Long Talk. Leafeon is a creature that straddles the line between predator and prey. It can hunt but it is also hunted and thus must always be alert so it might survive."

"Indeed," Lugia said. "Harry's senses have been augmented far beyond what you, your father, and your uncle have gained." Lugia chuckled. "But that does not mean you aren't without gifts."

"And what exactly did I get?" Jasmine asked.

"This," Jack said as he reached Jasmine, balling his fist and punching her shoulder.

"Jack!" Clair roared, outraged.

Jasmine, however, merely stared at her shoulder in confusion. "That didn't hurt..."

"Steel type," Jonas reasoned. "High defensive capabilities. So you're more durable." He dropped into a fighting stance and let loose a flurry of blurred punches and kicks that made the air crack with their speed. "Hmmm... faster. Will have to get used to that."

"I think he just broke the sound barrier and he isn't even batting an eye," Sirius said dryly.

Harry looked over at Jack. "So... what did you get from Mumik, Smaug, and Azog?"

Jack, without saying a word, thrust his arm downward, his finger tips driving into the hard rock like he was splashing in the water, embedding his arm up to his elbow in the stone. He waited a moment before yanking his arm free, wiggling his fingers before giving Harry a small nod.

"...bloody hell," Remus whispered.

"I've chosen strength and durability for my first few talks," Jack stated. "It helped me survive the war. Speed will be next."

Lance licked his lips. "Jack... just how much of you is still human?"

The Father of Johto shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. The moment the last puff left his lungs his eyes snapped open and everyone jumped. Harry had seen Jack's 'mask' fall away a few times, when he showed the world what he truly was. Back then it had been easy to see him merely as a man using tricks and illusions to make himself look more bestial than he truly was. Now? There was no doubt. His upper lip curled, revealing incisors that would have put a vampire to shame. The tips of his fingers had gone from rounded ends to sharp points. His muscles weren't so much larger as more defined. And his eyes had gone from round pupils in dark blue irises to dragon slits surrounded by deep amber. And then there was the presence, the tingling on the back of Harry's neck that screamed for him to fall in supplication or flee. Jack let out a snort, air blasting from his flared nostrils before he grabbed back hold of himself. As quick he changed he reverted to himself, taking in several stuttered shaky breaths.

"You don't want to know," he finally said hoarsely, Clair walking over and with no fear kissing him. It was less a tender show of love and more of petting a dog to prove to all it wasn't rabid. Which Harry completely got as from the way Remus and Sirius were staring at Jack he was prepared for the two to snatch him up and try and flee the island before Harry looked like a cross between the Wolf Man and Dracula. Lance was handling it better, though he did mumble so soft only Harry newly enhanced hearing picked it up, that Kanto "never stood a chance".

As for Harry, he had only one thought on his mind: he needed to close the gap between him and Jack fast.

As if reading his mind (and considering he was a Psychic Harry wouldn't put it past him) Lugia spoke up. "There is, of course, a resting period that must be observed with each Talk, to ensure that a Speaker is fully healed from what happened in the previous Talk. In ancient times it was known for reckless novices to become completely lost in a Talk, never able to separate themselves from their Pokémon. Legends of bestial men came from students going made from the practice. Thus why a master must always lead another, even another master."

Remus shook his head. "I don't like this one bit."

"No less risky than being a True Magnus," Lugia pointed out.

"There are risks, yeah," Remus said, "but nothing as extreme as…" he waved a hand at Jack, "that." Jasmine growled at the insult towards her father and Remus blinked when he felt Jonas, Clair, Lance, and even Sirius giving him the evil eye. "I'm just saying. You can't compare Magnus to Speaker."

"There is plenty of risk to a Magnus," Lugia stated. "Many have tried to jump into a Pokemon who isn't ready and have their will and mind torn apart. Or tried to bring a new partner into their circle only to be rejected and left alone, their connect to the others severed-"

"Circle? Others?" Sirius said. "What are you talking about? Magnuses can only bond with one Pokémon?"

"And who told you that lie?" Lugia asked plainly.

"Think carefully here," Lance teased, "you're fighting with a legendary Pokémon."

Remus, despite is earlier trepidation over what the Long Talk could do to Harry, spoke up at the hint that there might be something of his own abilities he didn't know about. "Everything Sirius and I learned said that a Magnus could only bond with a single unevolved Pokémon."

"That's what your government has wanted you to think," Lugia said. "The dangers a fully trained Magnus could bring upon them made them see a gift that may be abused by the wicked as something no one deserved to have. The knowledge was outlawed, the lessons pushed aside, and soon students who still had much to learn from their teachers thought themselves already masters. In turn they taught their students only that which they knew and what should have been remembered was lost."

Harry cleared his throat. "What can a Magnus do?"

"A True Master, just like a Master Speaker, can bond with multiple Pokémon. For unevolved ones this means bringing them to their final form. But it is possible to bond with one who has reached the peak of their strength and then, by sharing of your energy…"

"Mega Evolution?" Clair asked, startled.

"The last vestiges of a once proud and powerful Art," Lugia stated.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked excitedly.

The legendary though shook his head sadly. "I am the Master of Speakers, not Magnuses. I only know what I managed to gather from books and scrolls."

"I'd like to see those," Remus said. When Harry looked at him, surprised, Remus gave him a shrug. "Wouldn't hurt to learn, I suppose. At least I know what a Magnus can do."

"This is all well and good but we need to focus on the here and now," Jack said, rolling his shoulders, Clair still holding his hand in her own. "We're changed now and that will alter things. Everyone, especially Harry, will need to learn how this changes fighting, movement, battles… both by having a Pokémon that can talk and strategize better and in our own bodies. Jonas, you take Jasmine and get her warmed up. Clair, Lance, get ready to assist us when we get to the dodging and live fire exercises. Remus, Sirius, perhaps Lugia can show you those writings now." The others nodded, the large group splitting apart leaving Harry and Jack by themselves to begin their warm up stretches. Jack had warned Harry that the human body, even one now enhanced like his own, could only take so much and as such he needed to take care of it lest he wished to see it rot away.

As the two of them moved through the various exercises Harry asked quietly, "How hard did Lugia train you?"

"He trained me to win the war," Jack said plainly. "Why?"

"You need to train me harder," Harry said. "Ten times more. A hundred times. A thousand. I need to be better than you Jack. Better than anyone else."

"Better than Voldemort."

Harry swallowed. "He shook off one of the most violent Pokémon attacks I've ever seen. You and Lance threw everything at him and he's still alive, hunting me. I need to be better, Jack… I need to be stronger." He flexed his flesh and blood hand. "The Talk helped… but power is nothing without training. I need you to make me better." 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as the two fell into ready positions. "That… is a lot for a child."

"I haven't been a child since that night," Harry said, knowing he didn't need to explain to Jack what night he meant. "Now… no holding back."

"Very well."

And as Jack's fist struck him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him followed by a sudden knee to the face Harry prayed he was ready for what he'd just unleashed upon himself.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So some might be wondering why the delay in this chapter. Blame Ultra Sun. Got it Friday, been playing it ever since, ate up my editing time.

Just a few quick notes. So we finally see Harry perform the Long Talk and get a hint as all that it gives… and that the more one does it the stronger they become. Jack currently has done it the most at three but it is clear Harry is going to want to catch up.

Jeri Katou is a reference to Digimon Tamers. She got the crap stick in that world so in this one she gets a happy ending because screw you I want her to have a happy ending.

Some have complained that Speakers appear to be too powerful compared to the other Arts. Now we see the truth: the knowledge of just how powerful Magnus can be was hidden… and Remus and Sirius are going to find it. And a world of new possibilities is going to open up to Harry.


	5. Training

Harry lasted out with his left hand, his fingers grazing Jonas' ear as the Elite 4 member ducked most of the blow before moving to drive his shoulder into Harry's solar plex. The young man found himself now on the defensive, leaping back before Jonas could knock the wind out of him and backpedaling as the younger of the Kenway brothers tried to kick Harry's shin. Knowing that he'd be doomed if he let Jonas lead him about wherever he wanted Harry decided to go back on the offensive. Not that he let Jonas realize that; Harry began to edge away from his sparring partner, just enough to force Jonas to extend his reach a bit more with each swing. Finally, after several attempts that saw Jonas clipping little more than Harry's shirt, the older man swung his fist at Harry and realized that he'd overextended himself.

With a grin Harry caught Jonas' wrist with his right hand and squeezed. Not hard enough to do any lasting damage but enough to make Jonas wince. Unlike a flesh and blood hand there was no give and no hope of wiggling free when the fingers that were gripping one's wrist were made out of the finest Dark Iron. Not that that stopped Jonas from trying. He yanked his own arm back several times, trying to rip Harry forward and send him stumbling. Harry decided not to deny him his wish, making it look like Jonas' last tug had him tripping over his own feet before he released Jonas' wrist and brought his right arm up to catch the other man in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"The Drunk Man's stumble... that's new."

"I have good teachers," Harry said as Jonas easily leapt back to his feet and fell into a defensive position.

"You know in a real fight that wouldn't have worked on me."

"How do you figure?"

Jonas made the universal signal for time-out and Harry, knowing the man wouldn't pull a fast one, walked over and accepting Jonas' wrist once more when the man held it out. Once more Jonas pulled but this time his free hand went to his side, pulling out a concealed dagger and bringing it up. Without saying a word he first pantomimed hacking off Harry's hand. Then he pointed the tip of the blade at Harry's belly. Finally he brought it up where it would be perfect to stab him right in the eye.

"Strategy like that is good but realize someone like Greyback knows those tricks and has countermeasures. You need to counter his counters."

"Right. Continue?"

"Yeah."

As the two of them began to circle each other Harry chanced a glance over at the rest of the group. Clair was coaching Remus through a few basic katas, correcting his posture when he began to slouch or let his shoulders droop. At first his guardian had sworn he was only going to make sure Harry was safe and wasn't going to end up broke in half by the 'deranged Kenway family'. Remus has stuck by his word until, after some egging on by Sirius, he'd decided to engage in a bit of hand-to-hand combat with his old friend.

Sirius had easily tossed Remus over his shoulder three times, leaving the other man gasping on the ground.

After that Remus had quietly told Harry that if he was going to protect him then he needed to get into shape. Clair had been more than willing to help, coaching him in the basics of martial arts training. Sirius had joked that Remus would have a killer rack after all the exercise but Harry's guardian had merely flipped him off before asking Clair to continue.

As for Sirius himself he'd been partnered with Lance, the two of them currently going at it with bo staffs. Lance was an expert at the weapon, as staves were the chosen weapon of dragon masters, but Sirius was no slouch and was able to keep things interesting for Lance Blackthorn. A handful of yards away from them Jack and Jasmine were sparing much like Harry and Jonas were; father and daughter were both grinning like mad as the rained kicks and punches on the other, going at it as only two who had utter faith and trust in each other could.

"Enough," Lugia finally called, the combatants finding their limbs suddenly immobilized by the legendary's psychic grip. Lugia had learned quickly that it was best to force them to stop as it was simply not in any of them to just stop a fight mid-swing. Harry, for his part, found himself staring at Jonas' fist while his own foot was heading towards the older man's ankle before Lugia whisked everyone to different sides of the Hall. "I think it is time to try something new."

"And what's that?" Jasmine asked once she was free of the psychic grip, rotating her arms to work out the kinks. Baby Love let out a squeal and happily toddled towards Jack, pulling a small wagon filled with bottled water. Jack took a moment to kneel down and kiss the baby's forehead before allowing her to happily continue on her way, the infant Pokemon squeaking happily as she toddled towards the others.

Lugia moved slowly about the room, his sheer bulk forcing all to pay attention to him. "When you battle Team Nocturne, Mr. Potter, it will be with your Pokémon. This is a benefit and a curse, for while it will allow you to strike out at twice the number of targets it also requires a level of trust in your Pokémon few trainers have. You must know in your heart that when you give a command they are on the same wavelength as you. If you allow even a touch of doubt to enter your head your focus will be divided and you will fall. The only way you can be sure you understand how they battle is to witness it first hand, when there is no danger to yourself."

"So like a tradition battle then?" Harry asked.

The legendary laughed. "Only in spirit. You, Mr. Potter, will compete in a best of seven battle against your companions." He gestured at Remus, Sirius, Lance, and the Kenways, who were just as surprised as Harry at this new development. "They will each send out one Pokémon. You will then be allowed to select your own Pokémon before doing battle. Your Pokémon will only be allowed to battle once, so you will have to choose wisely."

"That's a bit unfair though," Clair pointed out. "We're much older than him."

"Treat it like a gym battle," Lugia stated, giving his version of a shrug before directing his attention at Harry. "The way we deal with the impossible reveals how we deal with life. You may believe this cruel or unfair, to suddenly throw you into such a competition-"

"-but life isn't fair," Harry said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "Believe me, I understand getting the short end of the stick better than most." He flexed his hands. "Speaking allowed?"

"Only before each match, purely for the sake of time. Once the battle starts you will be like a normal trainer. This is a test that will strip away everything but your mind and your Pokémon's will."

"And the same for us," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, who is reffing this?"

"I'll ref," Sirius offered. "Honestly, I've been slacking off. I only got Duskull, a Dusknoir, my Empoleon, and Padfoot." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to get back out into the long grass. Kinda screws up the best of seven..."

"Which is why I'll be stepping in!" Tonks called out as she entered the Hall, surprising the others.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?" Sirius asked, running up and giving his cousin a big hug.

The former auror chuckled. "Well, I can't just be running around handling things for you lot, can I? Need to have some fun too."

"How are things?" Jonas asked. "The rest of the Elite 4 giving you problems?"

Tonks scoffed. "As if they would say a word when I got a letter with your signature on it. 'Let it be known that Tonks'- thanks for not using my first name- 'is acting in my stead as Elite 4 Law Enforcement Commander until I have returned from my sabbatical.' I handed it over to the Johto officials and they didn't say boo." She paused, before winking at Jasmine. "Might have also dropped Jack's name around... you sure you ain't their king?"

"Positive," Jack said, bristling.

"Yeah sure?" Tonk said, sideling up to Jack and elbowing him in the side. "Because your people sure did treat you very kingly..."

"Positive."

"Kinda positive?" Tonk said with a grin, loving her tweaking of the Father of Johto. "Because-"

Jack, without moving a muscle, unleashed a Pulse that had Tonk quickly backing away.

"Very sure," Jack said sullenly.

"Bloody hell, I think I'll just stand over here." Tonks quickly moved away from Speaker, Lance and Sirius snickering at her.

Lugia cleared his throat. "I am glad you are here, Miss Tonks. You are welcome to compete... and Lord Black, you will as well. We will make this a best of eight then; I will act as ref for this match."

"Don't see that every bloody day," Jasmine muttered.

"Well, who am I to argue with a literal legend," Sirius said. "So who is starting us off?

"I will," Lance said, stepping forward. "and I've got the perfect Pokémon to start us out."

Harry sent out Dobby before quickly slipped into the Speaker's Realm, careful not to pull Jack, Jonas, or Jasmine in with him (something Lugia had been kind enough to show him so he could have a touch of privacy). "So guys," he said, Dobby connecting his mind to all his Pokémon's, even those still in their balls, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, it should be me first, right?" Togekiss said. "Fairy vs. Dragon?'

"Except Clair is also a dragon user," Harry pointed out.

"And wes know Scary Lord Jack has Powerful Smaug available," Dobby pointed out.

"And I don't think any of them are going to go with what is expected," Harry added.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ludwig asked.

"Lance and the rest know I've seen several of their Pokémon battle. I think they are going to make this interesting, try and give me something different than I'd expect. And they are going to push me as hard as they can."

"So be prepared for anything and don't have anything set in stone," Firebolt said.

"Tch," Kommo-O said, and though Harry couldn't see his newest Pokémon he could tell just from his tone that the fighter was crossing his arms over his chest, a look of annoyance on his face. Kommo-O, Harry was quickly coming to realize, was a proud fighter who looked at the world in annoyance, feeling that only those that were worthy of him deserved anything but scoffs. "You can worry all you want about the unexpected. I'll take out everything you leave behind and take out whoever my opponent is."

"You say that now, Vegeta," Hedwig taunted, "but there is a difference between talking a big game and backing it up."

"Enough," Harry said. He glanced at Hedwig. "Vegeta? I ruled that name out."

"You can rule out what you like, partner, but you can't fight fate. Vegeta suits him, Jack was right about that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, so let's see what Lance sends out before we come up with a game plan. If I can counter it without using Togekiss let's go with that, so we can save her for something that needs a Fairy." Pulling out of the Speaker's Realm Harry looked at Lance. "Let's see what you've got."

Lance smirked and selected a pure red Cherish ball and that had Harry instantly on his toes. Cherish balls were some of the rarest balls in the world and were usually only used hold Pokémon given out as prizes... or by Elite 4 members, and even then they were rare to get. Smaug was held in a Cherish Ball and Harry imaged that Lance hadn't used his to catch a Pidgey. "This is a beauty I caught a few years back." Without another word Lance let the ball fly, the red energy bursting out of it and swelling bigger... and bigger... and bigger.

Harry took a step back as the beast appeared, making him look tiny in comparison. Oh, he knew this Pokémon well, but that wasn't a comfort. In fact it made matters worse, as he knew just how powerful it was. Worse, while he'd seen this Pokémon up close before he'd never seen one with scales as red as blood.

"Bloody hell!" Jack exclaimed. "You're the bugger that caught that red Gyarados?!"

"I was under cover at the time," Lance said with a shrug.

"What were you doing in Johto after the war?" Jonas asked.

Lance's smile dropped slightly and he shifted. "The Prime Minister was concerned when we got reports about Team Rocket doing experiments at the Lake of Rage... he thought... well..."

Jack blinked. "He thought I was working with bloody Team Rocket? God damn it, Lance!"

"Hey!" Lance barked, holding up his hands though when he saw how upset his once more best friend was. "I knew you weren't! Giovanni wanted to rule... that isn't you at all. No way would you bring in a Kanto crime boss after winning your freedom. The Prime Minister though was a prick and was sure you were cutting deals and he sent me to investigate. I was working to prove you were innocent. And you were!"

"Damn right I was," Jack huffed. "Fine, you snuck into Johto and caught a Gyarados. Can't get mad at that. At least I won't if you put on a good show."

"That's up the Harry, isn't it?" Lance asked as he turned his attention back onto the teen.

"And I'll aim to please," Harry said before holding out his hand. "Leafeon!"

His starter rushed onto the field, his leaf-like tail swishing back and forth. "Right... this will be fun."

"An interesting choice. Let's see how it works for you."

Lugia rumbled in agreement. "The first match starts in 3...2...1... begin!"

"Dragon Tail!" Lance called out.

"Quick Attack into a Leaf Blade!" Harry countered, Leafeon not even bothering to confirm he understood as he leapt to avoid the massive tail of the enraged serpentine Pokémon. Leafeon's nimble feet easily allowed him to rush up the Red Gyarados' body before launching himself once more into the air, his tail going stiff as he whipped around and slashed Lance's Pokémon on the face. It was only gravity though that allowed Leafeon to avoid the snapping jaws of the crimson monster, though he did move into another Quick Attack so that he could avoid the massive beast as he tried to crush him under his bulk.

"Was that an attack?" Sirius asked.

"I think it was more of a 'I just want to squish him' move," Jasmine said, watching as Leafeon dodged another half-Thrash/half-Headbutt, getting just daring enough to stay close enough to flick his tail at the beast before leaping back. Gyarados, not amused in the slightest, tried to chomp down on the offending appendage but Leafeon just managed to get out of the way. A cockier Pokemon would have laughed or made a joke but Leafeon knew that getting a few minor scratches in didn't mean that he was dominating Lance's Gyaradon. The serpentine Pokemon could take a ton of his attacks before he slowed down; if Leafeon got hit once or twice by the massive bulk of the water type he'd be done.

"This isn't working, Gyarados!" Lance called out. "We need to speed things up. Get in the air and launch into a Hurricane!"

"Of course he'd know that," Leafeon muttered as he began to dig his paws into the ground so he could brace himself.

"Wait, no!" Harry called out, startling Leafeon even as Gyarados began to fly above them in tight circles, churning the air with each circuit. "That will leave you unable to dodge if he moves into something more directly physical."

Leafeon grunted as the winds began to pick up, making him strain and struggle against the blast. The rest of their friends and family backed away even as Lugia threw up a psychic barrier to protect them. "I'm open to other options!"

Harry pursued his lips before crying out over the roaring winds, "Use the air to your advantage!"

"Say what now?!"

"Be like a dandelion!" Harry called out. "Let the wind move you about."

"How would… wait… no, I got the idea!" Leafeon tensed, crouching slightly, ears twitching as he focused on the air currents before leaping into the air. For a moment he spun about like most Pokémon did when they were caught in the Hurricane attack but then Leafeon fluffed up his grass-like fur and stretched his ears and tail out as far as he could, shifting his body until he began to shakedly glide along with the air currents.

The damage one took from a Hurricane attack wasn't from the winds themselves; it wasn't like an Air Cutter where a Pokemon was able to unleash a blast so precise that it turned the very air into a weapon. The sheer size of the attack meant that could never come to pass. No, the attack's power came from what the winds were able to pick up and send flying about the battlefield. While the obvious was sending the target itself smashing into walls (which was what Gyarados was attempting, forcing Leafeon to be on alert even as he struggled to stay oriented in the swirling storm) that wasn't the only focus of the attack. Chunks of stone, loose branches, even bits of dust and grit could cause damage when propelled at high speeds. Of course, unlike moves such as Sandstorm and Hail, one could never know just what would be grabbed and the high speed winds required more energy to maintain than the lesser 'Environmental Hazard' attacks.

Leafeon was finding the pros and cons of a Hurricane firsthand, pushing off of walls and diving into new air currents even as he tries to avoid both bits of flying stone and Gyarados himself.

"Something's not right," Harry muttered to himself. "Leafeon, watching Gyarados carefully! He's not putting his all into his attack."

"You think this is him half-assing it?" Leafeon complained.

"Language!" Remus chided. "Harry, have you been cursing around your Pokemon?"

Harry, rather than answer (as he knew Remus would be able to tell he was lying if he said 'no') focused on Lance who was, in turn, watching him with a critical eye. "What is he up to?" Harry narrowed his eyes, watching as the red Gyarados did another spin, twisting and wiggling his body as he completed another pass. "That's not right. Why move like that? Going straight would help him build up more speed. Dancing about like that is just slowing-" Harry suddenly snapped his eyes towards Leafeon. "Get ready! He's doing a Dragon Dance!"

"He…" Leafeon looked up at the twisting form of his foe and gulped when he saw the draconic energy beginning to form along his fins. "Aw shit."

"Harry!" Remus scolded.

"Eeep," Harry squeaked.

"Aw, are ya in trouble?" Jasmine teased. "Take your punishment like a man and not a bitch, Harry!"

SMACK!

"GAH! Mum!" Jasmine cried out, rubbing her bottom.

"You aren't too old for me to spank, young lady! You remember that!" Clair said sternly. Jasmine looked over at her father but Jack refused to meet her eyes; he might love his little girl but if he wasn't a fool to stand between his wife and child.

While normally Harry would have found the sight of his girlfriend rubbing her bum something to focus on with all his attention at the moment he was working on a plan to deal with Lance's Gyarados who was working to get faster and stronger with every pass. There was one trick he could pull off… but it would mean Leafeon catching on to a hint without Lance cluing in. It was risky and he didn't know… "Damn, if only you could Dragon Dance as well, Leafeon," Harry grumped. "Then we'd be able to meet him attack for attack."

"It is a shame," Lance said as Leafeon began to leap about more erratically, doing all he could to avoid everything Gyarados was throwing at him, "but you work with the hand you're dealt. Being a Pokemon trainer means taking what you are dealt and turning it into a winning hand. Gyarados is powerful but he's slow compared to your Pokémon. Dragon Dance allows me to overcoming the speed problem while also making his strong enough to take out your Leafeon with a single blow!" Gyarados let out a bellow as he went into another part of the routine, the purplish glow of draconic energy growing more intense each time he completed a circuit. Leafeon, Lance could tell, wanted to attack, but didn't dare risk it; instead he merely continued to leap about the walls and the floor of the arena. "You gave it a good shot, Harry. Might I suggest you begin hunting for an Electric Type? That would have saved you. Gyarados! Waterfall!"

The red-scaled beast roared, the winds dying off as he suddenly went from circling the battlefield to rushing forward, water shooting out from the deep pools that surrounded the arena and surrounded him, cloaking him liquid swirling armor as he became a watery torpedo. Leafeon though, rather that dodging, simply swished his tail as he dropped to the ground and rushed to meet Gyarados head on.

"Is he insane?" Tonks exclaimed as Leafeon and Gyarados collided, their collision hidden in an explosion of water.

Harry merely shielded his face as the water from Gyarados' attack rained down upon him. "Not at all." He watched as the two Pokémon became visible… and both staggered, clearly hurt. "I just knew Leafeon could handle him."

Lance stared at Harry and his Pokémon in shock. "How? How did you manage to match Gyarados in raw strength after his Dragon Dance?"

"I don't know Dragon Dance," Leafeon said, struggling to remain standing. Gyarados thought wasn't in any condition to take advantage, as he was at that moment struggling to keep his head up. The serpent was sporting a large gash on his face and had similar cuts along his side. "But I do know Sword Dance."

Lance's eyes went wide before he let out a laugh. "All that erratic movement when you were in the air… you were doing a Sword Dance right under my nose!"

Harry shrugged. "I figured you'd be so concerned with Gyarados powering up you wouldn't notice Leafeon doing it."

Lugia cleared his throat. "I declare this match a draw. Neither Pokemon can continue the battle."

Harry nodded, walking over with a Super Potion while Lance recalled his Gyarados. "You did a good job, buddy."

"Maybe I'll believe that when everything stops aching," Leafeon moaned. "Seriously, can we get an electric type to deal with Flying types so I can just stick to the ground and water Pokemon?"

"I'll add it to the list," Harry said with a smile, stroking Leafeon's head. "Still, good job."

"Are you ready to continue or do you need a minute, Mr. Potter?" Lugia asked.

"I'm ready," Harry said. "War doesn't give you a chance to breathe. Who's next?"

Sirius shrugged, stepping forward. "Well, I figure I might as well get my embarrassment out of the way."

Harry just pulled a face. "You might only have a few Pokemon but if you want me to believe for a second you aren't a great trainer then you're insane."

"I'm serious… and Sirius." The Lord of Sevii waggled his eyebrows. "Alright Harry, let's show the Kenways how to put on a show! Dusknoir!"

Harry didn't even flinch when the Pokemon that had caused some much pain in that terrible future that had never come to pass appeared before him, cracking his knuckles and bobbing in the air. Instead he merely held out his hand, the Pokeball shooter embedded in his palm lighting up. "Oh, I have just the thing for you!"

"Attack as his Pokemon appears! Shadow Punch!" The Dusknoir nodded, rushing forward and channeling phantom energy around his fist…

…only to stop dead in his tracks when, rather than sending out a Pokemon, Harry allowed Hedwig to swoop down and easily dissipate the attack.

"Normal and Ghost Pokémon can't hurt each other," Harry said simply.

"Just not with their natural attacks. Thunder Punch!"

"Air Slash and roll!" Harry commanded, Hedwig using the attack to drive herself away enough so that the punch only caught the tips of her talons. Dusknoir let out a groaning growl, rubbing his face, and began to pursue the flying Pokemon, Hedwig spreading her wings wide and beating a hasty retreat.

"She's faster than she should be," Jonas commented as the two Pokemon began a complex battle of dives and twists.

Remus nodded. "A side effect of the Magnus process. As a Pokemagnus repeatedly bonds with their partner and lets them evolve the Pokemon will begin to keep the strength, speed, and defensive powers that they would have gotten had they been allowed to evolve naturally. Hedwig might look like a Hoothoot but she's a Noctowl in every sense that matters."

"I've heard about that occasionally happening with trainers who hold strong bonds with their Pokemon and choose not to evolve them," Jack said. "Sam Oak did a paper about a trainer… Asp? Ass?"

"Ash," Lance said as Hedwig and Dusknoir continued to dodge each other's attacks. "And his Pikachu, yes. I've met the boy twice. He helped out in Johto when I caught my Gyarados and again during the Hoenn Incident."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, his fingers running along Baby Love's forehead, the young ice-type cooing in delight. "Didn't know about that."

"You aren't the only person in the world to lead an interesting life, Jack," Clair told her husband. She smiled as Baby Love let out a squawk and hurried over to her, big bright eyes looking up as she demanded that 'mama' give her some attention.

"Try a Brick Break when she gets in close!"

"Dive in but switch the tackle to a Moonblast!"

Jack watched the battle for a moment before returning to the topic. "Right, Ash Ketchum. According to Oak the kid's managed to train a Pikachu to be stronger than a Raichu. Put his base voltage output at 207 on the Tesla Scale."

Lance shook his head. "He wrote that paper two years ago. According to Gary Ash's Pikachu has only gotten stronger. Kukui in Alola has been salivating at the thought of doing a new paper but Oak is fighting him… says Ash started with him."

"It better not delay his paper on the origins of the Nidoran species. I've waiting for that ever since he hinted at it at the Castelia Conference last year."

"You read Samuel Oak's research papers?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Twist in and give him another one!" Harry called out.

"Double Thunder Punch!" Sirius yelled.

"…Air Slash, now! Yeah!"

"Block! Block!"

"Why does everyone seem to forget that I'm the headmaster of a very prestigious Pokémon school. I have my doctrine and everything!"

"Maybe if you didn't run around beating people up with sticks?" Lance wagered.

Jack gestured at his friend. "Yet you wear that cape and no one questions your credentials-"

"This cape is amazing."

"If you are Dracula," Jack commented.

"Shadow Ball!"

"That just isn't fair!" Sirius whined.

Lance frowned. "Did we just miss something?"

"Just the entire match," Jonas said dryly as Sirius recalled his knocked out Dusknoir. "Let's give Harry a five minute breather."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he gave Hedwig a Pokebean. "But who am I taking on next?"

"Well, considering Sirius did so poorly in representing Avalon..." Remus said with a smirk, "I suppose it is up to me."

Harry swallowed, having a sinking feeling things were about to get a lot tougher.


	6. No Quarter

Harry fought a growl that was bubbling up in his throat. As much as he wanted to snarl in frustration he refused to give Remus the satisfaction of seeing him get angry. His guardian was watching him, a smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest and an air of lazy mirth hanging about him. He'd heard from many people about the Marauders and the pranksters they were and while he saw that in Sirius (as it seemed that even fighting in two wars and becoming the master of the most dreary prison in the world hadn't made him age a day) he'd never seen it in Remus. In fact if he'd had to pick one person among all those gathered who would have been a Marauder along with Sirius, Peter, and his father, Harry would have selected Jack first, then Lance. Hell, he would have picked Clair, as Jasmine's mom did keep a steady head on her shoulders but had a cunning and wild streak in her. Remus he'd pair up with Jonas, as both were like rocks in a sea of chaos. But now, watching Remus call out commands, Harry saw the Marauder Remus all too well. There was a relaxed ease about him and a streak of mischief that had Harry both frustrated and weary. While all Harry felt was tension Remus seemed to only feel at ease with himself and the world.

His guardian flashed him another slight grin.

Harry had never hated a smile more in his life.

Their match had started out simple enough. Remus had decided to send out Reuniclus and Harry had thought for sure he had the perfect battle plan. Ludwig wasn't by far the fastest Pokémon that Harry had but he knew he was faster than the cellular Pokémon. His ghost typing was also a big plus as was the fact that Ludwig had recently learned Dark Pulse, making him a double threat to the bouncy psychic type. His Chandelure had come out with a graceful bow before rushing at Reuniclus, ready to give Remus' Pokémon a good thrashing.

And then the world around Harry had altered.

Literally.

Reuniclus had let out a little giggle before thrusting out his arm and suddenly Ludwig was moving like the air was made of syrup. Meanwhile Reuniclus' bouncing had gone from slow and steady to a strong rush that saw him not only dodging Ludwig's Shadow Ball but delivering one of his own. Ludwig had been sent spinning and by the time he'd managed to get himself stable Reuniclus had begun to fire smaller Shadow Balls that forced the now sluggish Ghost to do his best to evade. He couldn't even settle in one spot long enough to counter.

"Trick Room," Remus finally said with a clinically dry tone as Ludwig once more was forced to abandon an attack option. "It alters the physics of the arena in such a way that Ludwig is now moving much slower while Reuniclus-"

"Use the explosions for cover and get back!" Harry called out.

"-can move faster. Could I please finish my explanation?" Remus asked with a snort.

"Battle first, lecture later!" Harry called out, his mind racing to figure out how to deal with this tricky problem. 'Trick Room only lasts for a brief amount of time, roughly long enough for 4 to 5 clashes. After that Remus will have to have Reuniclus use it again if he wants to keep it going. I need to stall until I can get past it.' Nodding to himself Harry shouted, "Ludwig, focus on dodging until the Trick Room is over!"

The Chandelure nodded and fired off several blasts of Shadow Balls at Reuniclus, managing to clip the psychic type. While he was fast the attacks themselves weren't affected by the Trick Room meaning that Remus couldn't have his Pokémon just wait for an attack to get near and then order a lazy dodge. No, he had to be careful, just like Harry. And unlike Harry and Ludwig Remus didn't have a type advantage-

"Reuniclus, Psychic blast on the water! Now!"

"What?!" Harry shouted as the cellular Pokémon thrust out his hands and fired waves of mental energy at the pounding waterfalls around them, causing massive explosions of water to rain down upon the field. Somewhere to his left he heard Baby Love let out a squeal but he was too focused on Ludwig trying to shield his flames from the suddenly downpour. "How is that fair?" 

"The arena is completely within limits and you can use anything in it," Remus stated. "A Pokémon using Earthquake stomps the ground, a flying type uses the wind. And Reuniclus can use the water. And not just for a rainstorm! Reuniclus, Water Bomb!"

Harry's brow furrowed as he was sure that wasn't a real attack but it didn't matter as Remus was making it one. Reuniclus wiggled his jelly-like fingers before psychically grabbing a large ball of water and pulling it towards him, bouncing it from hand to hand before throwing it at Ludwig, forcing the Pokémon to dodge. But his relief was short lived when Reuniclus formed up several more balls and sent them his way.

"Intercept with Energy Ball!" Harry called out, Ludwig changing his flames to a brilliant green and firing off the natural solar-charge energy at the water balls as they came his way. It worked to keep him from being soaked but it only meant that the field was being drenched and thus allowing Reuniclus to not have to gather as much water each time to make a new Water Bomb. "Quick, Shadow Ball!" Harry shouted when he saw a slight shimmer from the corner of his eye.

Ludwig rushed forward as the Trick Room collapsed and was able to get off one attack before Reuniclus reactivated the Trick Room. Harry cursed as Ludwig, now much closer to the psychic type, had to focus entirely on dodging as his foe was much closer and left less time for reacting. Remus merely continued to call out attacks and Harry knew that his guardian wasn't losing track of how long the Trick Room was running. That meant that trying to do another rush attack would only end the same way and while he was dealing damage to Reuniclus it wasn't enough to justify taking the counterattacks himself. He needed a plan and quick. It would have been different if they were normal damaging but the water was super effective and would take our Ludwig in only a few hits. His eyes searched the field, trying to figure out a way to hide but there simply wasn't any place to disappear to…

Harry's eyes widened as a plan suddenly popped into his head.

"Ludwig! Flamethrower everything!"

The Chandelure looked at him.

"Everything!" Harry shouted again and with his version a shrug the ghost did as commanding, spinning in a fast circle, sending out a steady stream of flames that struck the ground and the puddles of water and especially the waterfalls. Harry grinned as he felt the arena grow warmer. "Keep it up!" he called out.

"Oh, that is clever!" Jack said as Lugia once more moved to shield all of the audience.

"Remus said that the waters was in limits," Sirius stated.

Tonk nodded. "And so is the steam he's producing!" She squinted, trying to see through the cloudy mists that Ludwig had produced, but it was a losing battle and she simply couldn't make out anything past Lugia's barrier. "That will help deal with the speed issue."

"But there is still the issue of getting in too close. With Trick Room Ludwig can't dodge," Jonas said, folding his arms over his chest. "Ludwig could get in one solid hit but after that he'd be a sitting duck. He needs to come up with something else other than this."

Sirius smirked. "I think he does have a plan… but he'll need another plan on top of that to deal with Remus. If he can though…"

Remus frowned as he looked about the steam clouds, Reuniclus doing the same with little effect. Occasionally the psychic would fire off a Shadow Ball but it would harmlessly go bouncing away, hitting nothing. "You can't stall forever, Harry!" Remus called out. "Eventually you'll need to reapply the Flamethrowers to get more steam and that will leave you open. This was a clever trick but not quite clever enough. We're in the same boat but Trick Room gives me the advantage over you!" He paused, as did Reuniclus, when they spotted something shift in the mist, before guts of flames shot at them and the shape moved far faster than it should have towards the psychic type. "Clever! Hiding the arena so I couldn't tell when Trick Room ended! But you have to be better than that! Reuniclus, Trick Room and attack!" The psychic did as commanded, firing off the Trick Room before rushing towards the shape in the steam… only to cry out when it hit a floating blob of ectoplasm that had been shaped like Ludwig and set on fire. "What?" Remus called out only for Ludwig to suddenly appear behind Reuniclus.

"Dark Pulse!" Harry shouted and Reuniclus cried out as the dark attack struck his body, sending him to the ground. The Chandelure was instantly on top of him, holding a blazing arm right at the Pokemon's face, ready to attack when commanded. "Yield," Harry said firmly.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked instead, intrigued. "I activated Trick Room again-"

"Before your previous Trick Room had ended," Harry stated. "I had Ludwig come over to me to explain the plan: make a fake of himself so you thought the Trick Room had ended. When Reuniclus performed that last one he actually corrected the psychic energy so that everything went back to normal. Then Ludwig used his Invisibility Ability to get close while you chased my decoy. Now… yield."

"You haven't won, Harry," Remus said with a rueful smile. "You've traded sure footing for a finishing stroke! Reuniclus, bath time!"

Harry couldn't react quick enough and neither could Ludwig. One moment Reuniclus was pinned, the next he'd wrapped his arms around the ghost and spun the two off the main arena platform and into the waterfalls that surrounded them. After a few moments Reuniclus burst out, a bit waterlogged but fine, carrying a fainted Ludwig.

"The match goes to Remus Lupin."

Harry grit his teeth but nodded. "That was dirty pool."

"War isn't clean," Remus said with a shrug. "You can't expect your foe to let you make some grand speech or to accept that your awesome amazing counter is unbreakable. You need to have counterplans for your counterplans and be ready for anything. You won't make the same mistake again. And you can't brag about victory until you have it in hand." Harry merely glared at his guardian, not liking how he'd played him like a fool.

"So, who's next?" Tonks asked with a weak smile. "Not that I'm volunteering... I'm not following up that act, no sir!"

Jonas rolled his head back and forth, working the kinks out. "I'll go," the quieter of the Kenway brothers stated, moving to take Remus' spot.

But rather than join the others Remus walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Don't let it get to you," Remus whispered in his ear. Harry shot him a look but Remus merely shook his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't lie to me, I can tell it's bugging you. You can't win every fight Harry but the best thing you can do is learn from it and then move on. You can't dwell on what you could have done in one fight while in the middle of another. Send out your Pokémon and treat this like the first battle of a new round."

Harry's jaw worked but he finally nodded, Remus giving him a final hard look before walking to join the others. Jonas, to the relief of those watching, chose to call for his Primeape, Kong, to battle for him, rather than draw his sword and fire off a Pokeball from its hilt. The fighting type landed and bounced on his feet, fists clenched and ready to deliver a pummeling.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Hedwig quietly, already trying to come up with a plan to score a quick and solid win.

"Dobby would be a smart choice. Type advantage and all that."

Harry though wasn't convinced. "Ludwig had type advantage and Remus tossed us around like ragdolls. I had to resort to deception and even then Reuniclus still managed to win."

"And deception is a terrible thing?"

"It is when I feel like I only did it because I messed up. I didn't consider Trick Room for a moment when I should have already had a plan in place for that. I want to win because I was smart, not because of was desperate and lucky. I get a feeling if I send Dobby out Jonas will kick the crap out of him. No way he doesn't know how to counter Psychic types."

"What then?" Hedwig asked. "Togekiss? That would give you double type advantage."

"But I still have Clair I need to worry about. I doubt I'll luck out with both her and Lance not using Dragon types." Harry tapped his dex, changing up the Pokeballs he had at the ready before wirelessly sending the new lineup to the Pokeball holder in his artificial hand. "No, I think I need to go for a straight battle. Power for power." Making his selection and thrust out his hand, Hedwig took flight as Harry shouted, "Kommo-O! I choose-"

"Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat, interrupting Harry. "I believe you mean Vegeta?"

"I'm not calling him..." seeing how the others were just starting at him expectantly Harry finally sighed. "Fine... Vegeta, I choose you!"

The massive fighting dragon burst out of his Pokeball, roaring before looking for his target. He let out a snort, a sneer forming on his lips as he looked down at his opponent. Even without Speaking to the dragon Harry knew that Kommo-O wasn't impressed with Jonas' Primeape. The dragon had been itching for a fight and didn't see a small Pokemon that was mostly fur and limbs as a worthy opponent. "Don't judge him by his looks! Kong helped Jonas win the Johto/Kanto War! And Jonas is a member of the Elite 4!" The newly christened Vegeta merely huffed before falling into a fighting stance, motioning for Kong to come at him. But rather than take the bait the Primeape merely began to circle his foe, eyes narrowed as he studied the dragon.

"Smart move, not going for type advantage," Jonas stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Jonas merely raised an eyebrow and refused to respond. "I said what do you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, Mr. Potter," Jonas said simply. While Jack would have told Harry what was going on Jonas tended to stay quiet and let people figure things out on their own. It reminded him of Snape in a way, though with less comments about someone being stupid.

Harry growled and pulled out his dex, wondering if his opponents had decided today was the day to annoy him. Normally he'd have let Jonas' refusal to comment roll off his back but after the drubbing Remus had given him Harry wasn't in the mood for lessons; he wanted a simple fight to get back into the swing of things, to find his rhythm again. Solving riddles from Jonas Kenway wasn't what he was seeking. Scanning Primeape though quickly gave him his answer and he mentally let out a sigh of relief when he saw all the available dark moves that Primeape could learn. Harry glanced up at Jonas and pursed his lips; yes, the younger Kenway would have taught his Pokémon moves to deal with his type disadvantages, just as he'd thought. That said Harry still needed to consider just what Kong might have available.

'Dark moves would be bad against Kommo-O, and Poison and Steel will just do normal damage, so whatever he has to counter Psychic and Fairy aren't my biggest concerns.' He watched as the two Pokémon continued to size each other up. 'But it's the elemental punches that could cause problems. I doubt he'd teach it fire punch... meaning that it's between Thunder and Ice. I need to pray he went with the electric attack to deal with Flying types or I'm in serious trouble.' Harry glanced up to see that Jonas was scanning Kommo-O with his own dex. 'And the problem for me is that I haven't been able to teach Kommo-O anything other than Fighting and Dragon attacks. Meaning that if he taught him Ice Punch he'll have the advantage... but if he didn't then we're on equal footing and it will be a battle of skill. And Jonas is an Elite 4 member.' Harry considered his options. 'I have one chance to surprise him though... he's been watching how I train my Pokémon but he doesn't realize I did something a bit special with Kommo-O. Let's hope it's enough.'

Pulling out of his thoughts Harry called out, "Kommo... I mean Vegeta-" he heard Jack let out a whoop and rolled his eyes, "move in with a Sky Uppercut!"

"Cross Chop, Kong!" Jonas shouted.

The two fighting types burst into action, their fists flying as they tried to hit each other. They became a blur of motion, the two both skilled enough in battling to not need their trainers to call out for them to defend themselves. Their strikes were so fast that at times it looked as if the two of them had multiple arms. Kong soon added his feet to the mixture. He began to leap about his larger foe, striking at Vegeta with all his limbs, his blows looking like flailing but Harry knew that there was an organization to the madness. Kommo-O though had his steel-like scales to protect him, meaning that while Kong was able to get more blows through his defenses they did much less damage than the ones Kong was unleashed.

Finally the two burst apart and paused, panting a little. Vegeta was glaring at Kong, a tiny trickle of blood oozing from his mouth though to Harry's surprise to see his dragon smirked slightly. Kong, meanwhile, didn't show any visible damage but Harry knew that his fur was hiding the bruises that were already beginning to form. The two of them let out grunts, clearly taunting each other, then fell silent as they waited for the command to begin the next round.

"Impressive," was Jonas' only response before he thrust out his hand. "Again!"

Kong burst into action, Vegeta not needing Harry to give the command before he went into his own attack mode. Neither got off a true attack but that mattered little as both were solely focused on countering whatever the other threw at them. The arena filled with the sound of their grunts peppered with the whooshing of air and the meaty thuds of their fists finding their marks. The two easily moved about the field, at times breaking apart only to rush forward once more in a flurry of strikes. Again and again they tossed themselves at their foe only to need to shift to avoid a blow or make a new assault. Counterstrikes fed into counter defenses that moved into counterattacks. It was breath taking and terrifying, for Harry knew that at any moment the momentum could suddenly shift and all would move to ruin or victory. Kong and Vegeta were dancing to a tune neither of them could hear the whole of and if one made a misstep the other would move in for the kill.

"Now!" Jonas shouted, Kong rearing back.

"Watch out!" Harry called out, Vegeta already moving to brace himself... only for Kong to not go for an elemental punch and instead simply return to his quick blows. Vegeta staggered, having not been ready for such a flurry, and finally resorted to spinning on his heels and forced Kong to back away lest he get an Dragon Tail to the face. "What was that?" Harry demanded.

Jonas' lips quirked up ever so slightly. "Just because a trainer calls out something doesn't mean he's actually going to attack. Sometimes it's best to let your opponent think that and open themselves up for a normal attack. Of course-KONG!"

The Primeape reared back before firing a blast of toxic goo from his mouth, Vegeta howling in outrage as it splattered onto his face, violently wiping his eyes to remove the sticky poisonous goo. Kong though didn't wait and instead moved into another flurry of punches along Vegeta's unguarded sides, making the dragon howl in annoyance and pain before darting away once more.

"Of course that also means your opponent never knows when you are being serious and when you are bluffing," Jonas finished.

Harry grit his teeth as Vegeta removed the rest of the Gunk Shot. "I'm not losing again. Kommo-O, I think it's time we show Kong what we can do!" The dragon nodded and charged forward.

"Never leave your cards on the table!" Jonas stated as Kong moved to defend. "It lets your foe-what?"

Instead of rushing Primeape the dragon moved past him, skidding to a stop even as he used his momentum to turn so he was facing Kong. The Primeape tried to turn but Vegeta wouldn't let him have a chance to defend against this. Thrusting out his hands, Kommo-O roared as an aura of energy surrounded him, swelling and contracting back and forth. The ground cracked and buckled under him but Vegeta didn't even shift, the energy allowing him to hover slightly in the air as he brought his arms together, a ball of crackling fighting energy forming between his talons.

"FOCUS BLAST!" Harry roared as the ball suddenly and rapidly expanded before rocketing at Kong, leaving a trail of energy in it's wake. The Primeape's eyes went wide and he could only try and brace himself before it struck, exploding with such intensity that all had to look away from the white glow. When the glow of energy finally faded Harry and Jonas were greeted to the sight of Kong kneeling on the ground, clutching his side in pain. He wasn't out but the attack had done a number on him. Vegeta, for his part, was panting, ready to strike again if needed.

"...what the bloody hell was that?!" Jasmine screeched.

"Focus Blast," Harry said. "Unlike most of my Pokémon Kommo-O-"

"Vegeta!" the rest of the group all called out.

"-can perform both attacks and special attacks at roughly the same power. So I decided to teach him both so that he could surprise opponents who thought he was only able to pull off one type."

Jonas nodded. "Good showing. I concede. Kong is out of it."

Lugia nodded. "The match goes to-"

Vegeta let out a roar and stomped his foot before glaring at Harry.

"What is it?" he asked, slipping into the Speaker's Realm.

"The ape is holding back!" Vegeta complained. "He isn't nearly as injured as he pretends to be! I don't know what that fool Jonas is up to but his Primeape still has fight in him."

Harry instantly pulled out of the Speaker's Realm and shot the younger Kenway brother a dark look. "You're holding back, aren't you?" Jonas opened his mouth but Harry jabbed his finger at him. "No! I'll never learn if you hold back!" He whipped around and glared at the others. "All of you are holding back, aren't you? That's why Lance used that Gyarados instead of his Dragonite and Sirius used a Dusknoir instead of Padfoot. You aren't treating this like a true fight! Like me as a true competitor!"

Lugia rumbled. "They are simply beyond you, Mr. Potter. If they were to go all out-"

"I need to see where I rank against people like them! I can't be babied!" Harry knew he was coming off like a petulant child but his anger was simply getting the better of him. "Voldemort won't hold back so all of you need to stop dancing around it and hit me with everything you've got!" He whipped around and jabbed his finger at Jonas. "Now stop going at it half heartedly and fight me!"

"...so be it. Kong... end him."

Kong's eyes flashed blood red.

Vegeta let out a delighted roar, raising his fists and gesturing for Primeape to come at him. And so he did... one moment he was yards away the next he was right in front of Vegeta. The dragon reared back before swinging only for his fist to pass through the afterimage of Kong, the ape already behind him and charging his fist with an arctic blast. Harry tried to call out but suddenly Jonas was in front of him, his mask of humanity gone as he drew back his own fist and struck Harry in the gut. He doubled over in pain only for Jonas to grab him and drive him over his knee, making Harry's vision swirl.

"W-wait," he coughed but Jonas merely tossed him to the ground.

"You wanted this, Potter," Jonas said darkly, fingers talons and teeth like daggers in the night. Harry tried to scramble back even as he heard Vegeta bellow as the Ice Punch connected and knocked him out with a single blow, but Jonas was having none of it. "You think you know better? You think you understand this training?" Jonas leapt at him, landing so that Harry's arms were pinned under Jonas' legs, the Kenway brother bringing his arm up. "This is how I fight. No ref. No restrictions. I fought and I killed and I gave no quarter. No pleas, no begging. Just this." His eyes went black as he sneered, Harry's eyes wide with fright as he saw at long last why people called Jonas 'The Fist of Johto'. It was easy to remember that Jack was dangerous as, despite his sometimes goofy behavior the Father of Johto wore his emotions on his sleeve and when he was angry everyone knew it. Jonas hid his rage and bloodlust though… and Harry had managed to get him to reveal it finally to them all. "Just death!" Jonas brought his fist down as Harry screwed his eyes shut...

...but when finally blinked he saw the younger Kenway's knuckles so close to his nose one couldn't have even gotten a piece of paper between then.

"Very soon you are going to face death on a daily basis," Jonas said, panting hard. "Don't be in a rush to throw away your childhood. Don't be in a rush to stop learning. Don't rush to meet death head on... because you will find and people all too willing to wield it. And don't be in a rush to cast aside those that want to help you." He got up off of Harry and offered him his hand. "And be thankful there are people who care about you enough to help you learn and grow... and who think one day you could be the greatest of us."

Harry swallowed before reaching up and accepting Jonas' help.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know. Now prove you mean that by never forgetting this lesson... or everything else we have to teach you." He glanced at the group. "Jack, I need to work off some tension."

"Got it," Jack said. "Everyone, take fifteen." With that Jack let his own mask shatter and he rushed Jonas, the two of them colliding in a flurry of strikes and punches. Lugia formed another dome of energy around the two brothers as they sparred, leaving the rest of the group to mill about.

"They'll be fine in a few minutes," Sirius said, walking over and guiding Harry away. "I was going to suggest getting lunch any way. We still have the rest of the tournament to go." Harry swallowed when he realized Sirius was right and he still needed to face Jack, Tonks, Clair, and Jasmine.

His lessons were far from over.


	7. Just Let Go

Jasmine sank her teeth into her burger before letting out a moan that had Harry staring at her, then at Remus hoping his guardian didn't notice his reaction to her groan. "God, that is better than sex."

"Excuse me?" Clair said, glaring at her daughter.

"I imagine it is better than sex," Jasmine amended quickly.

"Mhhmmm," Clair said from where she sat on one of the picnic blankets that were laid out on the hard stone floor, a fish sandwich in her hands. Though, while it was fish that didn't mean it was any healthier than the burger Harry himself was eating; he had a feeling it Clair squeezed it she'd get a cup of grease.

"It's just an expression, mum!" Jasmine complained. "I didn't really mean it. No reason to go nuts."

"Right right, of course," Clair said, waving her hand dismissively. "Let's see what your father thinks."

"...please don't," Jasmine whispered in fright.

Clair, with an innocent smile on her face, called out, "Oh Jack, Jasmine has such a-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"And you'll never kid about that again? At least not for another few years?"

"Of course, mum, anything mum! Just... don't tell da!" A bit quieter she added, "He'd lock me up and never let me out of the house!" Clair merely smirked and Jasmine stuck her tongue out at her mother, not bothered in the slightest that bits of her half chewed burger were on display.

"Don't tell da what?" Jack asked, ambling over with a burger in one hand and two boxes of fries in the other.

"Nothing!" Jasmine said sweetly. Jack merely raised an eyebrow before passing her the fries. "I could have gotten these, da."

"I wanted to get them for you," Jack said with a simple smile, handing Harry the other before making his way back to where Lance was standing.

Harry glanced over at Jasmine and softly said, "That's how he says I love you... you know that, right?"

The young woman looked down at the fries, a tiny grin pulling on her lips. "Yeah." In a softer voice she added, "He always finds a way to let me know."

Harry turned his attention to the rest of the group who were currently milling about the Hall of Speakers, bags full of fast foot littering the ground. Normally one of them would cook for the rest, rotating on whose job it was to whip up a meal using the supplies that were brought in by on a bimonthly basis (with Lugia ensuring that the waves always led back to the Whirl Islands there was never a danger of anyone getting lost). It had been interesting to see how everyone handled the task. Harry himself had learned how to cook during his time at the Dursleys and knew how to make what Remus had labeled 'comfort food' and what Harry called 'Half of what Uncle Vernon normally ate'. Jonas tried his best but it seemed the stoic Kenway was rubbish at cooking because he did it so rarely, preferring to let a family member cook (or just throw a pizza in their ship's oven). Remus loved to cook and tended to trend towards family style dinners while Lance and Jasmine admitted they had garbage pallets and would cook up quick "Single person" dinners. Clair and Jack were contrasts: Clair liked to do the box meal routine, though she always managed to spice it up. Jack, thanks to his years living out in the wilderness tracking Pokémon was a raw ingredient nut and more often would forgo whatever was in the supplies to go and hunt down dinner.

Harry still remembered Jack proudly walking into the Hall with a deer slung over his shoulders, everyone fleeing as he happily went about skinning the carcass and preparing the meat. Still, it had been one of the most amazing roasts he'd ever had.

Tonks had put aside any thought of cooking when she'd revealed that she'd had her Rotom transform into an oven and keep a whole menu of greasy fast food burgers, fries, and other items nice and warm. Everyone had practically fallen upon it, save for Jack who had complained that he wanted to show them how to properly debone a sword fish for lunch, but he'd finally decided to dig in as well, though he promised to get to the deboning soon enough.

"So, just mum and da, Tonks, and yours truly left to take ya on," Jasmine said with a grin before licking her fingers clean of grease and salt. "Ya ready for all of us?"

"Don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" Harry said with a shrug.

"You sound like you aren't looking toward to it."

"Having my ass handed to me several times is prone to do that."

"Bah, try bein' a bloody gym leader," Jasmine said. "I'm going to get my ass handed to me on a regular basis soon enough."

"So you'll be taking over the Olivine City gym then?" Harry asked.

Jasmine nodded her head. "I know I'm a Kenway now but I started out an Ironside. My birth parents… I am thankful every day that da and mum adopted me and I don't want to even guess what my life would have been like had they not been a part of it, but I still feel the need to honor my other mum and da. Olivine City Gym has been in the Ironside family for generations and for now, at least, I want to honor that part of my heritage." She shrugged after a moment. "Besides, da and Uncle Jonas are Ironsides too so it isn't like I'm abandoning the Kenways."

"It's really important to you to respect your adopted family, isn't it? Make sure they aren't offended by you honoring the Ironsides."

Jasmine let out a sigh. "You ever notice I'm a bit… brash?"

"… no, never," Harry said dryly.

"Oh haha."

"Seriously. I mean, it's not like when we first met you openly declared you were 'thee Jasmine Kenway' and then when we landed in Johto you flipped off the ocean for funseies."

"I flipped off Kanto, get it right!" she warmed him with a smirk. Her smile though fell after a few moments and she looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. He found it so odd that she was able to flip from so strong and cocky to vulnerable and timid in an instant. It reminded him of when they'd first kissed and she'd fled the dance floor in fright. "You've figured out by now that there are four faces my da wears. There is Headmaster Jack, who is the teacher and the battler and the man that enjoys educating the world. Then there is Tracker Jack, who is alone out in the bush most of the time, hunting for new and exotic Pokémon. Of course you've seen My Da, the silly git who loves Disney songs and who likes dancing with my mum and hanging out with Lance."

Harry nodded at that. He remembered well a week ago when, while the rest of the group had been relaxing after a fine dinner, Harry had wandered back down to the Hall, watching to ask the Father of Johto a question about Speaking, only to catch Jack and Clair dancing in the middle of the ancient cavern, music playing via Jack's dex. Though they had been wearing casual clothes to Harry they might as well have been wearing the finest tux and a dress made of the most expensive silks. They'd never noticed him, their eyes holding only each other as they'd moved about the Hall, twirling and spinning about as the music crashed and boomed, growing faster and, for lack of a better word on Harry's part, more epic. The lights from within the waterfalls had danced upon their faces as they two spun about, their world condensed down to just each other.

"Think of what you desire most in this world," Jack had whispered as the music had lulled, the waters as always around them muted as he stared at Clair, reaching up and stroking her cheek tenderly. "Merely speak it and I will make it real."

"You," Clair had whispered. "Now as it has always been… just… you." She'd leaned in then, kissing Jack not passionately but with a tenderness that came only from a love long sought. Harry, feeling ashamed of intruding, had moved to leave only to find Jasmine had managed to sneak up behind him and had joined him in watching her parents.

"She loved him since she was 11 years old," Jasmine had said quietly. "She'd heard tales about him from Lance, of course, but that didn't mean anything until her first day at Olivine, when he'd greeted her not as his friend's little cousin but as someone he wanted to get to know purely because that was just who he was." Jasmine had watched as her father had gone over to restart the song, the gentle notes of the piano playing once more as Clair, to Harry's confusion, suddenly had gained a look of confusion and loneliness, spinning about the empty hall before Jack marched towards her once more, the violins entering to herald his arrival. "They always do this," Jasmine had informed him. "It is how they knew they would be together for their rest of their lives."

"What do you mean?" Harry had asked.

She'd smiled even as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "After da graduated he basically dropped off the map for the next three years. He sent letters to Uncle Jonas and Lance and mum but no one saw him for months at a time. He was learning to be a tracker, training in Unova. I think he popped up one time to cheer up Aunt Cynthia after one of her relatives insulted her but otherwise he was mostly on his own.

"When mum turned 17 her family threw a massive party in Blackthorn to celebrate. I've seen the video… it was breath-taking. Mum was taken to the center of the dance floor by Lance and he told her he had her gift before stepping away. The music started and she thought he was pulling a prank on her… until she spotted da. He was dressed in a tux with a long jacket with tails and everything, the white gloves and top hat… the whole outfit! Mum had thought he'd forgotten but Lance made sure he got back in time. He led her through the first dance and that's when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday she said, 'Never leave me again,' and da promised. He returned home, he took mum when he could on his tracking trips… and proposed to her a year later."

Harry had watched as Jack had dipped Clair, reaching down with his free hand to ghost his fingers along her neck and cheek. "They truly love each other, don't they?"

Jasmine had nodded. "It's what I want. That."

Harry shook himself out of the memory, returning once more into the Hall. "So your dad wears many faces?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "But the world only sees for themselves his last face."

'The Reaper', Harry thought, visualizing Jack's hood, the cloth pulled down from it to form his executioner hood.

"Do you know how hard it is to be his daughter?" she said softly, not waiting for Harry to answer. "Not the Headmaster or the Tracker or Da… the Reaper. He makes it easy but the rest of the world… the rest of the world look at me and wonder what makes me worthy? Those that love him as a beacon of hope looked at me at first and wondered why he burdened himself with an orphan girl when he should produce an heir of his own flesh and blood." Her voice grew bitter as she spoke. "Jasmine the Fake Kenway. Jasmine the Usurper. Jasmine the Fraud. My da still thinks I never heard those taunts…" She took a shuddering breath. "And then there are his enemies. Those that see me as his weakness. Do you know I've been kidnapped twice?" Harry shook his head. "Once when we were Solstice shopping someone from Kanto grabbed me and pulled out this knife. He told da he'd killed his brother and he was a monster." Jasmine ran her fingers along her throat, as if trying to shove the phantom blade away. "Mum went mad and just went after the bastard, ripping me away before she just began tearing into him… the Hoods finally pulled her off but he was dead long before that. Another time, in Kalos, some idiots thought they could make a quick buck grabbing me off the playground along with Fleur; hold us for ransom, I guess. They had us for an hour in this… garage, if you can believe it. Not even a professional garage, just one at their house. Wankers. They hadn't even gotten a chance to make the threatening phone call before da showed up… it was the first time I saw him as Kanto sees him. Aunt Cynthia and Aunt Diantha were right behind him and went full Veela ready to take out the bastard but da… he let go. He just… let go." Her voice grew so soft Harry had to lean forward to hear her speak, her eyes getting a far away look. "And then, when it was all over he had Aunt Diantha hug me because he was soaked in blood… and he just collapsed and began crying, telling me he was so sorry. Sorry… sorry because they took me to hurt him.

"That's when I realized I had to become more than Jasmine Ironside. I had to become Jasmine Kenway. The Daughter of the Butcher of Fushia, of the Slayer of Koga, of the Beast of Olivine. I had to be as hard as him, as tough as him, to know how to defend myself. If I couldn't trust the world to love me… I would have them fear me. To think me a brash, violent woman who walked with a swagger and a smirk. Jasmine Ironside sobbed when her parents died and begged someone else to seek vengeance. Jasmine Kenway cracks a joke in the face of death because it's the only way to ensure the world doesn't see her tears. I've had to become strong… because I never wanted to see him cry again. Never blame himself for me being the weak one. To prove I was worthy of them all."

Harry swallowed, not sure what to say. Jasmine merely licked her lips and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I could say I understood. But people are just glad to have Harry Potter around they don't care how I act."

Jasmine patted his knee. "This is what makes…" she gestured between the two of them, "…so difficult at times. I forget how young you are."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Jasmine stood up, dusting off her pants before flashing him the saddest of smiles. "It means I'm not different from you… I'm just further along the path."

~MC~MC~MC~

 **Location Unknown...Calculating...Calculating...**

Lucius tugged on the unfamiliar hood, trying to find some way to make it not scratch and pick at the back of his neck. He hated the way the hastily gathered clothing fit upon him; he hadn't worn anything off the rack since he'd left Kalos and been forced to buy a suit from a standard clothing store. To be stuck wearing a cheap hooded jacket that had been mass produced by a machine rather than one of his hand tailored suits annoyed him to no end. It reminded him of what he could have been, what his fool of a father had almost made him into. The old man would have had him out among the scum and the peons of the world, scrounging in the dirt rather than holding in his hands what was his by right. All because the bastard saw his sister as his better.

'Cynthia,' he thought bitterly, thinking back to the reports Draco had sent him concerning his estranged sister during the year she'd spent at Hogwarts. After his son's first foolish encounter (and he'd belted him good for being that stupid) Draco had avoided his aunt and kept quiet for most of the year, watching and reporting. Cynthia's actions had only proven how wrong his father had been. Rather than standing as an example of what the small folk should dream to become (but would never be able to) she slummed it with the wretches, making friends with the likes of that moronic Lovegood's brat of a daughter.

'Who stole my cane!' he thought, clenching his fists.

Rather than using the power of being a headmaster to further her and the Malfoy family she sought only to help the pathetic masses try and 'better' themselves. He'd sucked down the bile that had risen in his throat as Draco written of Cynthia's wife and the abominations of science that were Lucius' "nieces". It still roiled his stomach to think that his sister had created children as she had.

'Of course, if the rumors are true she and that dyke bitch she calls a wife just spread their legs for Kenway and Blackthorn,' Lucius thought, sneering at the rumor (which he himself had helped spread to tarnish his sister's reputation) that Fleur and Gabrielle weren't truly his sister and Diantha's biological children but were a result of each screwing the heads of Daggertooth and Olivine Pointe, respectively. One only had to see how the two men doted on their 'goddaughters' to see the truth of that.

Then there was her so called, 'Pack'. How he hated them all. He had toiled to build connections and build himself up from the foreign stranger in Avalon to the puppet master who truly ruled the Region. Money, time, and so much effort cultivating connections and building relationships. And before that, back when he had been in Kalos, he had fought every day to build his loyal circle at the Trainer Academy, to set himself apart from the rest of his classmates and show that he, and he alone, would be the mightiest of them. And what did his sister sacrifice? What did she toil away at? Nothing. She went on a vacation to the western coast of Kalos for one summer with her 'best friend' (even then Lucius had suspected his sister of being a freak of nature who longed for her own gender's touch) and returned with grand tales of her two new friends: the heir of the mighty Blackthorn family and the scion of the infamous House of Kenway. Those powerful men had practically fallen into her lap!

'I work for everything while she has it handed right to her!' he thought in disgust as a cool wind struck his face and he adjusted the hood again. 'Friends, power, the Malfoy family estate... all of it should have come to me!'

But the worst, the absolute worse... was how she'd utterly disrespected him during his master's failed attempt to destroy the Potter brat. Never mind that she had rushed to the boy's side, no... no, what truly got under Lucius' skin was how she hadn't even addressed him. Called out to him. Attempted to battle him. She hadn't even given a second thought to him being there. She hadn't seen him as a threat. He'd been a nobody to her... and Lucius' temper boiled at that. He would show her the folly of dismissing him so easily. When his master took over Avalon, with Lucius as his right hand, he'd make sure to demand of Kalos, in exchange for peace, that his bitch of a sister be brought to him in chains. He'd make her crawl like the dog she was to him, let her beg on the name of their father... before he had Malamar consume her.

"Stop thinking so heard, oh brother of mine," Bellatrix cackled beside him, walking her fingers along his chest. "Such naughty thoughts twist and turn in your head and make you scowl so. Your frowny face makes me terribly sad."

Lucius shifted away from his deranged sister-in-law. "I am merely thinking of what we must do next," he lied. "Some of us like to plan ahead before they go out on a mission."

"Mmm... I much prefer to be surprised. All the pretty babies squalling as mummy comes to punish them." She hugged herself, giggling in delight, before suddenly coming to stand right in front of him, her entire tone changing as she jabbed her finger right under his nose. "And you were thinking of something else. Something dark and rude. Dwelling on things rather than our master's glorious plan."

Lucius fought the urge to smack the insane trainer in the face. He knew that it would only end badly for him; as crazy as Bella appeared that didn't make her any less dangerous. She loved to make people think she was flighty and foolish but behind those cackles and maniac grins laid a masochist who enjoyed nothing more than torturing those that presented their backs to her, ready for a knife or five to be plunged into it.

Though, just because there was a brain behind her insanity did not mean she wasn't, indeed, quite mad.

No one quite knew what had caused Bellatrix Lestrange to snap. During her school years she had been quite rational, if vicious to those that got in her way. When Lucius had arrived in Kalos he had known that he needed a bride from a powerful and established family to help legitimize his standing with the Ancient and Noble Houses. Without the pedigree such a union would bring he would have remained little more than the upstart from a far off land who had delusions of grandeur. No, he had needed to find a wife from an old family and the Blacks had quickly become his target. A gym leader family that had also produced Prime Ministers, Elite 4 members, and even a head of Hogwarts or two, they had held with them the promise that at long last Lucius would receive the respect he had always been due.

The eldest, and the most beautiful and cunning, had been lost to him before the hunt had even began, much to his pity. Andromeda Black had married, of all people, the son of a Pokemart manager. Edward Tonks was the first of his family to attend Hogwarts and from what he had gathered on the man was happy to muddle about through life, never seeking to elevate himself. Normally he would have appreciated that, as commoner who knew there place was better than an uppity one, but not when he stole one of the prized Black sisters. Andromeda could have been a queen in Avalon, the likes of which had never been seen in several generations; now she was a lawyer who couldn't even produce an heir, birthing only a girl who now, according to his spies, served as Jonas Kenway's new second-in-command in the Johto Elite 4, acting in his steed while he was off with the Potter brat doing… Arceus knows what.

The second option to him had been Bellatrix and as Lucius watched his sister-in-law thankfully go over to gush with Regulus Black about how wonderful their master was Lucius wondered what life might have been like if he had found her while she was in school. According to all the reports she had been a cunning, devious, and skilled trainer who had been the top Slytherin in her class and who'd ruled the Snake Pit with the perfect mixture of fear and loyalty. Her enemies cowered as she passed and her allies fell to their knees in hopes of pleasing her.

But then, the summer after her graduation, once she had fully taken her place in Team Nocturne, something had happened and by the time of her 19th birthday she had gone completely mad. Some said it was from becoming a magnus with a Ghost-Type, which was always frowned upon and had even been outlawed after the war. Some claimed that the Dark Lord had feared her and to prove herself she had submitted to the full power of his Cruio, the pain breaking her mind but proving her loyalty. He'd even heard whispers that Bellatrix had become pregnant while in school and her father had forced her to give away the child, the loss of her baby shattering her mind.

Others whispered that her husband, Rodolphus, had won her hand not by proving to be her equal on the field of battle but through psychic attacks on her mind that he had thought would merely make her feel love for her but instead drove her into insanity. Lucius thought that was a possibility as Bellatrix had proven that she was still madly in love with the Frank Longbottom, even after he'd married his sweetheart. Even now, in Bella's world, the ranking for those who deserved her affection went their Master… then Frank. Lucius had watched her just two days ago kill a grunt for mocking the boy Neville Longbottom, Bella screaming that he could have been her son. Nevermind that she herself wanted to kill him because Neville represented that the object of her desire had been with another woman.

Lucius thought it far simpler than that. Sometimes... sometimes a person just let go. And there was no going back.

Whatever had happened to her it had led her and Lucius on radically different paths that yet had also brought them back into contact. Bellatrix had become the Dark Lord's lead torturer and killer on the battlefield while Lucius married Bellatrix's baby sister Narcissia and used the pilfered wealth he'd taken from his family home along with his own cunning to become the backer for his master's campaign.

'And if I must choose a role I will choose mine over hers,' he thought to himself as he watched Bellatrix straighten as their Lord made his appearance finally on the deck of the ship; while the rest of them had been told to wait above he and he alone had been allowed the comforts below. Lucius watched as Bellatrix fawned over their master, prostrating herself and promising glorious pain for all his enemies. 'When the war is done and all are brought to heel our master will still have need of me. I will rule as his right hand. As for her... what use is there for a mad dog when there are no more to sic them upon?'

Lucius pushed such thoughts away as his master approached him, looking at everyone from behind his masked hood. Unlike the previous times he'd appeared before them all the Dark Lord had appeared since the battle against Potter and his rescuers in all manner of masks and hoods. None dared wonder if it was because he'd chosen to alter his appearance again or if he had been injured; such questions were a death sentence. Instead they all merely bowed as their lord cleared his throat.

"We have done well to strike out against the first who have dared stand against us," the Dark Lord said, his voice muffled and whispered, forcing them all to lean forward to hear. "Many of our brothers and sisters have been freed. Now though we strike at a different target, to ensure the wedge between them and Avalon is forever in place. By tomorrow morning there will be no hope of a peace. We will have all the regions baying for their blood while we prepare to take advantage of the chaos to cement ourselves as now and forever being the rulers of Avalon... with me as its undisputed master!"

The Nocturne Agents, Admins, and Grunts all cheered at this.

The Dark Lord turned, adjusting the long brown coat he wore, before pulling out a pair of escrima sticks. They were crudely made, having been fashioned quickly and without any of the additions the true pair had. The sticks were a pale shadow of the ones wielded in the Kanto/Johto War... but this night it wouldn't matter.

All they needed for blood... and disinformation.

 **Location Discovered… 4 miles north of Little Surrey**


	8. Hellfire Barrage

"You ready for this?" Sirius asked as Harry rolled his shoulders and worked the kinks out. While he shouldn't be forced to leap about the battlefield he'd found that just standing there watching as his Pokémon fought their hardest was enough to leave him tense and his muscles aching. Better to stretch now than to be feeling it later. "Because we can always hold off. Maybe have you face Tonks or Jack."

Harry shot Sirius a dark look. "How is fighting the guy that killed members of the Elite 4 better than facing Jasmine?"

"Because Jasmine is crazy?" Sirius said with utter seriousness. Harry glared at him all the harder and Sirius held up his hands. "Hey, I love the girl, I really do, but she is nuts when it comes to fighting." He leaned in and whispered. "When they say someone lusts for battle-"

"That is my girlfriend you are talking about," Harry reminded him.

"...really? I thought you two were just snog buddies."

"How is this a helpful conversation?"

"It isn't," Sirius said with an infuriating smirk. "I'm just bored waiting for the battle to begin." Harry fought the urge to slap his guardian and Sirius, wisely, decided to back away so that Harry could focus on Jasmine, who had surprised him by changing out of her jeans and long sleeve tee and putting on a brand new and rather ornate looking outfit. While he himself had put on the Gauntlet/Battling outfit he'd worn throughout the tournament, Jasmine had gone with a completely different outfit than her Tournament outfit.

"Like it?" she asked, holding out her arms and giving a twirl. "It is my new Gym Leader outfit."

Harry though just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that... why does every gym leader have to wear... costumes?"

Clair shouted out, tugging on her outfit, "This isn't a costume!"

"It kinda is," Tonks pointed out. "I mean, the one piece, the cape that has its own sleeves, the boots, the cape-"

"Capes are cool!" Clair and Lance both shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry muttered.

"People don't go around wearing that kind of thing on a day to day basis."

"…I WEAR IT ON A DAY TO DAY BASIS!" She glared at the former auror and snarled, "People who wear combat boots to every event there is don't get to talk about fashion choices!"

"Hey, my outfit is at least practical…"

Jack chuckled as he grabbed his wife's arm and kept her from throttling Tonks (and while Clair wasn't an Ironside or a Kenway by blood she certainly was mimicking her husband and daughter when it came to that desire). "It's a trainer thing, Harry. The higher you get in the ranks and the more titles you gather the more people expect you to stand out. You can get away winning your first Elite 4 in shorts and a tank top but by the time you are a repeat champion people want you to have a 'look'." Once he was sure that Clair wouldn't murder Tonks while screaming about the benefits of capes he let her go and gestured towards his own outfit. While he currently wasn't wearing his long coat he had donned his red overshirt and his bracers that held his shrunk down escrima sticks. "Hell, I had this outfit before I went revolutionary, so I can't even claim I'm immune to it. Trick is to make it look complicated while also allowing you to adapt."

Jonas nodded, tugging on his own coat. "Though that's why I recommend wearing layers. Easy to strip them off and easy to add to them."

"Is this another crack about my bare legs?" Clair demanded, hands of her hips. "You know I wear flesh-colored tights!"

"Sure you do..." Jonas groused.

"Jack, hit your brother."

"Why?"

"Because I am your wife and you want to get laid sometime again this year."

"OW!" Jonas yelped.

Tonks paled. "I am not old enough to hear this."

"Neither am I," Lugia rumbled.

Remus looked down at his rather plain looking suit. "I don't dress weird."

"That's because you are the quiet gears that keep the machine of progress moving," Sirius said. "We could get you a mask though if you really want one!" He pulled out his own Lord of Sevii mask. "We could be twinsies!"

As the adults bickered like children Harry took a moment to look over Jasmine's new outfit. It was a blend of her old school outfit and father's battle clothes. She wore a pair of dark pants with metal studs running up the sides of her legs that did enough to show off her curves will not hindering her movements. Complimenting this was a dark gray shirt and a belt with the buckle designed to look like the international symbol for Steel types. On her wrists she of course wore her bracers though she'd added a pair of black gloves under them. Her feet were clad in tall leather boots that went up to just below her knees and the toes were capped with steel. Over all of this she wore a custom long coat with a black under attached to it. Though there were many metal fasteners running along it Jasmine only fastened the top two so that the coat could flair out like a robe or a cape. The jacket itself was a steely gray with red accents and featured a large popped collar much like Lance's.

Jasmine had even changed her hair, tying her blonde locks into an intricate set of braids that were then positioned to form a bun. She'd allowed a few loose strands to dangle free, hinting at the wild child she was under the controlled gym leader she sought to be.

The entire outfit had a wonderful turn-of-the-last-century meets modern steampunk feel to it that perfectly fit a steel type user.

"...I think you need to think about getting yourself a new outfit," Hedwig whispered as she settled on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry muttered before looking at the still bickering adults. "Could you-?"

"Yeah," Hedwig said before letting out s screech that had everyone blinking. "Shut up, would ya! We're trying to battle here!" She spread her wings and flew off. "All yours, Harry."

"Thanks," he muttered as he rolled his wrist, selecting a Pokéball.

Lugia, deciding to actually act like the legendary Pokémon he was supposed to be, cleared his throat and declared, "This one vs one match will be treated as a Gym Battle with an opponent who has 5 badges. Speaking is not allowed and the trainers may not personally engage each other or the Pokémon." He paused for a moment and Harry tensed. "Begin!"

"Firebolt!" Harry shouted, firing out his Typhlosion's Pokéball, the Pokémon of House Potter letting out a roar as fire burst from the heat vents that ran along the back of his neck.

"A good choice!" Jasmine called out, quickly getting into the role of Gym Leader. She reached into her coat and selected a Great Ball. "But I wouldn't be much of a Steel trainer if I didn't know how to deal with Fire Types. Maleficent, I choose you!" Giving the ball a toss the Hall trembled slightly as the massive Steelix emerged and let out a roar of her own before narrowing her eyes and focusing on Firebolt.

"Alright buddy... let's do this," Harry said. "Swift!"

The Typhlosion nodded and curled up into a ball, rocketing around the Steelix who watched him carefully, thumping her tail.

"Let's see what sort of traction he has! Earthquake!"

As the two Pokémon clashed Tonks turned to Jack. "So you think she'll be ready to be a gym leader?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah... don't get me wrong Jack but I'm nearly twice her age and I'm not ready to leap into being a gym leader yet. I'm glad I'm waiting for when Harry gets out of school."

"She has enough Pokémon," Clair stated as Firebolt did his best to keep rolling even as the earth trembled under him. "She'll only be able to do One on One matches for a while but in a few years she'll have enough to do the standard 1 to 5 battles." She paused when a great clang filled the air as the Steelix tried to smash Firebolt with her tail only to miss. It was clear to all the adults that Jasmine wanted to curse but, remembering this was supposed to simulate a gym battle and that it wasn't just Harry being tested but her as well, held her tongue and merely gave another command. "Getting the low level ones was the hardest part, honestly. Jasmine is more like Jack than me-"

"No!" Tonks said in mock surprise, earning a glare from Clair and a chuckle from Remus.

"-and it bugs her not to train a Pokémon fully."

"As for if she is ready… she has to be," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as Harry commanded Firebolt to leap into the air and try and deliver a falling Flamethrower at Maleficent. "I can't keep her in the nest forever, as much as I want to. She needs to grow up, to make her own mistakes, to learn and try. It… it wouldn't be fair to her, otherwise." His jaw worked and from the way his muscles tensed it was clear that despite his words the last thing he wanted to do was let his baby girl go out on her own. "I've been at her side since the war ended. School, vacations… the most we've gone not seeing each other is less than a week. I need to give her this chance to get out from under my shadow."

Lance patted his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, she is getting so far away from you, being about a 3 miles from the school…"

"Her gym is in the same town as your school?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Clair said, rolling her eyes, "and this big baby is acting like she is moving to a different city. He left school and began traveling different regions… Jasmine stays in the same zip code and he mopes."

"She's moving out!" Jack whined.

"Again, down the road!" Clair complained. "It's not that big of a deal, Jack!"

"Firebolt, leap using Swift and coat yourself with flames!"

"Maleficent, dodge it! Dodge!"

BOOM!

Jack just shot his wife a smirk. "Oh really? Not a big deal? I supposed that is why I caught you last week watching Jasmine sleep, crying and whispering, "What if she has a nightmare?"."

"…that is entirely different," Clair said, waving her hand dismissively.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if just me and her move everything to the gym and you stay at the school-"

"If I do that you'll have her apartment looking like a tool shed!" Clair complained. "You need me to make sure it is livable."

"I am capable of living like an adult, Clair." Lance snickered at that and Jack shot him a dark look. "You have something to say?"

The dragon trainer laughed. "Just remembering you showing up at my apartment after your first true sole expedition. You couldn't sleep in the fold up I'd gotten for you and decided to sleep in the bathtub. Ate in there too."

"Your bath tub is very comfy," Jack scoffed.

"I also remember your first apartment, though I don't think that is a fair word for it."

Tonks glanced at Lance. "What do you mean?"

"He had a desk, a bunch of boxes, a mattress, and more dust that he did furniture."

"I hardly stayed there, give me a break," Jack complained. "My office is bitchin' now, you should see it!"

Sirius laughed. "You did not just use the word 'bitchin''."

The conversation faded away as they watched Jasmine and Harry battle. The two of them were doing well, commanding their Pokémon to constantly counter and then counter the counters. The entire battlefield was being used, with Firebolt striking the walls and even the ceiling as he moved around, always on the move so the massive Steelix couldn't strike him. The two of them were wearing matching looks that all the adults recognized quite well. It was a mixture of annoyance, determination, and joy. The look that someone could only get when they discovered something that hadn't realized they were missing while in school learning how to train Pokémon and could only come about when they went out into the real world and used all they had learned. The wild throbbing in their hearts. The rush. The sensation.

The exhilaration of a real fight!

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"IRON TAIL!"

The two Pokémon collided into each other and the Hall of Speakers filled with the clanging of metal and flashing of white-hot flames.

When everyone could see and hear properly again they found that Firebolt and Maleficent were a bit worse for wear but still ready for a fight. The two were spotting scratches as well as cuts (for Firebolt) and dents (Maleficent) but otherwise weren't hurt nearly enough to stop them from fighting. Harry and Jasmine shared a look before they called out attacks to start the whole process up again.

"Nymphadora…" Lance said softly, "I have a question."

"Is it "Why did you smack me"? Because the answer is "You called me that name"."

Lance smiled slightly at that. "Tonks… have you gotten any word from Daggertooth?" The former auror lost her grin. "That bad?" Lance asked with a sad smile.

"They've placed you on paid leave while they investigate the Tournament and the accusations made by Avalon." She turned to Sirius and Remus. "It seems our former region wants to declare everyone who left the Graveyard on the Ghost as international terrorists."

"Of course they do," Lance said with a grunt. "And paid leave is a nice way of saying I'm fired, my career just doesn't know it yet."

Tonks sighed, hating that she was the bearer of bad news. She clicked her teeth before finding something that could be considered good news. "Some of your students aren't happy about it and are protesting. I hear Gary Oak turned down an offer to work at the Kanto Elite 4's Department of Mysteries and is trying to convince his grandfather to move his lab out of the region."

"Samuel won't go," Lance said, running his fingers through his hair. "Gary is his grandson and after Robert died he practically raced Gary and his sister himself… their mother just couldn't handle the death…" Lance shook his head. "But no, even if Gary begs him he won't move. That lab is his home. He raised Robert there, his wife is buried there… I wouldn't have him move just for me."

"Especially when you don't need Daggertooth," Jack said firmly. "You have Olivine Pointe."

"Jack?" Lance asked.

"We were meant to do this together, Lance. You and me… Olivine is ours. We were her masters when we were students and we should be her masters now." The Father of Johto turned fully to stare at his best friend. "I want you to be my co-headmaster."

Lance blinked at that. "Not deputy headmaster?" he joked.

"I'm serious, Lance," Jack said firmly, pausing only as Jasmine's Steelix landed a painful blow on Firebolt, the Typhlosion shaking his head before getting back into the thick of battle. "I curse Koga even more for what he did, how it tore us apart. We should have been given Olivine together and made her the greatest school in the world. You did well with Daggertooth, but now it is time to come home."

Lance licked his lips at that and in a quiet voice whispered, "I get the bigger office."

"I'll keep mine and knock down some walls to make yours-"

"Alright, this isn't working!" Harry called out, cutting off what Jack was about to say. "Let's try something a big different." His face screwed up a bit as he took in the battlefield. Maleficent's constant thrashing had left the Hall of Speakers' floor torn up and riddled with holes and impact craters; while Lugia would be able to repair it with his mental powers (and Harry didn't quite know HOW he managed to do that… he just did) for now it was a pitted battlefield. The rock was cracking and breaking, with fissures running through it…

Harry paused. The problem with fighting the Steelix was that its sheer size meant that a blast that would normally overtake a normal Pokémon only hit a small section of her. She was able to keep going, shrugging off the wounds like a boxer would bruises; oh, eventually she would fall but one had to have the stamina. And right now Harry didn't know if Firebolt had that. But looking at the ground and then at his Pokémon… it occurred to him that he might know just how to end the battle in one final strike.

"Okay Firebolt, going about something different!" Harry called out. "Strike Maleficent right in the oculars with a Smokescreen!"

"Right in the ocu- Dodge!" Jasmine shouted the moment she realized what Harry was going for but the Steelix was a fraction of a second too late and howled as the smoke struck her right in the face, blinding her.

"Alright, right here!" Harry called, pointing to a fissure right next to him, his Pokemon rolling over to where Harry stood. "Turn up the heat!" Firebolt nodded and shot a blast of flames right at the ground. "Hotter… hotter… give it everything you have." The stone began to glow as Firebolt flame drilled right into it.

"What is he doing?" Jonas asked only to see the Avalonians had gone pale. "What is it?"

Sirius, Remus, and even Tonks couldn't say a word. They merely watched as the fires from the Typhlosion began to distort the air and steam began to shoot out of the cracks in the rocks as water droplets that had wormed their way through the little fissures and holes instantly evaporated. Maleficent tried to move in close but the super heated steam hit her and drove her back. The air began to shimmer and tremble and Harry focused on Firebolt, feeling a connection similar to his magnus bond with Hedwig and his Speaker bond with Leafeon thicken and tense like a steel cable. For those watching the air shimmered and the image of Harry began to distort in the wake of the flames into something else. Someone else.

"…James?" Sirius whispered, reaching out as he stared at the image of his best friend that appeared before him, Remus placing a hand on his shoulder only to freeze himself. Then, just as soon as it had begun it ended and there was a thunderous CRACK! as the stone shattered and buckled, tossing Harry, Firebolt, Maleficent, and Jasmine back.

"Call the match!" Remus shouted. "Call it!"

Lugia nodded and sent out blasts of water, cool enough to stop the flames but not enough to cause the Hall to shatter under the sudden change of temperature. He placed force fields around everyone and Harry finally blinked as he realized Firebolt was no longer attacking.

"…so," Lance said finally, "anyone mind telling me what the hell that was?"

"Signature Attack," Remus said as he carefully made his way across the broken battlefield to check on Harry.

"Signature-what?" Harry asked as Remus finally got to him and helped him up. "And why are you all looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

Jonas glanced at his brother. "Jack, lecture mode."

"Could you not word that like I am a robot?" Jonas merely continued to stare at him and Jack finally sighed before adopted the stance and bearing he had used a year ago when Harry had seen him at Olivine Pointe during his presentation. "Signature Attacks. To first understand one must understand Signature Moves. First postulated by Prof. Benjamin Hawthorn in 1867 and confirmed by him in 1878 via the 'Hawthorn Experiment'-"

"Not a robot yet knows all that off the top of his head…"Lance sang.

Jack just continued on, ignoring Lance's comment. "A Signature Move is a move that is only been observed being performed by a single Pokémon species. Of the over 728 official moves, as recognized by the International Pokémon Battle Organization, around 15% are still considered to be Signature Moves; including the moves that were once considered Signature Moves the percentage goes up to roughly 30%. Roughly. Been a while since I went over the numbers so it could have changed. Haven't done this lesson in three years.

"A Signature Attack is a subcategory of Signature Moves. Attacks are Moves that are only known by a small segment of a particular Pokémon species. Only 10% of all Signature Moves are Signature Attacks as well." Jack clasped his hands behind his back. "A Signature Attack is usually known by a Family Pokémon and the methods of using them are closely guarded secrets to the point that even if a family breeds a particular species of Pokémon for sale they will only teach Pokémon that remain in the family. The reason is simple: the element of surprise. There are trainers that spend years learning about every move, determining which ones are worthy of study and countering and which are never a threat to their Pokémon. These trainers turn battles into games of chess where all the moves have already been determined and they believe that victory is achieved before a single blow comes. A Signature Attack destroys all that."

"That's how Jack managed to defeat me," Lance admitted quietly. "How he won the war. Dark Lightning, the Signature Attack of Azog."

"And all future Pokémon to come from his bloodline," Jack stated. "I spent 18 months in the Whirl Islands… not every day was learning how to be a Speaker. This place held knowledge long lost… I was happy to take it for myself. My ancestors all added to the Kenway Legacy. Edward gave us our name. Haythem our Home. Connor or Tyranitars. I gave us Dark Lightning."

Clair nodded. "The Blackthorns also have a Signature Attack: Draco Maelstrom. That one has been handed down for generations but we almost never use it except for the most dire of moments."

Jonas cleared his throat. "The Ironsides also have a Signature Attack for their Aggrons: Infinite Spears." Jasmine shot him a dark look, wondering why this was the FIRST she'd heard of such an attack. "You'll learn it soon enough. It is your legacy."

"And what does that have to do with… me?" Harry asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

It was Sirius who answered, his voice shaky. "There are those that believe that Signature Attacks are more spiritual than physical. Less of… learning the move… more discovering it. My family longed for one but we never figured it out. I know that Malfoy… the bad snakey ones, not the good hot lesbian ones… are desperate to get one too. They never did. But the Potters?"

Harry and Firebolt shared a look.

"It's called Hellfire Barrage. You didn't finish it but…" Sirius swallowed. "I don't know how you knew how to start it but for an instant… I saw James standing where you were."

The young man swallowed before whispering, "I think I need a lot more practice."

"Someone just stated the obvious-" Jasmine said before Lance's dex began to screech. "What the hell?"

Lance frowned. "Emergency call." He pulled out his dex and flipped it open. "Cynthia? What is it?"

"Is Jack still with you?" she asked in a panic.

"Uh… yes. Why?"

"Has he left you at any time in the last few days?"

Clair cleared her throat. "Other than the few hours when he was with me? No. Lance and him are close again but-"

"What is going on?" Remus said, cutting off her joke.

"Turn on your holocaster. It doesn't matter what channel."

"I've got it," Clair said, switching on her dex and aiming the protector out over the ruined floor of the Hall.

The sight that greeted them ensured that none of them would ever consider what Harry had done to the floor to be considered 'ruined' ever again.

The blue light of the holocaster did little to hide the horror of the projected land in flames. The few buildings that had remained standing were crumbling shells with flames flickering and bursting from their windows. Great plumes of dark smoke rose from further inland and the shattered remains of vehicles had been tossed about the torn up roads. But worst of all were the bodies. Though they were small in the image there was no missing the brutalized corpses that littered the ground. They laid where they had been struck down, their limbs twisted in odd positions, some lying down like they had taken a nap in the middle of the street while others were leaning against buildings, their lifeblood staining the stone and woof. The worst though was the great oak tree that Harry remembered well from his own childhood; Dudley and his gang had chased him up it hundreds of times and he could practically feel the sharp twigs and rough bark even at that moment against his palms. But where once the tree had been full of leaves now its fruit was the dead. The bodies of the citizens of Little Surrey had been strung up in the tree, impaled on branches and wrapped around the thick trunk so that every inch of it was coated in blood and cooling flesh. Before the tree stood a figure wearing Jack's coat and masked hood, his arm raised in defiance before he gestured at the three poles that had been driven into the ground. Harry leaned forward as he stared at the heads that had been driven upon them, their fat and bloated tongues lulled out as the birds pecked away at their eyes.

Uncle Vernon

Aunt Petunia

Dudley

The rest of their bodies had been hacked into pieces, their organs used to spell out a special message that became clear as 'Jack' teleported away: SO TOO WILL DIE THE ENEMIES OF HARRY POTTER

"What… what the hell is this?" Remus whispered.

Jack swallowed. "What is this, Mr. Lupin? Someone just framed me for genocide."


	9. Reactions

_**The Last Refugee**_

 _ **Kiloude Island**_

 _ **Kalos**_

Cynthia let out a sigh and collapsed into her recliner, her head rolling up to look at the ceiling of her summer home. To her side on an endtable sat her dex, which she had just closed, and to her other side was her lovely wife who was shooting her the darkest of looks.

"It wasn't him. He's been with Lance the entire time and Lance wouldn't let him do that."

"I told you that," Diantha said with a huff, passing her wife a glass of scotch. "How you could think Jack would ever do that-"

"I didn't want to think it!" Cynthia complained. "But I had to make sure! Couldn't take the risk he'd… snapped."

"Snapped," Diantha said with a scoff. "You know once he thinks this through he's going to be heartbroken you didn't trust him,"she said softly, walking over to their bay window and staring down at Kiloude City that laid below their summer estate. The Last Refugee had been in the Delacour family for generations and normally served as the residence of the Delacour Heir until they claimed the title of Lord or Lady. But with Cynthia now Lady Malfoy the family had decided to make Bois de Rose, the ancestral house of House Malfoy, as they home. It was on the mainland and more convenient than the island house, though not a magical, Diantha could admit. Fleur would, in a few years, take The Last Refuge as her own while Gabrielle would eventually get 21A Rue Noir which laid south of Lumiose City as her own home. When it had been built The Last Refuge had been true to its name, serving as a getaway from a weary and loud world of Kalos, a way to escape the court intrigue and political backstabbing that seemed to forever infect Kalosian Politics. The island had been isolated, with only a few basic shops and an antique dock that made it anything but abandoned. But Diantha's father Claude had sought to bring the island into the modern day and worked with the Battle Sisters to turn the island into a resort. At times Diantha loved it, as it meant that shopping and entertainment was only a causal stroll away, but she did miss the quiet of the island from her youththat would never return. "He would have never believed you would do something like that."

Cynthia looked down at her drink before whispering, "I know."

"He's been working to shed himself of the stain that has been placed on his character. Lance and him are back together, Clair tells me that he finally thinks it's safe enough for them to try for a baby… now this. And to have you-"

"You don't need to make me feel any worse!" Cynthia shouted. She held her head in her hands and whispered, "I feel bad enough as it is."

Diantha considered her wife for a moment before walking over and running her fingers through her hair. "You are his favorite, you realize that right?"

"Bullshit," Cynthia said with a coughing laugh. "You know people think you two are lovers; that I slept with Lance to make Fleur and you and Jack had a passionate night to make Gabrielle."

"They think him and Lance are lovers," Diantha said with a snort. "I take little stock in what the gossping busy bodies have to say."

"Jack and Lance is too like Jack and Jonas… too close for him to consider." The Lady Malfoy paused and smirked. "Sirius on the other hand…"

"Those are only rumors."

"That Jack's done nothing to dissuade. Clair neither and its said she was right there with them that night..."

Diantha laughed. "They say you had a threesome with Jack and Clair too."

"They say Jack has slept with everyone and half the time Clair joins in," Cynthia said with a chuckle while her wife poured her another drink. After the news of Little Surrey she needed both. "Did you ever…"

"…what?"

"You know."

"With Jack?" Diantha asked. When Cynthia nodded Diantha pursed her lips. "What constitutes sex in this scenario?"

"The fact that you ask that raises some eyebrows!" Cynthia exclaimed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Just curious." When Cynthia merely stared her down Diantha finally rolled her eyes. "Last trip before graduating, when me and him had to share a bed when we were in Sinnoh. We'd had that fight about the pears? He felt me up and I let him because I was thinking about you. He was asleep and didn't even realize he'd done it."

"I always wondered why you looked so tired." Cynthia looked down at her drink once more. "When you were filming 'The Last Kalosian', when we were on that break, and I came out to my family and my aunt attacked me… you remember how he came to Kalos because I was upset and spent the day as my servant?" Diantha nodded. "At the end of the night I got really drunk and…"

"You didn't!" Diantha gasped in shock and amusement.

"I wanted to see what the fuss was about and he'd agreed to do whatever I demanded. He also didn't get offended when I began gagging and declaring how gross it was. Annoyed, I think, but not offended. You aren't mad, are you?"

"More wondering if I should ask him now to let me have a try. Seems only fair. I might not mind it as much-"

"Oh be quiet!" Cynthia exclaimed, trying to bat at her wife only for her to flutter away. Silence flew between them before Cynthia finally said, "This is bad though, right?"

"Insanely bad," Diantha agreed. "And not just for Jack."

"Who has to tell Luna?"

"No one!" Fleur declared as she marched in. She eyed her mothers' drinks but one look from the couple made it clear that while other Kalos families let their children drink at young ages they were still making Fleur wait till she was 21. "She got an alert on her dex."

"How is she handling it?" Diantha asked, dreading the answer.

"She's standing on top of a telephone pole staring at the horizon "dramatically"," Fleur said dryly.

"Of course she is," Cynthia said, rubbing her temples. "I've never met a Veela who clings to antics like she does. Is someone watching her?"

"I told Gabrielle to keep an eye on her in case she says something. Otherwise her Pokémon won't let her fall. You know how protective they are."

Cynthia and Diantha both looked at each other and rubbed their shoulders respectively, remembering when they'd tried to teach Luna how to fight two-against-one only for Luna Jr (her Marowak), Neville Jr. (her newly evolved Chesnaught), and Whomper (her Sudowoodo) to burst out of their Pokeballs and begin attacking them until Luna sheepishly called them off.

"Want me to go?" Diantha asked finally.

"We both should go," Cynthia said with a tired moan. "After Gabrielle is done I'm never training another Veela. Get someone else to do it. Luna has worn me out."

Training Veelas was always hard because they were nothing like the other Arts. The ladies didn't know what went fully into training an Element Bender or a Dream Walker or a Speaker (though with the latter the two probably knew more than most thanks to Jack sharing a few tidbits when he could) she did know how a Pokemagnus was trained, as well as a few other of the Arts and they all followed strict training regiments with expected results. So long as there was a Master present it was highly unlikely for something to go wrong or for there to be something out of the norm. Not so for Veela; by their very nature, being creates of emotion itself, their training could be volatile and wild... or bland and predictable. Each one was different and that was the problem.

It was said that Veelas went through three emotional stages in life. The first was an over-sensitivity to emotions that, to those that did not understand them, could make a young Veela appear to be flighty, dreamy, or a 'manic pixie'. It was done to try and bring about good, happy emotions and chase away negative ones. Those with parents who understood Veela nature could temper these urges so they, for the most part, behaved like normal children. In the case of Luna her father had already been a bit mad so it only was brought out to the extreme. The second stage, when they reached puberty, was a time where a Veela seemed to become stuck in one or two emotions if not taught the proper meditations and exercises. Cynthia had been filled with tears mixed with almost manic laughter. Diantha had gone through a violent streak that had seen the Kenway brothers and Lance needing to spar with her until she could focus enough to perform her exercises and center herself. Fleur had acted as if all emotions had been ripped from her, behaving like the ice princess some labeled her as. As for Gabrielle the two women didn't even want to know what she would be like and were happy to wait a few more years before beginning her training. Then, after a few years, the exercises would be cast aside and the Veela would have full control, revealing her true self to the world. It was the same with all of them.

Except Luna.

Luna was... odd.

Cynthia was convinced Luna had somehow discovered how to internalize her emotions even in her second stage, which should have been impossible. Diantha was convinced Luna had developed a variation of Dissociative identity Disorder; rather than creating completely new personalities Luna merely crafted alternate versions of herself. Each was Luna but different, as if all forms and realities and possibilities of the silvery blonde were forced to live in the same form. Fleur thought Luna was just nuts and Gabrielle thought her to be the best playmate ever.

As Cynthia, Diantha, and Fleur headed towards the back yard the two older women both shared the same thought: whatever caused her quirks Luna was the strongest Veela either of them had encountered and wouldn't so much claim the title of Mistress of Veela the two of them shared but rather rip it away from them both and take it as her own without even realizing it.

The girl seemed to both reject everything they were trying to do and absorbed it like a sponge. She would listen to how an exercise or meditation should be done and then twist it to fit her own desires. Most frightening was what Diantha had coined her 'Battle Meditation'. Where most Veela had to work to learn how to fight while also remaining in control of their emotions (and thus why any Veela the two trained were taught martial arts in a controlled setting) the act of fighting seemed to actually serve as meditation for Luna. Sitting still on the ground in the lotus position would only result in her squirming. But let her go on a run or punch a weighted bag the all could feel her control suddenly snap into place. Luna also hated quiet places or the standard meditation spots; they'd tried parks and quiet clearings and she'd get bored but during a Kalos Carnival the two had discovered her easily slipping into a relaxed state amongst the screaming kids and loud rides. Where influxes of emotions from crowds normally messed up a Veela Luna instead was like a Sea Goddess who was only happy when the oceans were raging with a typhoon.

Thus why it wasn't a surprise for any of the Malfoy-Delacours to find Luna Lovegood standing steadily on a telephone pole, staring off in the direction of what Cynthia realized was the Whirl Islands. She was wearing the long red coat that she'd purchased in Lumoise a few weeks ago, the wind catching the ends of it and causing it to billow behind her. The same breeze had also taken hold of her loose silvery hair, making the locks flow behind her with an almost ethereal grace. Her hands were clasped in front of her, Lucius Malfoy's cane (which Luna had altered so that the head was now designed to look like a roaring dragon's skull) gripped in her fingers. Her body didn't sway at all as the three women, along with Gabrielle (who had been tasked with watching Luna and make sure she didn't do anything foolish... or more foolish as it were) craned their necks to stare at her.

"Luna?" Diantha called out.

"It's all lies, you know," Luna said loud enough for them to hear her. There was no anger in her voice, only an odd acceptance. "Voldemort is trying to hurt Harry. That's why he killed those people. Snuffed them out. Robbed from us all their memories, so we might never know the sights their eyes gazed upon. But such is the fate for all of us. I've seen things you people wouldn't believe... attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion… I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost, in time, like tears in rain."

"...I think that's from Alien," Cynthia whispered.

"Blade Runner, please get it right," Luna called out, a slight smile tugging on her lips before she refocused on the horizon. "They need me now. More than you need me. More than I need you. I will return though... to complete my training, Master Yoda."

"And that's Star Wars," Fleur said. "Even I know that one."

Luna merely smirked before placing two fingers on her forehead... and suddenly disappearing.

"She... has a psychic Pokémon, right?" Diantha whispered. "One that knows teleport?" 

Cynthia just shook her head. "I don't even know anymore."

~MC~MC~MC~

 _ **Azalea Town**_

 _ **Johto**_

The hammer came down with a hard clang, the sound dissipating and leaving only the crackling of the flames and the pumping of the billows to fill the air. Sparks flew and swear ran down Ron's forehead but he welcomed both the sting and the heat like old friends. Once more he raised the hammer before bringing it down on the sheet of metal before grabbing his tongs and lifted it up to check it for flaws before placing it once more into the flames.

"Bring the heat up slowly," he said to his Emboar, the massive fire-type nodding and lowering his nose to the furnace and letting an almost gentle steam of flame shoot out. "That's it," Ron muttered, waiting until the metal was glowing hot before removing it once more and taking it over to the half-dome cast iron inverted mold, steadying the plate on top of it with his tongs while selecting a smaller hammer and beginning the process of shaping the metal into what would become the top half of a Pokéball. His taps became less powerful, more gentle and considerate as he worked to get the metal perfectly aligned. Dark Iron behaved differently from the metals he'd worked with the year before in Flitwick's class; rather than having to force it into its shape the steel seemed to want to become a Pokeball and just needed someone to guide it towards its goal.

Finally satisfied Ron took the inverted mold and the Dark Iron out of the forging area and out back where his Beartic was waiting, sitting in the shade of a tree. He didn't even need to speak, choosing to just flash 4 fingers so that Beartic knew how long he needed to chill the metal. Satisfied that the Pokeball's metal shell would be finished without him needing to supervise Ron walked over to a trough of water and dunked his head inside, letting the cool water soak into his skin for a moment before he threw his head back, long red hair sending water droplets flying behind him.

"Hmmm… need to get this cut," he muttered to himself as he worked to get his mane back into the messy ponytail he'd taken to wearing it in.

"I don't know… I rather like it," Maizie said with a smirk as she walked over, Ron chuckling even as Master Kurt's granddaughter reached out and tugged on the long locks. "But maybe we should give you pigtails instead. Give me something to grab onto as I'm riding you."

"Would you stop that," Ron exclaimed, batting her hand away. "Master Kurt is going to kill me if he hears you talking like that."

"Only if you did it without her consent," Kurt stated, making his presence known. "Maizie's a big girl and can make her own choices… but they need to be hers." The old Pokéball Smith nodding towards the right and Maizie, getting the hint, darted off. The old man huffed before walking over to where Beartic was still working on cooling the Pokéball. "The Snowfall Pokéball?"

"I knew you had an order for one and I wanted to get it done for you," Ron said, rubbing his forehead with his muscular forearm. He glanced at the limb for a moment, marveling at the muscle he had gained over the summer. His right arm was more highly developed than his left, as it was the one he used to swing his hammer, but that didn't mean his left was scrawny either. Baby fat had given way to hard earned muscle and his latest growth spurt had seen his shoulders broaden even more. When Charlie had come to visit a few weeks back his older brother had been shocked by his appearance, commenting that the two of them could be twins. He'd even gotten Ron a Charizard tooth earring though Ron had instead made it into a necklace as while he could handle molten metal the idea of sticking a needle in his flesh freaked him out. Still, Charlie had been right: Ron had grown during the summer. Scars lined his arms from working with the hot metals and his muscles had swelled from days spent pounding out Pokéballs in the forge. His fingers had hard calluses from the hours that he'd worked to break open and clean apricorns. And of course there was his hair, which he was sure his mum would scream over. She'd always bemoaned how Bill and Charlie had allowed themselves to look like 'maniac highwaymen' with their grown out hair and Charlie with his earring. Even Bill, who had to wear a suit half the time when he worked with the Josephs, had tattoos running up and down his arms. His mother had been hopeful that he and Percy would buck the trend (as Fred and George were lost causes) but now Ron knew he would shatter her hopes with his muscular and scarred forearms and his tied back hair and bronze skin that made his red hair not stick out as much.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Kurt asked as Beartic finally finished cooling the shell and Ron returned him and Emboar.

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hate to leave but I'd hate myself more if I didn't. He's my friend, my best mate. I can't not be there."

"Good," Kurt said firmly, to Ron's surprise. The old man shook his head in annoyance. "I'd be worried if you didn't. Too many in our field forget that blood outweighs metal. I've had too many apprentices set aside family and friends because they were more concerned with impressing me. They learned the hard way that I value family over everything else." He jerked his thumb towards where Maizie had wandered off. "You'd think they'd have learned how important blood is to me."

Ron quietly nodded at that. Maizie was a lot like Harry when it came to tragic backstories. She'd lost her parents during the Team Rocket incident, the two of them trying to protect the Slowpokes and Kurt had raised her ever since, dealing with his grief through seeing her become a capable young woman. Kurt had told Ron about it a month or so ago as they'd worked an all-nighter to get a shipment of Tsunami Balls done for the Elite-4. He'd used it as a lesson, that sometimes life was stupid and cruel and people didn't always die in ways that made sense or were noble. Sometimes they died because idiots wanted to sell Slowpoke Tails.

"When are you leaving?" Kurt asked.

"In a few hours. I'm already packed but… it didn't feel right not to get the order done."

"You're a good lad, Ron," Kurt said, clapping him on the shoulder, "and if you actually apply yourself and stop being lazy in everything 'cept making balls-" Ron blushed at that, "-you'll be an even greater man." Kurt walked over to where they hung their tools, looking thoughtfully at all the ones hanging there. "What do you plan to do?"

"Stand by Harry's side through all this mess. After that? Figure it out as I go."

"At least you have your priorities straight," Kurt said before finally selected a hammer. "You've been using this one the most, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Take it with you. And convince that professor of yours, the short fellow you were telling me about, to let you have at it in his workshop. I expect you to come back some day and teach me a thing or two."

"I will," Ron said. He paused, licking his lips, "About Maizie-"

"Young love," Kurt said, waving Ron off. "Either it happens or it doesn't. You treated her with respect though so you won't end up being shoved in my forge. But you'll write to her, you hear me? She's going back to Olivine Point this year and I expect you to send plenty of messages to her. At the very least get some of the suitors there jealous she has an Avalonian boy out there who likes to chat with her."

"I will, Master," Ron laughed.

Kurt considered Ron for a long moment before holding up three fingers. "Never let a friend stand alone." He folded one of his fingers down. "Never risk your life needlessly." He folded down another. "Never allow injustice to occur unless. Come back to us, boy… as a hero and not a corpse."

~MC~MC~MC~

 _Castelia City_

 _Unova_

Cedric hurried down the hall of Dr. Fennel's lab, dodging one of her many research assistants that seemed to be forever darting about the many research rooms and entryways. Honestly, the Avalonian young man didn't know why the professor had so many assistants when it seemed like, at least to Cedric, that there wasn't that much for them to work on.

'Not that working for Fennel isn't hectic,' he thought to himself as he dodged yet another lab coat wearing assistant and made his way towards the Variant Room. 'Seems like every day we are discovering something new, something different. But it is always Fennel and us, not the rest of these people. I don't even know what they do.' He shook his head and smiled slightly. 'Of course, they probably say the same thing about us. Who knows what Fennel has cooking that she doesn't tell us about. Research goes in all sorts of mad directions that one can't predict… lord knows ours didn't.'

When Hermione and him and arrived in Kalos and Dr. Fennel's lab the Dream World researcher had made clear to them that they shouldn't be surprised if their research went in odd directions. She'd admitted to them one evening after work that her original experiments had been focused on harnessing the Pokémon Munna's Dream Mist as a new clean energy source and it had only been by accident that she'd discovered the psychic connection she'd coined 'The Dream World'. The Dream Walkers of Kalos, who were able to enter the dreams of Pokémon in order to develop deeper connections with them, had also assisted but had marveled at what Fennel had discovered, as the Dream World took what they did not just to the next level but several levels beyond that. To be able to interact with Pokémon that lived miles and sometimes even regions away, to make connections so deep that these Pokémon would migrate to Fennel's lab to meet the trainers, and would bring with them rare items or possess abilities and attacks undocumented by scientists… it was utterly startling to the Dream Walkers and led to a resurgence in their Art as it seemed that if a Dream Walker used the Dream Mist to enter the Dream World they'd be able to do so on their own without aid permanently.

It had worked well for Fennel too as she had gotten several Dream Walkers to train her assistances. Not to the level of the Dream Walkers but with assistance of the Dream Mist and Fennel's machines it was possible. Cedric himself had gone into the Dream World though he hadn't yet met a Pokémon he held a deep enough connection with to have them travel to join their team.

Such experiments though had been what had led to Fennel's prediction coming true. For while Cedric had taken to the Dream World much as any trainer would Hermione's reaction had, for lack of a better word, unlocked something in her. Something none of them had suspected but with hindsight was obvious.

What other explanation was there for Hermione continually connecting with Psychic Type Pokémon?

The Variant Room was where Fennel stuck those experiments and discoveries that didn't meet what she was currently studying and hadn't been designated a lab and team of their own. Once she figured out what to do with them they'd either get moved to a permanent room or be shipped off to another professor. In the last month alone she'd sent off a Haunter that had been causing problems in the dream world because it, apparently, could perform a modified version of Dream Eater that functioned as a Ghost Version of a One Hit Faint attack. Prof. Kukui of Alola had been ecstatic to get his hands on the ghost.

Cedric paused. 'Probably not a good idea to put Hermione in the same category as a Haunter.' Shaking off that thought he entered the room.

Hermione was seated on a low platform, her legs folded in the classic lotus position, her eyes half shut as she focused. On her head was a band with a focus crystal embedded in it that seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat. She was wearing a simple tee shirt and yoga pants, her feet bare as she held out her hands towards the two lab assistants that were gathered around her. Each of assistants were holding, of all things, a squirt gun, and would try and raise them only for Hermione to snap her hand out, making the universal signal to stop. Sometimes one would draw his gun up three or four times before the other would do so, with there being no rhyme or reason to when they drew. That though was the point. Cedric himself had designed the test to help Hermione explore the growing psychic powers that she'd unlocked upon her first journey into the Dream World. She had to read their minds and know when they were going to draw so she could hold up her hand when an assistant raised the gun or she'd get squirted and thus fail the test. They'd started with one person and then moved onto two. Next they would add a third before having the men try and flood Hermione's mind with chaotic thoughts.

Unlike most psychics like the famous Sabrina Amino in Kanto Hermione had almost no ability for telekinesis. But her telepathy had scored far higher than it should have for a novice and her ability to quickly adapt to the sudden emergence of her powers had left Fennel baffled and Hermione needing help to master her abilities.

"Hermione?" Cedric said softly, not wanting to startle her.

Without even cracking an eye the teen said, "You're here to talk about Harry... about the attack on Little Surrey."

Cedric blinked at that before shaking his head in annoyance. "I was projecting, wasn't I?" She'd mentioned that if someone thought to hard about something she could sometimes pick up their thoughts, like someone muttering under their breath. He had been working to avoid doing that, as he knew that it was rather annoying for her to-

"No, I got a news update on my dex," Hermione said, gesturing towards the red device that sat on a table to her right.

"...ah." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping that he didn't look like the giant fool he felt like.

"Look only slightly like one," Hermione said with a smirk, finally opening her eyes. "That time you were projecting." She stood up and motioned for the techs to leave her and Cedric. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"About you being a giant fool," Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes. "The attack."

"Voldemort," Cedric said without hesitation. "100% him. No doubt."

"No doubt?"

"No doubt," Cedric said firmly. "The Kenways are brazen but they aren't slasher film killers. They wouldn't march into Little Surrey and kill every man, woman, and child. I did the research and they were almost clinical when it came to their attacks to ensure they didn't harm the innocent. In fact I found more cases where Kanto hurt their own people when they got caught in the crossfire than the Sons doing it. They didn't have a perfect record but they didn't commit war crimes and I seriously doubt they did so here."

"Hmmm. I agree. Of course I agree because Voldemort or whoever dressed up as Jack Kenway got the outfit wrong. Jacket's not the right cut, the escrima sticks are too long... I'm writing up all my findings right now and trying to figure out how best to present them-"

Cedric helped Hermione to her feet and kissed her on the cheek. "I would be shocked if you didn't."

"That's not all though," she said softly, stretching out her tired muscles; sitting in one position for so long left her cramped up and her muscles strained.

"You're going back," Cedric said.

"Now who's psychic?" Hermione teased but there was little humor in her words.

Cedric quickly picked up on her reluctance. "You don't want to go?"

"Not for the reason you'd think," Hermione stated with a sigh, moving over to where her dex sat and pocketing it. "I want to go... but I feel selfish doing so." That hadn't been what Cedric had been expecting and his face must have made that clear as Hermione elaborated. "Dr. Fennel has been so kind to us and we've been making so many breakthroughs and she's been so wonderful helping me learn..." she waved her hands around her head, "...and I just feel terrible that I am sneaking off like a thief in the night."

"Except you're not," Cedric said firmly, walking over and taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. "You aren't heading off because you want to go shopping or because you want to see a movie. You're going to help your friend who is the reason why the two of us are doing this in the first place. Believe me, if I thought I could be of help at the moment I'd be going to." He had considered going with Hermione but in the end reasoned that it would be better to have several people like himself and the other champions waiting in the wings, training and preparing for the day when Harry needed their full might. "Harry needs his friends and everyone understands that."

Hermione smiled at that. "Thank you for understand."

Cedric kissed her forehead. "That, Hermione, you never have to thank me for."

~MC~MC~MC~

Location: Classified

Region: Classified

Neville sighed as he packed his suitcase, looking about the sterile room that had been his home ever since he'd arrived at (REDACTED). One would have been surprised to learn that such a barren and frankly cold looking room could be missed by someone but Neville knew it would be missed by him. This room had seen much in the last few months, just as he had, and had been witness to the slow transformation that had taken place within him. More than anyone else the room with its cold gray cement walls and bland carpet and basic bed with its bleached white sheets pulled taunt had seen Neville deal with the training Barty had put him through... and the wonderful aftermath.

Exercises to strength his body. Hiking the (REDACTED). Climbing (Redacted) at low light with only basic safety gear. Chasing a herd of (REDACTED) and hiding in tall trees until the (REDACTED) had passed. Things to help him grow strong; not bulging like some wrestler who could bench press a Machoke but strong all over... deceptively strong. Bart Crouch Jr. looked like a thin silly man but he had iron in his limbs and a power that would make most warriors tremble when he put his mind to it.

Exercises to strength his mind as well. He'd learned chess and then applied those lessons to the field. He'd participated in war games where he had control of imaginary forces and led them into battle. Ways to read quicker and recall memories faster. Mind palaces and mental shields. Neville had read The Art of War and The Prince and debated their messages. He'd studied all the wars of the last century: The Great War, The Second Great War, The Avalon Civil War, Kenway's Rebellion. From these he'd seen the mistakes that he would learn from and never allow to occur under his watch.

But the greatest help had been when Barty had introduced him to the Mental War to help him hone his mind like it was a blade. When he'd first seen Barty participate in one with Neville's Uncle Agie the teen hadn't known what to think. It looked like the two were just sitting across from each other, whispering quietly to themselves. Later though Barty had explained just what a Mental War was and how they were going to use it to make his mind one of the most cunning in Avalon.

A Mental War began with the two competitors mutually deciding on a place of battle that they could envision in their heads. A field. A rocky canyon. A lost city. Sometimes it was based on a real place, other times a creation that was described in full detail. They would next select their forces, equal in terms of strength and skill. And then... they would wage war. During one's turn they would describe their actions as could be observed by the other: the movement of their troops, the felling of trees or digging of ditches, the fortifying of buildings and positioning of weapons. Then they would decide if they wished to push forward or engage. There could be no lying or cheating, as that would result in an instant lose. A competitor could lay a trap but it had to be something that made sense, based on what they'd described their troops doing; a trap couldn't appear where no one had stood, for example.

Neville would never claim to be a prodigy at Mental Wars but he had gotten the hang of it and where once he had seen it as merely Barty's way of embarrassing him he now saw the benefits and actually began to look forward to their contests on the mental plane. The Wars forced him to remember things and to plan ahead while also strengthening his creativity and ability to adapt on the fly. For the latter he'd seen enough of his plans torn to shreds by Barty using the former. The first time Barty had suddenly declared that a storm began to rage, dousing flames that Neville had set up on the field, the teen had been upset but Barty had pointed out there had been nothing in the rules stating that a storm couldn't appear out of nowhere. Another time he'd performed a move similar to Harry's tactic in Hogsmeade against Regulus Black where he'd set fire to leaves to create an inferno, forcing Neville to retreat. Barty had celebrated when Neville had come up with a trap that saw him leading the two of them to an alter dedicated to Cobalion who had judged Barty as guilty of crimes against Pokémon and struck down his army.

The Mental War forced Neville to think and plan and it would be those skills that would serve him well in the days together.

He had just hefted up his suitcase when he noticed his teacher and mentor standing at the door, watching him with an odd look in his eye.

"I have no choice," Neville said after a moment, the silence becoming unbearable.

"You would have disappointed me if you hadn't," Barty said simply, moving to reveal that he had his own bag packed and ready to go. When Neville stared at him in surprise Barty chuckled. "My job is to handle disasters like this. If you thought I wasn't tagging along to help Harry and the Kenways get out of this mess you are mad." Barty slapped him on the back. "Come on, let's go."

Neville nodded, glancing at his room one last time before he moved to follow Barty out of (REDACTED)

~MC~MC~MC~

 _ **Blackmint**_

 _ **Castelia City**_

 _ **Unova**_

Sirens were blaring as Ginny ran through the halls of Blackmint, the Josephs's headquarters in Unova. The pale white halls that she'd walked every day for the last few months and the offices that she'd spent time in pounding away at keys and working on her personal programs (and viruses if she were being honest) had been thrown into chaos but she couldn't bring herself to worry... mostly because she was the one that had set off said alarms.

'And people wondered why I preferred to have lunch in Bill's office rather than the breakroom,' she thought with a laugh. 'Can't take full control of the building's security system from the breakroom!'

Above her red lights were swirling and alarms were screeching and as she turned a corner she could see employees trying to figure out what was going on even as security rushed about trying to keep people calm. No one knew what to make of the alarms as Ginny had made sure to set off EVERYTHING. The fire alarm, the lockdown alarm, the tornado alarm, and even a few that didn't have names but that she'd created herself; her personal favorite was one that she'd made that sounded like a Kalos Police Siren that she'd coded ad 'Dance Party Alarm'. No one knew what to do, if this were a drill or the real thing, which meant that she was free to race down the hall and towards the locked and sealed doors. They were supposed to remain shut so that if someone did attempt to get into the building they wouldn't be able to get far, as one had to have the right ID card and clearance to get through it. Having spent months with Bill learning all about his job and being taught by the best instructors the Josephs had in the art of hacking and espionage Ginny knew what a pain those doors could be. Which was why Ginny merely smirked before reaching down and activating the already preprogramed command on the minidex she had strapped to her wrist. Several people let out gasps as all the autolocks on the doors disengaged and Ginny was able to rush through an entry way without a problem. Well, other than the alarms that were blaring.

She spun past a startled Joseph (she honestly didn't know who it was; all the short little men with their neatly trimmed beards and three piece suits looked the same to her) and made for the stairwell, deciding that the elevators would only slow her down. She was thankful she'd been training to join the Gryffindor Gauntlet team as it gave her the stamina to keep moving, taking the stairs 3 at a time as she made her way down three flights before bursting out into the parking garage-

"Ginny, honestly?"

-right where Bill was waiting with the head of Blackmint.

Rather than be embarrassed or scared Ginny merely shrugged, adjusting the straps of her backpack. "What?" she said with an innocent little smile.

"We saw the news, Miss Weasley," Gregory Joseph said, rocking back and forth on his heels, a bemused smile on his own features. He held up his hand as Ginny opened her mouth. "And please, no jokes. You are going to help your friend."

"Well...duh, yeah."

"Gin, you could have just left," Bill pointed out. "No need for all... this." He gestured at the building where chaos was still reigning.

"Hey, you guys brought me in to help me become a better hacker!" she complained. "This was just me showing you how much I've learned! Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I don't want a job later on! If I could do this to you guys imagine what I can do to your competitors... or those businesses you want to take over."

"We would never engage in such things," Gregory stated.

Ginny snorted. "And Draco Malfoy doesn't have a micro penis."

"Ginny!" Bill exclaimed in horror.

"What?" Ginny said sweetly.

Her brother rubbed his temples. "Mum is going to kill me if she hears you talking like that."

"Blame Fred and George. That works for me." She moved towards to two before extending her hand, growing serious. "I do want to thank you for teaching me so much. And this isn't goodbye. But Harry... he's my friend. The brother I chose. I can't abandon him now."

Bill sighed, looking as if he wanted to argue but instead he merely took her hand in his larger one and gave it a shake. "I don't know if I should be pissed or proud."

"Try both," Ginny quipped.

"You need anything from me, Gin, you give me a call," Bill said. "And be safe."

"And you come back to us when you can," Gregory stated as he shook Ginny's hand. "Your little show has let me see we have much work to do... I think having the one who caused this madness helping us fix it would be an asset."

"I suppose I can wear a white hat once and a while," Ginny said before walking over to an expensive roadster and waving her dex past it's digital lock. The door swung open and she slipped inside, giving Bill a wave. "I'll text you when I get there!" With that she shut the door and tore out of the parking garage.

"...when did she learn to drive?" Bill muttered.

"I'm more concerned that she stole my VP's car," Gregory stated as he watched Ginny drive away.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So… funny thing about this chapter.

Until a month ago it didn't exist. Hell, before a week ago I was still working on it.

The original plan was that I was going to do a chapter that occurred right after the events of the last chapter with Harry and Co. But then I realized that I wanted to focus on the reactions of his friends so I began to work on that chapter… only to realize that, to do that, I'd need to make a double size chapter. So not only did I need to start a new chapter after getting half way with a chapter… but then I needed to do a double size chapter that focused on five characters and detailed their training.

So year, delays. Yay.

Not much else to say other than the Mental War is inspired by something similar from Dinotopia.

UPDATE! You can now follow my fanfiction progress on Twitter by following **TheRealMr_Chaos**


	10. Back Into The Shadows

"Damn them to hell!"

Harry winced as he heard something shatter rather violently in the room to his right, a bellow that would have put Azog to shame filling the air before another series of bangs and crashes created a cacophony of sound that managed to get through even the sealed door. Said door even shook as something rather heavy smashed into it and Harry took a step back before the racket focused once more on the stone walls. A part of him though was glad that Jack wasn't visible while the other part of his brain quaked all the same. It was terrifying to hear him behaving more like a beast than a man because it spoke to what could be waiting for himself if he continued on learning how to be a Speaker, bonding with his Pokémon. Even then, as Harry looked down at his hands, he could feel that he wasn't quite what he had been weeks earlier. That he was different; altered, twisted and changed into something else, something less than human. How many times could one merge with a Pokémon before they could no longer be considered more human than anything else?

And then he felt a deep shame as he glanced over at Hedwig because it was so cynical and small minded to assume that it was the Pokémon part of Jack that was having him vent his anger as he was. What was to say that it wasn't his human side that was driving him to rant and roar and destroy all he could get his hands on? Perhaps it was the pieces of him that were from Mumik and Smaug and Azog that allowed him to keep some manner of control?

'Or does it even matter?' Harry thought to himself. 'I've met Pokémon that are calm and Pokémon that are brash. I've dealt with people who are vile and sick and who are beacons of peace. Perhaps none of it matters and it is just the person, no matter how much of them is truly 'human', that matters.'

"He's taking it well," Sirius said dryly from where he sat, the rest of the group gathered in the Hall of Speakers while Jack raged in the closed off room, barricaded and sealed by Lugia himself. After seeing the news reports about the Fall of Little Surrey all thought of continuing Harry's Pokémon challenge died a quick death and the group had sat down to process what had happened, with only Jack snarling he needed privacy and storming away without another word. Jonas was sitting in a corner with his eyes shut, it clear that he was meditating, while Lance was the exact opposite of the calm and collected Kenway brother. Lance was calling everyone he could, trying to take control of the situation before it went head over tits as he paced about the room. "He'll sleep well tonight," Sirius said as Jack let out another scream of frustration.

"I don't see how this is funny in the slightest," Clair snapped, pausing in her pacing long enough to shoot an icy glare Sirius' way. When Sirius didn't so much as flinch under her glare she turned her attention back to the doorway, concern warring with frustration in her eyes. "Not funny at all.

"It's a little funny," Sirius argued. "I mean, I've seen toddlers react better."

"Toddlers aren't usually informed that Voldemort and his madmen framed them for genocide."

Harry huffed and leaned against a wall, folding his arms over his chest. "Normally he just tries to kills things."

"I think that is how this mess got started, pup."

Tonks, who was sitting on the ground leaning against Remus' legs, raised her hand. "To be fair, can you really call it genocide? I mean, everyone on Little Surrey was pretty much white so-wow, does that make me racist? Because that sounded pretty racist."

Remus looked down at her from his chosen perch, "Genocide is defined as the deliberate killing of a large group of people, especially those of a particular ethnic group or region. Little Surrey was its own region. And if you consider their personal beliefs were so radical from ours they could be considered an ethic group as well. They have been separate for several centuries and developed their own culture and, one could argue, their beliefs have become a near religion. That's why they were able to claim Harry after his parents died."

"Good, so we know that Jack was framed for genocide and not murder," Lance said with a roll of his eyes as he hung up his dex, having just gotten off the phone with Drayden. "What the hell do we do now?"

"We can't sit around," Clair said firmly. "We have to go and take the fight to Voldemort. Make sure that everyone knows that this wasn't the Sons. That this wasn't Jack."

"Arceus be damned, Voldemort is a clever bastard," Jonas muttered.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at that. Ever since the news had broken she'd been sharpening her bracer blades, getting them to razor sharpness. The soon-to-be gym leader had not taken kindly to her father's reputation being dragged through the mud and it was only Lugia's command that she sit and calm down that kept her from rushing out and attacking the first opponent she could find. She set down the whet stone and looked at her uncle carefully. "You sound like you admire him."

"Not who he is or what he did... but I can tip my hat to the cunning bastard." Harry and Jasmine just stared at him and Jonas huffed. "If you can't learn to at least respect your enemies' strengths then you are doomed to fail. We respected Kanto's ability to marshal their forces and their superior firepower and training; they didn't respect us and thought us a rag-tag group that they could put down in a few days. That we would crumble and that all they needed to do was put up a token resistance. They were wrong. They fell. Your own Voldemort clearly respected the strength of the likes of Dumbledore and James and Lily. He was cautious. He was careful for the most part, only getting bold when he had almost complete control of Avalon. He almost won, after all. Only lost because on the cusp of victory he underestimated your mother, Harry, and she made him pay for that mistake. Has he done things a touch differently we wouldn't be having this conversation." Jonas shrugged. "I respect what Voldemort did here. He's used Jack's own threats and the persona he created to protect his family and turned it back onto us. He's made our strength our weakness. That's cunning. That deserves some respect." He shut his eyes once more. "Now we need to figure out how to do the same to him."

"And how do you suggest that?" Tonks asked. "Because frankly, where I am sitting, we are fu... er, really in trouble."

"Thank you," Clair said with ice in her words.

"What, for her not cursing?" Jasmine asked. "Mum, I've heard the word f-"

"Voldemort nearly won the last war because of complacency," Harry finally said, drawing attention from his girlfriend and onto him. "The old families were willing to just let him do what he wanted because they hoped that if they just rolled over like a Growlithe then he wouldn't hurt them."

"Or they liked what he was selling," Remus stated darkly. "The idea that there were Old Families and 'Newbloods'-" he spat out the insulting term in disgust, "and that Pokémon should only belong to those of high birth appealed to those families who had watched their power diminish as the years have gone on. It used to be that a poor family might be lucky to have a Normal type that they found in the woods that they could use to bring in wood or guard the house. Maybe a farmer might be able to breed some Miltanks. A sailor might have a flying type or a water type. But that was it. The Old Families... they had the powerful Pokémon, the ones that could be bred and trained and used in battle and for glory."

"And keeping the peons down," Sirius grunted. "The Blacks didn't keep Empoleons around because they wanted companions."

"But as our society evolved and technology made life easier families were able to focus their attention towards their Pokémon and making them better as well as finding new ones… powerful ones. They were able to help their kids too. You didn't need to have twenty kids just to keep the farm going... you could have one or two and save enough so they could be educated. And as technology grew suddenly a servant didn't need to stay a servant anymore. No need to remain on an estate like your father and his father before him, serving some great family. You could tackle the world on your own. The Old Families didn't like that as not only did they lose a workforce that was willing to work on the cheap but also saw their power begin to evaporate away. Easer to control someone when their only choices to avoid starving were to dig ditches, beg, work on their back-pardon my language- or work for an Old Family. If the Family wanted you to dress a certain way... well, you did it and were happy you had food and a roof over your head. Hell, you thanked them for it. But as people began to make it on their own they found they didn't have to listen to what the Old Families said... well... the Old Families just became people with big houses, looking at paintings of their forefathers and longing for what had come before.

"They longed for the old days, of the power that came with lording their status over others. The likes of Lucius Malfoy and the Parkinsons and such look at the world of their forefathers with longing even as the rest of us shudder at their barbaric ways and thank the heavens we have moved past that. They try to dress it up as something elegant and wonderful but it was just a way for them to control the world. Voldemort offered them a chance to have that again. So they were more than happy to help out or at minimum look the other way."

"What about those that weren't the Old Families? The new generations of Pokemon traiers?" Jasmine asked. "Why did they lie down and take what Voldemort and Team Nocturne sent their way? Why didn't they fight back?'

"Fear, mostly. Blindness too. What is the old saying? 'First they rounded up the priests and I said nothing'?"

Lance shook his head though. "No offense, Remus, but it's a cultural thing too." He gestured at Clair and Jasmine. "They are Johto-born and raised. So am I. It's in our blood to fight back... why we've always been seen as rougher than the other regions. Kanto has it too but it's more refined. Still, when Team Rocket showed up enough of them rose up to tell them to get the hell out. Giovanni didn't get the foothold Voldemort did."

"Not another speech about how Kanto is misunderstood, Uncle Lance," Jasmine complained.

"No, just stating that Johtoians like to fight. To their benefit and to their folly. It's why Voldemort's ruse is working so well. No one would have believed a Kantoian army did that to Little Surrey. Nor a Sinnohian. Johto is reckless at times with our anger and it makes us do stupid things and that stereotype more often than not plays out as true."

"You were talking about Avalon though," Harry pointed out, trying to move the conversation back to their main point.

"Right," Lance said. "Avalon sees the release of raw emotions as beneath them, of something of low birth. Only thugs and hooligans rant and rage or cry and sob. 'Stiff upper lip' and all that. The more noble families put on airs and the lower classes try to emulate them."

"And what? That means they just let Team Nocturne do whatever they wanted?"

"If it meant that they might be spared? Yes. Better to just go along with their lives, not draw attention to themselves. Hope things get better. Short term goals."

Sirius sighed. "Afraid that is pretty true, pup. The first people Voldemort and his Admins targeted were the rabble rousers and the trouble makers. The independent thinkers. The leaders that would stand up and say no. There is a reason why your parents got so much attention. Same with Neville's folks. They were the ones that managed to survive the first purges." He paused, considering his words carefully. "I mean no offense to Molly Weasley as she is a kind woman but... there is a reason why her brothers were killed and she was spared."

"...she was willing to look the other way," Harry finished.

"Not because she wanted to but because her brothers being killed off showed her what could happen to her. She was young then, with a life ahead of her. So much to live for. And when she saw what happens when you fight back… it was easy to look the other way. And when she finally did decide that the line was crossed and she couldn't live with waiting it was too late. It's the same for a lot of people. I fought because I didn't want to live in a world that Voldemort was making. Others didn't because they just wanted to live, period. I don't blame them."

"I do," Jonas said firmly. "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."

"I like another quote better!" a voice called out, all the rest turning towards the entry way. "Demons run when a good man goes to war!"

"Luna!" Harry shouted, leaping up and hugging the blonde, the young woman returning the embrace with just as much strength.

"No hugs for the rest of us?" Ginny teased, Luna and Harry shifting so that Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny could all entire, the friends gathering around Harry. Their voices mixed together as they all began talking at once, Barty Crouch Jr. watching with a bemused look on his face as he walked over and shook Lance's hand.

"Looker," Clair said with a nod.

"Barty here, Mrs. Kenway." The former Battle Instructor walked over and joined the group. "I hope you don't mind but I gathered up the rest of this lot and brought them all here... with a bit of help." He jerked his thumb towards Lugia, the massive legendary bursting through one of the waterfalls the moment Barty said his name and landing beside the adults. "I figured Mr. Potter could use his friends."

Clair though merely narrowed her eyes. "You can claim to be Barty all you wish but I know that you will always be Looker."

"And that's a bad thing?" Barty asked innocently.

"Only for those standing against you."

"Lucky for you that you're not!" He clapped his hands several times, signaling for Harry and his friends to quiet down. "Now then! We have some trouble to deal with and it does no good to avoid the problem so let's tackle it head on. To summarize: Voldemort has not only razed Little Surrey but he's pinned it all on Jack and the Sons."

"So Surrey... it is gone?" Harry asked, licking his lips. While he had never planned on stepping foot on that island again and blamed the government of that region for keeping him away from Avalon and Remus that didn't mean he wanted them to be wiped out like that. Because while the Dursleys had hurt him... he wasn't naïve enough to believe there weren't good people who'd lived on the island. Good people that were now dead. In his name.

Barty sighed. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. Reports are coming in that 'The Sons of Johto' killed every man, woman, and child on the island. None were spared."

"Bastards," Tonks hissed. clenching her fist.

"Right they are but it does no good for us to merely rage," Barty said. "We need a plan. We need to figure out how we counter this and keep them from further tarnishing the Sons' name."

"And we need to figure out how to deal with Voldemort before he does this again," Lance said.

The door to the room Jack had barricaded himself in swung open and the Father of Johto stepped out, rubbing his bloodied knuckles. His eyes were read and his skin had a grayish tint to it but his jaw was clenched hard and his mouth was twisted in a snarl.

"We get back to basics," Jack said sternly.

"Huh?" Neville said, not getting what Jack was getting at.

The Father of Johto began to pace waving his arms about. "I'd forgotten our origins. Our roots. Let victory make me stupid. Jonas, how did you claim the Ghost?"

His brother frowned, not quite getting what his brother was hinting at. "I staged a midnight raid on the landing strip where they were completing it. Took it right from them before they even realized my team was there."

"And how did we get onto Sevii? Not how we attacked it... how did we get on the island and free mom and dad?"

"We went in, small numbers, and hit hard and quick."

Jack nodded and pointed at Sirius. "How did I finally kill Koga?"

Sirius, realizing what Jack was trying to get at, nodded quickly. "Sneaked in, infiltrated the town with your best undercover operatives, and then hit at a moment of weakness." He'd been one of the fighters that Jack had assigned to sneak into the War Rally crowd and wait until Jack's signal before attacking. It had been nerve racking but also thrilling to mingle with the people that were on the opposite side of the war.

"I was stupid in the graveyard after the final task. I was showy. I was rash. And now Voldemort is mimicking that. Little Surrey fits right in with what I did in the graveyard... but that isn't me. That isn't the Sons. We need to get back to our roots."

Luna quickly nodded. "You got too big, too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows!"

Jack jabbed a finger at her. "Damn straight, Luna. Voldemort used my modus operandi as a weapon against me... now I will do the same to him. He's spent the last few years in the darkness, slinking and sliding and plotting and I will do the same. I will go dark, let the world thing I've barricaded myself away in Olivine Pointe... when in reality I will put out every feeler I have, call in every favor, and hunt him down like the dog he is. I am not a leader or a king… I am a TRACKER… and I will follow the foul stench of his admins. Not him, not yet. I will hunt down all those that give him strength and remove them, one by one, like a chess master pulling pawns and rooks from the board. And then I will find where he's made his nest… and I will kill the bastard."

"And I supposed if a certain new Co-Headmaster were to divert attention from your occasional absences..." Lance said, Jack merely grinning and slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"And if a known target for the paparazzi opens up her gym and begins to draw attention towards herself..." Jasmine said, rubbing her hands together, a grin on her face. "You move to the shadows… and I become a sun so bright that they have to stare… and be blinded."

Jonas nodded slowly. "A grand hunt… I like it. I'm in."

"What about us though?" Harry asked, gesturing towards himself and his friends. "What can we do?"

Lugia cleared his throat. "I believe, Mr. Potter, that your focus lies elsewhere. Namely... home."

"Home... Avalon?" Harry turned towards the Legendary. "We should go back to Avalon?"

"What is needed is to draw all eyes away from what our hunters will be doing and bring attention to the areas where we want it," Lugia rumbled. "And what would draw more attention than Harry Potter returning to Hogwarts after his disappearance?"

Harry opened his mouth to complain, to argue that there were better uses of his time than sitting in class and dealing with Draco Malfoy and being on the Gryffindor Gauntlet team... only to snap his jaw shut and truly consider what Lugia was suggesting. "Half of Avalon loves me and sees me as their savior because of something my mum did. The other half think me at best a braggart and at worst a threat to their way of life and their master. But they all focus on me."

"They are still reporting on you," Neville chimed in. "When Barty and I visited Avalon for a week to visit my uncle all the papers were still wondering where you were. Not on the front page but there were articles. No one knows where you went… Fudge is covering up all he can about the graveyard, fearing that if he lets slip you sided with Jack Avalon will revolt against him, see him as the minister that drove Harry Potter away."

"That witch Rita Skeeter is still dishing gossip on you," Hermione grunted; she hadn't been pleased by some of the stories Skeeter had written about her friends. Why anyone would believe Ron was a secret crime boss and she and Draco were having a torrid love affair she'd never know. And she certainly didn't want to see Draco in leather pants, as Rita claimed.

Ron clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you hate being the center of attention but for once this might work out well for us."

Remus cleared his throat. "But would Dumbledore even let Harry back in Hogwarts? We made it pretty clear where we stood at the end of the Fourth Task. The rest of Avalon might not know what happened but he and the Hogwarts staff does. Severus will be on our side, and I think McGonagall and Flitwick might shift our way but we don't know. The rest of you might be easy enough but Harry-"

"I could impress them with the Dance of Joy until they agree to let Harry back in!" Luna offered, her pokeballs opening up to reveal Luna Jr, Neville Jr, Whomper, Mickey, and Linus... all of them wearing weird body armor with wide shoulder pads. Luna instantly struck a pose, as did the others. "Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!"

Remus just stared. "...right, might take more than that."

"Oh, I could hack some records..." Ginny said with glee. "Would be nice to do something easy for a change."

It was Sirius though who cut her off. "no no... you guys are thinking like warriors and spies. No, there is a way to get Harry back into Hogwarts and get the ministry off our backs."

"And how is that?" Harry asked.

Sirius rubbed his hands together with utter glee. "By thinking like a Marauder and pranking all of Avalon, of course!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So this chapter dealt with the fallout of Voldemort's attack and almost begins shifting pieces into place. Jack is going underground to quietly hunt down Voldemort, so those claiming I was going to kick Harry away to focus just on the Sons… that was never the plan. Jack is an ally and a teacher but Harry WILL be the focus. The Pack are going to aid him and we'll go long stretches of this book with their numbers not being seen at all.

The next chapter is interesting as, perhaps because I was editing A Crack of Thunder while I was writing it, I decided to go the Game of Thrones route and shift POV to another character. We've almost exclusively followed Harry save for a few chapters here or there and this will be a chance to see another side to the conflict… and catch up with a character we haven't seen since the beginning of Grand Trainer Tournament.

If you haven't already make sure you follow me on Twitter at TheRealMr_Chaos

Finally, I have a plot bunny based on a graphic I made of the Mr. Chaos Fanfic Starter Pack.

Basicaly, I did as a joke in that graphic that you take two wildly different franchises and fuse them together and you get one of my stories. And the graphic had The Walking Dead and Yu-Gi-Oh… and then I wondered "Well, what if that was a story, how would it go?"

And I came up with a plot bunny. 

I would place the story just after the events of Battle City, maybe after the Kaiba Cup if you wanted to include characters from that. Before the Memory Arc, basically, so you have the Pharaoh. Anyway, Yugi would get in an accident, just like Rick Grimes, and the Pharaoh would bring Yugi into the puzzle, to allow him to heal and the magic of the puzzle would protect him. Problem is when he wakes up in the hospital… the Zombie Apocalypse has happened. After that we'd shift away from The Walking Dead though and explore Yugi and the Pharaoh in the world.

The biggest appeal, for me, would be to have Yugi/Pharaoh team up with characters that aren't part of his group and see him interact with other duelists (though there would be no duels in this). I would have Yugi arrive home to find his grandfather dying of a bite and that would be the first person he and the Pharaoh have to put down when he turns. After that Yugi would try and find his friends but team up with different characters. If it were me I'd make the first person he'd team up with be Rex Raptor. Rex would have matured during the Walker Crisis and would be this badass Walker slayer who is working to help others as he couldn't save his parents. Next I'd have Yugi meet up with Mai, who barricaded herself in her apartment with supplies and has lost her confidence due to her seeing the horrors of the Walkers. Yugi would help her gain back her strength and maybe even they would become a couple.

As for Seto Kaiba when Yugi finally finds him he's in rough shape. Mokuba was gravely injured by Walkers and Seto's left arm was bitten, forcing him to hack it off. He would use Kaiba Corp tech to replace it. He also downloaded Mokuba into the Kaibacorp VR system, just like with Noah, and placed Mokuba in a floating Dueling Drone Robot, who serves as his companion. Kaiba is trying to find a cure and this has led him to focus only on that, to the point that he is letting himself get worn down.

Finally, for a really strange group member, I'd have Dox of the Paradox brothers. Para was turned and Dox keeps his head in a basket on his back, using Para as an early Walker detection device.

There would be characters that wouldn't be evil, per say, but wouldn't be part of Yugi's group. Like Mako has created a floating island kingdom and while he is kind to those that live there he is harsh to outsiders as he won't risk infection.

As for Big Bads, if I were writing it, I'd make of all people Tea one of the biggest villains. I'd have it that she, early on in the disaster, took over a Mall and secured it for the people and basically became a cult leader, preaching that the Pharaoh would save them… but as time went on she went mad, seeing herself as an Egyptian Queen waiting for her king (the Pharaoh) to come and help her rule. She'd have the God Cards above the throne she made and when Yugi/The Pharaoh showed disgust with her actions it would lead to a war.

As for other characters it would be up to you. I could see the Spirit of the Millennium Ring either treating this as the greatest thing ever… or hating it as it is a threat to his goals and thus teaming up with Yugi's group to try and stop it. Marik would seal the Tombkeepers away to protect them, the dead bodies hiding their scent. Joey went mad when Serentiy died and he keeps her jawless Walker body locked in the Kaiba Corp tower where he is squatting. Tristan managed to get on a boat and headed to the Duelist Kingdom Island and he and Pegasus are working to try and figure out an answer with Weevil being a member of their group. Things like that


	11. The Prince of the House of Cunning

"First years over 'ere! First years over 'ere!"

"I can't believe they still have that buffoon working here!" Pansy complained to Draco as their group got off the train and began to make their way towards Black Lake. The normal controlled chaos of the arrival to Hogwarts created the small group of Slytherins as they grabbed their bagpacks and suitcases and did their best to move through the mob. The little firsties, looking scared and confused and yet also filled with wonder and excitement, were quickly peeling away from the main bulk of the returning students and heading over to where Hagrid was waiting with the Marill-propelled boats. The older students, chatting amongst themselves and releasing newly acquired Pokemon to show off and loudly discussing their summer vacation, were glad that they were being given a reprieve from the little ankle-biters. Each of them wondered at how the firsties could be so annoying and would swear on anything provided that THEY had never been like that. The oldest students were relishing in their newly minted status as 'lords of Hogwarts' due to their age and experience, while the Third years were excited about being able to head down to Le Fay's Landing and all the other minor perks they would get now that they had reached their milestone.

Of course it wasn't all excitement and good times. There were Fifth Years and Seventh Years who were nervously thinking about the end of year exams they would be taking. Mostly in Ravenclaw but there were a smattering of Hufflepulls and Slytherins who were dreading the tests; no Gryffindors but they were idiots anyway. For the Fifth Years they had the **G** eneral **R** esources, **I** ntelligence, **M** ethodology, **E** xperience, and **R** esearch Tests, or G.R.I.M.E.R.s for short, which would focus on a broad range of topics and ensure that they were at the level they should be in order to receive their General Pokemon License that would allow them to get basic jobs out in the world. Those that didn't have the skill or knowledge or heritage to attend Hogwarts (though nowadays it seemed Hogwarts let anyone in) had to get their license as well, either through completing the Gym Battle circuit, mentoring programs, or apprenticeships.

The Slytherins though weren't worried about G.R.I.M.E.R.s. No, the thing that truly mattered were the **M** astery of **U** niversal **K** nowledge Tests, or M.U.K.s. Those, given to the Seventh Years, were a series of tests that would help one once they got out of school and needed to begin planning their lives. There were up to 30 different tests student could take that covered a wide range of topics (though most settled for around 8 or so with only over achievers attempting to get into the 12 range; legend stated Dumbledore had completed the most M.U.K.s and even then the number was only 18). Students would pick tests that fit their strengths as well as those that would be needed to get a career in their chosen field. This left a large number of Seventh Years worried over making the right choice and dooming themselves right out of the gate.

"First years over 'ere! First years over 'ere!"

Pansy scoffed even louder at that. "They should have sacked him ages ago, not allowed him to actually teach us! He isn't even a proper trainer! He's a glorified coordinator!"

"Just because his Granbull is prettier than you is no reason to throw a fit, Parkinson!" Theo Nott called out, earning laughter from a group of Gryffindors that passed by.

"Hey!" Goyle called out, waving a bloated finger at Nott. "You're supposed to be on our side! We're Slytherins!"

"Could have fooled us," Tracy Davis stated as she breezed by, her best friend Daphne Greengrass walking a step behind with her little sister Astroia. "Not an ounce of cunning in any of you. Must be genetic."

"Watch it, newb-" Crabbe began only for Draco to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough. Not out here." Crabbe and Goyle looked at their friend, clearly not liking what he was suggesting as they were itching for a fight.

"Look at those traitors, thinking they can talk to us like that. They could have stood with us, their peers, and instead they snipe at us like the newblood bastards," Pansy hissed under her breath, watching as the other Slytherin girls used Daphne's Vanilluxe to create an ice trail along the lake while Tracy's Mawlie quickly carved through a second block the ice Pokémon had made to create a sled for them to travel on. "Haven't been the same since third year."

Millie, the finally member of Draco's group, chose then to speak up. She existed on the fringes of the group, her place never quite established, and thus tended to follow the lead of the others, which was quite contrasting with her large, intimidating form. "Not third year… the attack on Le Fay's Landing."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Then they're being morons. We were there too and you don't see us going all blood traitor on us-"

"Enough!" Draco snapped before selecting a boat and waiting for Crabbe to summon his Crawdaunt, which would be tasked with pulling them across the lake. He settled into his seat and shot the other four a look that made it clear that he wasn't interested in any meaningless small talk and until he made it clear he was interested in discussion they'd be wise to shut their mouths.

It wasn't their third year that was the focus of Draco's thoughts, nor the attack against Le Fay's Landing that he'd been caught in. While it still bothered him that a Nocturne Grunt (even one that now, apparently, had earned the status of Admin) had nearly gotten him hurt in the end he'd realized that it was simply a matter of him being in the wrong place at the wrong time and had Regulus Black known he was there he would have given him warning at worst and postponed his plan at best. His father was one of Nocturne's elite Admins and Draco himself would take his place one day; Regulus wouldn't have risked him or any family member of a Nocturne Admin. And even if Draco hadn't been there the man would have been a fool to knowingly try and harm him. He was from the most important family in Avalon and through his mother would be Lord Black as well as Lord Malfoy (never mind that the prancing fool Sirius had named Potter as his heir, his father would find a way to ensure that Draco took his rightful place as Lord Black; the fact that Regulus would be next in line was a point Draco solidly ignored). That meant that he and Regulus were family and thus the man would never knowingly try and harm his family. Only his traitorous brother. Pansy acted like it was some horrific event but for Draco it had been everyone else that had panicked. After all, it hadn't been him that had followed after his father, relying upon him to lead the charge. Oh, people liked to claim Potter had won the day but Draco knew it was his father who had saved them all. Potter had just tried to take all the credit.

No one mentioned how he had single handedly led the charge to hold the shopping center of Le Fay's Landing. How it had been his quick thinking and determination that had seen so many protected. While others had cowered and whimpered he'd shrugged off the effects of the Dusknoirs and battled on. Potter had been whimpering and sobbing, his father dragging him along, while Draco had stood tall and laughed in the face of danger. It had been Potter and his friends who had taken Potter's limited efforts in ending the threat and turning them into some grand final stand while taking all Draco had done and rending it little more than a few futile gestures to hold on till the Gryffindors had come. And if people claimed to have seen differently they were lying.

No, it wasn't his third year that his thoughts drifted to. It was their fourth year and the disaster that had been that filled his mind. And it was one moment in his fourth year that had truly cemented it as the worst year of his life: when the visiting schools had arrived at Hogwarts and he'd been introduced to his bitch of an aunt and her family.

Discovering that he had an aunt he'd never known had been a shock but learning that she believed herself the true head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy had been one blow too many. The mocking of his father had only driven him further into a rage and while it might have been better if he'd waited to he had backup before he'd gone on the offensive but even then he'd been in the right and needed to let the Kalosian Malfoys know exactly where they stood: beneath him. If it hadn't been for Prof. Blackthorn and that murderer Kenway throwing a hissy fit he would have gotten his aunt to admit herself to be a fraud and set right once and for all the House of Malfoy. Instead he'd been forced to back down.

Not that his parents saw it that way…

~MC~MC~MC~MC~

 _October 2nd, 1994_

Draco shifted in his seat, feeling rather awkward over the fact that he was seated while his parents stood. Normally, when he engaged his parents in a conversation, he would only sit if they were sitting and allowed him to do so, showing them the respect their deserved. But today was different. From the moment Prof. McGonagall had asked his parents to teleport over to discuss his meeting with his aunt his parents had refused to take a seat, first merely standing with McGonagall as she told them all that had happened… and her tainted, biased view of it. His father had only glanced at him before asking if they might speak with him alone, the professor allowing them to use an empty classroom for the meeting. She shot Draco one finally look before she'd shut the door, leaving him and his parents all alone in cold and quiet classroom.

Draco had been ready to speak the moment he was given a chance, to explain what had truly happened with the Head of Gryffindor's spin, but when he'd looked at his parents he'd found all the words he wished to speak, the complaints and demands and frustrations, die on his tongue with a quick and sudden death. It wasn't the way his father looked at him though that made him pause, though he was used to him having his dark moods. Granted, the stare his father was sending him was much stronger than was normally directed his way and tended to be fired towards those associates who had done something so stupid that it left his father needing time to gather himself before informing them of just how wrong their world view was. Draco didn't understand though why his father would look at him like that, as he certainly hadn't done anything to earn such annoyance. Maybe his father was mad that Draco had been shown so little support by the Hogwarts staff?

No, it wasn't his father that made him pause. It was his mother who quelled his words. Rather than come up to him as she always did, stroking his hair and making sure he was fine and safe, she was looking at him with utter disappointment. It was a hooded look, one from someone that was just utterly tired and frustrated and wanted to do no more than walk away but knew they couldn't. Draco didn't understand why she felt that way though… he was the victim here!... but yet there she was, staring at him like he was some broken thing that was in desperate need of repair and she had no idea where to start… of if it was worth making the repairs.

His parents had remained silent for the ten minutes since the deputy headmistress had left, his father pacing about the room with his chin tucked against his breast and his hands clasped behind him. He kept making the same circuit, again and again, lapping about the room as he considered the situation and the arrival of his lying sister. His mother, by contrast, moved about the room rather erratically, at times stopping and remaining in place, staring at a common chair or a book on a shelf before spinning about and moving to a different part of the room. Her steps went from fast to slow to fast again and she never seemed to have a destination in mind. While is father was using his pacing to gather his thoughts his mother was guided by them, being pulled in a thousand directions by a thousand worries.

"Tell me," his father finally said, causing Draco to start when his cool tones filled the empty room, "which of the Four Houses is the greatest?"

Draco stared at his father, perplexed.

"I asked you a question, Draco, and I expect an answer."

"Slytherin."

His father nodded sharply at that. "And what House has produced the greatest men in all of Avalon?"

"Slytherin," Draco said more firmly.

"And which of the four houses is known for its cunning?" 

"Slytherin," he said with pride.

"And what house do you belong to?"

"Slytherin."

His father raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?" He walked over, towering over Draco and making him both crane his neck and while fighting the urge to cringe; even when it was his father a Malfoy didn't cringe. "You have the look of a Slytherin, I will admit. Face free of scrapes and cuts like a rash Gryffindor, the squinting eyes of an awkward Ravenclaw, or the puffed up cheeks of a whimpering Hufflepuff. You have dressed yourself in the clothing of a Slytherin as well." He reached down and fingered Draco's coat, feeling the fine material. "Yet when I look at you I don't see a Slytherin. Others might believe you to be of the House of Cunning that there is certainly nothing cunning about you… for if there was you would never have behaved as you did today." He leaned down so that Draco had no choice now but to cringe. "Tell me, Draco… what made you believe for even a second that you confronting my sister as you did was, in any way, a good showing for the Malfoy Family?"

"I was trying to protect our family, father!" Draco proclaimed, revving up to finally explain what McGonagall had been to cowardly to say. "She was mocking you, insulting you-"

"And your way of protecting us was to call her a dyke whore in front of not just your professors, your headmaster, and the entire student body… but in front of the likes of Lance Blackthorn and Drayden Arkenstone? Tell me, Draco… what was cunning about that?" Draco opened his mouth but a sound didn't come out; when put so bluntly his actions did come off rather bad. But he'd been right! He had been! He'd done what was right! "I asked you a question."

"…I did what I thought was right," Draco murmured.

"And that is why you failed, because it is clear that your instincts and thoughts are lacking." His father pulled back and began to pace once more, tugging on his suit sleeves. "I had thought that perhaps this year things might be different, that you'd finally prove to me your worth and that you had at least learned something from our lessons but this latest outburst has dismissed such thoughts. Now I must decide how best to approach my sister… to deal with the fallout for your mistakes."

With that his father left the room, leaving only Draco's mother to keep the boy company.

"It will be a cold day in Hell when you actually grow a pair and confront your sister, Lucius." 

"Mother?" Draco asked, reminding her that he was still there.

But rather than address the scandalizing comments she'd made about his father Draco's mother merely turned to him and let out a sigh. It was the sigh so many mothers over so many regions let slip past their lips when they looked upon their children and wondered if their mistakes could be laid at the feet of their parents. She walked over to him and reached out, her fingers moving to brush his forehead as she always did, only this time her fingers paused inches from his skin before dropped it her side.

"Draco, how is one sorted into their House?"

"Mother?"

"Just humor me," she said quietly but firmly.

Draco would have normally fussed and bemoaned being asked such a silly question but his mother's strange behavior led him to answer honestly. "Slowking places his hand on your shoulder and scans our mind, determining which of the houses you belong to."

"And what determines which house you belong too?"

He frowned at that, trying to puzzle out what his mother was getting at. "He determines which trait you have: courage," he said that with a sneer, "intelligence, loyalty, or cunning. Slowking saw I had cunning." 

"No Draco," his mother said, using a tone and cadence he hadn't heard since he was a toddler. The last time she'd spoke to him in such a way she'd had to explained to him why he couldn't test to see what would happen if he unleashed all the Snivys onto his father's Kadabra. "When I was a first year and it was my turn to be sorted Slowking looked into my mind and showed me several versions of myself. Of who I could be if I were sorted into each of the four houses. Some were clearer than others and the one that represented myself in Slytherin was clearest of all and… it spoke to me. No, not spoke… called to me. Not with words but in a way… I can't explain it. But it called to me and Slowking declared me a Slytherin."

Draco frowned at that. "I didn't see anything like that. There were… something… in the distance when he talked to me but it was over so quick. Slowking declared me a Slytherin, just like father-" Draco paused though, blinking in confusion as he considered that.

"Your father was never sorted, Draco," his mother gently reminded him. "He went to school in Kalos."

"But… he said that… the Malfoys…"

"Your father… he has an image that must be maintained. One that he longs to be reality but is, in fact, merely that. An image. In you he has placed his hopes that you will be all that he desires to be."

"And I will!" Draco declared firmly. "I will lead the Malfoy family to even greater heights, with all the cunning of a true Slytherin-"

"Except cunning means nothing without anything else to back it up!" his mother snapped, causing Draco to lean back in startled surprise. She took several breaths before she continued, this time more calmly. "Slowking does not place you in a house because you have only one of those traits. He places you in the house where you have the most. Most… not only. The trait that uses the others to augment it."

"I don't understand," Draco complained. "Slytherin is the House of the Cunning."

"And what is cunning without intelligence? To shape one's plans so that they come to fruition? So that you can see which ones a person should take on and which must be abandoned. Without intelligence cunning is little more than greed without focus. What is cunning without loyalty? To the cause? To one's family? To one's beliefs? Cunning without loyalty means no allies, no aid, and achieving much but losing everything. What is cunning without bravery? All men dream, Draco, but only the brave man finds the will to make their dreams come true. Only the brave will look at their goals, even as the world declares them impossible, and knows that they are wrong.

"I have read your letters, Draco, and what I have seen these last three years leaves me with so much… disappointment. I've read so much about you trying to achieve great things but I have seen little to back up your lofty goals. You react without thought, you lash out at your classmates when you should be making them your allies, and when your plan fails rather than push on you write to your father and demand he fix things for you." She shook her head and sighed, looking down at him with utter disappointed. Draco was used to his father being disappointed in him… but not his mother. Never his mother. "Draco, if I were you I'd use this year to prove that I could be the man your father and I want you to be. I'd be quiet, be sneaky… be cunning. Be smart enough to know when to be quiet. To gather allies that would stand with me. Be brave enough to turn away from fights that aren't worth fighting. Watch and learn… until my enemies provided me enough rope to hang them with."

And with that she left him alone in the classroom, with only his thoughts.

~MC~MC~MC~

 _ **Present Day**_

And he'd done just that. After the first meeting with his aunt Draco had heeded his mother's words and kept his head down and his ears open. So instead of trading insults with Potter he merely sat off to the side, watching as his foe managed to get himself into trouble even without Draco's help. While the champions competed in their Tasks Draco recorded all he saw in his dex, gathering information that could be both traded for information and used as blackmail. Several times during that past year several of his Slytherin yearmates and even some from Ravenclaw (as the Hufflepuffs had seen Cedric become friends with Potter and thus laid off him and of course the Gryffindors had rallied around their own) who wanted to see if he wanted in on their plans to embarrass the showboating fourth year. Each time Draco had forced himself to say no, fighting his every urge to nod his head and gleefully help in destroying Potter.

He hated to admit that such decisions had proven correct yet those plans seemed to always blow up before they could be enacted. With so many people staying at Hogwarts it was hard to hide such things and all it took was whispering a plan too loud for it to be found out. Blout and O'Malley, a pair of 6th year Slytherins, had wanted to slip Potter some laxatives the day of the Second Task; the Alakazam that Potter had stolen from Draco's family had instantly detected something wrong with his food and the pair of older students had ended up with detention with Filch for a month with Potter not even aware what had happened. A Ravenclaw had come up with a plan to make it look like Potter was trying to sell nude photos of the female champions to the regional papers. The Weaslette not only found out about the plan but alerted the Aurors about it, once more without informing Potter. Last Draco had heard the Ravenclaw was fighting to stay out of jail after he'd been expelled.

The worst part of it all was that through all of it Potter seemed to not even realize how many people were plotting against him, meaning that Draco couldn't enjoy seeing his foe squirm with paranoia. No, Potter had been too busy spending time with Draco's cousin and Johto's Little Whore and that blood traitor Diggory to even notice just how many people were against him and plotting his humiliation. He had, like in the past few years, been able to do as he wished while Draco, who should have been the true Prince of Hogwarts, was left with whatever scraps he could find. The respect and appreciation the students should have been giving him, the Heir of House Malfoy, had remained continually out of his grasp.

'But this year will be different!' Draco thought as he stepped out of the boat and looked up at Hogwarts. 'Potter is gone, driven off after trying to slander my father!' It didn't matter that his father had been serving Voldemort… Potter should have done the decent thing and died so that he no longer stood in Team Nocturne's way. Potter could slum it with the heathens in Johto… Draco would cement his place as the true master of Hogwarts. More than that, he would prove to his father that he was worthy of taking his place on day as the secret master of Avalon, controlling the region from behind the scenes. He would start small, gaining allies from a few of the other houses. Ravenclaws were good at planning, Hufflepuffs would make wonderful loyal minions, and when it came to Gryffindors it was always wise to have some reckless pawns to send racing at a threat. He would begin building his power base and-

"It's Potter!"

Draco's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he looked up and stared in shock and horror as his hated foe and his group of hangers-ons and blood traitors all stood on the steps of Hogwarts, waving to the students… and the cameras that were filming his every move.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Harry called out, preening for the cameras and the reporters that were calling out to him. "Yes, I am happy to be back at Hogwarts! And hopefully there won't be any tournaments this year! It has been an interesting summer but now I am glad to be back in Avalon!" The reporters called out questions but Harry merely turned and walked up the steps and into the castle, leaving the reporters to impotently call out questions concerning his summer and the rumors of his departure from the region the spring before.

And through it all Draco stood, dumbfounded… and utterly ignored once again.


	12. Regrets, I've Had A Few

"But I thought we got sorted now?" a little first year asked Minerva, looking up at her with big wide eyes that were filled with confusion. He was wearing the basic plain uniform of Hogwarts with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a little Pikipek on his shoulder that kept bobbing its head at her. Around him the other 11 year olds were also milling about, unsure of what was going on. Some had brothers and sisters that went to Hogwarts and knew that this wasn't right, that there wasn't supposed to be a tour of the grounds with Hagrid and Professor Vector. Others were the first in their family to ever good to Hogwarts but could sense that something was off and were now worried. Minerva forced herself to keep a kind smile on her face even as the frustration she felt over the delay with the sorting bubbled in her heart.

"The Headmaster just needs to see me and a few of your professors for a short meeting," Minerva said, not mentioning that the meeting could have easily waiting until after the sorting if it hadn't been for their latest professor, the pink annoyance the Ministry had forced upon them, whining that they needed to deal with the Golem in the room right away. 'At least she won't be teaching Battling as she wanted,' Minerva once more silently thought. 'Even if she doesn't realize that yet.' While that would be an even worse fight Minerva couldn't wait to see Dolores Umbridge's reaction to Dumbledore thumbing his nose at Fudge's demand his undersecretary teach the Battle Class. "Rather than make you wall wait in this drafty hall I thought it might be a bit better to have Hagrid and Professor Vector take you outside so you could see more the island. Maybe have Hagrid show you some of his POkemon?"

"Only the small ones," Septima said, more to Hagrid than the kids.

The new students murmured at this, some excited and others just wanting to find out what house they would be in. Minerva smiled one more time and headed off to the headmaster's office, she smile dropping as she did so.

As she did so she let her mind wander. And when she let her mind wander it always seemed to settle upon her favorite student.

It was something that a teacher wasn't supposed to admit: that they had favorites. Everyone knew they had favorites of course, as such things were the worst kept secrets in the world of education, but professors were supposed to try and at least pretend, if only to themselves, that they viewed each and every student fairly. That they looked upon each bright little face and saw them through the same eyes. That they gazed upon each graduating class and felt pride in each and every student that had walked through their classrooms. One wasn't supposed to have favorites, even if what caused such feelings, passion and excitement, were also what made the greatest professors.

The Beech Paraodx, as it was called, named after the famous Pokémon Professor Ignis Beech. To need enough passion to continue making education exciting and magical while having enough restraint to not respond to the very same passion in certain students and thus lose focus on the rest of the class.

For Minerva McGonagall she'd always tried her best to never play favorites. She remembered well when she had started at Hogwarts there had been a horrid Hufflepuff Head who had shown 'loyalty' by always siding with her students and seeing everyone else as an invader. Nothing too malicious but enough that students knew that if two hands shot up it would be the Hufflepuffs that would get called upon… and the points that would come from that. Worst had been how the woman had allowed the Hufflepuffs of that time to close up ranks and protect each other. Like the Hoenn Mafia the Hufflepuffs of Minerva's time would always cover for each other and their Head would only punish one if there was absolute proof; even then the punishments tended to be less strict than they'd be for anyone else. Minerva had sworn to never be like that and could say with pride that she wasn't blind to the faults of her house. The number of points she'd taken from the Weasley Twins spoke the truth of that. She had tried to find the best in all her students; something to latch onto that would help her connect with them. Oh, sometimes it was a near impossible task, like Sisyphus trying to roll his Golem up the hill, but she did try. There was always at least one or two students that made it hard but she did manage. She never ignored a student.

But play favorites?

She was honest enough to admit that she'd done that.

It had been hard not to in 1971 when what many considered to be the Greatest of The Lost Generation had started Hogwarts. Of course, to be fair, 1971 had been a year of prodigees and future masters for all the regions. Cynthia Malfoy. Diantha Delaclour. Antonio Rodriggo. Max McCan. Migel Iglesias. Jack Kenway. Franklin Boyd. Lance Blackthorn. Just to name a few. It had seemed that 1971 was a year for so many future masters to start their education.

Avalon though seemed to have gotten the bulk of amazing students that year. Peter Petrigrew, who she was ashamed to admit she'd spent the last few years thinking so badly of him before the truth of his death had been revealed; he had beenone of the PokePuff makers she'd ever seen. When he had died the world had lost an amazing chef. Sirius Black, who had walked through life with a laugh and a smirk, who had managed to be both lazy and talented and make it somehow work. Remus Lupin, the brightest young man in his Generation, his Class' Head Boy and who could have graduated 2 years early if not for his loyalty to his friends.

And of course there had been James Potter, the cheeky boy who always had a smart little comment waiting on his tongue. She'd never met someone who could be at once so utterly lazy and so utterly dedicated. When one found something he was passionate about he was the best student in the class... but if you bored him he had had no problem of letting one know just how disinterested he was. She remembered one time old Kettleburn had come to her ranting and raving over James giving him lip. When McGonagall had asked him if he'd docked her Little Growlithe points the man had admitted with a huff that he'd wanted to but James' points had been so spot on that he'd been unable to even muster a false defense. But that was how James had been... even when he was driving you made he somehow had managed to find a way to win you over. Even Team Nocturne had courted him long after he'd told them to piss off. The man had publically spat in Edwin Parkinson's face and the man still had tried to create a betrothal contract between baby Harry and Edwin's Pansy.

Not that it was merely Gryffindor who had seen prodigies within their walls. In Slytherin Sererus Snape had proven himself such an expert on Pokémon potions that research labs all over the world had sought out his talents before he'd even graduated; it had only been his desire to stay in Avalon, close to his sister and his sick father, that had seen him take the teaching position at Hogwarts a year later when Horace Slughorn had decided it was finally time for him to return and take the vacation to Alola he'd always wanted. The man's stern nature had made him a perfect fit for the Head of Slytherin, making him the youngest professor to have the title.

There had been others too. Greta Catchlove who had already written a book on proper Pokemon feeding a year after leaving Hogwarts. John Musgrave who had helped excavate the lost village of Lamorak. Dustin Dustin who was rumored to be Dr. Onasis' choice to take his place in the Elite 4.

But of all the students there had been one that had remained in Minvera's heart and despite all she had done she had become her favorite student... not just of the year, not just of her generation, but of all the students she had ever taught in her long career.

Lily Evans.

As Minerva smoothed her long dark labcoat (a deep red that was nearly black; she'd decided that she needed to add a bit of color to her life but still wanted to be professional, unlike the Headmaster who did white coats with Alolan shirts) and made her way towards the headmaster's office she couldn't help but smile, even all these years later, as she thought of Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Never before had Minerva seen a student so… hungry… to learn about Pokémon. In hindsight it made sense, what with Lily having decided to run away from home just so she could become a trainer, but back then, when she'd been in the middle of Hurricane Evans as some of her colleagues had dubbed the 11 year old, it had been merely a battle to stay ahead of the girl's questions and interests. A battle… of the most thrilling kind. Lily had been the type of student that teachers longed for. One whose enthusiasm would quickly spread to all around her. Lily had made one want to break away from the tired old lesson plans that they'd used for years and do something new and exciting. Horace had once called her a muse and McGonagall had come to agree with him. That girl could make even the most cynical professor want to branch out and try something new. To experiment. To push themselves. To find new avenues to explore and unexplored aspects of their chosen fields to examine.

As Lily had grown and matured her desire to learn more about the world around her there had been a fear that her youthful joy would dry up. But Lily still had desired to never stop learning. Merely she had learned how to contain herself… barely. At 17 one could still see the excited 11 year old just below her mature surface, bouncing with giddy delight. And for Minvera she had seen what had started as child-like glee over a world so many of them accepted as the norm not so much fade as transform into a more adult desire to explore. There was a restraint and patience there but that only served to guide her need to learn and not temper it and drive it away. All the professors had begun courting her during her 6th year to apprentice under them, with even the likes of Horace, who'd been planning to retire at long last, and Filius (who was famous for being an outgoing teacher but refusing to take on mentorships) heavily hinting at Lily that they were interested in her studying under them. Minerva had made her own pitch but had knew that no matter who Lily had ended up studying with she would eventually be headmistress of Hogwarts. The Head of Gryffindor had even suspected that, had Lily not settled down with James and decided to start a family and instead dedicated herself to a life of teaching much as herself in her younger years and Albus for his entire life, she would have managed to leapfrot Minerva herself and become Dumbledore's heir. And while Minerva would have been heartbroken if it had been anyone else… with Lily she would have been the first to pledge herself to her. Because Lily would have been the greatest of them all.

'And then that scunner Voldemort had to turn his focus on her,' Minerva mentally snarled before taking a moment to center herself. It would do no good to get herself worked up before this meeting. It would be stressful enough without added anger. Thinking about just how much the War had cost her… 'Not just Lily,' Minvera thought with a sad yet bitter sigh. 'So many promising minds gone because of that madman. So many good people killed to protect our dream… and here we are with it all starting over again. Wasted.'

It seemed as if life, sadly, constantly moved in cycles of pain. One that was beginning once more.

Losing nearly all of the 'Marauders' save for Remus and Severus (for, while he would protest that he'd never been part of the group, by the time Lily and James had married Severus and been integrated into the group fully, with Severus even serving as one of James' groomsmen) had been a heavily blow… with Lily's death being the worst of all. Several students, such as Nymphadora Tonks, had confided in her later that their first few years with her as a teacher had been difficult because she'd seemed so dead inside. When Lily had died Minerva had fallen into a deep depression and it had taken half a decade to claw her way out of it. That was why Minvera had been so excited for Lily's son to come to Hogwarts. She had seen in him a chance to try again, to recapture some of the happiest moments of her life and, perhaps, make things even better.

But sadly the word that seemed to always come up with Harry Potter was 'disappointment'.

At first it had been seeing just what those horrible people, the Dursleys, had done to Lily's child. He was so small, so thin and worn… it had boiled her blood. While she would never admit it in public when the news had come of Kenway's rampage through Little Surrey she'd quietly poured herself a drink and saluted the man for, at the very least, removing those monsters from the world. It didn't mean she didn't see Kenway as a monster himself but at the very least Vernon and Petunia were gone. She could toast one monster for killing other monsters. It had been painful to see the boy like that and even more painful when she'd learned how little he knew about his parents. How he didn't have any comprehension of how important Lily and James had been… how special they were. How loved they had been.

After that things had gone well, with the only darkness being the horrible month during Harry's second year, when she'd stood by and allowed Lucius Malfoy to railroad Hermione Granger and interrogate her in the middle of the Great Hall.

'I should have fought for her,' Minerva thought as she moved down the hall, the portraits of professors of Hogwart's past staring at her with painted eyes, thinking of how she'd lost for a while the House of the Brave. She'd known the moment Hermione had proven herself innocent that her little Growlithes wouldn't be quick to forgive her for betraying one of their own. Yes, her hands had been tied dealing with a Gym Leader and one as powerful as Malfoy, but that hadn't mattered to her students. They had seen it as a betrayal, of her refusing to live up to the trait that defined their house, and bowing in cowardice to a man purely because his wealth let him demand anything and everything. A Slytherin at that (though few realized that Lucius hadn't attended Hogwarts, as much as he liked to pretend that he had). It had taken a long time to undo that damage and Minerva feared that for some she'd never be able to heal that wound. Miss Granger certainly didn't come to her for advice like she had when she first started at Hogwarts and others, like Mr. Longbottom, also stopped seeing her as often as he once had.

And then there was Harry.

As time had gone on and Minerva had spent more time with Harry in class and watching him in the tower a new disappointment had reared its ugly head: he was nothing like his mother. He was a good student, grasping the material well and rarely needing any further prodding to get him to the place he needed to go. He wasn't like Mr. Weasley, who skirted by with the bare minimum in most classes save for Pokeball making where he had Fillius singing that he'd found a savant. Nor was he like Mr. Longbottom or Miss Weasley and did average in most classes while finding one particular class or two (tracking and grass-type rearing for Mr. Longbottom and advance programming for Miss Weasley). And he certainly wasn't like Miss Lovegood, who seemed to go the opposite way than everyone else yet arrive at the same path.

No, Harry wasn't like any of them. And he certainly wasn't like his mother, devouring lessons and knowledge like a dying man in the desert seeking a drop of water. Miss Granger was more like Lily Evans than Harry was. In fact if one had shown Minerva Miss Granger's and Harry's papers, without any names or identifiers, and asked her to select which was written by Lily Evan's child she would select Hermione Granger's every time. It has been utterly devastating and Minerva could admit infuriating that Harry didn't seem to care at all about exploring the world of Pokémon. He would learn about a subject the same as everyone else but none of his papers ever showed a desire to learn more. Where his mother had done extra assignments and asked for help on private research Harry was happy to do his assignments (which were admittedly well done and always placing him in the top 10% of his year) and then move on. Where other students did this all the time it frustrated Minerva to see such potential going to waste and while she couldn't hate Harry Potter she had seen him as a waste of talent.

It had only been at the end of his third year that she'd finally mentioned it to Remus after final examines and he'd announced that he would not be joining the school for another year. She'd been trying to convince him to stay on and finally resorted to telling him her worries that without him there to keep an eye on Harry he would slip even further into mediocrity.

Remus had just laughed.

"Your problem is that you are so focused on him fitting Lily's mold that you fail to see that he is something else entirely. You are trying to make a Sandslash into a Golduck." She'd given Remus a dry look at that and he'd finally sighed and explained. "Lily was amazing, yes, but you're looking back now with rose-tinted glasses. You see only the good and don't remember the bad."

"She was an amazing student," Minerva had argued.

"She was a know-it-all that would interrupt class all the time because she couldn't stop herself from asking a question," Remus had retorted, startling Minerva. "She would take any study group and go at the lessons with such intensity that everyone was worn out before the end of the first page. She would send messages to people in the middle of the night and not understand why we might be cranky the next morning with so little sleep. I loved Lilyflower but there is a reason I never studied with her. She saw the pursuit of knowledge like a mountain, waiting to be conquered. Fun if you like rock climbing but painful if you don't. I saw learning like catching a wave on some warm beach... you took the small, you took the big, and you found joy in it all. James and Sirius saw it like a racetrack where you learned all you could about one particular track so you could win and that was enough to get you through the rest. Peter was more focused on the small details, like a man building a little ship in a bottle not seeing that the sea was closing in on his home. All different."

"And Harry?" Minerva had asked, wanting desperately to know where she had gotten it all so wrong.

Remus had smiled. "Harry sees learning like a forest trail. Sometimes he wants to follow the path and just enjoy the trip. Other times he wants to step off into the long grass and see what he can find. To discover something that was lost or learn the familiar all over again. Lily would take a book and dissect every word. Harry will learn a book, savor it, maybe reread it a few times... and then try out another that was right next to it. Lily would never let go... Harry will leave what doesn't interest him because he sees life as far too short and why waste seconds on things that won't be worth it in the end?"

After that, at the start of the Fourth Year, Minerva had tried to view Harry through this new perception and found that Remus was right. Where once she had seen his method of studying and his focus meandering she had begun to see it as someone sifting and searching through the material, seeking out that which he knew waited for him, whispering for him to find it and discover it. And so disappointment had turned to a flicker of excitement and Minerva had begun to look forward to how Harry would grow. She'd stopped seeing him as Lily's child and just as him. Harry. Someone who would not become an expert in a field but instead create one of his very own, the father of some new subject.

And then the tournament and Harry's decision to compete.

She'd been angered. Enraged. She'd seen it as Harry pulling some grand prank, like his father before him. She'd thought it was Sirius corrupting him and using him to embarrass Hogwarts and the Headmaster. And, though she hadn't admitted it to Harry when she honestly should have, she'd feared for him. And fear had led to anger and that, in turn, had led to her demeanor to turn frosty and cold towards him.

'To my eternal shame,' she thought as she finally came to stand in front of the Headmaster' office door. 'I should have been there for him, helped him and guided him. Been a kind ear when he was scared and a helpful voice when he faced those unknown challenges. But instead I treated him with aloofness. ANd he knew it.'

It hadn't truly struck her until the end of the First Task, when he'd faced down that madman Kenway and his Tyrantrum, that Harry hadn't done this as a prank or to take the mickey out of Hogwarts. He'd been thrust into the contest and he meant to win. But just because he was going to win didn't mean he was going to follow the script. What Minerva had seen as spitting on the traditions of the Tournament Harry had seen as a chance to place his mark on the world and let all know "I am here and I will not meekly do as you demand." He had refused to be cowed or to cower. He refused to be proven less than his fellow champions. Much like how he tackled his lessons Harry sought his own path.

And it had won him the respect of regions while his own Head of House stood isolated on the sidelines.

'Of course it's been a long time since I've been a true Head of House,' Minerva thought as she opened the door and made her way up the stairs to Albus' office. 'So focused on so many other things... losing sight of what should have been my first duty.' She shook her head in self loathing. 'I lost Harry long before his 4th Year but that sealed it.'

The proof of that was the young man himself who was waiting, along with the rest of the staff that were to be part of the meeting, for her to arrive. Harry was wearing a new jacket, cut a bit longer than his old one and with a hood attached to the back (though thankfully the garment was in Gryffindor red and gold and not a replica of the Sons of Johto's preferred outfit). He was lounging on the couch that Albus had set up for parents that needed a place of comfort while discussing their child's grades or the latest trouble they were in; Pomona had jokingly once called it the Weasley Couch with how many times Arthur and Molly had to be dragged into Hogwarts, both for good (Percy and Bill) and bad (the Twins). Harry had one arm slung over the back of the couch, his legs stretched out before him without a care and his head half lulled back; Minerva instantly saw Sirius in Harry's posture and wondered how much of this was truly Harry being Harry and how much of it was an act meant to hide just how serious the situation was.

Whatever the case Minerva had a feeling this would be a meeting she'd never forget.

A hour later she'd reflect that she hadn't been disappointed.


	13. Faces New And Old

'How the hell does Sirius manage to sit like this?' Harry thought to himself as he fought the urge to squirm. Sirius had convinced him to try out his patented 'I'm Really Not Interested In Any Of This' sit down style. It consisted of a slight slouch, one leg up on the couch, the other dangling off, an arm on the back and the other on the arm rest with his head lazily limp. Sirius swore by it and called it the coolest thing ever… and it was making Harry's lower back scream in agony. OH, it did the job alright, he could tell that from the way the professors were staring at him, but it was bloody uncomfortable and Harry planned to have a word with his godfather about proper posture the first chance he got.

At least Hedwig and Leafeon were having a better go of it. His starter was casually prowling about the room, looking as if he didn't have a care when in reality he was keeping watch, and Hedwig had flew high above the group and perched on a bookcase, watching and waiting with all seeing eyes. He planned to talk to both of them after the meeting was over, to find out what they had noticed that he might have missed.

Casually rolling his head to one side Harry took in the Headmaster and the professors, sizing them up. Remus and Jonas had been drilling situational awareness into his head for months now and he figured it was as good of a time as any to try it out.

The Headmaster was the hardest to read. He was giving off the same kooky kindly grandfather vibe that he always liked to project but Harry knew that while the man was old he was no fool. If there was anyone who realized that Harry was putting on an act it would be the headmaster; the question was could Harry lie just enough to not so much trick Dumbledore but intrigue him into going along with Harry's intentions. Remus had told him that Dumbledore liked puzzles and if Harry could make himself a living one then Dumbledore would be willing to overlook Harry's fakery. That was why he seemed to always give the Weasley Twins a break when, at this point, they should have been expelled five times over for their pranks.

Prof. Flitwick and Sprout were next and they were leery of him, that much he could tell. Flitwick was sizing him up, trying to figure out why Harry was back while Sprout was clearly wondering what this would mean for Hogwarts; the two were stereotypical Ravenclaws and Hufflepulls, after all. The same was true for Prof. Snape, who had narrowed his eyes at the sight of him and then turned away, refusing to ever look at Harry let alone lock eyes with him.

'If I didn't know for a fact that he knew all about this I'd be worried,' Harry thought. Snape had been Remus and Sirius' spy within Hogwarts, quietly feeding them both the information Dumbledore wanted out for Harry to hear… and that which he didn't know they knew. His mother's adopted brother had warned Harry that he couldn't help him with this ruse he was planning but he also would do all he could to keep people from hindering him. It was more than Harry had hoped for and he'd accepted the man's terms.

Harry's own Head of House had just arrived, late, and that sadly didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. It seemed that when it came to Prof. McGonagall everything else always took precedent over Gryffindor. No matter the danger, no matter the issue, her House would always come last in her mind. Harry knew from Snape that while he didn't tutor the Slytherins he would point them in the right direction when it came to needing help and the Kenways had said that at Olivine Pointe there were no houses and thus students could work with any professor at any time, scheduling meetings and requesting aid. Jack, even being the headmaster, commonly would hold study sessions in their rec rooms for those needing some advice. Harry had never tried that with McGonagall but he had a feeling that if he did her answer would be to keep his head down and keep plugging away before she went back to her paperwork.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and turned his attention to the final, and unexpected, member of their little meeting. He had hid his surprise when the short, Seismitoad-like woman had decided to join their meeting, placing herself in the chair directly next to the Headmaster's without a care or thought (or perhaps with all the care and all the thought in the world). She had short hair that she liked to keep up in an old-fashioned helmet-like do and wore a pink dress that would have been out of fashion 20 years ago. Her squat, flat face was one that instantly tried to project an air of kindness and failed horribly. Her smile was a bit too pinched at the corners, making it look like she was chewing on some old scars rather than trying to give a comforting smile. She held her nose a bit too high as well, so that she was less saintly and more snotty.

But the biggest tell were her eyes.

Every person Harry had ever fought against had held something in their eyes. Draco's had been rage and a demand for more. Lucius Malfoy's had been superiority and annoyance. Regulus had held pure madness while Grayback had been the lust for the kill. And Voldemort... Voldemort's eyes had held greed so all consuming that it was likely the only emotion he ever truly felt. From Quirell to Cho Chang to Moody; whenever the Spiritomb had let his mask fall and revealed his true feelings to Harry it had always been greed that he had seen reflected back in those orbs.

Dolores Umbridge had nothing in her eyes.

It wasn't the mindless, soulless feeling one got when they looked into a doll's eyes or a Sharkpedo's. No, this was the clear knowledge that something that SHOULD have been there wasn't. And even she didn't realize it. Like some foreign alien creature trying to act like a human Dolores Umbridge stared at Harry and utterly failed at appearing as a natural human. She could try and flash a superior little smile or a condescending look but the result remained the same: she was the hole in the middle, the emptiness amongst the chaos of life.

It didn't bode well that she was so casually sitting with the House Heads and Prof. Dumbledore.

"Ah, Minerva, thank you for joining us," Dumbledore said, acting like there wasn't even a pinch of tension in the room and that they'd all gathered to have a nice friendly chat. "We can begin."

"Hemhem," the woman in pink said said, clearing her throat. Harry forced himself not to react; he had a bad feeling that was a common quirk of hers and that class with her was going to be pure and utter torture. "I hardly think that is the way a meeting should be called to order, Dumbledore. Proper Parliamentary Procedure calls for calling the meeting to order, asking for a second, and if given then doing a roll call so that we know all are present and, should we have any guests…" she stared hard at Harry as she said that and he merely responded by raising a single eyebrow, "…they will know how is talking and how to properly address them."

"Point of order," Harry said calmly, never shifting his relaxed pose. "I believe, under parliamentary procedure, you should address the headmaster by his title and not with his last name. Very unbecoming and disrespectful." The woman in pink started at that and Harry smirked. While Jack and Jonas had focused on training his body Clair and Lance had focused on his mind, arguing that knowledge made a warrior just as much as their fists. It had been Lance who had shared his secrets for dealing with first the Elite 4 and the Kanto Gym leaders and later Daggertooth Academy's School Board: bureaucracy loved their rules but were willing to break them if they could do so quietly. So the easiest way to screw with them was to throw the rules right back in their faces and force them to publically shatter them.

It worked with the Seismitoad that was pretending to be a human, that much was clear from the way she was gaping at him, her flabby lips flopping about as she tried to form words. 

"I am wondering why you are in a meeting you weren't even invited to, Madam Umbridge," Prof. Snape said, his voice like silk. He never glanced at Harry but he could hear the subtle nudging in the potion professor's voice; he'd mentioned her name on purpose, to alert Harry to just who this new woman was and that she didn't have the power she desired… but was willing to try and claim.

'Dolores Umbidge,' Harry thought to himself, studying the woman carefully. 'So Fudge has decided to unleash you.' Remus had given Harry a rundown on all of Fudge's lackeys, as none of the group had been naïve enough to believe that Harry and his friends returning to Hogwarts wouldn't cause ripples. There had even been a wager between Sirius and Tonks if Fudge would make a move before Harry showed up; Tonks owed Sirius a Coke. Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge was one of the most fanatical of Fudge's underlings, with Remus stating that of all the ones that worked under the Minister she was the only one that appeared to truly like the man and wasn't using him to their own ends. While the likes of Lucius Malfoy treated Fudge as little more than a puppet Umbridge appeared to worship the Minister and see him as being able to do no wrong. 'But why is the question. Umbridge, according to Tonks, is actually capable, in her own underhanded way. Why side with such an idiot when she could easily control him like everyone else does?'

While it mattered why Umbridge followed Fudge what mattered more was what that meant for Harry's plans. Jack had laid out just how dangerous Umbridge could be… perhaps the most dangerous of the non-Team Nocturne people he would have to deal with.

"People always mistake holding true to the cause and being fanatical to the cause," Jack had told him one night, when Harry had been both weary and yet also unable to sleep due to all the thoughts bouncing about his head. Jack had been up, sitting near one of the high windows that lined the very top of the Hall of Speakers, watching the stars and the forest below. The Avalonians, save for Sirius, had learned that Jack slept when he felt like it and woke when he wished it. How much of that was from his years of tracking, of the war that had burned caution into him, and the beastial side of his soul that had come from his many Long Talks, no one could say. "Holding true means to live for the cause, to long to see it come true. They shape their lives around it. Fanatics force the cause to become what they see as its "true" purpose and anything that goes against it, even the cause itself, is the enemy. Beware the fanatics, Mr. Potter… for they are the most dangerous people of all."

Umbridge didn't even address the question. "You left quite rapidly, Mr. Potter, from what I am told, and didn't even finish your final two weeks of class. And yet now you have arrived expecting that you will be allowed back with open arms. It is… concerning."

"I don't know why," Harry said with a lazy sweep of his hands. "The paperwork was all filed with the Headmaster and the Ministry a week before the Final Task."

"Paperwork? Whatever do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's brow furrowed and faked surprise. "For me to leave school early due to extracurricular activities." Seeing the blank stares Harry let out a weary sigh. "I have been spending the last few months attending tryouts and practices for the Johto Gauntlet Team."

"…what?" McGonagall said in a rather undignified stammer.

"I attended the World Finals in Johto this last summer and when I expressed interest Sirius and Remus sent a tape of my Gauntlet matches to the coach. The next Gauntlet World Tournament is in 4 years, after I graduate, and Coach Martin is already wanting to stock up and prepare to defend their title. He took a liking to me and asked me to spend the summer working out with other youths he has an eye on."

"So quick to join with a rival region," Umbridge said sweetly. "Why not then go to Olivine Pointe?"

"It's a good school but Hogwarts is my home," Harry said, keeping his voice measured. "Just like Avalon is."

"Clearly it is not if you've renounced your citizenship."

"When did I do that, Ms. Umbridge?"

The ministry lackey bristled at the title of 'Ms.' but hid it well. "You can only play for the region you are from. To play for Johto means you've renounced Avalon… and I am afraid that means you can't attend Hogwarts."

"There is nothing stating that a Hogwarts student must be from Avalon," Sprout pointed out.

"I believe there is," Umbridge said, which Harry took to mean she planned to rush a law onto the books making her lie the truth.

"Then it is a good thing I am still an Avalon citizen," Harry stated. "Dual Citizenship."

"Black," Snape sneered, catching Harry's eye. He didn't wink or nod but Harry knew that Snape was playing his role to a T.

"Exactly, Professor. Sirius, like Remus, made himself my guardian the summer before this last one. As he is the Lord of Sevii and Sevii is under Johto control…" Harry spread his hands out and shrugged. "All in the paperwork I submitted."

"Which I have just found," Dumbledore said, having opened up his laptop while the others were talking. He spun the device around for the others to see the documents, signed off by not only himself but Fudge, allowing Harry to leave Hogwarts early.

"The same with my friends, before you ask. We did worry that some would forget but I am shocked the ministry doesn't remember forms its own Minister signed," Harry said in mock surprise. 'Well, considering Ginny just hacked the system a week ago to insert those…'

"Still, you couldn't even return to Hogwarts?" McGonagall pointed out. "Many of your friends were put out by your quick departure."

Harry shrugged. "So did the other champions. None returned after… that unpleasantness." He rubbed his artificial hand. "You'll have to forgive us, Professor, as it was a stressful time and we all needed to decompress. Especially me, as it seems I can't go a year without nearly dying because of a war that I was told was over."

"It is, Mr. Potter," Umbridge stated, interrupting him before he could say more. "Let us not hear any more about Tom Riddle somehow resurrecting himself once more. After all, we wouldn't want to cause a panic over the actions of a few bamboozled people, now would we?"

"Of course," Harry said pleasantly. "I am thrilled that we can put everything that happened that night behind us."

Umbridge smiled at that until Harry's words sank in and she scowled slightly. "Not everything, Mr. Potter-"

"Everything, Ms. Umbridge," Harry said with a casual shrug and a tone that showed he was anything but. "What you do is none of my concern but I won't have it interrupt my studies. I already had to put the end of my education last year on hold in order to attend the Johto training sessions... I won't waste a second more being repeatedly grilled by the Ministry for something I didn't do. You wouldn't want to cause a panic harassing Lily Potter's Heir because of the actions for a few people, now would you?" He flippantly looked up and shrugged. "Of course, seeing as you are no longer with the Ministry and are a professor at Hogwarts, I think that won't be a problem for you. I look forward to your classes and what perspective you will bring."

Umbridge turned several shades of purple before gaining control of herself and nodding, realizing that there was no way she could get mad at him without making herself come off as a petty fool.

"And that was all you were doing, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. "Training?"

"Training," Harry said, the unspoken 'in what' not missed by the Potions Master.

"And for the others?" Prof. Flitwick asked. "Your friends left Hogwarts early as well. It caused quite a stir."

"We have garnered quite a bit of attention among the other regions," Harry said with a shrug. "Some offers had to be accepted immediately. Did you know Unova's school years are shorter than ours? Internships do not wait for Hogwarts, sadly. Not outside of Avalon."

"I suppose we can let that slide," Dumbledore said with a polite smile. "After all, your future is what we are interested in shaping here and it is clear that was what you were focused on while you were away. The timing was... unfortunate... but so long as you are dedicated to your studies now..."

Dumbledore's own unsaid words, that he knew Harry was shoveling them bullshit and he still had concerns but he was willing to let those concern slide... for now... if it meant continuing his education.

"Hemhem," Umbridge said, once more drawing everyone's attention to her ('Not that it's that hard when you look like a Politoed whose cosplaying as a Slurpuff''). "It seems you and your friends are more interested in playing jokes that furthering your education." She held out a folder stuffed with documents and paperwork. "Just look at some of the declarations you've made when you returned to Avalon." Harry had rememebed Remus railing on the kids needing to fill out the paperwork, as that was normally someone one only had to do when they'd left the region for decades, not for what had basically amounted to a vacation. If every person had to fill out paperwork with the ministry when they took a trip to Kalos or Sinnoh Fduge would have had to triple the ministry's budget. Sirius, on the other hand, had seen this as a perfect chance to have some fun. "Your 'claim' that you were practicing with the Johto Gauntlet team..."

"Which we've already discussed and of which I've already provided proof," Harry reminded her, resisting the urge to point out that she clearly knew what he had been doing and had lied through her teeth just a few minutes earlier. He wondered if she had done further research… and gotten upset when she saw it all. It had taken a lot of work and made for some hectic days to create all the videos needed to make it look like he'd spent the summer training with the Johto National Team but it had been worth it... both for evidence and for the fact he got to learn from professionals! That had made it worth the long, and at times grueling, days. "And again, due to Sirius being one of my two guardians and being named his heir I have dual citizenship."

"...quite." Umbridge said with a sniff. "And then there is Miss Weasley's claim that she was in 'the digital world fighting off Devimon'."

It had been really clever of Sirius to ask Luna to help write up their excuses.

"A name of a virus, I'm sure," Dumbledore said, trying to move things along. "I've heard all sorts of odd names for viruses and such."

"And people have traveled into the digital world," Sprout reminded everyone.

"Except Kanto where they had those seizure problems..." Flitwick chimed in.

Umbridge for a moment seemed ready to rant but then gathered herself. "That may be but some of these... oh yes, my 'favorite': Miss Lovegood claims that rather than being trained by known terrorists she was assisting your own guardian in forming, and I quote, a "Backstreet Boy Cover Band". Come now, Mr. Potter... if you-"

Harry, having already prepared for this and gotten his dex out, pointed it at a bare patch of wall and activated the projection. Leafeon reached over and flicked off the lights as the image of Sirius dressed in a white suit with no undershirt, standing in a spotlight in a black room appeared from the projection.

"You are... my fire. The one... desire. Believe... when I say... I want it that way!" Sirius sang. "But we are two worlds apart. Can't reach to… your heart… when you say... that I want it that way! Tell me why!" 

And then more spotlights turned on, revealing Jack, Lance, Remus, and Xeno Lovegood, all dressed just like Sirius. Jack was wearing a white beanie cap, Lance a pair of white tinted glasses, Remus had on a bow tie, and Xeno with a white scarf and bowler hat.

"Ain't nothing but a heart ache!" the other four sang.

"Tell me why!"

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake! Tell me why!"

"I never want to hear you say."

"I want it that way!"

"Xeno is the sensitive one," Harry said with a smirk, glancing at the professors as he turned off the video. Most looked bemused but Snape looked downright horrified and Umbridge looked almost as ill as those people who had to spend long hours staring at her face. "Now then, we've discussed why I left early last year and what I was doing. If there is nothing else I'd like to finally head to the Great Hall."

"Why did you really return, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked when Harry moved to stand. "What is your real reason?"

"I believe I gave you my real reason, Ms. Umbridge-"

"Professor Umbridge, young man."

"My apologizes," Harry said politely, knowing that would throw her off her game.

"And while you have given the reasons I am sure your godfather and that terrorist Kenway fed you they aren't the real reason you have returned. No, I do not think so at all."

"You are welcomed to believe what you wish, Madam Umbridge," Harry said, once more not using the title that she'd forced Dumbledore to hang around her neck. "But belief and fact are not the same thing. The fact is I have returned to continue my education. Nothing more."

"Then you publically renounce Jack Kenway and his family? If you are as apart from him as you claim that wouldn't be a problem."

Harry merely leaned forward and smiled, but the grin was all teeth and no good will. "I would think for a moment you saw yourself as High Inquisitor and not as a mere professor... ma'am."

Umbridge recoiled as if slapped.

'Got you, Umbitch,' Harry thought with a mental smirk. It had been Hermione who had discovered the obscure rule in the Hogwarts bylaws that would allow a Professor, in times of strife, to be elected to the position of High Inquisitor. The position was only supposed to be used to ensure that conspiracy and corruption was unearthed without interrupting the normal flow of Hogwart's day to day life but Harry was willing to bet that Fudge and Umbridge saw it as a chance to take complete control of the school. Place Umbridge as the Inquisitor to dig up dirt on all the professors, to harass and bully the students into towing the line, and then at the end of the year get the entire staff sacked so that Fudge could declare an emergency and put in his own people to run things. From there it would only take a few well placed bribes to get the school board to agree to the changes and place Hogwarts forever within the grasp of the Ministry.

While Harry had issues with how Dumbledore ran things (and the scars he'd gathered in his four years at the place of learning could attest that it wasn't the most water-tight ship) he certainly didn't want Fudge's filthy hands taking the reins.

Harry and Dumbledore shared a look; the Headmaster had suspected as much but honor would not have allowed him to voice such concerns to the staff. Besides, if Umbridge did get the position the that could be seen as Dumbledore attempting to sow discontent among the professors... creating a morbius loop of guilt and action that continually fed on itself. Circular logic at its finest. But Harry coming right out and saying it? He was already a well known trouble maker.

"As for renouncing Jack... I can assure you I have not Spoken with him in months and I have no plan to Speak with him for a long time, if ever." Inwardly Harry smiled at his choice of words. 'Not my fault they can't tell what type of Speaking I'm talking about.'

"If that is true you will have no trouble putting such words on the official record," Umbridge pressed. "It would do Avalon so good to see that you were behind us."

'Fudge wants it both ways: me seen as a leper and me as a trophy he can show the masses.' Harry gave a half shrug though, choosing instead to simply say, "I was led to believe that we are all innocent until proven guilty. I believe both Minister Fudge and Prof. Dumbledore expressed that belief in the graveyard. I find it odd that you are so quick to judge a headmaster from another region who came here for a good will tournament. One whose own daughter was a victim of those... rabble rouses."

"Hemhem. The minister saw Jack give the command to kill those people," Umbridge pointed out.

"And I saw Voldemort in the graveyard. We could both be wrong, of course. Rabble rousers tricking a few decent people into attacking me... the same person using a Psychic Pokémon to alter all our memories and make it appear the Johto Hoods killed those people when it was really a single sick and twisted individual looking to break the bonds of unity between the regions." Harry could see out of the corner of his odd Flitwick start at that... the Head of the house of Knowledge had never considered that but now the seed was planted. The seed was bullshit but it was planted none the less. Flitwick would mention this to others and they would mention it to others and soon the flower would bloom, whispering that perhaps what they had seen wasn't what they had truly seen. It worked for the Ministry and now it would work for Harry.

He had very good teachers.

"The Ministry already released its statement."

"But not an official investigation submitted to the International Courts. Once that is done I will be the first to denounce Jack Kenway."

 _"They'll never do it,"_ Jack had told him when they'd discussed this line of attack. "To go to the International Court would mean opening themselves up for the Court's detectives to go over everything. They would create a special council to look into the whole damn thing. Who was there. What they saw. Everyone interviewed with a psychic type there to project the memories. Every injury looked at. And if they found one person guilty they could then use that as an excuse to investigate EVERYTHING in their lives. You claim Lucius Malfoy was there. They would drag him in and use every truth-inducing psychic attack they had to make him talk. And when he admitted what he'd done they'd then be able to ask him about everything he'd ever done. Every bribe. Every crime. And each of those would allow them to dig deeper and deeper." Jack had smirked at that. "There is a reason the Orre Region wasn't invited to the Grand Trainer Tournament... they are still under investigation and its been nearly 30 bloody years since that Shadow Pokémon incident. They don't even have a government anymore." Jack had leaned backed and chuckled. "I'd go down, Harry. I'd be in a cell. Probably Johto would fall too. But I'd take Avalon with me. I'd drown us both in bureaucracy. Mutually assured destruction. Gotta love it."

Umbridge understood too just how stupid such a show of force would be and quickly backed down. "Well... I certainly hope at the very least you show a bit more respect and dedication in my class, Mr. Potter." It was an awkward change of topic/veiled threat and Harry merely listened on. "I will be teaching Battling this year and-"

"Battling?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Oh my... Dolores, I am afraid there has been a misunderstanding. You will not be teaching Pokémon Battling."

Umbridge turned and stared at Dumbledore and Harry did the same; he was as surprised as the Woman In Pink. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my, you are quite excused!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, playing up now his role of kindly old man. "We all make mistakes."

"It is you who is mistaken, headmaster. I am here to instruct the Battle Class. You stated you needed a teacher. That is why I applied."

'Forced your way in, actually,' Harry thought as Dumbledore shrugged.

"I don't know where you heard that, Dolores... I have had a Battle Instructor in place for the last month and a half. That was before you came to me after all."

"Impossible! The Minister... I mean... it would have been heard by the ministry if you had found a Battle Instructor! No one from Avalon has been selected."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Ah, then you were listening to the wrong sources and in the wrong directions. The professor isn't from Avalon."

"A foreigner?" Umbridge exclaimed, scandalized.

"After the issues with Quirrell, Lockhart, and Alastor, I thought it might be wise to select someone outside of Avalon to teach."

Umbridge swallowed down her rage and with a sweet voice asked, "And who did you select? I would certainly like to know who this... stranger from a strange land is."

"Ah, well you can meet Prof. Slate at dinner. As for being from a strange land I would never term Kanto that. Prof. Slate is from Pewter... he was a gym leader there, one of the youngest I am told, before he decided to dedicate himself to becoming a Pokémon Doctor. He decided though that he wished to do a year of teaching, so that he might be more well rounded, perhaps even join a medical college as an instructor. He has helped a few young trainers already..." Dumbledore began to look about his cluttered desk. "I believe last year's Champion of the Hoenn League, Maxwell Maple, studied with him before he began his journey-"

"Hemhem," Umbridge said, trying to regain control of the situation. "If I am not to be the Battle Instructor then what position am I to hold?"

"Assistant History Professor," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"His... History Professor!"

"Assistant. The BINNIS Program could use an actual teacher to assist from time to time. I am so glad you accepted, Dolores... I was afraid I'd have to hire a student teacher, what with the low pay and long hours. But your dedication to the children of Avalon is appreciated."

Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall didn't even bother to hide their smiles.

Harry fought the urge to whistle. Dumbledore had just taken the entire chess board and mixed up all the pieces.

"Now, I believe that is all I need from each of you." Dumbledore rose, the other professors leaving in various states and moods. Umbridge didn't even dignify him with a glance even though he could tell that is all she wanted to do while Snape's glower hide well the look of approval in his eyes. McGonagall glanced at him but then lowered her eyes in shame, though for who he couldn't tell, while Flitwick processed what he'd said and Sprout weighed what had happened.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly. "I hope you understand that I am on your side. Despite what you might think."

"I understand why you acted as you did."

"You know... you don't understand."

"...that's true," Harry admitted. "Someone told me recently that we should not worry how our fellow man thinks of us... worry about how history will see our actions."

"Spoken by men who will control how history will be written."

"Perhaps then some should seek to take hold of the narrative... instead of letting others write it."

"Spoken by a boy who has not held the quill." Dumbledore smiled sadly, so quiet Harry barely heard.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Sirius' patented sitting move was challenged in court by Tristan Taylor's patented crossleg sitting move. The case is still being decided.

McGonagall truly sucked when it came to helping her students. I get a lot of people love her and her character but for me, with everything I've done to research this, I just don't see it. She is too hand's off. Maybe it is a british thing and me being a stupid American is coloring my views. Also (sends out my Braviary) AMERICA! FRICK YEAH!

Before someone complains about Harry trying out with the Johto Gauntlet team… Viktor. He was on his national team and I wager he didn't get on when he was 17. Yes, he was a prodigy… but we've seen harry do things no other player has done. It isn't that much of a stretch that the Gauntlet team of Johto would want him… especially after Viktor gave him a good review (he might have played against them but he respects his foes and he's moving to the professionals now).


	14. Prof Slate

It sadly was looking like it would become a tradition for the students of Hogwarts, especially those that were currently in their 5th Year, to research their current Battle Instructor and find out just what was wrong with them before they met him. After having one be possessed by Voldemort (and had only managed to be an okay teacher), one a farce that mindwiped his students (at best), admittedly an amazing professor in Remus (and how the rest of Hogwarts hated the fact that Remus had quit after a year), and another really good if eccentric one in Barty Crouch Jr (who had ended up leaving the post because, as he had informed the school, 'The Lovegood girl keeps knitting me ridiculous scarves') it had become a crap shoot who they would get. Add into that the other two newcomers to Hogwarts they had gotten had been 1) Also a host for Voldemort and 2) A Garbodor in a pink suit and one could forgive the students for deciding to find out if their teacher would be competent or if they should only walk in pairs into their classroom.

"Okay, so Professor Brock Slate was one of the youngest gym leaders in Kanto," Neville stated as he looked over his research. "His mother left when he was around 10 and his father a year later. He had to raise all his siblings by himself."

"Nice to know other regions are just as screwed up when it comes to child services," Harry muttered.

"What about his actual teaching skills?" Hermione asked. "There are a lot of gym leaders I wouldn't trust to teach a class."

Ron nodded. "No offense to my dad but I wouldn't want him teaching us."

"Same with my gran. And as for Prof. Slate he helped teach Maxwell Maple," Neville stated.

"Yeah but what else?" Hermione complained. "One student doesn't make him a good teacher!"

Daphne Greengrass spoke up (as once again the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Battle Class together because Dumbledore was of the opinion that the only way to stop a Fire Type was to toss Oddishes on it and hope for the best). "Well, he traveled with last year's Kalos Cup Winner... granted, Ketchum didn't compete until a few years after Prof. Slate traveled with him and it took two tries for him to win..."

"He also traveled with Misty Waterflower," Theo Nott added.

Harry nodded. "Gary told me about her... apparently she is on the shortlist to replace Lorelei Frost as the Kanto Elite 4's International Relations Head."

"Prof. Slate is rumored to be up for the Surgeon General Position on their Elite 4 too," Blaise added.

Tracey Davis rolled her eyes. "Big deal. We all had lunches with members of Johto and Kanto's Elite 4 last year. Knowing them isn't that impressive."

"Yes! Can he TEACH!?" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down, bookworm," Draco snarked. "You'll find out if you can be mindwiped by this one soon enough."

Ron leapt up, knocking his chair down to the ground. "How about if we find out if Prof. Slate can teach you when you have a broken jaw!"

"Ron!" Harry cried out, grabbing his friend before he could do something stupid. "Come on, not worth it!"

"Listen to Potter, Weasley! Know your place and your betters! I would destroy you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Actually I'm more afraid you'd get turned on and begin stalking Ron like some Tsundere." He blinked as soon as the words left his mouth. 'I have been spending way too much time around Luna,' Harry thought.

'No you haven't!' Luna replied... in his head.

Harry shuddered slightly, praying that was just his imagination.

"What?" Draco screeched. "I am not a filthy queer!"

Harry's brow furrowed. "And yet... the hair?"

Draco's mouth dropped even as Millie whispered, "Thank Arceus someone said it."

Neville cleared his throat. "Uh guys? I did find something odd about Prof. Slate."

"And what's that?" Daphne asked.

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Longbottom!" Draco shouted.

"I thought you didn't care?" Ron challenged.

"Keep out of this-"

"There is a whole website dedicated to all the women he's hit on!"

The class went silent.

"...what?" Hermione finally asked, dumbfounded.

Neville shrugged. "The Roaming Romeo. It's half chatroom, half support group. Apparently he hits on a woman roughly once a week."

Harry frowned, puzzling that over. "Okay, that is a bit strange but-"

"Apparently he has a thing for older women," Neville continued. "Started when he was a teenager but from the looks of it he hasn't grown out of it… and his tastes have…er… matured."

"How old?" Ron asked. "Like... 5 years older? 10?"

Before Neville could answer there was a commotion at the door and it swung open... to reveal Prof. McGonagall looking utterly annoyed. "This is your classroom, Prof. Slate... and I believe class is about to start?"

Prof. Slate though was on his knees and Harry could practically see the hearts in his eyes. "But I am a student as well... a student who wishes to learn all you can teach me about the ways of love!"

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother," McGonagall growled.

"Age is merely a number! I am ready to learn at your feet-GAH!"

A Pokeball burst open and a Toxicroak burst out and grabbed Prof. Slate by the ear, dragging him into the classroom and down past the utterly confused students. The Head of Gryffindor, for her part, merely rolled her eyes and muttered about 'foolish youngsters'.

Prof. Slate within moments was back on his feet, acting like nothing had happened at all and he had just walked into the classroom like any normal person and hadn't been dragged in while pitching woo to the Head of Gryffindor. When he wasn't making a fool of himself Prof. Slate looked like any young professor, beginning their career teaching young people how to raise and train their Pokémon. He was tall, at least 6 feet, and had a lean yet powerful build that allowed him to be muscular yet limber at the same time. He was someone that could take a punch and then dodge five more blows without breaking a sweat. His skin was darker than what most people saw in Avalon or in Kanto and it seemed that his eyes were forever shut but not in a squinty way that would make people think he was up to something. No, Harry thought there was a steadiness to him, a calmness like one would find in a monk. This was a man that was at peace with himself... at least when he wasn't wooing women 4 times older than himself.

"Hello class... my name is Professor Brock Slate. For those that haven't heard of me I was the Pewter City Gym Leader before I decided to travel Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I have had training in Pokémon Breeding, and no NOT like that I mean in the care for them, and currently I am finishing my work to achieve my doctorate in Pokémon Medicine and Care. I have also done two years of work at Kanto Medical Academy as a Student Teacher, so for those worried they were getting a raw and rough trainee there is no need to worry. I am what you would call of Type Specialist as my preferred Pokémon type is Rock." He smiled a touch, chuckling. "Though my friends make fun of me for having very few Rock Pokémon now."

Prof. Slate left the large pit that formed the lowest part of the Battle Classroom and began to walk among the rows, pulling out a remote from his pocket. The lights dimmed and on the opposite wall a projection appeared, displaying the words 'Battle Class- 5th year' . "In order to become a gym leader a trainer must battle against the Elite 4 of their region upon their taking over of the gym, to prove that they are worthy of commanding the gym. I did this when I was 12 years old and faced Bruno." He clicked the remove and a new image appeared of a much younger Prof. Slate commanding on Onix against a Hitmonlee. "The reason gym leaders take on the Elite 4 is the same thing I am going to teach you this year. Would anyone like to take a guess?"

Hermione raised her hand. "How to lose gracefully?"

"While that is a very important life lesson and one I hope to instill in all of you that isn't what I was going for. Five points to Gryffindor." Prof. Slate waited to see if there were any answers before answering his own question. "The Elite 4 have you face an opponent that you should, on paper, lose to in order to see how well you do against impossible odds. Not to see how you lose... but how you battle back to win." He paused, letting that sink in. "Who would win: A Rhydon or a Pikachu?" The projection changed to show the very Pokémon he spoke of. "Yes, Mister-?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said with a cocky little smile, clearly thinking that Prof. Slate would be impressed by his title. When the professor didn't even twitch Draco's smile fell but he still answered. "The Rhydon, of course."

"And why is that?"

"Because Rhydon are Ground Types and they are immune to Electric attacks," Draco answered flippantly. "Furthermore, Electric Pokémon are weak against Ground Type Moves, so he would suffer double damage from such an attack that for the Rhydon would already be boosted."

"15 points to Slytherin," Prof. Slate stated, the image on the wall changing so that now the very information Draco had given appeared. Harry leaned forward and noticed that under each Pokémon were listed their attacks and League Adjusted Level. The Pikachu was strong... insanely strong from a Pokémon that could still evolve, with it ranked in the low 80s for level. As for its attacks it had some impressive ones with Thunder Bolt, Electroweb, Volt Tackle, and Iron Tail. The Ryhdon, while only in the mid 60s, had a much wider range of attacks though: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Megahorn, and Smart Strike. While the Pikachu had speed and a higher level for his species the Rhydon simply was more powerful and would be able to take whatever the electric mouse tossed at it. "These are the official read outs given to the Kalos Cup officials last year. Does anyone disagree with Mr. Malfoy?" Ron raised his hand. "And do they have proof to back up their beliefs?" Ron lowered his hand and some of the Slytherins chuckled. "Alright then..."

Prof. Slate clicked his remote and the projection changed to a video. There was a trainer with longer brown hair that was tied in a long samurai-style braid standing at one end of the field, commanding his Rhydon to perform Earthquake. On the other end of the field a younger trainer, maybe 20 or so, wearing a Kalos League baseball cap and a blue jacket, thrust out his hand.

"Pikachu, race along the quake, just like we practiced!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse cried out, leaping and dodging as the ground rolled like waves, managing to leap every time the ground trembled enough to cause damage.

"Use the Stealth Rocks to gain height!" the young trainer called out. Harry watched as the Pikachu leapt from floating rock to floating rock, using the stones that had been set up earlier in the match to avoid the Rhydon's ground-based attacks.

"We need to take out those rocks! Rhydon, use Smart Strike!"

"RHY!" the large ground type bellowed, rushing forward and picking up speed before leaping into the air, smashing the stone stones to dust. It quickly gained on the Pikachu and everyone could see that there was no escape now for the electric mouse.

"NOW PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika! PI...KA..." the electric mouse leapt off the final Stealth Rock and fell onto the Rhydon's nose, clutching his horn as his cheeks sparked. "CHU!"

The screen went white.

When the camera finally was able to focus the Rhydon was on the ground... and the Pikachu, bruised but stlll standing, stood perched on his head.

"RHYDON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" The ref declared. "THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM!"

Prof. Slate stopped the video and turned to the stunned class.

"How did he win?"

Harry and the rest of the class just sat there, trying to process what they had seen. It should have been impossible... an electric move working on a ground type. It just... just didn't make sense! It went against the basics of Pokémon battling.

And yet...

Prof. Slate had hit a button on his remote and the footage was playing again, looping so the students could watch the fight once more. Harry could hear Hermione muttering about water vapor while Ron was sure the guy had cheated and Neville wondered if it was a new ability they'd never heard before. Harry though just watched the footage. Pikachu leaping into the Stealth Rocks. The Rhydon taking them out with Smart Strike. The Thunderbolt...

"The Smart Strike," Harry called out. "It turned the Rhydon's horn into steel and allowed the Pikachu to conduct the electricity in it."

Prof. Slate nodded. "A simplified answer, as there are others factors that are in play, but that is the main point, yes." The Battle Instructor turned back on the lights and moved to the front of the room. "You have been taught type advantage. You've learned how to direct your attacks. You've learned of abilities and status moves and ways to alter a fight in your favor. This year you will toss all out the window." He gestured to the projected image of the Pikachu and his trained. "This is one of my closest friends. No one will ever claim he is the strongest trainer or the most strategic. But somehow he always finds a way to win, especially when the odds are stacked against him. Because he is willing to think outside the box. Where others say it is impossible to win he feels that someone just hasn't figured out a way... and he'll be the one to do it. I am going to teach you how to fight on your feet, to roll with the punches and to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat." Prof. Slate smirked. "And in honor of that... pop quiz battle." Prof Slate pulled out a pokeball and tossed it out, causing a Graveler to appear. "Challenge is simple. You get to pick champions. If one of them can defeat me using a Pokémon weak to Graveler then class is done. But for each loss you have to give me a 1 page on how one type can counter another it is weak against. So with every loss your paper will grow..."

Ron thumped his head on his desk.

"So... any suggestions-"

"Harry!" Ron called out. "Harry Potter!"

"Mate!" Harry hissed.

But Neville quickly joined in. "Harry, you stand the best chance!"

"I don't know about-"

"Harry, they're right," Dean said. "You are our only-"

"Don't finish that!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll summon Luna! But they're right… you are our best choice!"

This led the Gryffindors to begin chanting his name and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'Should have seen this coming...'

"No way will I trust my fate to Potter!" Draco declared, standing up (and causing Harry to think 'Should have seen this too'). "No Malfoy would ever let the likes of Potter battle before them! I will take you on!" When the Slytherins weren't quick enough to speak up Draco glared at them and got a muted, half-hearted cheer for his trouble.

Prof. Slate shrugged. "Mr. Potter?"

"...let Draco go first," Harry gambled, figuring that if he agreed to something Draco would naturally go with the opposite and thus give him what he wanted.

Unfortunately Draco, once more, disappointed. "Good to see that you know your place, Potter!" Striding to the front of the classroom, Draco had the swagger of a prize fighter and the audience support of a jobber who everyone knew was only there to make the superstar look good. Pulling out a Luxury Ball Draco waited until Prof. Slate and his Graveler were ready before giving it his best leisurely toss. "Arbok go!"

"AR-BOK!" The cobra Pokémon screeched as he appeared out of his Pokeball and sneered at the rocky Pokémon he was facing.

"Poison type... weak to Ground. That will work." Prof. Slate pressed a few more buttons on his desk, causing energy barriers to lock into place to protect the class while the floor rose up and altered into a dusty terrain. Harry recognized the pistons that were just barely visible beneath the floor; they allowed for Pokémon to use ground-type attacks without causing the entire castle to shake. "Graveler, let's start with an Earthquake!"

"Spring up and use Bite!" Draco commanded, his Arbok launching himself in the air just as the ground began to tremble.

"He does know that he's fighting a ROCK type, right?" Ron asked.

"That's why Bite is a Dark Move," Hermione pointed out. "Users find ways to wiggle through such defenses and inflict damage to weak spots. Eyes, underbellies-"

Sure enough Arbok managed to get his fangs between two of the rocky, craggy pieces of Graveler's skin and clamp down hard, causing Slate's Pokémon to bellow in pain.

"Graveler, get him off with Smack Down!"

"A quick Toxic!" Draco shouted.

"I thought Ground Types were resistant against Poison types?" Dean said.

Neville shook his head as Arbok was forced off and had to quickly slither away before Graveler could stomp down on him. "Resistant doesn't mean immune. And Toxic ensures that a Pokémon is poisoned no matter way." He grimaced. "I hate to admit it but that was pretty clever of Draco. Now it's just a waiting game."

"I don't think so," Harry said, leaning forward.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I think Prof. Slate isn't someone to just go with moves his Pokémon can use supereffectively. I think he's smarter than that."

Graveler rubbed at the spot where Arbok had bit him, purple venom oozing between the rocky armor that was his skin. But while he was poisoned the wound hadn't truly hurt him yet and he was ready for another go. "Okay Graveler, go for another Earthquake! Let's see if he can pull the same move twice!"

"Arbok, in the air again!"

Hermione watched as Arbok sprang up. "Another Bite?" She then shook her head. "No... something else."

"Venoshock!" Draco cried out, thrusting his hand out and grinning as Arbok fired off a spray of poison at the Graveler. "And because your Pokémon is already poisoned my attack's strength is doubled, negating your resistance!" Graveler shielded his face as the purple blast hit but he wasn't able to fully protect his wound and when the new poison leaked into where Arbok had bit him he bellowed in pain. Draco turned and, with a cocky grin, glanced at the class. "I hope you remember to thank me for not having any homework!" The Slytherins though weren't cheering and Draco frowned when he saw Pansy was gesturing wildly at the field. "What?"

"Be mindful of your surroundings," Harry whispered, remembering the lesson Lugia had taught him as he watched Graveler fire a localized Earthquake, the earth rising up and allowing the rocky Pokémon to better leap high into the air. "And never gloat until after the killing blow."

"Graveler! FIRE PUNCH!" Prof. Slate shouted.

Draco turned, unable to give a command as the professor's Pokémon launched down towards his Arbok. The rest of the class felt as if the attack was moving in slow motion; take one large rocky Pokémon, have him aim a downward punch at another Pokémon from high in the air, and you basically ended up a small-scale version of an asteroid plummeting through the atmosphere.

When the dust settled Arbok was out cold and Graveler, though wounded and poisoned, was still on his feet.

"A decent try," Prof. Slate said. "You almost had me. 10 points to Slytherin... but 1 page towards your essays."

Draco could only recall his Arbok dumbly, staring in shock at the ground until Crabbe finally motioned for him to return to his seat; the Prince of Slytherin was still processing his lose when Slate called on Harry.

"You're next," he said as he applied a Full Restore to his Graveler, healing him right up. "Unless you guys want to have someone else be your champion?" He glanced at the Gryffindors but they all shook their heads... as did several Slytherins.

"Potter is insane," Tracey finally said. "Doesn't do anything like he should. That's just what we need!"

"Thanks... I think," Harry muttered as he walked towards the front of the class.

"If everyone is happy with Mr. Potter then he can be the next champion."

Harry glanced at the window. "Can you lower the barrier for a moment? My Pokémon is stretching her wings." Prof. Slate shrugged and did as Harry asked. "Hedwig!" he called out, both vocally and with a pulse, his flying Pokémon whizzing through the window and landing before him. "Alright girl, let's-!"

"Hoot?"

Harry turned back to the window... only to see Hedwig sitting there, head tilted as she stared at him, confused. He turned back to the Hoothoot who had flown in, only for it to stand up and reveal itself to be...

"Ha! You thought it to be your Pokémon you were calling! But it was I, Dio!" Luna declared, jabbing her thumb towards her chest.

"...how?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"We've stopped asking," Hermione said with a sigh, waving as Luna happily skipped to the door, still wearing her Hoothoot costume.

"Oh, that's easy!" Luna said with a grin. "This is a fused loop and I'm the only one who is awake! You see, it all begins with a tree called Yggdrasil-"

"Luna, catch!" Ron said, pulling out a clear ball with a multi-colored light inside it and tossed it out the door.

"OOOOOOOO!" Luna exclaimed, giving chase.

"Where did you even get that?" Theo asked.

"I carry around several Luna-Distracters."

"Ah."

"...should I be concerned?" Prof. Slate asked.

"So long as she doesn't think you are a Time Lord you should be good," Neville pointed out.

The Battle Instructor shrugged his shoulders at that and reactivated the protective barrier. "Whenever you are ready, Mr. Potter."

"Hedwig, into the air and start off with an Air Slash!"

"Graveler, counter her with Smack Down!" Slate called out. However, much to his confusion, rather than the Air Slash he had been expecting the Hoothoot performed a Double Team, leaving Graveler hitting the mirage before slamming down to the ground.

"Double Team!" Harry called out and Hedwig created another copy, then another. "Okay, one more time!"

"Thunderpunch!" Slate yelled only for the Hoothoot to perform Hypnosis instead, putting Graveler to sleep. The rocky pokemon fell to the ground with a thud and Hedwig began to fire actual Air Slashes at him at Harry's command. "How are you doing this?" he asked. "I thought maybe you had arranged for him to use moves different from what you command but now he is doing what you call out..." He shook his head, trying to work out how Harry was taking out his Pokémon. Clearly the class hadn't been mistaken in selecting him as Champion.

"Trade Secret," Harry said before slipping into the Speaker's Realm.

"This is just mean," Hedwig teased.

"Honor is what failures whisper of on the battlefield," Harry responded, quoting Jonas.

"Want to merge now?" Hedwig asked.

Harry though shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't want people to think you can only win because I merge with you. You're powerful on your own and this is when we prove that."

"...I find that oddly touching so I must now call you a giant nerd," Hedwig said with a weak chuckle. "Okay, what are you thinking to finish this up?"

"Air Slash. Prof. Slate is probably keeping track of how much damage we do... I want to spring our final surprise on him."

Slipping out of the Speaker's Realm Hedwig began to fly around the Graveler like a Mandibuzz circling a tasty morsel, waiting for him to finally wake up.

"You're rather impressive, Mr. Potter. But you can't evade me forever. I will get a Smack Down in and when I do your Hoothoot is toast." Prof. Slate nodded as his Pokémon woke up. "Like right about now."

"Just one problem with that!" Harry declared as Hedwig fired one final Air Slash at the Graveler... and the Pokémon began to sway. "Your Pokémon doesn't have the strength to stand, let alone attack."

"How?" Prof. Slate asked in shock. "You've been firing Air Slashes at Graveler and he is resistant to Flying-Type moves."

"Let's do the math. He has a resistance of 50%. Hedwig gets a 50% boost due to being a Flying Type... and the Tinted Lenses Ability that she has, which grants her a 50% boost to non-effective moves..."

Prof. Slate's mouth opened in shock as his Graveler fainted... and then he beamed. "That was amazing! A perfect display of using abilities, attacks, and strategy to overcome type disadvantage! You guys still owe me a page essay but I think you'll all be able to handle it! 50 points to Gryffindor for such an excellent display!"

Harry beamed as the other Gryffindors cheered him and even some of the Slytherins celebrated; yes, they hadn't gotten as many points but they would take a small assisgnment in exchange. Harry looked around, enjoying to fruits of his training with Lugia and the Pack...

...and only briefly noticed the cold glare Draco was sending his way.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Before people complain going "That isn't how Tinted Lenses work!"... it is how it works in this story. The show loves to play fast and loose with things... as Brock pointed out Pikachu is able to hurt ground types... so I can make I that Tinted Lenses works like that.

Author's Notes: I love the idea that Brock would hit on McGonagall. After all, when he was 15 he was hitting on women that were 25 to 35 years old, so now that he is almost 10 years older his tastes have, as Neville said, matured.

And hey, we finally get our Ash cameo!

As an aside… no matter how many times I hear it I hear Arbok saying "Char-Bok!" not "AR-BOK!". It is still painful not to write it as Char-bok.


	15. Leader of the Pride

Harry sighed as he looked around the common room and the gathered Gryffindors. While it was quite normal for many of the Gryffindors to be crowded into the main room on an evening night, sitting on any surface they could find from chairs to tables to stairs, it wasn't normal to have them all focused on one subject. Normally the common room was a quiet cacophony, with dozens of conversations going on at once, creating a great dull roar that at first made it hard for one to focus but after a few months was a comforting white noise. Yet on this night everyone was quiet, their focus and attention not on their assignments or chatting with friends and complaining about rivals. Even their Pokémon were quiet. No… everyone from Pokémon to students were focused on one thing: Harry.

He hadn't planned on this becoming a house-wide meeting and he certainly hadn't planned on being forced to take the lead once it had been. He'd just wanted to get his friends together and discuss their game plan for the next day but Ginny had mentioned one thing to her roommates ('little traitor is going to get Zubat boogeys in her sheets for this'). They had whispered to the 1st years ('stupid little gossips'). One of the firsties had brought it up to their brother who happened to be a Seventh Year ('I don't care if he has 50 pounds on me and nearly a foot in height, I will so beat him up for this!') and suddenly Harry's little meeting had become an unsanctioned Gryffindor House Meeting. The prefects, including Hermione and Neville (Harry knew he was never going to end up as a prefect due to his ties to the Sons and Ron had made it clear that he had ZERO desire to stop trouble when said trouble would most likely be his relatives) had gotten everything organized and not a single Gryffindor had ducked away.

Except that wasn't entirely true. The Leader of the Pride hadn't shown up. One of the prefects (who had seemed to want to replace Percy Weasley as the most law-abiding of all the prefects) had gone got get McGonagall to make sure that the meeting was okay with her only to report that she wasn't in her office. This was despite her claim the very first night, and in fact every first night since Harry had been at Hogwarts, that she would be available if needed during those hours.

'Big shock there,' Harry thought, a touch bitterly. During the summer he'd had the chance to talk to Jasmine and later Lance about how Olivine Pointe and Daggertooth Academy worked and the knowledge of just how much the professors worked to help out their students and see them thrive and grow had left Harry doubting very much his education at Hogwarts. At Olivine Pointe professors frequently took on apprentices and chaired study groups; even Jack, as the headmaster, had made himself available during the weekends for students to come and see him. Jasmine had spoken fondly of her old professors and that with her remaining in Olivine (though now living at her gym rather than at the school) she had a standing invite for coffee with her history professor, Aglets or something like that. At Daggertooth Lance had instituted a similar program as well as had student teachers, training to eventually take positions at smaller schools, available to help. He planned to continue such things now at Olivine Pointe, his position as the new co-headmaster alongside Jack having been confirmed. So very unlike Hogwarts.

Remus had argued that it was a cultural thing. That in Avalon culture the professors would actually be seen as TOO connected to their students and not aloof enough when compared to those that had come a hundred years before. He claimed that when he had been a student many of the older teachers had sneered at McGonagall for how she 'coddled her little growlithes'. Sirius had urged him to keep an open mind, that things may change, but so far the year had proved to be 'fifth verse, same as the first verse!'. His Head of House was too busy with other tasks to actually work with her House. The other professors did their part but at times it seemed like they did the bare minimum. He respected Snape (especially now that he understand his views on child education and realized that it was very likely his mother would have taught him the same way with his father being the light touch) but he was able to put aside family bonds and see that his uncle should be working with graduated students who were looking for apprentice programs and not teaching children who had never mixed berry juice before. He simply didn't have the patience to deal with younger children and Snape had all but admitted the only reason he'd originally taken the position was because Harry's mother had groomed by Flitwick to replace him; with her death Flitwick had been forced to stay on till he found a new heir and Snape had stayed on until, Harry wagered, he graduated. Dumbledore seemed to waffle from being too hands on and being aloof/unavailable. Some times Harry got the sense that Dumbledore wanted to mentor him… and other times Harry could go months only seeing the man at meals. And then there was the subject of their impromptu meeting.

Umbridge.

"The woman is a bloody menace!" Cormac McLaggen complained, throwing his hands in the air. The already violate Gryffindor was worked up into a royal snit. "She made us do the bloody Pledge of Allegiance before we even started class and when she felt we were stumbling over the words too much she made us repeat it!"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Avalon doesn't even have a Pledge of Allegiance."

"She made one up for us! Felt that it was the proper way to show our respect for our region." McLaggen glowered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bloody bint wonders why we're fumbling over the words... she just came up with it a week ago!"

"The Ravenclaws are, like, in a tizzy about what she's teaching them," Parvati stated with a shake of her head, petting a yawning Skitty that was on her lap. "My sister got detention with Umbridge for, like, arguing with her and stuff."

"I've heard the same thing," Angelina Johnson said, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance. "From what I hear some are wishing we had BINNIS back."

"I thought she was assisting the BINNIS program," A 2nd year called out.

Katie rolled her eyes. "If by 'assist' you mean she turned him off the first chance she got and basically took over the class then yes." The Gauntlet player scoffed. "The woman isn't teaching us practical stuff either. Certainly nothing we'll need for our M.U.K.S.."

"She isn't teaching us period," Fred complained, his Minun holding up a sign that read 'Splat the Politoed!'. "She's preaching her gospel and we're her captive audience."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

George answered with a scoff. "What brought about the great Industrial Revolution of 1820 that helped bring Avalon into a greater presence in the world?"

Hermione raised her hand and Harry, realizing he had to call on her, motioned for her to speak. "There were many things but the most commonly held reason was the improvement of Thomas Savery's steam engine that allowed for mass production of many items, including the Capacube, which eventually was displaced by the superior Silph Pokeball-"

"Right, right," George said, waving his hand dismissively. "But according to Umbridge the true thing that brought about the Industrial Revolution was Avalon's government."

"…how did she come to THAT conclusion?" Ginny complained, looking up from her dex (Harry didn't want to GUESS what she was hacking this time… he only prayed he didn't hear about it on the morning's holocaust).

Fred chimed in. "They didn't interfere with companies wishing to develop new business practices and that allowed them to grow and expand and make Avalon a better place. Rather than doing such foolish things like having Child/Pokemon labor laws or clean air regulations they allowed businesses to grow and thrive as they wish. All bless the Avalon Government. Hip hip hooray." He said the last part as blandly as he could

"She seriously made us cheer like that," Katie added. "There is something seriously wrong with that woman."

Luna tilted her head. "You mean how her shame over her mother's 'low birth' and her belief that her father could have been more successful despite it being his own fault for being lazy and thus given her a better life led her to seek out both ways to improve herself while also hiding her own lowly origins? And how she came to see the power that came with authority as a force that could allow her to become the woman she desired? But when she found herself unable to move farther up within the Avalon government due to her backstabbing ways creating enemies and her personal life was left in ruins as none wished to befriend her let alone become intimate with her, ensuring that her family tree will die with her and in turn all she has accomplished will never be given to another she decided that the only way to cope was to cling to the very job that had caused those problems? That she became a fanatic because doing anything else would mean admitting to her own failures? And thus now the government and her own self worth are forever linked and the only way she can make herself feel good about being a middle-level government employee who only has an empty house waiting for her is by making the government appear so grand and noble that she feels that in turn she is just as grand and noble? That the Ministry and Fudge having success is the only way, in her twisted little mind, to get revenge on her mother for not coming from a rich family?"

Everyone just stared at Luna.

"Oh, was that too much? I did a bit of research after the Opening Feast and then did an emptional reading of her. It was clear as day." Luna blinked and turned to Hermione. "Everyone is staring at me. Should I say something silly?"

"No no, that was brilliant!" Hermione declared. "I knew you were improving your Veela skills-"

"Great, we know why Umbridge is messed up," Ron complained. "How do we deal with her?"

"We blow up Parliament!" Luna declared.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Luna, that's great! We blow up-wait, what now?" she turned to find that Luna was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. "Gaaaa!"

" _ **Remember remember the fifth of November. Gunpowder, treason and plot. I know of no reason why gunpowder, treason should ever be forgot."**_ Luna intoned before standing up. Much to Harry's shock, and the shock over everyone else, Luna bent down in a bow and when she rose back up she was suddenly wearing a long black cloak and a black hat with a large brim. It had been between the flutter of his eyelids that Luna's clothing had changed and even weeks later, when he asked anyone about it, each person would claim they blinked at the exact same time. " _ **Verily, my very valued and venerable 'visors, most vital of valiant valets, let us vacate this vaulted vestibule of viable visions and 'ventions and venture to the vaulted valleys of Avalon's vast and venaled government and vaporize it!**_ "

"Here here!" Fred and George called, leaping to their feet and happily taking torches Luna had somehow gotten her hands on during her speech, their Plusle and Minun both wearing little masks and matching black hats.

"Harry…" Hermione said weakly. "Could you-?"

The young man sighed and nodded, pulling out a book Clair had prepared for him, based on one the Pack had used in the past to deal with Jack when he went off the deep end and needed to be distracted. Flipping through the pages he selected one at random and read, "Luna, why did LOST end in a church?"

The little blonde, pushing up her mask, opened her mouth only to stop, consider that, and then quietly sit down, muttering to herself. Fred and George, meanwhile, were forced back down by Angelina and Katie. Hermione nodded in thanks and Harry decided it was time to get things back on track.

"It isn't her teaching methods that I'm worried about," Harry said, not quite sure how he felt about the fact that every eye was now on him (except Luna who was still mumbling about flash-sideways scenes and 'Desmond's dreamy eyes'). "She's a bad teacher, we all expected that." 

"I didn't," McLaggen complained.

"Everyone who matters expected that," someone called out and McLaggen turned beat red as the laughter rang out.

Harry, knowing that getting Cormac upset would only cause problems, pushed on. "We all knew that we'd end up with at least one shit teacher this year-"

"Is that really fair to say?" Lavender asked.

"Quirrell," someone called out.

"Lockehart!"

"Trelawney."

"Maybe the church is an allegory for the island and… no, that makes no sense."

"But we have had great teachers!" Dean Thomas pointed out. "Prof. Lupin! That Time Lord from last year!"

Neville groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Not you too!"

"Luna made pamphlets," Seamus said with a shrug. "They were really convincing. Not just about the Time Lord either. The one about how Draco Malfoy is really Doctor Alchemy and he's waging war against you Harry because you're forming the Justice League with Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Jack Kenway, and Blue the Raptor."

"I like the one she made that proved that Prof. Snape was responsible for the robbery of the Nakatomi Plaza," Colin said with a nod.

"But that doesn't-" another second year began only for Lee to interrupt.

"Before Quirrell we had Prof. Ramtuk who kept losing our homework and by the end of the year just handed out stickers," Lee stated. "Before that was Dr. Light…" everyone glanced at Luna, who was still distracted, before Lee continued, "who kept confusing the type advantages and ended up electrocuting himself into a coma."

"Our brother Bill told us that every professor he had for Battle Class couldn't battle their way out of a paper bag except one."

"Well that's good," Angelina stated.

"She was fired when they caught her in a closet with her Kadabra."

"…doing what?" one firstie asked.

"No one say a word!" Harry barked, not wanting to scar the little ones. Frankly, he didn't want his own mind scarred. "The point is we all knew and expected Umbridge to be a crap teacher but that isn't the most dangerous thing about her."

"I think it's pretty dangerous," O'Malley, a seventh year, called out. "Unlike the prankster twins here I need a good score on my M.U.K.s."

"Hey!" Fred cried out, standing up and glaring at the other man. "Just because George and I think that all this education is foolish, and unnecessary, and that we plan to open a business where having good M.U.K. scores doesn't mean a thing, and…hey George, where was I going with this?"

Lee leaned over to Seamus and whispered, "Do all of us seem a bit more goofy this year?"

"I think Lovegood put something in the drinking water to make us like her."

Dean frowned and reached into his bookbag. "I think I have a pamphlet she made about that…"

"There are ways around Umbridge when it comes to what she is teaching," Harry stated, wanting to get back on topic. "We could, I don't know, make a study group or something. Get people who graduated the last few years to send us their old notes, go through the text books-"

"She wrote our textbooks," Katie pointed out, holding up their history book that had Umbridge's picture on the back, sitting at a writing desk with a smile on her face. "Didn't you notice that?"

"Didn't bother to look," Harry admitted. "Okay, so we get old text books. Maybe convince the Ravenclaws to assist. I'm sure they aren't happy with any of this either. Hufflepuff as well. And…" he paused, gathering himself, "…the Slytherins-" Harry shielded himself as his house booed and threw wads of paper at him. "Hey hey hey! Some of them aren't half bad!"

Hermione stood up. "Harry's right. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Theo Nott, Blaise… they are all just stuck up and entitled."

"They are snakes!" George called out.

"But not all of them are half bad," Ron called out.

The room went deadly silent.

"What?"

"You don't mind working with Slytherins?" Ginny said in shock.

Ron shrugged, motioning for Emolga to come down so he could pet him. "Well… not Malfoy and his gang or the older ones that are giant assholes but like Harry said a few of them aren't utterly horrible."

"…it's the end of the world, George," Fred whispered.

"I'm scared, Fred." The two hugged each other and their Pokemon leapt back into their Pokeballs.

Harry clapped his hands together. "Fo-cus!" The crowd grew quiet once more; Harry didn't like taking command in such a way but he would. 'That's Jack and Lance talking,' he thought to himself. 'They drilled it into my head over the summer what a leader must be like. The best commanders… and kings though Jack never said the word… never crave power but take it only when there was no other choice and surrendered it when needed. If I can protect as many people from what I fear will come next by becoming the leader of Gryffindor I will.' Out loud he said, "We will work together to create study groups so that we get the education we need. And we'll see if there are people willing to help… no matter their house." When a few Gryffindors, like McLaggen, muttered at that Harry shot them a dark look. "We are the House of the Brave… that means we don't cower in front of Arboks but stand in front of them without fear." The muttering stopped but Harry could see that some of his Housemates weren't happy with his declaration. But with the backing of the Gauntlet team and, as he knew some called this friends within Gryffindor, his 'Pride' that meant that they wouldn't risk going against him on this. "Our main problem is how Umbridge will use her power."

"I thought we went over this," Katie said. "She's using it to teach us propaganda."

"And what will she do to those that don't bow?" Harry pressed. He looked at Hermione and sighed, hating that he had to single her out. "What will she do when one of us argues that what she is teaching is wrong? That every great thing that ever came about in Avalon wasn't because of the government? Remus told me and Tonks confirmed that Umbridge has a reputation in the Ministry: she has a long memory when it comes to slights, her revenge is always brutal, and she is a Nocturne Agent in all but name."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure," Harry stated firmly. "Tonks told me that Umbridge would commonly weigh how much respect to give to someone based first on their standing in the Ministry and then on their family tree. She had to be on security detail quite a few times and interacted with Umbridge. The first time she just sneered at her and Tonks' old partner, Shacklebolt." Harry remembered Tonks telling him that if he ever ran into trouble and needed help before any of the rest of the group could get to him (with Tonks now working for Jonas as a member of his personal guard, Sirius having to spend a few months dealing with Sevii, and Remus tasked by the Pack to help Cynthia and Diantha secure allies in other regions, that meant it would take time for all but Snape to get to him to help) that he should seek Shacklebolt. "Then, the next time she encountered her Umbridge was more polite. Not simpering and fawning like she is with the likes of the Malfoys or with Neville's gran but politer all the same… but only with Tonks. With Shacklebolt she was still rude and dismissive."

"Because Tonks is a Black on her mother's side," Ginny chimed in. "One of the oldest families in Avalon. Enough to earn Tonks some politeness… but because her mum married a man with no title to his name or grand estate she didn't earn the fawning that Sirius would get… and certainly not as much as Sirius' father would have gotten."

Harry nodded. "Shacklebolt, meanwhile, can only trace his family back a generation or two before they came to Avalon and that makes him someone utterly beneath Dolores Umbridge's notice." He shook his head in disgust. "Draco Malfoy could show up to History Class naked and she would give him points. If Hermione raises her hand to ask a question Umbridge will probably dock her points or give her detention."

Hermione screwed up her face in disgust. "Please don't mention Draco and Naked in the same breath as my name… ever."

"The point is that she isn't going to allow us to get away with anyway… and most likely she is going to bait some of us."

"Like you," Parvati said, proving that while her sister was in Ravenclaw that didn't mean she wasn't smart.

"Like me," Harry admitted. "But she will go after the rest of you as well. Try and find a way to punish some of you while rewarding others… to divide us. Because that is how her kind works. Pick us off, get us fighting amongst ourselves, betraying each other and backstabbing each other so that she can just sit back and watch us destroy each other from within."

"What are you suggesting then, Potter?" a seventh year asked.

"We play the role of perfect students… no matter what." The Gryffindors began to grumble and murmur at that, their mutterings becoming a dull roar that filled the air. Harry let them grumble, knowing that they needed to get it out of their system. "I wasn't happy with this when Remus suggested it but I now realize he's right!"

"We're the House of the Brave, Potter, not the House of Cowards!" McLaggen called out in disgust.

"Brave doesn't mean stupid, Cormac!" Harry snapped. "Brave means doing what is right but it doesn't mean needlessly throwing yourself to the Mightyenas just to show how much courage you have! We are the house of Godric Gryffindor! You think he went charging into battle without a plan or a strategy? He didn't needlessly open himself up to attack because it was the 'brave thing to do'! Use your head!"

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" McLaggen shouted, pulling out a Pokeball and summoning a Flareon that Harry hadn't known the older teen had; he must have gotten it during the summer. Harry could tell it was a new one from the way it shifted, still not completely used to its trainer. It was "No one calls me a coward!" Harry just stared at McLaggen and made no move to pull out a Pokeball. Hedwig was high up in the rafters of the common room, ready to fly down if needed, but Harry ever so subtly wagged a single finger back and forth without even glancing at her; she could rush in if McLaggen did something stupid but Harry wasn't going to escalate the situation any more. "Well? Come on coward!" He turned and waved his arms at the rest of the house. "See? Potter isn't even one of us! He cuddles up with forgeiners and Slytherins! He is Salazar's Heir… we all know it… and he commands the Beast that attacked OUR HOUSE! And now he has the nerve to make demands of us and act like he is Godric reborn? Gryffindor should follow a true Arcainine… not a snake in wolf-lion's clothing! He's proving exactly what he is right now!"

"Yeah," Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, "he is. And so are you." Even McLaggen couldn't pretend that she was being complimentary.

Harry shook his head, holding out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Cormac, I am trying to help you. Help everyone. Dolores Umbridge is going to go after all of us. You had class with her already… tell me you didn't notice her favoring the Slytherins over the Gryffindors, worse than Snape ever did." McLaggen's jaw clenched at that but he didn't say a word. "We can't go back talking her. We can't fight her. Not in class. We have to treat her with respect… even more than we show Snape."

"Snape at least knows his stuff!" McLaggen snarled. "He's a greasy bastard and if I had my way he'd be crushed under a Snorlax-" Harry forced himself not to motion for Hedwig to attack… with all the strength he had he forced his hand not to twitch and give the command, "-but at least he is actually teaching us! And you want us to roll over and let Umbridge abuse us without protest?! How can you-"

"Do you throw a rock at a charging Bouffalant?"

"What?" McLaggen said, confused by the sudden change. Many of the other Gryffindors were also confused though a few nodded slowly, keying in already on what Harry was hinting at.

"When a Bouffalant charges you… do you throw a rock at it and hope that it will knock it out?" Harry began to pace. "No. You leap out of the way, let it charge past… then you attack. When it's focus is no longer on you. That's how you defeat a Pokémon like that… and that is how we are going to defeat Umbridge. We can't take her on in class. She will be Queen of that classroom. But out of it?" Harry smirked. "That's where we can destroy her. We let her think we are playing her little chess game only to reveal that we were playing Poker the entire time. Now put your Flareon away and let me tell you what I have in mind."

McLaggen stared Harry down before letting out a huff and left. A couple other Gryffindors joined him but a vast majority stayed behind and waited for him to speak.

"Okay, so first-"

Luna stood up and thrust her fist into the air. "The church represents sanctuary, something all the castaways were seeking in their life! Ha!" She looked around, her smile falling. "Uh… did I miss something?"

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So, if you are following my Twitter account (and if you aren't you really should!) then you'll know that originally the entirety of this chapter… was just an opening that would lead into Umbridge's first class. But as I wrote it the thing kept getting bigger and bigger until I realized that it would have to be its own chapter, focusing on how Harry has slowly become not just the alpha of the Pride (himself, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna) but the Leader of the House as well; that with McGonagall not doing enough and this Harry having not only more confidence but also more allies that the Gryffindors have begun to circle around him as their leader. Now, that isn't to say they will agree with him or rush to his side for a battle… but they are listening to him.

We also see in this chapter Luna's powers have grown. While she is still silly and longs to feel positive emotions (Luna is a bit of a drug addict when it comes to positive emotions) she can focus her powers so that she can read peoples emotions and, with proper research, understand them.

McLaggen got a Flareon to give him yet another similarity to Harry while it also is an attempt by him to one-up Harry. He is a year older, he has an Eevolution AND his House Pokemon all rolled into one… McLaggen wants to prove he is better than Harry.


	16. History 101

Harry knew from the moment Umbridge laid eyes on him that he wasn't acting at all as she had expected.

He could only guess what the likes of Fudge had whispered in her ear, especially if he still had Lucius Malfoy behind him, hands on the throne but not sitting upon it. The official word was that the head of House of Malfoy was being investigated for the claims made against him by Harry that he was a willing member of Team Nocturne. Yet despite so many people having seen him standing at Voldemort's side and fleeing with him after the Pack and the Johto Hoods had come so close to ending the spirit there were still many in Avalon that believed that it simply wasn't possible for the great and noble Lucius Malfoy to be a member of Nocturne. Lucius, Harry had learned, was claiming that the men that had attacked Harry were delusional fools that believed they could resurrect Team Nocturne. He'd even had the balls to claim that it hadn't been him at the graveyard at all and rather it had been a fake, a man who looked similar enough to him so that in the dark and chaos of battle everyone believed that the noble and kind Lucius Malfoy who was so willing to donate to charities and was a patron of the arts was a member of that vile organization. The fake even happened to have Lucius' rare pokemon… a lucky break, truly. The fact that he had claimed the very same thing during the war and that was how he'd escaped prison wasn't lost on Harry and his allies, though it was lost on too many in Avalon.

" _At least this time his 'alibi' has an ounce of credibility,"_ Remus had snarled when they'd discussed the matter after Tonks had informed them of the gossip around the ministry. _"During the war he claimed that he had been held captive during the entire thing. Locked up in Riddle's underground bunker outside of Gaheris Corner, being starved and beaten, forced to create propaganda videos where he claimed he supported Nocturne… which was why the moment the war was done he traveled to Alola for several months so he could 'recover'. Very private resort, with doctors who ensured that when he finally did resurface he looked so healthy you'd never have suspected that he'd been a prisoner of war."_

" _And no one questioned how then that toerag Draco could be his son, since according to the timeline when the blond twit was conceived his father should have been in a cell?"_ Lance had questioned, still bitter over how Draco had reacted around Cynthia and Diantha.

" _Avalonians are idiots, Lance,"_ Clair had snarked, _"I'm surprised they are able to figure out how to reproduce… most of it is probably things slipping in by accident…"_

Jack had smirked and his accent had changed from the typical Johto brogue to Avalon's Estuarty accent. _"Oh, I say Clair, it appears my unmentionables have slipped into yours."_

" _How odd,"_ Clair said, mimicking Jack's accent. _"Whatever shall we do?"_

" _I suppose we must finish though I do find this all very unnecessary. Tea and crumpets!"_

Those from Avalon hadn't taken kindly to that… or the laughter from the Johto contingent.

Unfortunately their mockery of the intelligence of most Avalonians seemed to have merit. Public opinion, from what Harry had gathered, was firmly split 50/50 concerning if Lucius was truly a member of Team Nocturne… and those that thought he was were more motivated by jealousy than facts. Thus rather than hide away in his mansion he was able to move about freely without a care. Not that Harry believed Lucius didn't care what was being said of him; no, he knew that the Head of House Malfoy was remembering ever ill word and dirty look he was getting and plotting his revenge when the rumors about him had died down and he was able to move into the shadows once again. He wasn't a man that brushed aside insults and mockery.

The only place that Lucius Malfoy had been keeping a low profile was the Ministry. While Fudge couldn't be so brazen as being seen with someone being investigated for being an Admin for one of the most wanted terrorist organizations in the world that didn't mean Fudge would turn away from his richest backer. He couldn't be seen publicly with the man and the best he could say in his defense was that he was sure the truth they all wished to hear would come out, but when no one was around? Oh yes, Harry knew even without proof that Lucius Malfoy was still the man behind the throne, helping to ensure that Fudge remained in power.

And that could only mean that Umbridge had heard all about Harry from a Prime Minister who saw him as little more than a trouble maker and a Lord who held a grudge whose son thought him to be a loudmouth braggart with no impulse control (Harry knew that much as Draco had very subtly told him at breakfast a few days ago that his father had warned Umbridge that Harry was a loudmouth braggart with no impulse control).

He'd almost been able to read her thoughts when she'd seen him in Dumbledore's office. 'This isn't the brash, angry young man I was warned about! The one who was spitfire and venom, with no ability to hold his tongue or his temper.' She had expected someone overly filled with anger who didn't take any insult no matter how slight and whose flight or fight reflex was firmly in fight. Someone who when shoved would shove right back. A child who focused only on the now and did not bother to think even a single step ahead. In her mind (and sadly Harry had a feeling in the minds of many of those in Hogwarts) he was reckless and willing to rush headlong into any situation. The worst stereotypes of Gryffindors and Johtoians rolled into one package.

'But that isn't who I am,' Harry thought to himself as he sat in the second row of the history classroom, the BINNIS Projector cold and quiet after having been unplugged. 'That was my father… but not me.' He'd heard from Remus and Sirius tales of his father and of Peter Petrigrew and their days as the Marauders. And while he laughed at his father's actions… he saw that while he might resemble his father he was not him in spirit. His father had been brash and he had been bold and… he had been a bully early on. One that Harry wondered would have focused on him much as Dudley had.

Nor was he his mother. Lily Evans may not have played pranks but that didn't mean she was some calm and controlled woman. No… as a girl his mother had been as fiery as her hair. Even Remus had admitted that Lily would react first if pushed and it had been common for her to leap from her seat and scream insults at those that mocked her with such an intensity the walls of Hogwarts seemed to shake. It got her in trouble but she kept doing it each and every time. His mother had been brilliant, smarter than Harry was, he knew that, but her temper had been far more fierce than his.

'I have my father's looks and my mother's eyes but I'm not either of them. I am Remus' calculating mind and Sirius swagger. Lance's determination and Jack's hunter instinct. Jonas' cunning and Lugia's inner strength.' For a moment he felt the sensation of the bits of soul he'd gained from Leafeon during the Long Talk and Hedwig from their Magnus bonding and he forced them down deep inside. He was a Mightyenya among the Mareep, able to hide and play his part until it was time to strike.

Thus Harry didn't nothing but smile politely as Umbridge walked into the classroom, a small little handbag clutched in her gloved hands, a pillbox hat that matched her muted pink jacket and long skirt perched on top of her lightly curled and short hair. Her doll-like eyes (more because of the lack of emotion and not because of any cuteness or childishness that might have been found in them) gazed over the room and despite the feeling of thousands of little insect legs crawling along his spine as she paced with her Medusa-like gaze upon him he did not reaction in the slightest. She too didn't react save for a slight twitch in her lips; they were playing a mental game of Driftveil Hold'em and the pink Seismitoed had just revealed her tell. Harry instantly knew that she was annoyed that he was being so polite but that was mixed with approval of the respect he was giving her… and frustration because she couldn't tell if he truly did respect her. He only hoped that the rest of the Gryffindors were doing as he had recommended and were sitting straight-backed and at attention.

"Hemhem," Umbridge said, flashing them a smile that made the ones on canvases that hung in Hogwarts seem more real, "good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge!" the Gryffindors said loudly and cheerfully, the Slytherins looking at them in confusion with only a few quickly catching on and joining in.

"…come now, we… we can do better than that," Umbridge said and once more the Gryffindors gave their greeting with the Slytherins joining in. Still, it was clear to even the likes of Draco's bookends Crabbe and Goyle that she hadn't expected the Gryffindors to be the polite ones and the Slytherins to need the push. "Now then, I believe that it is time for us to give the Pledge of Allegiance." She pressed a button on her desk and on the projector screen behind her the words to her newly created pledge flashed for all to see. "Please stand…"

As one the Gryffindors rose, followed shortly by the Slytherins. Still, before they could begin Goyle opened his mouth and said, "We have a pledge?"

"50 points from Gryf-" Umbridge caught herself before letting out a tittering laugh that grated on Harry's nerves. "I'm sorry… I meant 15 points from Slytherin for talking out of turn. One must remember to raise their hand and wait to be called on, young man." Harry wondered if it had been someone like Draco if they would have gotten points off at all; the Goyle family was, after all, merely shop owners who didn't even have a store in Galahad and thus weren't someone that Umbridge needed to kiss up to. It was only because of them being Slytherins that saved them from a mountain of points being taken off. "And it is something that has fallen out of practice that I wish to bring back. We must honor tradition, after all, lest we forget we are Avalonians and begin acting like savages… or worse, Johtoians." The Slytherins laughed at that while the Gryffindors merely remained quiet even as Umbridge stared right at Harry.

" _Rogues. Thieves. Killers. Conmen. Tricksters. Murderers. Charlatans. Usurpers. Robbers. Criminals. Slayers. Terrorists. Assassins. Many of these words have been pinned upon my family and my bloodline,"_ Jonas Kenway had told him. _"Other regions look down upon us; the rich and powerful scorn us; the powerful sneer at us. They claim that the House of Kenway has no honor and no sense of tradition. That's ok. They're right, you know. Each and every one of them. We are exactly what they think of us but unlike them, we don't hide our faults and our dark history… we embrace it."_

The message had been clear: don't go fighting a battle for the Kenways when they honestly didn't give a shit what the likes of Dolores Umbridge thought of them. There was a brazenness to such thought that appealed to Harry. He'd spent so much time dealing with the whispers and the gossip about him that the idea of just letting everyone do it and ignoring it all actually was rather enticing. As such when Umbridge looked at him after her little jab he stared right back at her without a reaction knowing that it was far more painful for her to see her dig do nothing than it was painful for him to sit there and take it. Especially when the Kenways would take being called 'savages' by the likes of Umbridge as a sign they were doing something right.

"I know that for the last few years you have been educated by the BINNIS Program and while many applaud innovation such as that it takes just as much bravery to say something isn't working as it does to try something new. Just as it is courageous to move forward it is just as courageous to look back and to see that sometimes the old ways are the best ways. A computer... teaching children such as you... it is simply perverse." She folded her hands in front of her and attempted what might have been a smile but could have just been her human disguise being sucked into her maw to reveal the reptile that lay hidden within. "No, what you children need is a guiding hand, one that can direct you along the right path and ensure that your eager young minds are filled with proper knowledge."

Umbridge shook her head, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "They say that history is written by the winners... as it should be! If one wins a war or conquers a land it is because providence has shined down upon them! It was their destiny and right to rule! Because they are just... because their way is the best! Oh yes, there are some bleeding hearts who wring their hands and wonder what might have been if this person or that had been victorious but it doesn't matter because they weren't! The just win in the end and thus it is only right for them to write history."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes, wondering just what mental gymnastics Umbridge did to handle such trite. For while it was easy for her to claim that the Ministry was in power and thus were noble and just he doubted very much she'd claim the same about the Johtoians. No, far more likely she would believe that their rule was merely a bump in the road that was history and soon there would be the proper course correction. He could almost hear her simpering 'little girl voice' proclaim in the same breath that Fudge was a great man because he had power and that proved he was right for Arceus would never allow a wicked man to wield such strength... and then state that Jack and his like needed to be removed from power for the greater good of all.

 _"People wonder why he scorns the crown,"_ Clair had told him after Lugia had once more brought up 'The Promise' and Jack had stormed off the moment his mentor wasn't in earshot. _"They wonder how he could be so repulsed by the promise of power. It is because he's seen what that power does to others. How it corrupts. How it twists and transforms. How it is so easily abused. The Kenways weren't Gym Leader but still even before the war they commanded the respect of Johto just as much as my family did. Jack loves history but he also fears it because he looks upon the past and sees with horror how good men with good intentions because the very creatures they sought to slay."_

Umbridge shook her head in disappointment. "When I was a child history was facts; hard, solid, something you could truly build a foundation on. Now too many want to make history liquid, concerning themselves with this group or that and wringing their hands in fear that they might insult someone if they dare to teach history as it should be taught! Brave explorers have their names dragged through the mud as bleeding hearts whine about how they made their discoveries. Unova was discovered by Columbus but no one wants to admit that now in fear that the red... that the natives of Unova will take offense and thus what should be seen as a grand and noble man who discovered those wild and savage lands is instead painted as something far more... human. Made less by lesser men. Great trainers are seen as abusing their Pokémon... and there are those that want to actually focus more on the Pokémon than the people! Pokémon... put on the same level as us..."

Umbridge gathered herself before plastering a false smile on her lips. "My hope is to provide all of you with true history, proper history. The way I learned it. Not the ugly muddiness that it has become but the shining facts of the heroes of Avalon and the dark and vile truths of those that wished to destroy our great nation. To properly educate you all and force out of your brains all the silly nonsense that so many whimpering second-guessers wish to force into your delicate minds. To instill a sense of pride that you are part of the Avalon Empire... and not feel shame about things that may or may not have happened to insignificant people from far off lands who are long dead." Nodding to herself Umbridge walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "To properly start though I must gauge just how much you truly know about Avalon... and how much clutter and garbage has been forced into your minds by radicals who see education as little more than their way of forcing their views upon you. Let us begin with one that is simple... Mr. Malfoy, when was the Ministry of Avalon founded."

Draco with a smirk and a squaring of his shoulders said in a loud, clear voice, "1302, Prof. Umbridge! It was created by the first Lords of Avalon, which included Lord Fornax Black."

"10 points for Slytherin for such knowledge and another 20 for going above and beyond. Now..." Umbridge paused, seeing Hermione's hand raise up and her lips puckered for a moment. "Did you have a question, Miss Granger?"

"Actually, Prof. Umbridge, it was Lord Pictor Black who led the forming of our ministry. Lord Fornax Black, along with Lords Horatio Potter and Neville Longbottom, was the one who donated the funds to see the building of the current Ministry building back in 1624."

"Please Granger, don't embarrass yourself!" Draco said snidely. "Like a Potter would ever be allowed to work with Lord Black and now you think Fatbottom over there…what, time traveled to help? Lord Fornax is my ancestor and I know..." Draco, with all the subtly of a Snorlax perfomring ballet, looked down at his arm, his shirt sleeve rolled up and some dark scribbles visible, "that Lord Fornax was the man who paid for the building of..." Draco paused, his cheeks turning crimson as his mistake was revealed to all including himself.

"It's all right, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, only a tiny bit of disgust in her voice at showing Draco respect; Harry had warned them that Umbridge would see anything else as an insult to herself, as she saw the Slytherins (mostly through their parents though there was a bit of loyalty to her old house) as the best and brightest and most noble in Hogwarts. "Both Lord Fornax and Lord Pictor were great men who helped in building our wonderful ministry into the notable institution it currently is." 

Neville nodded. "And as for Lord Neville Longbottom that was my anscestor, Neville the First. I am Neville the 12th. Apologizes, Prof. Umbridge... I didn't mean to overstep and interrupt. I am sure you were about to correct Mr. Malfoy."

It was clear from the slight twitch at the corner of her left eye that Umbridge didn't know how to handle Hermione and Neville showing up Draco while also praising the ministry. Harry could practically see the wires connecting in her mind: if she punished the two then she defeated her entire argument that only she could teach the students of Hogwarts true history. Giving into her desire to punish the 'uppity dentists' daughter' would only injure her credibility and with the knocks that had taken thanks to Dumbledore cutting off her original plan at the knees she couldn't afford to push her luck... at the moment. And she certainly couldn't go after Neville; his parents had been ministry workers who had suffered greatly and his gran was one of the most powerful voices in Avalon and the Council of Gym Leaders.

"A point to Gryffindor for their knowledge of history but I would remind you all that I am the teacher and I will make corrections... as I was ready to do." Her smile back in place Umbridge called on several more students, all Slytherins and all the brightest ones (she wasn't going to risk calling on the likes of Crabbe and Goyle and having to deal with telling them they were wrong; Harry was willing to bet that those two wouldn't ever have to answer a question all year) and the most connection (which meant Pansy and Daphne got most of the focus for falling into both categories while Blaise, Theo, and especially Tracy were ignored while Draco was called sparingly due to his earlier embarrassment). Finally though she decided to call on a Gryffindor and it wasn't a surprise that she avoided Ron and Neville, as both had guardians who were gym leaders. "Thomas, what ended the last Avalon Civil War?"

Dean's head twitched, it clear he wanted to look to Harry and silently ask what Umbridge was playing at but just as quickly realizing that such a move would not end well, as it would alert the blob in pink that Harry had taken command of the Gryffindors and not just his Pride. So instead Dean said as casually as he could, "The defeat of Voldemort by Lilly Evans-Potter on October 31st, 1981."

"I'm afraid that is quite wrong; 10 points from Gryffindor." Placing her hands behind her back Umbridge began to pace about the classroom. It was clear that she was trying to project an air of strength and power but instead it just made her look like an overweight Piplup waddling about. "The legend of Lily Evans is a popular one in Avalon but just because something is popular doesn't mean that it is true. Ignoring the fact that it is clear that it was James Potter who clearly dealt the mortal blow to Voldemort and it was his wife, who cowered in her child's room while that brave gym leader fought against the head of Team Nocturne, merely is given credit because it is more "politically correct"-" Harry could hear the airquotes in Umbridge's speech, "-the fact of the matter is that Team Nocturne was already on its last legs thanks to the Ministry. It was not some fantastic battle that most likely never happened between the figurehead of Team Nocturne and some non-descript woman who won the day; oh no, it was our ministry who rounded up the Nocturne Agents, who convicted them and ended their threat. They should receive the praise... not a woman who by all accounts should have been nothing more than a footnote in history."

Umbridge had stopped before Harry's table as she delivered her speech disparaging the death of his mother but he refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him get angry. That's what she wanted... to make him mad and careless. Oh, he was enraged and when he got a chance he planned to merge with Hedwig, fly to one of the Forbidden Islands, and battle some rare Pokemon until tales of his stress relief were told for ages among the halls of Hogwarts. Umbridge had achieved her first goal but the second he refused to award her. After all, it wasn't the legend Harry cared about but the woman she was and he knew that if she were still with him his mum would tell him to refuse taking Umbrdige's bait.

"Prof. Umbridge," Draco said, a sneer clear in his voice as he turned and looked right at Harry, "a lot of people claim that Lily Evans was the most beautiful and intelligent trainer of her generation. Isn't it possible that those are just as much embellishments and she was as ugly as a Garbodor and as dumb as a Slowpoke?"

Harry saw Ron make to stand up to defend Harry's mum only for Seamus to clamp down on his calf and squeeze till Ron settled down.

Neville though wouldn't be silenced and cleared his throat. "I suppose the one thing that's nice, Mr. Malfoy, is that we actually have a living witness who can confirm or deny such claims. You can even ask him when you return to your common room..."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "What you are talking about, Longbottom? Who knew Evans?"

"Your Head of House... Prof. Snape." Neville smiled innocently but Harry could tell his friend was enjoying his revenge on Draco for all his snide little remarks and snotty insults. "I'm sure he could answer all your questions… if you're willing to ask."

"Oh, I will, Longbottom! I'll ask him how ugly and retarded she really was!" Draco said, clearly thinking Neville was insinuating that Draco was a coward. Harry almost felt sorry for Draco as he could only imagine what Snape would do to Draco when the little twit insulted his Head of House's beloved adopted sister right in front of him.

"Mr. Longbottom, 10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting!" Umbridge said before turning to Draco and, with clear reluctant, added, "I was going to award you points for your observation but due to your... choice of words... I will not be able to do so." Draco gaped at that but for once decided not to push his luck and instead shut his mouth. "Now then, Mr. Potter... let move on to international history. More recent history, in fact. Tell me, what was the cause of the Johto/Kanto War?"

 _"People always make the same mistake, Harry,"_ Jack had told him just before they'd parted ways. _"It isn't enough to beat you... they want you to know that they've beaten you. To rub the salt in your wounds and to stand over your broken form and laugh at your gall. They can't help themselves. In most minds achieving the victory isn't enough... you want your enemy to admit that they were right and you were wrong. And more than that they want such an omission to hurt you worse than a thousand stabs. They want you to buck and to fight and to battle and only in the end with disgust and loathing in your voice to hear you admit defeat._

 _"But see what their taunts and their mocking truly are: an opportunity. A chance to change the game, to flip it on its head. Be the wounded Girafarig, playing the predator until the moment when you can lash out and strike. Let them mock you. Let them mock me. Your parents, your friends, your ideals and dreams. Let them tell their jokes. Merely play along, waiting... turning all the anger inward so that it becomes the kindling for an inferno that will light up the world. And then, when you do... don't make the same mistake they did. Not make them admit they were wrong. Just slit their damn throats. It might not be as pleasing... but you'll sleep better."_

"Jack Kenway caused the war, Prof. Umbridge."

It was clear she hadn't totally expected that but still Umbridge decided to try and make a crack that would reveal what Harry was truly thinking. "I did not mean who declared the war, Mr. Potter. I meant what started it."

"I was referring to that. Jack Kenway refused to handle the Pokémon League Massacre properly and within the laws of Kanto and Johto. That caused the war."

"...is that so?" she asked, probing his verbal defenses.

Harry shrugged. "The war would have never happened had Jack listened to Lance Blackthorn and returned to the Pokémon League with him. They would have investigate the issue and brought the guilty parties to justice, as well as determine just what crimes, if any, were committed, and then he would have been able to take his place among the Kanto Elite 4 and rendered the changes he wished legally and without bloodshed. The war would have never started had he just obeyed the laws of the Kanto Ministry."

He could see that Umbridge didn't buy a word he was saying. Oh, she believed what he said... but she didn't believe that he believed. But once more she found herself unable to push and instead was forced to brush aside the point and move on. "Very true, Mr. Potter. Jack Kenway and his Sons caused untold damage that could have been avoided had he simply listened to the Ministry. Much like the Order of Moltres." Harry's brow furrowed and Umbridge smiled. "You disagree."

"No, professor," Harry said. "I've just never heard of the Order of Moltres."

"Oh, come now, you must have... your parents were founding members... or at least that is what those that idolize them claim."

Harry though just his head, not needing to pretend he was confused. "Professor, until I was 11 I was led to believe my parents were drunks who died in a car accident."

Umbridge pursed her lips. "Yes... Little Surrey. I'd forgotten you grew up among those backwater inbred guttersnips. Leave it to them to claim that a Gym Leader was a drunk." Not saying another word Umbridge turned to Daphne Greengrass and asked her another question about the Great War. But Harry didn't hear a word of that, nor any other as class went by. He knew he should be paying attention but he couldn't. His mind was focused on the Order of Moltres...

...and why Sirus and Remus had never told him about it.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Due to the delay in this chapter coming out I am going to leave you a sneak peek at what is coming next time.

"Wolves At the Gate Part 1: While Harry is at Hogwarts his adult allies haven't be lax. And for one Nocturne Admin he is about to learn what it is like to be hunted by a true predator."


	17. Wolves at the Gate Part 1

When Walden Macnair had been 13 years old he had been sent to a psychiatrist.

This of course wasn't exactly true. He wasn't so much sent as he was forced, a requirement by the Aurors after he'd been caught singling out and attacking young children in his neighborhood. His father had claimed that Walden had been pressured into attacking the children by his friends ('a bad sort' his father had said as he'd happily thrown them under the bus) and the judge had agreed to not send him to a reform school so long as he had a psych evaluation.

The shrink had been an annoying little man with dark green hair and a neatly trimmed little beard. He'd been overly fond of going 'hmmm' and 'hurrrr' as Walden answered the inane and moronic questions that he asked. He'd worn an old fashion suit with a vest and a bowtie and he'd always sit with one leg crossed over the other, his shiny little shoes gleaming in the florescent lights of his office. The whole place had stunk of polish and dust and it had reminded young Walden of Hogwart's stuffy library. The shrink had told him to lie down on his couch and while normally that would have been an opportunity to take a nap Walden had found no such peace as the cushions had been scratchy things made of a ropey, bumpy fabric that had absolutely no give. He'd then been expected to answer the man's questions, not of which made a lick of sense to him.

'If you could go on vacation anywhere, where would you go?'

'You are throwing a dinner party and can invite 3 people, living or dead. Who do you select?'

'Describe the best meal you ever had.'

'You've been caught in a rainstorm... tell me what it feels like.'

'What is your favorite song? What do you see when it plays?'

He'd answered every one though honestly he couldn't remember what he'd said. It didn't matter in the slightest to him other than it had all seemed like a waste of time. But the doctor had 'hmmmed' and 'hurred' and finally brought Walden's parents in and given them his professional opinion.

Walden was a psychopath.

He lacked any sense of guilt or remorse for his actions. He understood that what he did was wrong but he didn't care that it was wrong in the slightest. He had no empathy for his victims nor anyone around him. He was unable to form deep emotional attachments and those he did befriend he did so purely because they made him feel good about himself and not because he actually cared about them. He was a chronic liar who would tell people what he believed they wanted to hear yet it was always filtered through his own belief of what he himself would want to hear because he just wasn't able to comprehend that there existed anyone in the world who thought differently from him. He would manipulate those around him and only showed loyalty to those that fed his own desires, no matter how vile or risky they might have been; that loyalty would die the moment he no longer had use for the person or that they demanded he actually show a lick of loyalty. In short, he was a danger to all around him and it had been the shrink's professional opinion that Walden be locked away for all the rest of his life.

Walden's father had nodded, thanked the doctor, and then complained that the man was an absolute quack the entire way back home. Walden's mother had merely said that the shrink had clearly been told to lie about her son because there was simply no way a child of her's couldn't be anything but good. No... it was everyone else, from the school to the other children to the aurors, who were the problem. Not her boy. Never him.

Walden didn't give a shit.

All he had honestly cared about was annoying jackasses boring him with their needless dreck. Too many people whimpered and whined about morals and the rule of law. A more philosophical man would have tried to reason out how such things were merely human constructs or that they were tethers to keep a man from being in touch with their true inner self. That the world was all about repressing the real man and crafting them into something else, something the masses could stomach. But Walden wasn't a philosophical man. He was just someone that liked to do whatever he wanted.

Lucius Malfoy had once commented dryly that Walden would have seen Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde as tragedy for far different reasons than most. Walden hadn't ever considered even looking up the summary of the book, let alone reading it.

His adult life had been dedicated to being able to do what he wanted with as little interference from the meddling busybodies as possible. As he trudged through the thick woods of Pellinore towards the cabin he called home, a heavy diamond-edge axe slung over his shoulder and his Scizor buzzing beside him, he scoffed as he realized that in order to avoid the busybodies he'd been forced to cozy up to them. There were laws about nearly everything Walden found fun but the Ministry had rather convenient ways of sidestepping such things. It was against the law to steal… but imminent domain and search and seizure were perfectly fine. Practical even. Aren't supposed to beat people up… but if they were breaking a law you created then you could hit them as much as you wanted. Kill a Pokémon and you were looking at life in prison.

But put down a 'dangerous' Pokémon because the Minister decided that they couldn't be left alive? You weren't a murderer then, you were Avalon's Official Pokémon Enforcement Officer. Or unofficial a Pokémon Executioner.

He swung his axe out so he could look over the blade, moving his finger along the edge and carefully scratching at a spot of blood upon it. He and Scizor had taken care of a Mr. Mime that had been used by a rapist to hold down those he got his rocks off with. Personally Walden hadn't cared all that much what the man did but it had been ruled by that stuck up bitch Bones that the Mime was beyond rehabilitation and thus it fell to Walden to deal with him permanently. His Scizor's claws had been specially trained and adapted to crush even Ultra Balls, which was useful when a Pokémon feared for its life and tried to hide in its ball, and his axe was designed to cut even through a Steelix's skin. That Mime had tried to stop him, flung out his hands and tried to create a barrier but the Ministry was long used to dealing with such things and he had weapons for every type of Pokémon there was. The beauty on his shoulder, made from the remains of a Bisharp, was the perfect Psychic/Fairy killer and he'd enjoyed the spray of blood that had come with his first swing and the look of shock on the Mr. Mime's face when his barrier had shattered… and he'd really enjoyed finally getting the normally silent Pokémon to scream out "mime!". So what if his strike had been off and he had been forced to chop into the Pokémon half a dozen times before it was put down? Accidents happened…

Still, it hadn't been enough and already Walden was feeling the pleasant buzz that came from ending a life fading away and leaving him cold once more. He reached down and cupped his crotch, adjusting his junk slightly before continuing on. 'Need to find something… something big that can take what I dish out. Something that doesn't give up so quick. That will let me get a bit of joy out of-'

His thoughts instantly stopped even as he continued walking. He couldn't afford to stumble or stop short. That would give up the knowledge that he knew…

That he knew he was being watched.

'No, not watched,' he thought has looked glanced to his left and caught his Scizor's eye, the Pokémon blinking once. People always assumed what gave away a predator was a snapping twig or a harsh breath, but that wasn't the case. That was shit from the movies written by lazy writers who had never stalked through the forest. No, what revealed that something big and dangerous was around was a lack of sound. The flying types would stop chirping, the bug types would stop their whining calls, and what nocturnal Pokémon were moving about would freeze up and tense, daring not to make a sound. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that the forest had gone silent because he'd shown up; he'd lived in his cabin for years and the animals that also called the area home had grown used to him, just another creature seeking to live his life. They wouldn't run to him wanting to be caught, as they knew that doing that would make them a target for his entertainment. Hell, his Scizor wasn't loyal in the slightest and only didn't kill him because it knew that the fight would be just as costly for it as it would be for him… and it was just as bloodthirsty as Walden and knew the man would provide it with blood.

No, something else had come to the forest and made the wild life flee. Something dangerous. Something deadly.

Something that was hunting him.

Reaching into the worn and patched long leather coat he wore Walden pulled out a familiar red and while ball, one that everyone in the world would recognize as a standard Pokeball. The only difference, which most wouldn't have paid any mind to, was a small indent on the side, no bigger than his fingerprint… which he carefully ran his thumb along. Gripping the ball he casually brought it out before glancing at Scizor. "I think we might be adding to our team. Let's see if we can catch it first before a battle, okay?" He whipped around and threw the ball, no different than any other trainer who wanted to try and catch a Pokémon without a fight. He knew that whoever was following him would allow the ball to fly their way, perhaps even move to knock it aside so he'd go to investigate.

Of course that would only work if he threw an actual Pokeball and not a firebomb disguised as a Pokeball.

There is a satisfying blast of heat as the ball turned into a massive orb of flames that vaporizes everything it touched while setting off little separate fires all around it. The only thing that was missing was the screams and howls of pain that usually came when something got caught in one of his bomb's blast radius. Sometimes he liked to leave his firebombs out for trainers stupid enough to go stomping about his backyard and their howls of pain always made him grin.

Instead he heard the haunting sound of laughter and movement to his right; whipping around all he saw were branches twitching as something moved within the darkness. Grabbing two more balls he tossed one out where he figured his stalker would be and then several yards ahead of that, hoping to drive them right into the explosion. But once more all he destroyed was underbrush.

There was laughter too but that came now behind him and when he turned he saw a figure leap from a tree branch back into the darkness.

Walden began to edge his way closer to his cabin, knowing that it was close and that if he could get there he'd be fighting on familiar ground. Be able to grab his guns, restock on firebombs, activate some traps he had about. Nodding to his Scizor the bug type fired off several Cut attacks to bring several ancient oak trees slamming down through the forest, Walden picking up his pace as he moved forward. Tossing the last few of his fire bombs behind him he didn't glance back as the fires blasted out as he hurried forward, easily leaping over fallen branches and whistling for Scizor to follow. He hadn't heard any screams but he hoped that at the very least he'd slowed them-

A whistling sound, almost cartoonish in nature, was his only warning before a massive burning tree trunk slammed down in front of him. He wasn't able to stop fully in time and thrust out his hands, howling in pain as he drove his fingers into the blazing wood, the nerves in his hands screaming even as he pulled his burned hands from the flames. He tried to flex his fingers and grimaced at the horrid sensation but what had him scowl all the more was the sounds of laughter that surrounded him.

"X-Scissor!" he roared. Lashing out with both claws the Scizor began to tear apart the forest, felling trees and filling the air with sounds of bark rupturing and trunks slamming down into the ground. Walden hefted his axe, fighting against the pain as the handle aggravated the burns on his palms, but he still stepped forward and glared into the darkness. "Show yourself, cowards! I'm not afraid of you! Come out so I can separate your head from your damn neck!"

"This is the law of the jungle," a woman said to his right, Walden turning only to curse as a knife flashed out of the shadows and drove itself into his shoulder, making him stumble back as cold steel mingled with warm blood. "As old and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper." Walden took a step toward, struggling to hold his axe with one hand while using the other to fumble about to yank the blade from his flesh.

"But the wolf that shall break it…" a second woman said from behind him, Walden not able to turn in time before a blast of pink energy struck him in the small of his bank and sent him face first into the ground, "must die."

Walden began to crawl forward, needing to get to his cabin and his weapons. The bitches that were stalking him might have thought they had the upper hand but he wanted to see what they would do when he had his shotgun in his hand and they had lead in their bellies.

A third voice joined in on their little poetry slam, younger than the other two. "Like the creeper that girdles the tree trunk… the law runneth forward and back."

Walden, seeing his cabin up ahead, risked a glance behind him and scowled. 'Of course it would be them!' he mentally cursed. The blonde and the dark haired one he quickly recognized: Lucius' supposed sister and her Kalosian wife. The third, the younger of the two, was harder to place but he finally remembered that the couple's daughter had been a part of the Tournament along with the Potter brat. He couldn't remember what the bitch's name was but honestly he didn't care; it didn't matter if her name was Billy Bob she'd scream dying all the same. Sneering that it was a trio of foreign women that had injured him Walden tossed the dagger they'd throw into his shoulder at the youngest only for one of her mothers to catch it in the air and twirl it before placing it in a sheathe on her hip.

"For the strength of the pack," the three intoned as they got closer to him, matching him step for step, "is the wolf. And the strength of the wolf-"

Walden turned to make a dash for his cabin only for the entire structure to explode in a blaze of hellfire. He was sent flying back, slamming into the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He heard his Scizor crying out in pain and when he turned his head he saw the metal bug thrashing about, claws rubbing his chest as burning wooden shrapnel struck his metal hide and burned away at it. Walden eased himself up, rubbing the back of his head, only to glower in rage as he saw the new arrival walking through the flame, his long coat flickering in the heated air, hood hiding most of his face.

"-is the pack," the newcomer intoned.

"Kenway," Walden hissed as Cynthia, Diantha, and the girl ('Fleur… that's her name') moved so that the four of them were encircling him. "The Butcher of Botanical Bay."

"Butcher?" Kenway asked, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood. "A funny title to try and mock me with, considering whose speaking it."

Walden spat out a wad of bloody spit at Kenway's feet. "We're both killers, Kenway… I just don't pretend I'm something I'm not." He nodded towards the youngest of the four. "Does she know just how many you've killed? Does she know that you enjoyed it?" That made Kenway paused and Walden scoffed in disgust. "Pathetic. Coward."

"You think we are the same?" Kenway asked. "I've killed to protect others and for vengeance. Hell, I've killed out of rage… I admit it. But you can't even say that, can you MacNair? You've killed just to kill. Because that is all you have in your empty, pathetic life. I'm an attack dog… your just rabid and feral."

"Are you going to torture me by yammering?" Walden asked, slowly standing up. He glanced at the women before returning his attention to the Johtoian. "Let me guess… you want me to squeal on Lord Voldemort? Maybe tell you where he is hiding? I heard you'd decided to begin visiting us, you and yoru Pack. Got Sinclair last three weeks back, right? You don't need to torture me… I'll gladly take you four to him. I'll enjoy listening to you scream while we pass around the little bitch among the grunts."

"As tempting as your offer is it isn't Voldemort we're interested in. Not yet," Cynthia said. "Tonight is about sending a message. To continue spreading fear among your little mask wearing buddies."

Walden opened his mouth only for Diantha to interrupt. "And we'll do that by letting you die… slowly."

He chuckled at that, his left arm hanging limp as he touched at the stab wound on his shoulder. They'd get their wish if he didn't get a chance to stop the bleeding. That was something people always forgot about, that technically any stab wound could kill if you didn't get it to clot properly. He'd seen tough bastards get sliced in the leg or along the back and think they were fine only to get dizzy after a few moments and then topple over and die from blood loss. The Ministry required him to carry a few med packs in his jacket, just in case, but as with everything in his life he tended to ignore such rules and just do what he wished. He knew how to handle his azxe and he certainly wasn't a bumbler with it. 'And now we see where that got me.' He shifted, reaching up with his good hand and moved his shirt over the wound, figuring that he could get it to clot a bit even with a bit of fabric. It would work till he could get a med pack or, worst case scenario, get a fire type to cauterize the wound.

"And what exactly has you interested in me?" he asked, stalling as he looked for an opening to escape. He absolutely hated fleeing but for as much as he enjoyed a good fight and some bloodletting he wasn't an idiot and knew the odds weren't in his favor. He might have to take the little bitch as a hostage but he needed to get moving.

"You're not going to deny you are part of Team Nocturne, are you?" Cynthia asked, amused.

"Nah. No point really… you actually are smart enough to figure out that all those claims about being 'forced' to help Lord Voldemort are as full of shit as our minister."

Diantha took a step forward. "What about your role in the third task?" He grimaced and tried to make it look like a wince of pain but knew none of them were falling for it. "Avalon might not have been interested in investigating but we were. You were there as part of the Ministry delegation to watch the competition… but security shows you disappearing near the rigs used to lift the safety orbs out of the water." She drew her daggers and spun them. "You almost killed my children."

"Children are small and fragile. It's a surprise they don't die more often-Night Slash!"

Diantha leapt back, eyes wide as Scizor lashed out with his claws, moving to take off her head and much of her torso. Walden was already moving forward only for a gray shape the size of a small boulder to burst out of the forest, forcing him to drop to the ground as it rolled towards him, bouncing at the last moment and slamming down into the steel/bug, causing it to miss its final hit that would have ended the threat of the dark haired Kalosian. Walden scrambled to his feet as the armored ball rolled over to Kenway and unfurled into a Donphan.

"Cynthia, Diantha, I know you have greater claim but… oh, it's been a long time since I did this the old fashion way so let me indulge," Kenway snarked before thrusting out his hand. "Mumik, Earthquake!"

"Scizor, into the air!" Walden commanded, his Pokémon leaping up as the earth just as the Donphan brought his foot down and caused the ground to tremble and roll like it was the ocean. "X-Scizzor!"

"Roll up and go high!" Jack shouted. His Donphan trumpeted and tucked into a ball against, racing along the ground before using the last remains of his Earthquake to launch himself into the air.

Walden scowled. "Iron Claw to knock him down!"

"Fire Fang!" Kenway snapped off.

"Cancel the attack!" Walden called out but it was too late and the Donphan's tusks, glowing red hot, scrapped against Scizor's metal thorax, sending small hunks of red steel raining down to the ground. It was only because they were in the air that Kenway's Pokémon couldn't do more damage and gravity thankfully yanked it back down to the forest floor, allowing the Scizor to press a claw to its injured body. "Don't just float there! Night Slash!"

"Dophan, on the defensive!"

The Scizor rushed down, claws glowing with dark energy, and lashed out before racing back up into the air. The Donphan, unable to curl up into its rolling form, could only brace itself and take the hits. Walden quickly saw his chance and commanded his Pokémon to keep it up. Like a Spitfire doing fly by runs the Scizor dove down and attacked again and again, never allowing the Ground Type a chance to curl up and get some speed.

"Good, now use only your right claw to attack that Donphan! Left on the ground! Dig him a grave!"

"Mumik move!"

But the Donphan, while fast in his ball form, was too slow when on his legs and every time he tried to shift away Scizor fired off an attack that took out large chunks of the forest floor and dug deep trenches that quickly boxed the ground type in. Walden was beginning to feel good about his chances of getting out of things. Soon he'd have the ground type pinned and then he could just have Scizor shoot him down like Magikarp in a barrel.

"Why the hell are you even here, anyway?" Walden demanded, sneering in Kenway's direction. He held out his arms and gestured at the forest that stood dark and silent around them even as the bellows and screeches of their Pokémon filled the air… or perhaps it was silent for that exact reason. "You aren't here to conquer... you don't have the stomach for it! If you did you'd have made Kanto your bitch when you had the chance! Instead you slunk away like a weakling. So why bother?"

"Because your master targeted those I care for," Kenway snapped. "For that he's earned my attention."

"Bullshit," Walden pressed as Scizor did the same. "If this were simple revenge I could understand it… but there is more to this, I can see it in your damn eyes." He scoffed. "Don't tell me you've actually grown to care about Potter!"

"And what if I have?" Jack growled.

"Then I'd call you a pathetic weak fool! No… I'd say you're an idiot first and foremost. You think you're being heroic doing this for him? The only heroes in the world are the ones in shallow graves loved by those too weak to get their hands dirty! And that's what you're doing here… making the boy weak! Hell, he wants to kill Lord Voldemort because he offed his parents? Fine… I think that's a stupid reason because parents are little more than distractions but that's a good enough excuse for some. But he has to do it himself. Get his hands in the blood and the gore. How else will he be ready? Can't just jump up to murdering the likes of Voldemort without getting guts under your nails. You lot… you and the Veela whores-" Kenway's upper lip curled and Walden smirked; he'd touched a nerve. "All you are doing is making him soft. So tell me Kenway… why are you here? Why are we doing this?"

"You really want to know?"

"Not really," Walden admitted. "Because I'm sure you have a bloody moronic reason."

"It seems like in every generation Fate in her fickle nature decides to kiss a few people and make them her chosen. She singles them out and says, "You don't get a normal life. You don't get calm weekends and restful days off. You get to pick up the sword, charge the castle, and spend the next 20 years praying that if you are too slow to dodge your death is quick." Dumbledore, Sir Aaron, Red, Godric, Abe, Wes, Ash, me… we get singled out and told "Fight this monster, end this war, save our people." And if we do a good job of it we might be able to get a scrap of that love and peace for our very own… or maybe we're just told, "My kingdom's restored; you're no longer needed" and expected to slink off and never bother polite society again. And every time we go charging out into battle with the cries of those begging for us to be their hero we wish that for just one moment, for one day… someone else could come and take the burden. To be thehero. That we wouldn't need to be the protector… the savior… the killer… the monster."

Kenway snapped his head up and glared at Walden and if he did actually care what the man thought he would have taken a step back.

"That's why I'm here. So he doesn't need to be. So that he is given what I and all those that have come before never got: a chance! A chance to live! A chance to prepare! A chance to be ready! That's why you won't win tonight, MacNair. Even if you take Mumik down and every other Pokémon I throw at you and its me against every legendary in the world… I won't stop. You. Won't. Win. Until Harry's ready… until he decides its time to reach out and take this mantle… I won't… I refuse to stop! To submit! To die! MUMIK! SEED BOMB!" Kenway shouted.

Scizor had expected that move about as much as Walden had and thus didn't have time to move before the massive seed struck his injured chest and exploded. It didn't do a ton of damage, even with the injuries, but it was enough to knock it off its flight plan and give the Donphan a chance to scramble out of the torn up part of the forest floor that it had been trapped in. "Keep it up!"

"Run out of tricks, Kenway?" Walden demanded. Scizor, having figured out just what the Seed Bomb Attack was capable of, simply batted the blasts away, taking a small amount of damage and getting a bunch of seed pods stuck to its armor but that was about it. "Because this is rather pathetic. Unless you want to make Scizor deaf from clattering those things against its armor…"

Kenway shifted his head slightly, his hood moving to let Walden see the smirk he was wearing. "Nope… just decided to try something the boy you mock did a few years back." 

"And what's that?"

"Give the fire some kindling!" Kenway shouted as the Donphan finally curled up and gathered speed. "FIRE FANG!"

For Walden it seemed like things were moving in slow motion. The Donphan leapt into the air, his tusks going from white to burning red, and then he was striking Scizor again. But this time, even as the Donphan fell to earth, the fires remained… as the shattered remains of the Seed Bombs lit up like bonfires. Scizor let out a screeching cry that made Walden's ears ache and then the burning seed pods caught one of its wings ablaze and it was plummeting, falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"One more thing, MacNair… one more thing that makes me different from you: I never stop improving! Mumik… into the sky!" Kenway declared, drawing his thumb across his throat. The Donphan raced rapidly around Walden's injured Scizor, gaining speed until he bounced high into the sky, the fire that burned on his tusks swirling around his rotating form until it coated the Donphan's hide. "WORLDBREAKER!" Kenway roared and the Donphan fell to the Earth like an asteroid, slamming down right on top of Scizor and the bug's cries silenced in an instant and were replaced by a terrible crunching noise like a car in a garbage crusher just before fissures formed along the ground and spread out for nearly 20 yards in all directions.

Walden didn't to mourn for his Pokémon. Instead he turned on his heel and began to run-

-only to stop short as he collided with Fleur…who had rushed forward and drawn her own knife.

A knife that was currently sticking through his chest.

"NO!" Kenway shouted somewhere behind him.

"You almost killed my sister," Fleur whispered, her face fierce even with the tears that shined in her eyes. Walden found it utterly pathetic; just like a woman to sob. "Did you think I would forgive? That I would forget?"

Walden coughed before reaching up with his good hand and backhanding the bitch. Fleur stumbled back but then she was right back in his face, knife drawn as she stabbed him again and again. White hot pain laced through Walden's body as he fell, the girl screaming meaningless words as she turned his upper body into a red torn mess. The two of them ended up on the ground at some point, the hot blonde straddling his body and despite the pain Walden found himself finding it rather humorous that it was the bitch penetrating him rather than the other way around.

Finally though her parents yanked her off of him and Walden lifted his head, looking past the crimson ruins of his chest as Kenway grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and shook her, her rage causing her to nearly stab him. He'd ripped his hood down and despite seeing the man in the graveyard during his master's return he was struck by how young the bastard was; he looked far too young to have done as much damage as he'd done to the world. He was saying something to the girl, Walden couldn't tell what and honestly he didn't really care. Kenway gave her a shake and then she seemed to finally notice the blood on her hands and began to tremble before bursting fully into tears, Kenway drawing her into a tight hug. Walden would have rolled his eyes if he had the strength to do so. That's why he hated so many people… fell apart at the sight of some blood.

'Pathetic,' Walden thought even as the edges of his vision began to grow dark and his senses failed him. 'Just path-'


	18. Secrets Old and New

Harry dropped his backpack on the ground, tossed his red coat into the corner, and flopped down on the couch next to Neville. The Gryffindor Common Room was its chaotic norm, same as it had been ever since he'd first stepped foot in the room, but now that Harry and his friends had reached their fifth year they'd earned the right to claim their own little spot. It had actually been Ginny who had chosen the little corner, telling everyone that since it was darker than other spots in the common room most people didn't want it and thus it was perfect for their group. In private however she stated that it was a small deadzone where the hidden security cameras couldn't see a thing (and how surprised had the group been to learn that after their third year the headmaster had actually decided to put some security measures in place throughout the school!) and that after she installed a few of audio jammers of her own design (based on ones she'd, ahem, liberated from the Josephs) no one using an electrical device would be able to hear them either. This made it the perfect place to plot and plan for the group that was called to New Marauders by some and The Pride by others.

Today Harry had been the last to arrive. Hermione was curled up in one of the arm chairs, a book clutched in her hands and Gardevoir levitating a notepad and pen beside her; from the way Hermione's eyes would occasional flicker it was clear that she and her Pokémon were psychically linked at the moment and she was having Gardevoir write notes down for her. Ron and Ginny were on the ground, a small chess set sitting next to them with Ginny consulting her dex for move suggestions while Ron just went at it with gut instinct, his Emolga sitting on his head watching with interest. Neville had his Flogres out and was grooming her while Luna, dressed in workout gear, had, for reasons only she herself would understand, climbed on top of a squat bookshelf and was currently moving through her meditation exercises, which at that moment involved her standing on one hand, bare toes pointed towards the ceiling. All of them looked up when Harry let out a groan and his friends could tell he was frustrated from the way he rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling. Hedwig as perched near him, having flown ahead as was the norm, while Leafeon ambled up to his trainer and rested his head on Harry's knee.

"I know I'm new to this whole "Having guardians who actually love you" thing but is it normal for them to ignore your questions and deflect away when you press them?"

Ron nodded, moving his queen over several squares. "Completely."

"Absolutely," Ginny added, fingers rapidly tapping away at her dex's keyboard. "I think it would be more shocking if mum actually gave us a straight answer. Took me 6 months to wear her down enough to find out where babies came from." She jerked her thumb towards her brother. "Ron still doesn't know."

"Shut up," Ron groused. "Check."

"My parents like to tell me to find out the answer myself," Hermione supplied as she came out of her psychic trance, glancing at Gardivoir who nodded in utter agreement.

"That explains so much," Ron joked. Hermione and Gardivoir a look and Ron let out a squeak, Emolga having to dive over to Ginny as Ron shook violently. "HEY! Do not put images of Crabbe naked dancing the can-can in my head!"

"How would you even know..." Neville stopped, shaking his head. "Nope, I don't want to know."

"I guessed based on weight and general attitude," Hermione said with a shrug.

"That will replace the Wailord in my nightmares," Ginny groused.

"The naked Crabbe or Hemione being able to figure out what we all look like naked based on math?" Luna asked innocently.

"Both."

Neville shuddered before answering Harry. "My gram usually just stares at me before I can even ask and I end up just saying, "I need to go to the bathroom." I think she believes I have bladder control issues." He recalled his Pokemon and began putting his grooming kit away. "Need to send out Flora tomorrow and check her petals over," he muttered.

"Daddy tells me whatever I want to know no matter how titillating or graphic," Luna said with a wide grin as she slowly moved till she was kneeling on the bookcase, bend bending in an arch and chest jutting out. Harry glanced over and saw several of the other Gryffindors were watching the blonde with full attention; with her wearing a sleeveless shirt and yoga pants that hugged the curves she'd developed over the summer in Kalos he understood what had them enamored. Harry didn't see the appeal personally, as to him Luna was both his sister in all but blood and Neville's intended, but he understood. And it was his status as her honorary brother that saw him, when one of them made a lewd comment they thought he'd never hear (not realizing that his bonding with Leafeon meant he heard all their dirty little secrets) let his mask drop, his teeth sharpening and eyes flashing as he snarled slightly, raising up a clawed hand. The other Gyrffindors quickly decided to look elsewhere to get their jollies and Harry forced his mask of humanity firmly back on. Luna, for her part, didn't seem to notice Harry's actions, stretching her arms above her head and giving a cute little murmur that hinted that maybe she'd at least seen what she had been doing to the other boys. "It is the force ghost of the crazy old man that lived near our house who always gives vague answers." Her smile became a scowl. "Him and that muppet. I'm going to have words with that wrinkled piece of felt."

'My parents told me that the answers I sought were within here,' Gardivoir mentally projected, tapping her had. After a moment she added, 'Of course, they also enjoyed getting high off Full Restores and watching their arms wave about.'

Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "At least your parents were just hippies. My mum shoved me out of the nest the first time I asked questions and said, "Hedwig, you're as dumb as a brick and twice as ugly. If a strange man with glasses wants to be your trainer I say go for it!". And that's why I'm with Harry now!"

"...I doubt the validity of that story," Harry said, glowering. Hedwig, for her part, laughed.

Leafeon shrugged. "I never got to ask my parents anything... but one of them is the partner to our arch nemesis who would happily kill all of us so I doubt I'd get a straight answer."

"I will never get used to them talking," Ron whispered to Ginny, who merely shrugged, Emolga giving Ron a 'what ya gonna do?' expression.

"We never got used to you talking either."

"I was a late bloomer!"

"This is just so annoying!" Harry complained, throwing his hands up into the air. "I am being taught ancient and mystical arts by a legendary Pokémon and a group of famous trainers... half of whom are considered terrorists by my own government! I own several powerful and rare Pokémon, including a Hoothoot that is most likely from Le Fay's Noctowl's line, a legendary who belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and a psedo-legendary dragon!"

"By the way, my Goodra wants to set up a playdate with your Komo-O," Luna said sweetly.

"You have a Goodra?" Neville asked.

"Yeah! Cynthia and Diantha gave him to me. Gabrielle named him Kakarot."

"…that isn't going to end well," Neville muttered.

Harry continued to rant. "Yet Remus thinks I'm not old enough to hear about some group my parents were a part of? Come on! He's just being overprotective!"

"Did he really say you weren't old enough?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and his red-headed friend patted him on the leg. "That sucks."

"Okay, I swear to all that are listening that I will never hide anything from my kids or keep secrets that are really important just because I think they are too young to hear them."

"Epic child foreshadowing," Luna sang, going into a crouch before leaping from the bookcase and landing gracefully on the floor before moving into the splits. "Or would that be Cursed Child Foreshadowing?"

"You guys find anything?" Harry asked almost desperately. "Even a scrap of intel?"

"Nothing on the web but this was a group founded before the internet was a thing," Ginny stated, her face screwed up in disgust. "We'll probably have to talk to an anthropologist or something. Look at stone tablets and in some ancient tombs."

Hermione frowned, looking up from her book. "You do know that people were able to get along just fine before computers, right?"

"I do not accept your reality and refuse to join it," Ginny said, sticking out her tongue, Emolga giggling before gliding back to Ron.

"Nev?" Harry asked.

"No luck," Neville said with a sad shake of his head. "I sent a message to Barty but he hasn't responded... he could be on a mission for Avalon or doing something to help us and can't answer."

"And not because Luna kept spamming his inbox?" Ron asked with a teasing grin.

Luna, having switched to the Water Dance position, pursed her lips. "I haven't bugged Mr. Crouch in weeks."

"Really?" Ron said, surprised.

"Of course. I see now it was silly to believe he was a Time Lord."

Hermione shared a look with Gardivoir. "Luna, that is very mature and-"

"Wait for it..." Harry interrupted.

"Clearly he is the human clone of the Doctor created by sending his regenerative energies into his served hand and the real Doctor is now a woman with nice suspenders."

"Aaaaand there it is." He dropped his head in his hands. "No one is talking, no avenues of research… this is the part where moody teens give up, right?"

"Don't have to be moody to give up!" Ron said helpfully. "I give up all the time and I'm in a great mood!"

Hermione finally shut her book and looked at the group, letting out a small huff as she handed it to Gardivoir who glided towards her dorm room to put it away. "I can't believe there isn't some kind of record about The Order of Moltres. Someone had to have written something down about them… there are hundreds of books about how your mum might have defeated Voldemort but nothing about the group she and your father were apparently in? No news reporters or documents about their founding?" At Harry's shake of his head Hermione grumbled and had he not been so annoyed at the entire situation the young Speaker would have found his friend's frustration amusing. There was nothing Hermione hated more than an answer she couldn't find in a book. In her view the entire world should be cataloged and cross-referenced for easy look up. Where Harry looked at long grass and was excited about what might be hiding there Hermione stared in disgust and wondered why no one had bothered to document the fauna that lived there.

"No one in the school knows a thing, as far as I can tell," Harry stated at he stroked Leafeon's head. He'd put out feelers, asked a few Gryffindors he trusted to ask around, even approached Daphne Greengrass hoping maybe the Slytherin would trade info for a favor but she, like most, had only heard the faintest of rumblings about the Order and didn't have anything to offer… or wasn't willing to because the secret was worth far more than having him owe them anything. "I'm sure Snape knows but he'd never tell me; he's with Remus in making sure I'm kept safe this year and I think they are keeping Sirius distracted with the whole Pack Hunt thing so he doesn't consider telling me. Angelina heard whispers half the professors were involved too but we've seen how little McGonagall cares about cluing us in."

Hedwig glanced at Hermione. "You can't just…" she wiggled his feathers and then tapped her skull.

Hermione shook her head. "Not without them noticing and the laws about psychics are very clear about such an invasion." Harry quietly nodded; at the beginning of the summer when the conversation had turned to just how much Harry should reveal about his Speaking ability Lance had been quite clear that there were dangers to abusing such a power that went beyond Lugia's Law (something that Jack himself had drilled into Harry's head; he'd bluntly told Harry that if Lugia had wanted he could have killed Jack when he'd offered himself up for punishment before any of them could have reacted and then escaped before Clair or Lance could have attacked). He'd used psychic abilities as the prime example. International laws had been set to ensure that psychics, mind readers, and others of their ilk couldn't use their abilities to cheat and game the system. Psychics, much like Magnuses, Element Benders, and Veela, had to register with their government. Speakers currently avoided that need because as far as the public knew there was only one fully trained Speaker: Jack. Jonas kept his training unwraps and Harry and Jasmine had been warned to do the same. And so little was understood about what Jack did that the public thought his abilities were just something Jack alone could do. But for psychics, being as numerous as they were, there were laws in place to keep them in check. They had to have League-Approved psychic judges monitor their matches (to ensure they weren't controlling the gym leaders) and regular surprise inspections at their workplaces were common (Luna had later confirmed this, as Cynthia and Diantha had to often do surprise inspections to ensure their Kalos Flock didn't break the rules and then report back to their Ministry).

One example that had truly stuck with Harry had been a Kanto Gym Leader, Sabrina, who Remus had told him about when Lance had begun discussing the topic in detail. When Jack had blown up the Kanto Elite 4 building it had forced the Kanto government to get outside help from Hoenn, Sinnoh, and to a lesser extent Alola while they repaired and rebuilt; Kalos and Unova of course had sided with Johto during the war and were busy assisting them in forming their own government and Avalon had been still recovering for the war with Voldemort and been in no position to assist them. A gym inspector from Hoenn had begun to go through the paperwork that had been retained offsite and discovered a complaint made against Sabrina Voyant of Saffron by one Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean Gym Leader. Apparently Sabrina had decided to use her powers to convince people they were dolls and would torment them for hours and sometimes days at a time in her twisted mental mindscape; she'd even kept her mother in such a state for nearly a year. Miss Waterflower had herself been a victim of Sabrina's and filed a complaint shortly after… which had been filed but never passed along to the proper authorities. An investigation had been launched and soon it came to light that the Saffron Gym hadn't been inspected in years and that complaints had never been properly handled, meaning that Sabrina had been able to do as she wished for ages. The fact that Oroku Koga was good friends with Sabrina's father and had become head of the Kanto police force (and the gym evaluators by an extension) led to a lot of rumors that could never be proven with the man dead. The Hoenn inspector had quickly gone to the international courts with his findings and soon a team of International League-Authorized psychics were brought in to scan Sabrina's mind.

The battle that had followed had destroyed the Gym, left several hospitalized, and killed four Pokémon before Sabrina was finally subdued, with the gym leader's own Haunter being the one to deliver the blow that took her out of the battle.

What had been found both in scanning Sabrina's mind and testimony from past victims and witnesses has painted a horrible picture of greed, reckless endangerment, bribery, and sadistic experiments. Not just Kanto but the entire world had been horrified by what had been discovered.

In the end, according to Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Voyant, Sabrina's parents, were arrested for child abuse and Sabrina was stripped of her gym leader status and sent to one of the world's best mental health institutes to undo the damage her parents had done to her in her youth while claiming they were 'helping her'. The Saffron Dojo became the city's new gym so the city didn't lose out there but the Voyants, who had been Gym Leaders for nearly a 150 years would never again be allowed to serve in the role again.

All of that was well and good but it was the reactions after the fact that sent the clear message to Harry. News of just what Sabrina had been able to do sent shockwaves through the world. Combined with what Jack had done in Fuchsia City and the lingering fears over the then recently revealed cloning experiments Team Rocket had attempted with Mew DNA, and the International Courts had passed strict laws on psychics that made what had been set up before look like the rules to a child's game. Intense monitoring, testing every few months, and harsh punishments that could see Hermione, if she broke any of the laws, jailed for the rest of her life and possibly lobotomized (and that still made Harry sick to his stomach) showed just how bad abusing one's power could get.

"Why don't you just give your psycho girlfriend a ring and ask her what we should do?" Ginny said with a shrug, looking over the chess board and selected her rook.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Okay, a few things... first off, did you just call Jasmine-"

"-your girlfriend? Yeah. Isn't she?"

"That isn't the problem I had, Ginny. You don't think it's a bit offensive to call my girlfriend a psycho?"

"No less than you calling me a red head," Ginny said with a smirk. "I call'em like I see'em. It's what makes me-"

"A bitch?" Ron asked, only for Ginny to reach over and slam her fist down on his hand. "OW! Not disproving my point!"

"Ginny's attitude aside, calling Jasmine might be a good idea," Neville said as the Weasleys continued to bicker. "She was raised by a freedom fighter... probably learned a thing or two about intel gathering. Can't hurt to get a fresh outlook."

Harry shrugged and turned on his holocaster. "Yeah, good put Nev." He waited a moment as his dex connected to Jasmine's. "Hopefully she's not in the middle of a gym battle or training..."

The holocaster flickered and projected out between the couch and where Ginny and Ron were laying and Harry tiled his head at the hologram of his girlfriend sitting on her bed, her hair in a long braid and her face done up in makeup like she was an 8 year old experimenting for the first time. She was wearing a baggy tee and sweats, her feet tucked under her and looking decidedly unsexy. Oh, Harry was sure that the idea of his girlfriend in pajamas would make most people raise an eyebrow and smirk before most likely made some crude comment. Jasmine was attractive, after all. But this wasn't some model wearing lacy panties with her hair perfectly done and her skin utterly flawless. No, this was Jasmine as a young woman, relaxed and not needing to prove anything to anyone.

But then Jasmine noticed just who had called her and her smile made the sun seem like a flickering ember.

"HARRY!" Jasmine exclaimed in surprised delight. "I thought you were Serena... we called her but got disconnected when Sylveon accidently knocked over her dex... energetic to a fault, that one. Fleur, it's Harry!"

Jasmine leaned over to adjust her dex (and Harry shot a dark look at the Gryffindors who had begun to crane their necks towards their corner again, this time in hopes of seeing the Princess of Johto give them a glimpse inside her shirt) allowing the image reader to expand its optical field and reveal Fleur sitting on Jasmine's bed, wearing her own pair of casual pjs and her hair in curlers. Like Jasmine there was nothing put together or overly sexy about Fleur in that moment, just her in her natural state. Still, she was one of the most attractive young women in all of Kalos and would have gotten stares wearing a burlap sack.

"Bonjour, Harry!" Fleur said with a smile that he could tell was only half natural.

"We aren't interrupting, are we?" Harry asked.

Jasmine waved him off. "Not at all. Fleur just... needed some time away so she decided to take a vacation in Johto; she's staying at the gym with me for the next few weeks, helping me set up."

"Nothing too serious?" Harry asked, sensing there was much more to the story than Jasmine was letting on. He hadn't heard much from the other Champions since they'd parted in June, save for Cedric and that was only because he and Hermione were doing the long distance relationship thing, but he knew that they were all working and preparing to help him deal with Voldemort and Team Nocturne. He knew little of what Viktor and Wally were up to but apparently Iris and Gary had sought out Gary's childhood friend Ash and were training with him. As for Fleur after she had gotten done helping to train Luna she'd gone off the map and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that her going quiet had been related to the Pack and their hunting down on Team Nocturne.

Though the Ministry had tried to hide Jack's threat, that after that night no one was safe from him and his allies, the warning had spread like a fungus; creeping at first, hardly moving, but the instant one turned their attention away it swelled out in all directions. Not helping was the fact that Jack was apparently living up to his word, if the reported murder of Walden Macnair was any indication. Oh, Fudge was doing his best to hide that it was the Pack that had hunted the man down, claiming that it was some rogue but Harry knew the man was fumbling for excuses. He suspected Fudge wanted to pin the murder on Jack but knew he couldn't. First because while the Sons had taken quite a blow with Voldemort's frame-up they still had allies. Jack had come out and issued a direct statement that he'd had nothing to do with the Little Surrey Incident and was putting a reward out for the imposter and that had helped ensure Kalos and Unova stayed firmly on Johto's side. Hoenn and Sinnoh delivered the standard declarations of anger and denouncement but honestly didn't have a Ponyta in the race so it was of little concern to them and while Kanto used the massacre as reasoning once again try to have Jack arrested and put in their custody they wouldn't move against him; not with Johto primed to defend The Father AND the hero of the last war, Lance Blackthorn, having 'turned his cloak' and joined Jack's side. That left Avalon as the only one that could really put up a stink, forcing Johto to send its ambassadors to assure them that they were investigating the incident and that Jack was currently on voluntary house arrest, staying in Olivine and only able to move around Johto with an escort.

The fact that his own brother was in charge of the police that watched Jack… and the Johto Hoods were fiercely loyal to the man that had freed their region… was known by all but commented on by no one. Again, like with Sinnoh and Hoenn, each region had its own little tricks to get around such things and no one wanted to be the one to press Johto… and then get trapped when it was their turn to be in trouble. It was all good to act indignant when it was someone else who was the target of world-wide hatred… but the moment it was one of your powerful nationals the story changed. So Sinnoh and Hoenn and all the rest would nod when Johto said Jack was basically a prisoner of their own region and then not bat an eye that the guards all looked to him like the Father they named him to be. So long as he didn't do anything brazen.

One would have thought that Macnair's murder would be seen as just that, a brazen act, and Fudge would be moving to get Jack actually arrested, but there in lay the second problem the Minister faced: admitting that Jack had been _right._ He'd warned them all in the graveyard, after all: Your money can't buy your protection, your social standing won't shield you, your lineage will not aid you. That had made a lot of people in Avalon nervous. Being a part of Team Nocturne or just quietly supporting them was one thing when you knew your government and those in power would give you at most a slap on the wrist if you had the right connections or wealth. But an assassin who would hunt you down without a thought of your title or bank account? That terrified many and Harry had learned from Sirius that Fudge had been desperately trying to convince people that Jack was all bluster. Avalon wasn't Kanto… Johto was no where near the region and Jack didn't have the understanding of Avalon that he'd had of Kanto. He wouldn't be able to sneak in and kill and then slip out like a specter.

So Fudge couldn't just come out and say that Jack had done exactly that: slipped into Avalon, brutally murdered someone (a ministry employee, no less!), and then slipped out without leaving any evidence. He had to cover it up as best he could, actually helping the Pack by claiming it couldn't be them, while quietly making demands of Madam Bones to ensure Avalon was safe without actually coming out and saying "from Kenway and his friends".

Yes, Fudge was denying it but Harry knew that it was the Pack that had taken out Macnair… though the way the man had died, stabbed so many times, wasn't their style. Jonas would have put a bullet in his head, nice and clean, and Fleur's mothers would have slit his throat. Jack preferred blunt force trauma. As for Clair and Lance he couldn't see them being so sloppy. Macnair had been shredded, from what the newspapers were reporting, stabbed all over his body in seemingly random spots. It wasn't the act of someone who had truly fought before… who had killed before.

Harry glanced at Fleur's holographic form.

"Of course not," Jasmine said with a smile. "Just needed to get away from her folks and I've been puttering around the gym, getting it set up and hiring on junior trainers so I needed a break myself. Worked out well… tonight we decided to do the traditional Hollywood sleepover: makeup, doing each other's hair, practicing kissing, eating junk food, reading trashy magazines, that sort of thing-"

"Wait, back up," Ron said, leaning forward. "Practicing-"

"But you didn't call to hear about my gym or about our sleepover," Jasmine said. "So what exactly is the problem?" 

"Needed your advice on something," Harry said right before Ginny practically threw herself in front of him.

"Settle a bet: You aren't offended if I call you a psychopath, right?"

"Yes, I am," Jasmine stated.

"See, I told-wait, what?"

Jasmine glowered at Ginny. "I am highly offended that you called me a psychopath." After a few moments of watching Ginny go pale with the realization that she'd just insulted someone who found designing new bladed weapons to be fun Jasmine smirked. "I'm a highly functioning sociopath. Please get it right."

"I DO THE REFERENCES!" Luna screeched, leaping forward only for Neville to grab her and pull her onto his lap. "That is my bit! Without it I only have my brains, skills, charming personality, and stunning good looks!" Neville began to run his fingers through her hair and Luna cooed and quieted down.

"Anyway…" Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friends antics, "remember the whole thing about the Order of Moltres and me trying to find out more about them?" 

"Some group your parents were in, right?" Jasmine said.

"But unlike the Sons they aren't worshiped," Ron said.

Jasmine frowned. "The Sons aren't worshiped… I think." She looked to Fleur. "Is that why those guys bought us drinks yesterday?"

"No, they did that because we were dancing together."

"Ah, right. Anyway, so you were trying to figure out what the Order of Moltres was and why Umbitch-"

"Umbridge," Hermione chimed in.

"I know what I said. Why Umbitch was so mocking of them?" She pursed her lips. "I'm assuming it hasn't worked out well for you." 

"That's putting it lightly," Harry groused. "No one is telling us anything. Not Remus, not Sirius… nothing about them in any books, nothing online-"

"Because they are from a backwards time before computers mattered!" Ginny called out.

"-no news reports… nothing. We have hit a wall. I was hoping you'd have a suggestion."

"Preferably one that doesn't involve mass murder," Hedwig said. When Harry shot her a dark look she merely shrugged. "What? With your girlfriend its helpful to clarify." 

"…I sense I've gained a reputation," Jasmine said dryly.

"Harry, if I might interrupt, I believe I have a solution to your problem," Fleur said, nudging Jasmine over so she was in the center of the projection. "When I was a child my maman told me the tale of the Klefki and the Pangoro. See, Klefki was a trickster, always playing pranks on his friends in the forest. So one day all the other Pokémon waited till he was sleeping and they took his keys and hid them. Klefki tried to figure out where they'd hidden them but they refused to tell him. He begged and he whined but his friends would not say a word. They said it was their own prank and they wouldn't tell him til they were ready. Klefki though was clever and decided to seek out Pangoro, who disliked him most of all. Pangoro mocked him and said he would never help him but Klefki merely shrugged. 'Of course you can't help me,' Klefki said, 'you are far too dumb to know where my keys are! You'd never be able to find them so I will ask someone else.' Pangoro didn't like that and declared that he did know where the keys were but Klefki ignored him, claiming his boasts were just that. Pangoro, enraged, grabbed Klefki and took him to where the other Pokémon had hidden his keys and proudly showed him… only for Klefki to snatch up his keys and fly away." Fleur smiled as she finished her tale. "And that is your solution."

"So we need to find one of Harry's enemies and trick them into tell us about the Order of Moltres!" Luna declared.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I can contribute things without making jokes."

"…since when?" Ron asked, only for Luna to kick at him. "Why is everyone beating me up?!"

Harry though frowned. "But how would we know that we weren't getting lies?"

Jasmine smirked and nodded towards Hermione. "They might tell you lies but will they be able to keep stray thoughts from leaking out?" 

"That… might actually work," Hermione admitted. "I can't dig into someone's mind but if they are thinking too hard and I pick something up they'd never know. Even then that isn't against the law."

"And Luna would be able to detect if they were lying," Fleur supplied.

Luna grinned. "I'm good like that."

Jasmine nodded. "You just need someone who doesn't like Harry and who has a weak mind and who wears their emotions on their sleeve."

Harry smirked. "And I know who… and just how to do it…" 

~The Next Day~

Harry walked by the Slytherin table during the morning meal and let out a weak cough.

"Did you just cough on me, Potter?" Draco demanded, leaping to his feet. "This insult to the Malfoy name will not stand! I-" 

"Demand we battle to regain your honor?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I… wait… no, I mean-"

"Great!" Harry said with a grin. "Prof. Slate, would you mind being our referee?"

Prof. Slate, who was being dragged away from a startled Madam Hooch (who he had been pitching woo to) by his Toxicroak, sat up and smiled. "Of course, Mr. Potter! I would be delighted to. After lunch today? I don't think either of you have Gauntlet practice…" 

"Nope, schedules are clear. We'll do it outside. See you then Draco!"

The scion of House Malfoy furrowed his brow in confusion.


	19. Harry vs Draco Part 1

Draco adjusted his black leather gloves (made from the hide of a rare breed of Tauros found only in the deserts of Unova) carefully, tugging at them to make sure they were perfectly on and wouldn't bother him in the slightest. He wanted to make the perfect impression when he utterly destroyed Potter and proved to the entire school who the best Pokémon Trainer was at Hogwarts. As such he had selected the best of his dueling outfits (he was a Malfoy, after all, and unlike the gutter trash that surrounded him in Hogwarts he didn't go with only a single outfit when it came to official Pokémon battles), one that let all see just how regal and stately he was… not like the riffraff he was forced to attend class with. Perfectly shined shoes that had been tailored made for him and him alone. Black trousers and a black jacket, both spun from dyed Mareep wool, over a dark gray dress shirt and royal purple vest (both made from Ariados silk). His gloves of course as well as a matching purple Pokeball case, and finally a small high tech optical dex that wrapped around his head with a view screen built into the lenses. The last piece would feed him information about any Pokémon he scanned and provide him with the information he needed in order to win any matchup before Potter had a chance to call out an attack. Nothing else was needed… too many people went for the outrageous or the fanciful when it came to what they wore for battles, desperate to cover up their failures with gaudy clothing. Or, at least, that's what his father was fond of saying. Draco remembering some of the things he'd seen the Elite 4 in other regions wear, including a suit of full plate armor in Kalos. Draco didn't need such things… he had his talent, the same talent every Malfoy possessed.

'Malfoys don't need extra pieces to get by,' he thought as he adjusted the optical scanner and made sure he could easily see all the information it would provide him so he could select the best course of action for his battle. 'Just our natural talent.'

He had been waiting for this moment ever since Potter had showed him up their first day back at Hogwarts. The little fool (despite the summer having seen Potter go through a growth spurt that had him half a head taller than Draco and far more muscular and fit) had breezed in and stolen the spotlight, claiming everyone's attention for his own and Draco was sick of it. Potter had always been a glory hound, seeking attention that had never truly belonged to him (tricking his way onto the Gauntlet team, forcing his way into the Tournament, stealing the Beast of Slytherin from his father) but this year had only seen his greed for acknowledgement get worse. He raised his hand more often in class to get attention, was more active in the Great Hall with the other sniveling Gryffindors, making connections with Claws and Puffs and even a few Slytherins like that traitor Greengrass… it was disgusting.

Well, no more. Draco would be putting Potter in his place.

After Potter had foolishly accepted his challenge (and even made the mistake of getting Prof. Slate involved so that this would be an official battle!) Draco had quickly hurried about to ensure the rest of the school knew all about it. Luckily most had been in the Great Hall when Draco had forced Potter to meekly accept his challenge and those that didn't were excited to hear the news. He'd heard a few Puffs whisper about how they couldn't wait to see 'that stuck up bastard finally get the beatdown he deserves' and was quite thrilled that his gladhanding and connection building had been working.

'Not quite sure what that foolish brat Patil meant when she said "I can't wait to see that blonde shit get the smile wiped off is face". How could she be in Ravenclaw and think Potter had blond hair? Idiotic child but what do you expect… her family isn't even from Avalon!'

Prof. Slate had arranged for them to use the battle classroom and had been forced to activate the rarely used second story viewing area so that much of the Hogwarts student body could observe the battle. They were milling about, those that had come early grabbing seats while the late comers were jockeying for position on the second floor, shifting and stomping about to find the best place to stand.

Almost the entire staff had also arrived to watch the battle, which pleased Draco greatly. Prof. Slate had arranged to make this an official competition so that no one would get into trouble and as such all the professors were there to see how their hard work and training had molded Draco into the trainer he was today. Many of them wore looked of disappointment and disagreement and Draco understood why, of course. For the latter it was that they didn't want to see Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, brought down to his knees and crushed so easily. For the former it was the knowledge of what was going to happen and how poorly Potter was about to do, proving that he didn't belong at Hogwarts at all.

Draco, for his part, had arrived early so that he could be positioned and waiting for Potter to arrive. He stood as his father did when Draco had seen him take on a Gym Challenger, with straight back and head held high, nose in the air and shoulders square. 'Make him come to you. Show him that he has to crawl to you like the mutt he is. That you are the master.' Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy had offered to stand with him but he had told them to sit down; he didn't need support. He would stand alone to show that he, and only he, was needed to take down his foe.

The Prince of Slytherin smirked as Potter finally entered.

~MC~MC~MC~MC~

Harry rolled his wrist, knowing he was only imagining the sounds of the servos in his artificial hand as he wiggled his fingers. The doctors in Johto had spared no expense when it came to his prosthetic, motivated by the fact that the Father of Johto had commissioned the artificial hand. They'd designed it with silent mechanics and Dark Iron infused with size-altering circuitry so that it would grow as he did and he'd never need a replacement. Harry quietly reached down and ensured that his dex was locked into its holder on his hip, knowing that the connection Jack had pushed to include in his prosthetic was active. Harry only carried empty Pokeballs now, using the dex to quickly call forth the full ones from the PC storage and place them within the receptacle in his palm. It was the same thing Jack did with his escrima sticks, letting people think they help all his Pokeballs when in reality they were kept locked away until called for. It was a safety feature, to ensure that if someone did manage to break through the powerful encryptions in his Pokeballs (which had only been enhanced further thanks to Ginny adding her own protections into all of their friends Pokeballs) they would only get one Pokémon.

He tugged on the glove he wore on his left hand before rolling his shoulders. His outfit was a mix of all the men in his life that had trained and influenced him. The black jeans were a favorite style of Remus while the boots were all Jack, heavy duty with a small environmental control that allowed him to adjust their coolness or heat depending on the weather. His new red jacket was cut like Jonas' and the shirt he wore underneath was similar to Lance's preferred wear under his own battle outfits. The black hood he had pulled up was Sons design, made of a fiber that appeared solid on the outside but as clear as glass to the one looking through it; it always amused Jack that people thought he'd wear a standard hood that would obscure his vision. Finally there was the half skull mask he'd first gotten from Sirius the year prior, the lenses in the eyes also linked to his dex and feeding him information about his surroundings.

Harry glanced to his right and left as he walked into the modified arena. He was flanked by his friends, with Ron directly behind him, Luna and Hermione to his sides, and Ginny and Neville behind them. Leafeon prowled beside him while Hedwig flew above their heads. People had been whispering more and more that they were The Pride and Harry had finally decided to adopt the name in full. Jack and Lance had their Pack and he would have his Pride. There was never any question that he would enter with them, for just like the Pack their greatest strength was their unity.

Harry locked eyes with Draco. He had purposely waited until the very last moment to enter, remembering Remus' lessons well.

"Whenever someone comes to challenge a member of the Elite 4 they enter their chamber and then wait. Sometimes for a moment, sometimes for an hour… it all depends on the Elite 4 member. The challenger must watch the theatrics, the slow walk, listen to their speech. Always make your foe wait for you… make it so they understand that you are the master and the battle only begins when you say it can. No sooner, no later."

Even without the need to scan Draco's mind this battle served Harry's cause quite well. He needed to continue to cultivate the appearance of him being headstrong and cocky, of seeking attention and wanting attention. Because he did want it… just not in the way people thought. He wanted every eye on him so that his allies (and, if he were to be fully honest, the people that were quickly becoming part of his extended family) could operate in the shadows. To hunt and kill those that would one day stand with Voldemort and against him. This was just another way to distract. Draco was sure to send emails about this to his parents and Harry wagered many that of those watching would do the same. It would get into the papers, first thanks to Luna and her father and then the likes of The Galahad. Rita Skeeter in particular had been taking a ton of joy in reporting his actions, telling her readers about all the wild and mad things Harry was doing. Nearly a third of them were true; Harry still wasn't sure where she'd gotten the idea that he was creating a harem and planned to take one daughter from each Gym Leader family but he'd laughed himself silly over that before telling a glowering Ginny (who was, according to the mudslinger, his first prize) that Jasmine had made it clear that she didn't share. A battle against Lucius Malfoy's son? That would get tongues waging for sure.

They had practiced the night before their entire entrance and while in any other situation his friends would have laughed and mocked him for gesturing for them to go sit without saying a word, claiming he was doing a wonderful impression of a moronic git, they knew that he needed to be seen as the King of the Pride at this moment and thus took their seats without even a twitch of their lips.

Prof. Slate stepped forward and greeted them both before holding a mic up. "This will be a six vs. six battle. Trainers may only swap out Pokemon after one has fainted, their own or their opponent's. If a trainer feels that the match is lost before their Pokémon faints they may declare so and that Pokémon will be treated as fainted." 

"Select your Pokémon then, Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry merely smirked. "As you are the challenger you have first action, Malfoy."

Draco sputtered a bit. "I said-"

"You said that you challenged me to a battle in the Great Hall. That makes you the challenger." Harry smirked and held out his arms. "So you get first pick."

The blond prick glowered before selecting a Pokeball. "Boldore!"

Harry felt the skin on his palm shift as the metal that made up his false hand opened and as the Pokeball he'd selected dropped into his awaiting fingers. "Orion, I choose you!" 

~MC~MC~MC~

Draco glowered at the sight of the Black Family Pokémon standing there beside the traitor who wallowed in the filth with the dregs of their society. "You have no right to use him!" Draco declared. "If anyone should hold such an honorable Pokémon it is me! My mother was a Black! Their blood is mine!"

Without even blinking an eye Potter answered, "And my grandmother was a Black as well, big deal. Dig far enough into the Black Family tree and almost every family is related to them. Besides, you are just a child of the house… I am Sirius' heir. I will be Lord Black one day… not you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Draco muttered darkly, his father's schemes to have Sirius and Potter both removed so that Draco might claim the Black fortune dancing in his head. Louder, Draco declared, "When I-"

"Can we fight now?" Harry asked, every word dripping with his annoyance.

Draco sneered. "If you want to fall so quickly so be it! Boldore, Rock Slide!"

"Orion, dodge and go into a Rain Dance!"

The Empoleon did just that, just managing to avoid Boldore's attack before he began to move quickly, feet tapping on the floor and wings waving about. Storm clouds gathered overhead and Draco glowered all the more at Potter as rain began to pelt him, soaking into his clothing as the rain came down with growing intensity. Nothing that would hurt himself or Boldore but enough to utterly annoy the Slytherin. He reached up and wiped his eyes clear of the water while Potter continued to stand there, his clothing apparently treated for such weather and thus allowing the droplets to fall to the ground without leaving him soaked.

'He just wants to make me look like a fool!' Draco mentally snarled before a smirk formed on his lips. He reached up and selected Boldore's attack information, pulling up a strategy one of his tutors had come up with last summer that would work perfect for this situation. 'Everyone oohed and aaahed when he defeated Prof. Slate despite having the type disadvantage…what will they say when I do the same!' Mentally cackling over seeing Potter's soul shatter when Draco made him look like the dupe he truly was, Draco held out his hand and called out. "He wants to dance? So be it. Iron Defense as he shuffles about!"

The Boldore's rocky body flashed as it began to convert soft stone into a much denser material. The water continued to come down, the storm getting all the worse the harder Orion waved his wings and shifted his legs. Draco, willing to let Potter make the floor as wet as he wanted, called out for his Boldore to continue using Iron Defense. Potter clearly planned to use the water to his advantage, to power up his attacks, but Draco had something in mind that would render that liquid utterly useless.

"As we actually going to battle?" Draco asked, his tone mocking not only Harry's strategy but also how he'd talked to him only moments ago. Harry merely shrugged at the Empoleon continued to dance, shifting and flinging his wings about. "I'm not going to make the first move, Potter, if that is what you expect! I'm happy to have Boldore strengthen his defenses until your strikes bounce off him like water drops on a mountain! So you might as well-"

It was only then that Draco realized that Orion had used his dance to get in close to his Pokémon… and that halfway through he'd stopped dancing all together and merely hardened his wings. With a sudden shifting of his weight Orion launched himself forward, delivering a series of Metal Claws. If it hadn't been for the Iron Defenses Boldore had thrown up his monster would have surely been knocked out after the 5th blow. As it was the attacks were doing mild damage, knocking off bits and pieces of Draco's Pokémon along with its health.

Draco smirked. All according to plan.

"NOW!" he called out and when Orion went for another swing he stumbled and nearly fell when he found that Boldore was no longer there. Looking about the Empoleon turned just in time to get a stony leg right to the face. "Stomping Tantrum!" Draco declared and his Pokémon rushed over, far faster than he should have been able to arrive, and began to kick and strike Orion, forcing him to kneel down and try and protect his head. Finally there was a pause and Potter's Pokémon attempted to make a counter attack but Boldore was already out of the way, setting up a Rock Slide Draco called out for him to perform before he easily rushed through the water. "Stomping Tantrum again!" Draco smirked as he watched his Pokémon once more slam his rocky legs into Potter's sham of a Pokemon. Clearly he didn't deserve a Black Family Empoleon if he couldn't train it properly and soon the school would see that. "I suppose you are wondering how I am able to do this?"

Potter didn't say a word, instead watching as his Empoleon used Aqua Jet to speed away from Boldore.

Draco, annoyed that he was being ignored, called out to all that were watching, "My Boldore has the ability Weak Armor. When you attacked him you damaged his body, reducing his defense… but that weight that was removed-"

"We know!" someone called out. "We learn that in second year!"

"-it increases his speed. Normally that would make him a glass cannon but thanks to all the Iron Defenses I used he only dropped back to his already considerable originally defensive strength. And with how much faster he is now I can command him to boost his defense right back up before you can land a blow! You are finished, Potter! If you surrender now I'll let you leave here with a bit of dignity!"

"Orion, into the air and Blizzard!"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Orion leapt into the air, thrusting out his wings and summoning for a blast of cold that managed to keep him aloft. Boldore also looked up, staring as the fat raindrops that had been pounding down on them turned into large snowflakes and freezing drizzle that pounded on the ground. Draco's confusion gave way to rage as he felt his soaked clothing begin to freeze, his body shivering as the cold seeped through his outfit and into his skin. It hurt his eyes and made his cheeks burn but the worst of it was how he knew it was making him look like a joke. Once more Potter couldn't just lose with dignity… he had to try and drive him down, to ruin him and make him look like a wreck just so he felt a bit better about his miserable showing.

'I won't let him get away with this. If he thought I'd show him mercy then he is wrong!' Thrusting out his hand, ignoring how much his fingers ached from the chill, he called out, "Boldore, bring him down! Rock Slide and then Stomping Tantrum!" The rocky Pokémon nodded, summoning forth several small to medium-sized boulders and throwing them at Orion, connecting with the third one. Since the Empoleon had barely been managing to hover thanks to the icy gusts he easily slammed down to the arena floor and Draco smirked as his Boldore rushed forward…

…and continued past Orion and slammed into the wall.

"What are you doing? Get him!" Boldore though stumbled and shifted only to rush in the opposite direction, nearly striking Potter before hitting the wall again. "Boldore! I command-" Draco took a step forward only to slip himself, falling down right upon his rear. While it hurt a bit what was more painful was the laughter that wafted down from the audience, circling him like a foul fog. Draco pressed his hand down, cheeks burning now with embarrassment, only to pause when, rather than find his gloved hands submerged in water, he realized he was touching a sheet of ice.

The Rain Dance followed by the Blizzard…

The pieces locked into place.

"That's the thing about suddenly gaining a speed boost… not being used to it to begin with. Like going from 0 to 60 in a car and then being asked to make some tight turns. Hard to do. But add in a skating rink?" Boldore's legs skittered rapidly before it fell down, sliding and smashing into yet another wall. "Oh, and Draco? Iron Defense only covers physical defense, not special… Orion, Ice Bream!" The Empoleon nodded and fly a blast of icy blue energy that struck Boldore, coating his entire form. He was freed rather quickly… when the force of the blast caused him to rocket towards Draco, forcing his trainer to leap away, landing on his stomach while Boldore struck the wall, the ice shattering to revealing the rocky Pokémon was knocked out.

"Boldore is unable to battle!" Prof. Slate declared.

"No, he can-" Draco tried to argue only for the Battle Instructor to cut him off.

"I know Rock types, Mr. Malfoy. Your Boldore is knocked out." He turned to Harry, ignoring Draco's glower at how he'd been dismissed. "Mr. Potter, would you like to keep your Empoleon out?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll switch out." He held up Orion's H-Marked pokeball and recalled him.

"Then, per the rules, you will send out first and Mr. Malfoy will go second. Each of you have 60 seconds to select your Pokémon."

Draco watched as Potter retracted his Pokeball back into his disgusting false hand before he looked down at his Leafeon and said a few words to him. 'Pathetic,' Draco thought, watching as Potter and his starter had a brief conversation. Draco didn't know how Potter had taught his Pokémon to speak, figuring it was some filthy Johtoian trick that murderer Kenway had taught him, but it honestly didn't matter to him, as it only proved how pathetic Potter was. 'He is the trainer, the master… and a true master didn't ask those that serve them what they should do.' Potter finally nodded and his Leafeon marched forward. 'Well… time for me to show him how a true master acts.' With that Draco selected the perfect Pokeball. "Arbok!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Harry and Leafeon shared a look before he quickly plunged themselves and Hedwig into the Speaker's Realm. It wasn't of course really needed for Leafeon, as he was Harry's Speaking Partner, nor Hedwig, who had gained the ability to talk only a month ago after Harry and her had separated from a merge and she'd been startled to find she could curse him out in English. No, it was someone else that Harry wanted to talk to.

Arbok.

"You aren't thinking of trying to convince me to turn on my master, are you?" Arbok hissed. "I've heard of your power."

"No, I'm not," Harry said with a smile. "You were very polite and respectful when we last talked and I wanted to do this properly: despite how I feel about Draco I will treat this battle with respect and fairness. I won't use Speaking to give me an advantage. May the best Pokémon win." 

"…it is the greatest of pities, Mr. Potter, that we will never be on the same side."

With that Harry released the Speaker's Realm, no one the wiser as he called out, "Leafeon, get rid of that ice now! Sunny Day, full intensity!"

"Arbok, lock those fangs into the green wimp!" Draco commanded as Leafeon fired off a ball of solar energy into the sky. Instantly there was an intense heat that filled the arena as the artificial sun shone down upon them. As a result a great cloud of fog rolled in as the ice turned to water vapor, allowing Leafeon to quickly dodge before Arbok could latch on, slinking into the darkness as he fired off a Seed Bomb attack.

"This isn't going to easy," Hedwig said, flying down to perch on Harry's shoulder. "Does Leafeon know anything that can hurt Arbok?"

"Hurt, yes," Harry said as Leafeon quickly dodged another attempt at a Poison Fang, managing a Leaf Blade before moving back into the fog. "But highly effective? Nothing. Too small for ground attacks like Earthquake and the only Psychic moves he could have learned would only have come from a…" he frowned as a screen popped up on his mask's dex screen. "…a Munna? Or Exploud? How would that even-?"

"Shouldn't we focus on the fight, considering that Arboks can learn the Elemental Fangs and Leafeon is weak to 2/3rds of them?"

"I am, actually," Harry muttered. "Leafeon can keep this up for a while, thanks to the fog and the boost he's getting from his Chlorophyll ability, but eventually Arbok will latch on and we need a plan." 

"Would be nice if he had Leaf Guard."

"That doesn't stop Fire Fang," Harry pointed-

Leafeon cried out as Arbok finally latched on, body twitching as around the area where Arbok was clamped down purple veins of venom appeared under Leafon's skin.

"Leafeon, Aerial Ace to shake him off!"

"Not so fast, Potter!" Draco declared. "Arbok, Wrap!" The serpent coiled itself around Leafeon's body, squeezing tight and making it near impossible for the Eeveelution to move, let alone escape. "I think all you can do is stand there and watch as Arbok poisons your Starter until he collapses and falls!"

"Permission to peck the blond prick's eyes out?" Hedwig snapped.

"Denied." Harry grit his teeth, considering all his options. 'All of his grass type attacks won't work and even if they did he can't do many of them wrapped up like that. Need to fire something from his mouth… Shadow Ball? But that won't do much and if Arbok gets a hold of him again…' Harry glanced up at the false sun Leafeon had created, squinting. 'There has to be something we can… wait…'

"Any… any time now," Leafeon gasped in pain.

"Alright, charge up another Sunny Day but hold it!" Harry called out.

"Seriously?" Leafeon said, turning to stare at his trainer.

"Seriously?" Hedwig echoed.

"Trust me!" Harry called out, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

Leafeon blinked… before nodding and charging up the attack.

Draco laughed. "What this, Potter? Thinking you can create more fog so to hide in? It won't work… the field is dry as a bone and the moment that sun goes up it will power up Arbok's Fire Fang! Or do you just want more light for everyone to see what a failure you are?" 

"Something like that," Harry said with a smirk. "Hold… hold… NOW!"

Leafeon twisted and rather than fire the ball of false solar energy into the sky he sent it first to his left…

…right into Arbok's eyes.

The snake Pokemon let out a cry of pain, mouth opening and body loosening its coiled hold on Leafeon. The grass type rolled away rather ungracefully, panting even as Arbok thrashed about in agony. The ball of light finally rose into the sky and filled the area with intense sunlight once more and Harry held out his hand.

"SYNTHESIS!"

Leafeon locked his legs and extended his leaves, feeling the warmth of the sun fuel him and restore much of his lost health. It wasn't all good news though as his side still ached from where Arbok had bit him and he could still feel the venom chipping away at his health. He was also pretty sure he had a cracked rib or two. Nothing Poppy couldn't figure but it made battling very painful.

"Fire Fang now!" Draco called out only for Arbok to thrash and cry out. "Fire Fang! Do it now!"

"He can't," Harry told him. "Think Draco… didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare at the sun? Arbok just got a direct hit of it… he's blind." The Slytherin student stepped back at that. "He'll be fine after the match, any Nurse Joy could heal him right up, but for now your Pokémon can't see a thing. Maybe with time he'd adjust… but for this battle? You're done."

Prof. Slate stepped forward. "Mr. Malfoy, do you submit?"

"Never!" Draco roared. "Arbok, you will find him or else!" His Arbok blinked, eyes glassy and white, and he stuck his tongue out trying to taste the air and find where Leafeon had gone.

"Synthesis again and then Sword Dance!"

"Ow ow ow!" Leafeon growled as he did the paw movements to increase his attack. "This isn't easy with cracked ribs, Harry!"

"Just keep it up! And try and be quiet so Arbok-" Leafeon barely managed to avoid one of Arbok's attacks. "-can't find you!"

Leafeon merely nodded and clenched his jaw shut as he did another Synthesis and Sword Dance combo. It left him at full health but the poison was getting worse and he knew that soon even doing both wouldn't matter. Soon he had boosted his attack to the max and was just healing himself but it was a losing battle. The poison had traveled further and made everything burn. He had to get in an attack.

He just hoped he'd strengthen himself up enough.

Harry glanced at the sky, knowing he had to time this just right. "Okay… IRON TAIL!"

Leafeon rushed forward, drawing on the false sun's rays to speed up his movements and make his attack all the quicker and to build up his momentum, his leafy tail going ramrod straight and hardening like a mighty oak. As he swung the false sun finally faded away.

"Fire Fa- no! Poison Tail Arbok!" Draco commanded.

The two attacks collided violently.

Leafeon and Arbok locked their tails against each other.

Draco and Harry held their breath.

Leafeon… fell to one knee.

Arbok dropped to the ground out cold.

"Arbok is unable to battle!" Prof. Slate declared.

"Serves… serves you… aw crap," Leafeon muttered before he faceplanted.

"Leafeon is unable to battle!" Slate called out. "Since Arbok fainted first Mr. Malfoy must send out his Pokemon before Mr. Potter."

"Good job Leafeon," Harry whispered, going over and gathering his starter up. "May I have a moment to give Leafeon to Poppy? I can't recall him anymore."

Prof. Slate nodded. "I will allow it but he can't be used again in this battle. Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sneered and tossed Arbok's and Boldore's balls in Poppy's general direction, the Hogwart's nurse having come down to get Leafeon. She nearly bobbled Arbok's ball before catching it. "Take those pathetic failures and get them out of my sight."

Harry glowered at that as he handed Leafeon to Poppy. "He said he had a cracked rib…"

"I'll get him fixed up, Mr. Potter. And get Arbok's vision back to 20/20." Harry nodded and returned to his side of the field. He motioned for Draco to send out his next Pokémon and after a moment the blond sneered and tossed out his Serperior. Harry, in response, rolled his wrist and ejected an Ultra Ball and opened to reveal his Kommo-O.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Malfoy wasn't expecting that!" Ron cheered as Harry's dragon sneered at the grass serpent. For his part the Serperior didn't seem all that concerned, merely eying up the fighting dragon with a look of aloof boredom.

"He certainly wasn't," Neville commented as the two rushed at each other, Serpiror going for an Aerial Ace attack while Vegeta charged up an Ice Punch. He turned to Hermione. "Getting anything?"

Hermione was staring out at the battlefield but her eyes had a glazed look, unfocused and unseeing. At least not seeing what everyone else did… she was staring at other things. Listening too. "Other than Draco's stray thoughts are all about how awesome he is? No. But Harry said he'd wait till about half way through this fight before he began to egg him on about the Order. So he should begin dropping hints soon." The two Pokémon engaged in a flurry of hits and strikes, Serperior using his greater speed to dodge while Vegeta batted away the attacks with one arm while threatening severe damage with the other. After several moments the two broke apart.

"Not good, Draco," Harry called out. "Not exactly living up to the family name, are we?"

Draco growled. "Watch your tongue, Potter! Serperior, Leaf Storm!"

/Doubt. Fear. Must do this. Defeat him. Prove self. Proof to father. Worthy./

Hermione made a face. Draco's thoughts were like guzzling cooking fat.

"Why is he doing that?" Ron asked. "Kommo-O resists grass type attacks."

The dragon in question clearly was annoyed by the attack, shielding himself and growling in Harry's direction. He clearly wanted to make a move towards Serperior but the Leaf Storm was making it hard, as it obscured the field and if Vegeta did get close Serperior would dart away, seemingly quicker each time. The dragon growled and fired off a flamethrower but the grass snake simply evaded and lashed with another Leaf Storm, peppering him with more razor sharp leaves.

/Pride. According to plan. Won't see this coming. Contrary./

There was a flash of light to their left and Hermione turned to find Luna smiling and now sitting in the lap of a large gooey pale dragon that wore a friendly grin on his face. The Goodra had been Luna's newest catch, caught during her training in Kalos, as the Kalosian Malfoys had felt that her having only one dragon type wasn't proper for someone who was supposed to be the heiress to Avalon's Dragon Gym. The dragon, Kakarot as Luna had named him, cried out something and Hermione, curious, released her Gardevoir and linked minds with her, using her to translate what the Goodra was saying.

" _You need me to come down there and help you, best buddy?"_ Luna's Goodra declared.

" _Eat a dick, Kakarot!"_ Vegeta snarled as he tried to move closer to Serperior only to be driven back. _"You think I need a low class wretch such as yourself to defeat this pathetic belly crawler? I. Am. Vegeta! Prince of All Dragons and I will-"_

The Serperior lashed out, zipping through the leaf storm and hitting the Kommo-O with a Dragon Tail that sent him smashing into the arena wall.

" _Oh ho ho… I was hoping you'd offer me a fight but this is just sad, prince_ ," Serperior taunted.

" _You okay?"_ Kakarot asked, concerned.

" _Just fan-friggin-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream down here."_

" _Ooo, can I come down there?"_

"… _I'm surrounded by idiots."_

" _I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream!"_

The Kommo-O roared and activated Outrage without Harry's command, bursting forward and lashing at Draco's Pokémon.

Hermione yanked herself back to reality, eyes wide.

Luna smirked, patting Kakarot on the cheek. "Now she understands why I'm crazy."

Down on the battlefield Kommo-O bellowed and switched from physical attacks to special moves, throwing out a barrage of Draco Meteors, forcing Draco to call out positioning so that his Serperior could survive the rage-filled assault. Using his quick speed the Serperior slithered across the battle field and wrapped around Vegeta, tail jabbing into his leg as he activated Giga Drain and began to suck the dragon dry.

"Vegeta, use Automize!" Harry called out. When his Pokémon just stared at him Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me!" Snorting the dragon did as commanded, shaking and removing several of his heavier scales. "Now… rapid fire Fire and Ice Punches, switch between!" Vegeta, seeing what Harry was getting at, began to pummel Serperior's body, one fist glowing orange the other blue as he landed blow after blow, the movements so quick that they became a blur. This had the added benefit of making it hard for the serpent to hold on and soon he was knocked away, falling to the area floor and shaking his head. Vegeta was free but the Giga Drain had taken a lot out of him and left him depleted. "If you hope to get into Voldemort's good graces by battling like this be prepared to be disappointed!" Harry taunted.

"Shut your mouth!"

/Rage. Anger. Annoying bastard. No idea what he was talking about./

"I know your daddy kisses Voldemort's feet and it's been your dream to do so too, Draco, but I think even that pussy Voldemort wants someone who can battle their way out of a paper bag!"

/Shut up! Hate you! Potters almost served!/

Hermione blinked. "Wait… what did-"

"Serperior, finish that dragon off now! Hyper Beam!"

"Vegeta, into the air and use Dragon Pulse!"

Draco's Starter charged a ball of reddish-white energy in his mouth, the energy crackling and making bits of the broken floor rise in the air. Meanwhile Kommo-O has thrust his hands behind him, creating a purplish-pink ball of dragon energy in his palms. The energy soon became too much for either of them to contain in just the balls and it flared around them, forming fiery auras that crackled and burned around the two.

And then, as if signaled by some invisible chime, the two unleashed their attacks at the same time, the two beams collided in mid air, blinding all as the two fought for dominance.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: (in narrator voice) The battle between Harry and Draco has heated up, with both throwing their best strategies and tactics at their opponent in this battle for dominance. But what did those strange thoughts Hermione heard actually mean, and what dark secret will she discover when she plunges into Draco's mind? Find out next time on Harry Potter and the Order of Moltres!

(normal voice) Okay, now onto… hey! Luna?! How are you here… you aren't eve real! Let go of my keyboard! Stop it! HEY! 

_**Hey, it's me Luna! Man, the battle between Draco and Harry sure is intense… but after Vegeta there are a lot less Dragon Ball Abridged references. That makes me sad. Still, looks like we are headed for an amazing finale and for once Mr. Chaos actually got this chapter out on time! Neat, huh?**_

I have a life outside of this story and you are a FICTIONAL CHARACTER! 

_**More people know of me than they do you… that means I'm more real than you are! And by 'life outside of this story' do you mean buying Yugioh cards and watching the Cinema Snob?**_

How is this even happening?

 _ **Next time on Harry Potter and the Order of Moltres: Harry vs. Draco Part 2- An Epic Clash and an Epic Ending! Make sure not to miss it. Now I'm hungry… I'm going to order a pizza.**_

LET GO OF MY CREDIT CARD! LUUUUUUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	20. Harry vs Draco Part 2

Harry shielded his eyes as the Dragon Pulse and the Hyper Beam warred for dominance. He could hear the two Pokemon bellowing and battling, putting their all into their attacks, desperate to make theirs the one that would win the battle and seal the victory. Carefully spreading his fingers so he didn't blind himself, Harry watched as the two beams buckled and thrusted, moving back and forth as Vegeta and Serperior poured everything they had into the attacks. But slowly, ever so slowly, Harry's Pokemon forced the beams away from him until, with a cocky smirk, the dragon gave just a bit more and utterly destroyed the Hyper Beam and sent the Dragon Pulse right into Serperior, blasting the grass snake across the field.

Prof. Stale stepped forward, looking at Draco's Pokemon before raising his hand. "Seperior is unable to battle!"

The Gryffindors roared in approval, Harry holding up his hand and waving them off with a grin. He glanced at Hermione, seeing that she was focused on Draco, casually pressing her index finger to her temple. Obviously she was getting something but he needed to continue to egg Draco on, get him thinking about the Order as well as not notice Hermione probing his thoughts. Harry knew that if he distracted Draco with a good battle Hermione could enter his mind easier and do more than a surface probe but he had to keep the blond idiot from noticing.

Harry had come to understand that reading someone's mind was much like using a Speaker ability to force your will upon another. Jack had been teaching Harry the basics of brute force (the 'Apex Predator Pulse' as Jack called it) but had stated that it was very draining (apparently when he'd done it in Fuchsia City he'd barely managed to defeat Koga and escape onto the ghost before he'd lapsed into unconsciousness, with a Sons doctor claiming that Jack had been in a mild coma while others argued he'd just depleted himself so much that he'd been forced to sleep for 49 hours. The point was that brute force worked fine… but it took a lot of power. And Pokemon noticed you doing it. A subtle touch was better, to draw them into the Speaker's Realm and then give small pushes so that you could force your words to imprint on their mind (thus why it was called Speaking). The same was true for psychics as well: Hermione could force her way into Draco's mind but he would know and it would drain her. But be subtle?

"If this is how all future Team Nocturne Agents fight then I'll defeat your master again without breaking a sweat."

Draco opened his mouth to retort only for Prof. Slate to cut him off. "Mr. Potter, will you be keeping your Pokemon out?"

Harry instantly slipped into the Speaker's Realm. "Well?" 

"Is there any doubt?" Vegeta snorted in annoyance. "This low class wretch is nothing to me! I'll sweep his entire team without breaking a sweat!"

"If that's what you want," Harry said with a shrug before returning to the physical world. "Yeah, he wants to fight. He's not impressed at all with Draco at the moment. Of course," he said almost lazily, "we are our parents children. I'm Lily's Heir… and Draco…well…" 

"What are you getting at, Potter?" Draco called out as he sent out his next Pokemon. Harry scanned the strange creature, with its large head and small body and glowing eyes and grimaced as he saw he was facing an Elgyem. A Psychic type from Unova, believed to be a Pokemon that originated from outer space, Harry knew that it must have been one of the Psychic types that Lucius Malfoy had given his son, seeing as Lucius used its evolved form in his gym battles. Looking over Elgyem's possible moves had Harry mentally grimacing; psychics were nasty pokemon to take on because they could learn a wide array of elemental moves. Worse, they tended to be sneaky fighters who could learn a vast ammount of status moves that could drive an opponent mad. There was a reason that some professors believed that the Dark Type was a merging of Fighting Pokemon skills and Psychic Type trickery.

Harry though didn't express any of this worry, instead deciding to focus on Draco. While Vegeta looked at the Elgyem and folded his arms across his chest, snorting in dismissive annoyance, Harry decided to egg Draco on and get him focused on the right things. "Just that my parents actually fought against Voldemort… they didn't lick his boots like your father did." 

"My father bows to no one! Elgyem, Thunder Bolt!"

"Vegeta, feel free to cut loose for a bit!" Harry had a feeling his dragon was going to get trounced in this fight and frankly he needed it. He'd learned that his Kommo-O sometimes needed humility beaten into him by a superior opponent so that he'd actually listen to Harry the next time. After his battle with Jonas' Kong (where Harry too had been served a good helping of humility) the dragon had been far more willing to train with Harry than he had before. Listen to suggestions rather than scoff and turn his head away, claiming that he didn't need any help. And while at Hogwarts Harry had seen that willingness to listen slowly sliding away, reverting to pride and arrogance. Getting tossed around by Elgyem would work… and a win would get Draco distracted. "Oh, right. I forgot the "official" reason," he said, making air quotes.

"Can… can you even do that with only one true hand? Air quotes? You only have one real hand to do it with." 

Harry glanced at Ron, not at all bothered by the attack; to prepare for such things Sirius and Remus had spent 2 days mocking him for it until all the insults just rolled off him. "Remember when we bet how long it would take before he began making missing hand jokes?"

"Yeah," Ron said as Vegeta went in and delivered a Drain Punch to Elgyem; it wasn't effective but it did give him a bit more strength and energy.

"Does that count?"

"I don't know. He explained it at the end."

Neville nodded. "Never explain the joke."

"Completely ruins it," Ginny chimed in.

Harry turned back to Draco. "Don't explain your jokes. Even the really weak ones."

"Wasn't even really a joke," Ron pointed out. "Just saying random things."

"Shut your mouth, Weasley!"

Ginny leaned over to Neville. "Was that a joke too? I can't tell with him."

"I think everything with Draco is a joke."

"I think you mean he's a joke," Ron offered.

"Elgyem, Psybeam right in that dragon's face!" Draco called out in outrage. Vegeta snarled and tried to power through the attack only to get sent sliding back, the psychic energy sapping away all of the power he'd drained with his last attack. Snarling, he rushed forward the moment the attack ended and delivered a Close Combat attack but Elgyem was able to use psychic barriers to blunt most of the blows.

"I notice you haven't addressed my comment, Draco," Harry called out. "The "official" story." He did the air quotes again, just to annoy the blond bastard. "You know the one, right? That daddy was kidnapped and held for most of the war? That he wasn't really toady who bowed to Voldie… he was just a pathetic trainer who let himself get captured by grunts that couldn't battle their way out of a paper bag."

"Shut your mouth, Potter! My father is the best trainer in Avalon! Elgyem, Trick Room!"

Harry mentally grimaced. 'That is going to cause problems for Vegeta.' He could already see the psychic dome that Elgyem had put up altering the laws of physics, making Vegeta look like he was walking through syrup while the alien-like Pokemon was able to dart about all the quicker. Draco began to have his Pokemon pepper Vegeta with Energy Balls, which did little to hurt but enough to annoy the dragon. So annoyed that he didn't see Elgyem begin to use Recover to regain his strength. 'He did a similar thing with his Boldre. Speed him up and then build him up. I'd say that was Draco's style but he doesn't have a style other than flail about and claim he is amazing. That's his father right there… and the tutors his father hired for him. Draco's playing off a script and if I can change things just enough I can beat him easily.' Harry's jaw worked as he watched Elgyem fire off a Simple Beam; it wouldn't actually do much to Vegeta, as Overcoat wasn't an ability he relied on often, but it did prove one thing. 'His father is a psychic gym leader, even if they raise grass types. So he's going to know more moves and strategies for that type than he would others. That makes Elgyem far more developed than the Pokemon Draco has been raising on his own. With Boldre once I figured out how to turn his speed to a disadvantage the battle was done. With Serperior I never gave him the chance. But Elgyem has several tricks… Trick Room, Simple Beam… he can adapt. This is going to be interesting.'

Vegeta, realizing that he couldn't actually get in close to Elgyem to deliver punches or kicks, began to go for long-range attacks. Harry was actually impressed that his dragon had thought to use Earthquake, as it forced Elgyem to break off a Psybeam it had been preparing to fire and move through the air. Of course after that was done Vegeta clearly was getting cocky again and Harry winced knowing that would come back and bite them on the ass. Vegeta being cocky was never a good thing.

Sure enough, Elgyem began to use Calm Mind, strengthening his special attack and defense. Vegeta didn't see it though and Harry knew it was no use calling it out to his Pokemon as the dragon would just not listen; when he was in a fierce battle he tended to zone out when he thought it was beneath him… of course that was also when he tended to lose. So instead Harry focused on winding up Draco.

"Best trainer? He isn't even in the same Order as my parents," Harry called out, stressing the word 'order' to get it stuck in Draco's head. "He spent the entire war as a pampered prisoner, if you believe his story. And if he didn't then he was one of Voldemort's top admins but that isn't saying much considering how badly Nocturne got its rear handed to it. Of course, if your father was an admin he must have known how pathetic Team Nocturne truly was… once my mother brought Order to the chaos Voldemort created your father didn't try to seize power…" Vegeta let out a roar, cutting Harry off as he tried to fire off a Focus Blast only for Elgyem to send a series of Thunderbolts at him that blinded him and canceled out the move. "…he instead gave up and crawled to the Ministry begging for help."

"My father was a victim, Potter! You won't mock him!" 

"Why not?" Harry asked dryly. "You Slytherins mock my parents all the time." 

"Because your father was an arrogant weakling and your mother was a brat with a pisspoor temper who couldn't ever shut her mouth-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I think that is enough!" McGonagall called out rising from her seat and glaring at the two. "This is a Pokemon battle, not a time for playground taunts. Now either battle or I'll have Prof. Slate call the match!"

Draco bit off his insult and instead called out, "Elgyem, Psychic!"

It was little surprise when Vegeta, faced with the full brunt of not just one of the Psychic type's best attacks but one that was powered up thanks to Calm mind, went down hard.

~MC~MC~MC~

"I knew having them battle each other was a mistake," McGonagall complained as she sat back down.

"They are children," Sprout countered, watching as Harry sent out his Alakazam. She could tell that her friend was in a mood but was hoping maybe, just maybe, she could keep her from dragging down all the rest of them. "Children act childish."

"They aren't children," Snape said dryly. "They are teenagers. That makes them worse. The arrogance of children, the attention span of adults, and hormones screwing them all up." He shot a look at Prof. Sprout as she opened her mouth. "And I know I was the same way when I was their age. Potter and I went at it like Purlions in a wet bag. You've told me many times."

"They are Gryffindor and Slytherin," Flitwick said with a smirk as Elgyem moved to deliver a Zen Headbutt only to be driven back by Dobby's Night Shade attack, "that compounds it by ten."

"Now now," Dumbledore said with a twinke in his eye that so maddened those around him (the old man didn't realize just how patronizing he could be at times), "it is entirely possible for the barriers between the houses to be cast aside. We are all sitting here, chatting as friends."

"We are adults," Snape said, clearly fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "They are brats who alternate between being obsessed with their social standing or allowing their libidos to rule their actions."

"Still, I have seen it happen. I remember a certain potion prodigy and a fierce Gryffindor who were lifelong friends…"

"Lily was my sister, headmaster," Snape growled. Sprout shook her head; it was always risky to bring up Lily in front of Severus, as his sister's death still haunted him. It had been part of the reason he hadn't gone to Harry early on, to reveal their true relationship: the mere mention of Lily some days was like a knife in his heart. His brash bold adopted sister who had been stolen from him. Today at least was a good day and he didn't storm out in a huff. "House rivalries can not match that."

There was a roar from the Gryffindors as Dobby, the moment Elgyem used his Recover, activated Disable to locked the move from the alien-Pokemon's mind, then performed his own Recover to heal himself. He was staying away from Draco's Pokemon by abusing his Teleport, bouncing about the arena. While Elgyem was still faster thanks to the Trick Room being able to move at the speed of light negated that advantage. The result was a battle so fast that it was hard to keep track of, with Dobby and Elgyem firing at one another while always on the move. While the alien-Pokemon had greater strength thanks to the multiple Calm Minds it had used Dobby was far quicker thanks to the Teleports and was able to still use Recover.

"Mr. Potter will have this won very soon," Flitwick finally stated with a nod.

"You noticed it too?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes."

"What have you two noticed?" McGonagall asked. "They look rather equal to me. Which is impressive as Mr. Potter had claimed the first few matches so easily."

"They may be near equal in strength but not when it comes to connection with their Pokemon," Flitwick stated as Dobby began to really screw with Elgyem and began to use Double Teams and Substitutes so that the alien-Pokemon could never quite know where he was. Worse, the Alakazam was fond of appearing next to a Substitute just long enough to fire off an attack, meaning that it appeared many times like he was several places at once. "Notice how Mr. Malfoy has to call out commands to his Pokemon? Mr. Potter has no need." Seeing that his colleagues weren't getting what he was trying to tell them the Pokeball Crafting professor smiled. "Mr. Potter trusts his Alakazam to psychically link with him… Mr. Malfoy does not."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she realized that Flitwick was right. "Most psychic pokemon users make that one of their very first goals though!"

"But the Malfoys are cautious," Sprout reminded her. "Paranoid even. And to be linked is to hold yourself on the same level as your Pokemon…"

"…something Mr. Malfoy is unable to do," McGonagall stated.

After that it was clear the battle was over, Draco just didn't realize it. He got in a few good shots but eventually Elgyem couldn't match what Dobby could do and the strange Psychic type fainted.

"That was rather impressive," Sprout said. "Mr. Potter is a natural at battling. Reminds me of his father."

Snape snorted at that. "James Potter could battle, yes, but Mr. Potter is already superior to him. It's Lily's mind." While he and James Potter had never been close they hadn't been enemies so much as rivals, especially in the final half of their education when James had finally learned a taste of humility, pushing each other to greater heights. Oh, they had gone after each other, with Potter pulling pranks and Snape matching him right back, but that had mostly been because James had fallen for Lily the moment he saw her and thought Snape was a rival for her affections. It was only near their 4 year that the dolt had finally gotten it into his head that Severus would always see Lily as a sister that the two had fallen into a more honest rivalry, rather than a malicious one.

"It's more than that," Flitwick stated. "I studied up on The Pack, as they are known, during the summer… they are all rather impressive. Masters of team work and of strategy. Harry has received training from them and that has only worked to make him better."

"Hmmm," McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes. "I wonder just what else those rebels taught him."

Sprout though rolled her eyes at Minvera's statement even as Draco sent out his Sigilyph. 'Clearly another gift from his father,' she thought, a touch disappointed. She always preferred that trainer catch their Pokemon rather than have them handed to them. More often than not a trainer did not respect a Pokemon and its power if they had not worked to catch it on their own. To her friend she said, "I thought you were trying to be more understanding when it came to Mr. Potter? To reestablish the relationship you spent all summer mourning the death of."

McGonagall grumbled but said nothing and the other professors shook their heads. It wasn't just Potter of course that was making her stubborn. McGonagall always claimed that she was willing to change or try new things and every year she reverted back to her old ways. The woman was stubborn and set in her routine and it seemed that mistrust in Harry Potter had become her newest habit. It was a pity because Sprout knew that her old friend and Mr. Potter would get along wonderfully if one of them just took the first step. But Potter seemed to be entrenched and embittered by his head of house's failure to stand with him during the Grand Trainer Tournament and Minvera, despite her promises to try always slipped back to her old ways. She saw the world too black and white and at the moment Harry Potter was in the shadows.

"Icy Wind!" Draco called out, the frigid cold causing several of Dobby's Double Team clones to shatter.

The sad fact of the matter was that Harry Potter wasn't the student Minerva had dreamed of when she'd thought of him finally coming to Hogwarts. She'd thought that he would cling to her, seek her out and that they would develop a family-like relationship. Not mother and son but perhaps like a favorite aunt. That she would be able to teach him so much, that she would be the adult he sought, to ask about the world and more importantly his past. But then Remus had come into his life, followed by Sirius… and The Pack. And those eight people gave Harry something that Minerva never could: the ability to be Harry and not James and Lily's son.

'Because, despite how she'll refuse to even admit it to herself, she looks at him and sees James and Lily,' Sprout thought to herself.

"Interesting," Flitwick stated. "The Sigilyph has Wonder Guard… that allows him all the benefits of the Life Orb but none of the negatives."

Though she always denied it when Sprout pressed her on it McGonagall seemed to forever look at students and judge them based on what their parents had been like, seeing them not so much their people as extensions of their mothers and fathers. For some this worked out rather well; Neville Longbottom may not have been as friendly and open as his father, as Frank had managed to make friends with almost everyone (which, sadly, had lead to Bellatrix believing he loved her when that was merely his nature to be polite to all), did have his good heart and had inherited his mother's wonderful connection with Pokemon. For others this caused her to see similar traits and not realize that they had different causes. Luna Lovegood was the prime example of that, as her father had been rather eccentric is school but that was mostly just his personality. Sprout had researched untrained Veelas after the comments made by the Veela Mistresses from Avalon during the previous year and been horrified that none of the teachers had seen just how much pain Miss Lovegood was in. As for those who were first time students that seemed to get along best with the Deputy Headmistress, as-

"Dobby is unable to battle! Mr. Potter, select your next Pokemon."

\- there were no preconceived notions with them. Hermione Granger would have probably become McGonagall's new favorite had she not joined Potter's Pride; none of the staff truly knew what had happened in the second year but it had destroyed the bushy haired girl's desire to always respect her professors and follow Hogwarts' rules to the perfect letter.

Yes, sometimes things didn't work out well. And sometimes they blew up in McGonagall's face… like with Harry.

"Togekiss, I choose you!"

"Toki!"

McGongall had expected him to be like James or Lilly. 'Much like all of us,' she admitted, as she too had fallen into that trap. How could they not when all of Avalon ('or at least those that had sided with the Potters after the disaster that had been the Order of Moltres' she thought, idly noticing that Miss Granger glance in her direction) had been waiting for his return, knowing nothing about him and thus been forced to use what they knew of his parents to build their vision of him in their minds? But he hadn't been like James who had swept through Hogwarts like a storm, gathering up friends and enemies like leaves in the wind. And he hadn't been like Lily, who had been the oddest blend of shy newcomer and wide-eyed observer who had wanted to know everything. Harry had been excited of course, and he made friends, but he had been more tempered in his reactions. Perhaps it was because he had gathered a strong group around him, like his father, but hadn't become the Prince of Gryffindor like James had been, choosing instead to focus on building up his Pride. That was Remus' influence and the more that Sprout thought about it Harry was more like his guardian than he was his parents.

But that wasn't what McGonagall had wanted.

'It doesn't help that she remembers only Lily and James' greater aspects and forgets their negatives,' she thought as she watched Togekis and Sigilyph wager their air duel, the two fliers throwing every kind of attack they could at the other. An Air Cutter from Malfoy's side, a Dazzling Gleam from Potter's. A Heatwave that nearly sent the Togekiss into a tailspin only for her to counter with a Shadow Ball that had the strange psychic bird screeching in agony. Sprout turned back to her own thoughts and of the young man who was currently battling the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. 'She remembers how wonderful James was with so many, how he was a class clown. But she forgets his malicious streak and how cruel he could be to anyone who caught his eyes and became a target. She remembers how passionate Lily was but she forgets just how many detentions that girl got for mouthing off… and how many noses she broke when she decided to take matters into her own fists. All she remembers is the laughter and the joy and not how both of them made her tear her hair out and break down sobbing because she couldn't control them.'

Sprout shook her head sadly. Most likely the same thing would happen with Mr. Potter. Ten, fifteen years down the line, she would remember only the nice things about Harry Potter. The negatives would fade away and she would only remember all the good. How he was a natural leader. How much he cared for his Pokemon. His courage. Bravery. And… sadly… how she had ignored him because he didn't fit the mold that she wanted him to be in. All because she was disappointed Harry wasn't like a boy who didn't even exist.

There was a violent explosion and Sprout looked down to see both the Togekiss and the Sigilyph knocked completely out.

~MC~MC~MC~

'This is it,' Draco thought to himself as he pulled out his final Pokemon. 'This is where I win.' While he would have preferred to have defeated Potter with a full sweep he realized that this was all the better. Destroying Potter with a sweep would show he was his better, of course, but letting his taste victory only for Draco to cruelly snatch it from him? Oh, that would break him. It would leave him utterly shattered. It was why he had been toying with him, letting him beat him in the earlier matches, only to slowly apply the pressure until he reached the peak moment for shattering. 'Everything is going according to plan.'

~MC~MC~MC~

'Deluded little moron,' Hermione thought to herself before returning to her scans of Draco's mind (and grabbing Luna's hand and sending her a psychic command to begin sending as much positive energy as she could into body because Draco's mind was disgusting).

~MC~MC~MC~

The battle with Potter's Togekiss had been a difficult one, as much as Draco hated to admit it, even to himself. The Fairy/Flying type had been able to use Extreme Speed to amp up just how fast she could fly and she'd thrown electrical and fire attacks at Sigilyph. But his own Pokemon had been just as cunning; not as fast but sturdier, able to take enough hits while dishing out his own to finally bring the Fairy down. That left them here, one final battle, to decide once and for all if Draco was the best in the school or best to ever come to the school.

'You'll fall Potter. Just like your parents should have fell when they deny the rightful lord of these lands.' Draco pulled out his Ultra Ball and gave it a toss. "Bruxish, I choose you!"

"Go Ludwig!"

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "You think you can beat me by using your mother's Pokemon? Pathetic! Bruxish, use Surf!" Draco ran towards the railing, Crabbe and Goyle helping him up before he was stuck in knee deep water while the brightly colored fish with the dark sharp smile summoned forth a massive wave of water, flooding the field and giving Bruxish plenty of room to swim. Potter, meanwhile, did nothing to avoid the wave other than raise his arm to shield his face from the spray, while his Litwick rose into the air, sadly avoiding most of the attack.

"At least I try and catch Pokemon. Ludwig was a gift but I caught Togikiss, Hedwig, and Vegeta the old fashion way." Potter smirked. "And the Beast. I'm sure you remember that I caught him too."

"And stole him from my father-"

"Your father was a fool who followed a monster," Harry snapped back. "Not my fault he let his greed blind him. Ludwig, Confuse Ray and then go Invisible!"

"Bruxish, dodge!" Draco commanded but his Pokemon failed to move quickly enough and got hit by the Confuse Ray right in the face. Draco looked up, trying to spot the pesky fire ghost, only to see empty air. "Hiding like the coward you are, Potter?" 

"I'm right here, Draco," Harry taunted. He glanced over at Granger, who was looking oddly pale and gave him a slight nod that Draco didn't quite get, before turning back to face Draco. "And as for my Pokemon I am using everything I have to defeat you." 

"Only pathetic losers resort to such tricks," Draco snarled, ignoring the snorts of laughter around him. Clearly they were laughing at Potter, even if they were looking at him. Someone even had the nerve to mumble something about Trick Rooms and Draco fought the urge to snap at the fools; what he had done had been cunning strategy. Using the abilities of his Pokemon to their fullest. Potter was scared of him and was using lazy and fearful moves to try and prolong the battle. "Bruxish, shake it off and use Waterfall to find that Pokemon!"

Harry whistled as Bruxish leapt up in a swelling of water only to flop back down without hitting anything. "Swing and a miss, Draco. Want to try again?" Draco snarled and commanded Bruxish to go with an Aqua Tail, only for his Pokemon, to his disgust, to slam down to hard in the water due to his confusion and injure himself. "So close."

Draco growled low in his throat. 'Cocky upstart little bastard! I'll make him eat that smile!' However, Draco realized he had to find the Chandelure. Draco reached up and began to cycle through the different strategies in his optical reader. His Bruxish knew to continue battling, as he had been trained by his father's Jr. Gym Leaders to continue fighting while his trainer was looking for a new strategy, and thus Draco was able to look over the different options. The problem was there wasn't much on what to do if a Pokemon completely disappeared…

'Kecleon,' he suddenly realized, remembering there was a Pokemon that could practically disappear from the field. Doing a quick search showed him that the best way to find a Kecleon was the throw up something that would let a trainer see where they were, as they didn't physically disappear but visually so. Throwing in that he was using a water type instantly gave him all the moves he needed. 'Potter won't know how to handle this strategy I created!' Draco thought to himself as he read through once more the strategy as laid out by others.

"Getting bored, Malfoy," Harry drolled.

"Then let me give you a reason to quake and tremble! Bruxish, Rain Dance!" The brightly colored fish nodded and began to swim in intricate patterns, specially designed to call upon the waters and create storms. Soon enough it was raining again, though this time Draco was safe in the stands while Potter stood under the downpour, pounding on the surface of the shallow lake he'd created for Bruxish. Draco looked skyward, searching… and then grinned when he saw the steam that suddenly appeared in the air. "There! Aqua Tail!"

"We're found out, Ludwig!" Harry shouted. "Shadow Ball and then move!"

Draco's Bruxish let out a cry as it was hit but it still managed to get through the air and slam a water-coated tail into Potter's Pokemon.

"Crunch!" Draco shouted quickly when a prompt suggesting just that popped up on his reader. Bruxish did as commanded and Ludwig howled in pain as the fish sank his sharp teeth into one of his burning arms and held on tight. "That's it! Nice and tight now! Your Strong Jaw is going to ensure that stupid ghost doesn't escape! It's over Potter!"

"It's not over at all! You sacrificed sure footing for a killing strike! Shockwave!" Bruxish trembled as the electric attack ran through his muscles, making his jaw clench tighter. It did more damage to the Chandelure but clearly Potter didn't care in the slightest. "Now then, Hex!" Bruxish let go at that point, the ghostly attack damaging far more than it should have. Draco's brow furrowed only for him to see a warning on his optical scanner that because Bruxish was paralyzed the Hex attack did double damage.

"Don't you dare give up! Bruxish, fight through it and use Surf one more time!"

"Ludwig, turn that water to steam with Flamethrower!" Potter called out but it was too little to take out the massive wave of water Bruxish summoned up. "Pain Split!" Potter called out just before the water struck his Chandelure, sending it crashing into the water.

"Liquidation!" Draco called out, deciding to make sure he took out the stupid flame ghost before it could mount a final attack.

Nothing was sweeter than seeing Potter's Pokemon being recalled.

"You're done!" Draco laughed in delight, pointing at Potter. "You failed, Potter! Just like I knew you would! You never stood a chance and now all of Hogwarts sees just who the failure-"

"Orion, I choose you!" Potter called out, sending out his Empoleon. "Hydro Pump!"

Draco could only stare dumbly as his Bruxish was knocked out.

"Yeah, they saw who the failure was."

"You… you cheater!" He spun around and looked to the Professors. "Potter cheated! He attacked my Pokemon after our match was done! I demand he be punished!" He whipped around and glared at the pathetic Gryffindor. "My father will see you expelled for this!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Prof. Slate called out, "who said the match was done?"

"…it was!" Draco complained. "I sent out six Pokemon!"

The Battle Professor nodded. "Yes. And so did Mr. Potter. And he recalled Orion after his first battle. He was allowed to do that."

Draco though shook his head. "No! NO! He can't do that! That isn't fair!"

"I won, Malfoy," Potter said, walking over and offering his hand. "Nice try though."

But Draco just glared at him with utter loathing. "This… you set me up! You cheated-"

"I paid attention, Draco," Potter said, lowering his hand. "Try it some time."

And with that he walked away.

"This isn't over! Everyone in Hogwarts saw what kind of trainer you are! What kind I am! They'll never forget, Potter!"

"No… they won't," Harry said with a laugh. And with that he walked away, leaving Draco screaming at his retreating form. It was only when Draco turned to get support from his fellow Slytherins that he found that they had retreated and that while Potter greeted his friends… Draco was all alone.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Well that was fun," Harry said dryly as he and his friends walked through the empty hallway towards the hospital wing. It had taken a lot of half truths to convince the rest of Gryffindor House to hold off on the party for a few hours, as there was nothing that excited Gryffs more than seeing an Arbok get knocked around, but in the end they had agreed. Harry had convinced them he wanted to pick up Leafeon and get the rest of his Pokemon healed and they'd all understood, knowing how important Harry's team was to him.

"You couldn't have beaten him more?" Ron whined. "Malfoy Tears are so sweat."

Ginny crinkled her nose. "Sorry but I'll take never having ANYTHING of Draco's in my mouth."

Luna gagged. "I don't even have a reference to express how disgusting that thought is."

Neville held up his hand. "That will replace the Wailord in my nightmares?"

"That is Harry's line! I can't reference Harry!" Luna complained.

"Guys!" Harry hissed. "Let's ignore Draco and focus on what he was thinking." He turned to Hermione. "So what… Hermione?"

It was only then that he noticed how truly pale she was.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. "I was able to skim not just Draco's mind but Sprout's mind too. She got thinking about the Order."

"That's great… isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head though. "Harry… the Order… your parents were part of it… the Weasleys too… the Order… they were formed for one purpose."

"What was that?" Harry pressed.

"…to allow Voldemort control of Avalon."

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: First off, if you aren't following me on Twitter I suggest you do so. Not only do I give updates on when stories are coming out, hold Q&A sessions, and drop tidbits, but you can also see me gush about my likes. Today I got giddy over the Ecto-1 Transformer that was announced (and yes, I did preorder it the first hour it was up, don't judge me!)

I've said it before and I'll say it again: Fights are the hardest for me to write. Because I find fighting boring. Give me great character interaction any day… there is a reason why I can do an Authors of Our Own Fate chapter in 2 days, A Crack of Thunder chapter in about 3 to 4… but this story takes a week to get a chapter written. Fights bore me. But I do try and put all I can into them and I hope you guys enjoy them.

Oh, as an aside? Just so you can tell what kind of stories I like, 'A Game of Stacks' is right now one of my favorite Game of Thrones stories I've ever read. It is a modern story that places the characters of Game of Thrones in the world of college libraries, deals with a ton of talking and interaction… and is hilarious and wonderful. Characters you NEVER would expect to interact do so and the author loves to nod at canon but then move well past it. And it humanizes the characters. Tywin is still ruthless… but he is secretly sleeping with the Queen of Thrones and is mentoring Arya in business and when he finds out Tyrion was almost killed he DOES rush to his apartment to check on him. And dear lord they make me care about Cersei. That is good writing.

And before someone asks… favorite Harry Potter fanfic is "Harry's New Home" (read it 4 times) and Pokemon would be "Ashes of the Past" but usually just Kanto through Johto, as I lose interest in Hoenn's arc. For Downton Abbey it would be the Fox Hunt, or really most of what Rap541 writes.

Let me be clear on Sprout's thoughts on McGonagall… this is for THIS FIC. Not my view of her in canon. Much like Snape she is different in this world… history has changed and so has she.


	21. A Sadistic Choice Part 1

Remus and Sirius fought the urge to squirm in their seats as Harry stared them down from his spot on the couch. It was ridiculous, of course. They had no reason to fear him. They were years older than him and were his guardians, after all! Remus had been a Gym Evaluator who had dealt with the likes of the Parkinsons and the Malfoys for years while Sirius had fought in the Johto/Kanto War and been the Warden and Lord of Sevii. The two of them had seen things that would make most men whimper and had lost things many would never understand. They weren't even in a place of darkness and pain! They were in Remus' living room, with a rare Avalonian sunny day sending warm rays through the large bay window and Sirius' collect of dirty magazines half hid under a cushion. There was nothing about the situation what should have made them feel worried.

And yet there was Harry, glaring at them with his hands folded in his lap, making them feel like school boys once again.

It was the eyes that were getting to them. Lily's fierce, fiery eyes, staring at them from James' face. Lily had always been able to capture someone with her eyes and make them squirm and twist until they blabbed their secrets. Even when they had been firsties and she had been the new arrival to Avalon, literally right off the boat, she had been able to dominate wills and overpower minds with just a burning gaze. That was part of the reason why so many fool-proof pranks had failed, because Lily would look at them, demand to know what they were plotting, and one of the four Marauders would end up squealing.

Years. It had been years since the two of them had been held by that gaze. Yet it hadn't lost its effectiveness, even when performed by Lily's son.

"So..." Sirius said awkwardly, shifting back and forth. Remus winced; Sirius always began to wiggle in his seat when he was about to try and squirm his way out of a bad situation and it never… EVER… worked. He'd crack a joke or try and get ahead of things but the worst thing he could do would be to try and deflect. For some reason he thought he was the master of changing the subject and that all he had to do was broach a different topic and whoever was pinning him down with a dark stare would instantly forget what they were talking about. Remus just prayed his friend had finally matured enough to realize that- "You are getting older and you may begin to find hair in places that you didn't have hair before."

Remus dropped his head into his hands.

"Sirius," Harry said dryly, his face as stony as an Onix.

"What?"

"One. Not in the mood for jokes. Two. They actually do teach sex-ed at Hogwarts. Three. Even if they didn't Jack and Clair decided to sit me down and explain things during the summer. Four. Not in the mood for jokes."

Sirius held up his hand. "One. There is always a time and place for jokes and that time is every time. Two. Do they still have Flitwick teach it?"

"Yes," Harry snapped off.

Sirius and Remus shuddered. "He doesn't still have the Mr. Mime puppet, does he?" Harry nodded, right eye twitching slightly. "We'll look into getting your memory erased… and ours. Ugh. Three. Jack and Clair?"

"They were very happy to do so."

Remus frowned. "Your girlfriend's parents taught you about safe sex?"

"Jack did. It also involved threats about how I better put a ring on Jasmine's finger before I consider it. After he left Clair explained how to have raunchy mind-blowing sex because, and I quote, "I don't need my daughter lying back and thinking of Avalon". Johtoians are very…kinky." Harry's face screwed up in a mixture of confusion, disgust, and embarrassment… and possibly arousal, it was hard to tell.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Sirius mumbled, blushing slightly and unable to look at Remus or Harry for a few seconds. When he finally looked up he smirked. "And Four. Why couldn't you say we had to be serious because then I could have-"

"I deserve answers," Harry demanded, cutting him off. "This is my history… I am paying for the sins of the last war and I deserve to know about the Order of Moltres and why it, and my parents, would EVER work with Voldemort!"

"-made a joke about me being Sirius. Because… the words… you know." Sirius quieted down rather lamely.

Remus sighed. "Harry, it's just… hard to talk about."

"Not hard enough for people to think about, to whisper about behind my back. I thought my parents were heroes in Avalon… is that what a hero is? Someone who works with Voldemort? What? Were my parents Admins who turned on him? Or tried to seize power?"

"NEVER!" Sirius snarled, his head snapping up. "James and Lily would NEVER be a part of Nocturne!"

"Then why were they trying to help put Voldemort into power?"

Remus scrubbed his face with his hands. He didn't want to talk about this, to focus on those dark times. He preferred fun stories, like his time in Hogwarts with the rest of the Marauders or when James and Lily had been in hiding yet had still managed to find laughter and joy in their newly made family. The memory of Harry at 6 months old somehow managing to get on top of the head of James' Turtonator and ride him around, babbling commands while Lily, freaked out, had sent her Blaziken to try and get Harry off only to end up with the infant riding on Blaziken's head instead. Those had been wonderful, even with the fear of the war. But what had come before that? The rumbles of the storm to come… and how they had handled it? Those were memories Remus hated to think about. Sirius too, as Remus knew that his best friend looked first at how Avalon had handled the start of their war and what he'd been a part of with the Sons of Johto… and wondered what would have happened if there had been people like Jack, Jonas, and the Sons to marshal the Avalon defense against Voldemort instead of-

"I'm waiting," Harry said coldly.

The former gym inspector's shoulders slumped. "You have to understand what we were facing and what had come before. Yes, the Great War had come and gone but it still remained in the minds of many. Children grew up hearing of those dark days, when the entire world fought against one another. When Grindelwald and his Team Ascendance took control of large sections of regions and eventually the only choice left to all was what side they would pick. There was no sitting out that war. That kind of thing… it leaves scars. After that Avalon watched as region after region fell into smaller conflicts. Southwestern Hoenn attempting to secede or Unova and Sinnoh in a Cold War. No one wanted that… no one wanted to go to war again with the pain of The Great War still fresh in their minds."

Harry opened his mouth but Sirius held up his hand, taking over. "You also need to understand the timing. Before 1967… when, if we are to believe Voldemort, Riddle found the Keystone and became possessed… Tommy boy was just a REALLY good trainer. The best of his generation. Was Pokémon League champ 6 times. Then, when we now know Tom was taken over by Voldey, he still remained relatively peaceful, winning Championships until he finally formed Nocturne in 1970 and began the war. Not that we knew that at the time. Hindsight lets us see now that they were operating for at least a decade before the war in 1979 truly broke out but back then all there were was rumors and whispers. Now all the books state the Civil War stated in 1970 but back then no one saw it coming until we were already in the thick of it. He was just… a really good trainer who had followers. Like Cynthia or Red in the last decade. There were hints there was more, that he was behind the disappearances and random attacks. But in the moment? He was just a dominant trainer. Forming not a 'Team' but a power base to help him continue to develop and grow. Shifting from the Pokémon Arena to the Political one. Demanding policy change and bringing about pressure to see his will done."

Remus nodded. "And eventually it got to the point where some began to wonder if the demon you saw was better than the one you didn't. And with that thought… came the Order of Moltres."

~Potter Family Gym, August 1979~

James looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, tugging at the cuffs of his maroon dress shirt before ripping it off and tossing it aside, it joining the pile of other similar shirts in various shades of red, orange, and yellow. No matter which one he selected he looked at his reflection and saw only a child wearing his father's suit jacket playing pretend. It didn't matter that he'd spent good money on those shirts, had them tailor made, and everyone had complemented him… he still felt like a fraud. A stand-in who was merely filling a spot temporarily.

The problem was that James had never expected to be a gym leader so young. The Potter family was known to be long lived and healthy. No history of heart attacks or cancer or strokes. Just lifespans that reached near centuries. That wasn't to say that the Potters were gym leaders until they were on their death beds, of course. It was quite common for a gym leader to retire and pass the duties on to their son or daughter but remain in an advisory position. Sometimes the former leader would become a mentor to their grandchildren or great grandchildren, showing them the ropes so that the current leader could focus on training and challenges. It allowed the old to pass along their knowledge to the young while those in their prime had a support system to ensure that they never floundered and flailed.

For the Potters that was how it had always been. Hell, James' father had only become the official leader of the Potter Family Gym when he was 55, when James had been just a little tot. His grandfather had taught James how to battle and helped James' father manage things until he'd died during James' 3rd year. Even with his father's old age Fleamont Potter had been a spry man who could run circles around 'those smart little trainers who thought they could push around an old man'. James had expected to become one of the youngest official Potter Gym leaders when he was in his 40s minimum, most likely his fifties, when his father too would hand off the reins to James and enjoy a half century of assisting the Potters that were to come. Before that though he would work in the gym, taking challenges of course, but he would also focus on raising his family, training his team, learning under his parents, and establishing himself within Avalon. Lily he knew dreamed of getting her Pokeball making mastery after their family was truly settled while James wanted to see about getting a second Pokémon breeding line for the Potters. Perhaps a Ghost type, as they were always rather tricky and cunning and that fed into his prankster side. Apparently some hotshot Tracker from Johto had discovered some kind of Ghost/Grass type on one of the Forbidden Islands near Avalon and while James normally laughed at Grass types a Ghost/Grass Pokémon would have been a challenge. He'd thought about seeing if Frank Longbottom would like to work with him on a joint venture, as the man needed something to do to get him away from his mother constantly fluttering about him.

But that had all been in the past. Before the Dragonite Pox Epidemic.

Dragonite Pox.

'How can something that sounds so stupid ruin so many lives?' James thought bitterly before finally retrieving the last shirt he tossed away and putting it back on. Luckily it hadn't gotten wrinkled and even if it had no one was going to see much of it while he had his suit jacket on. He looked fondly at his Gryffindor gold tie before selecting a black one, knowing that he needed to be professional for what was to come. Still, his mind drifted back to the Dragonite Pox Epidemic that had rang in the New Year with the rest of Avalon and robbed so many of their parents and grandparents. The old were the most affected and it had sprang forth like a Garchomp, infected many, and left scores dead. Lily had caught it early on but it had only left her with flu-like symptoms for a week and then she'd felt fine. The same with Peter. Remus and Sirius had avoided it while James had been badgered by Lily to wear gloves and a medical mask while caring for her. They'd thought that was that until James' parents had come home early from visiting the Meadowes complaining of lightheadedness and stomach pains.

Within a week James had buried them both.

In the months that followed he'd found himself forced into the role of gym leader, unprepared for the task. Worse, he was made leader during a truly chaotic time of upheaval when Avalon needed strong gym leaders and the Council of Gym Leaders needed a steady leader. For centuries the Potters had been one of those guiding forces but now James found himself on the wrong foot, feeling like he'd started a Gauntlet match with his shoes untied and his Pokeballs left in his dorm.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing Remus?"

"We need to be respectable!"

"The Sex Pistols are a very respectable band, I'll have you know! Peter, you agree right?"

"Leave me out of this!"

James found himself smiling despite his dark thoughts. Of course, if he had been allowed any wish in the world he would have asked for his parents to be with him, to help take the burden of power away. But that didn't mean he wasn't thankful for his friends for stepping up and helping him in his time of need.

Sirius wasn't a surprise at all. James had known since 6th year that Sirius would help him with the Gym and become his second in command. Sirius, like him, had been trained early on to be a Gym Leader but unlike him Sirius hadn't been given gentle guidance but rather harsh discipline that had left his friend an utter wreck. His mother alone had been a terror who never saw Sirius as good enough to be the Head of House Black and run their gym and his being sorted into Gryffindor had only confirmed her twisted views. Sirius had never talked about what his summers were like at home but at the end of their Fifth Year Sirius had shown up at the Potter Family Gym during a rainstorm covered in bruises and shivering, though not from the cold. His parents had welcomed him in, told him they had a guest room they never used anyway that he was welcome to, and then told James to leave them be for a while. He didn't know what Sirius had said but afterwards his mother had left the house while his father got the local doctor to look Sirius over…and the next time James had seen Sirius' mother she'd had bandages on her clearly broken nose.

His best friend had later told him that summer was the best time of his life and that he wished he could stay forever. James had casually told him that his home was Sirius' and that was that. Sirius had moved in and when Lily and him had gotten married he'd made it clear that the only thing he was unwilling to bend on was Sirius living at the Potter estate. His brother in all but blood would NEVER return to the Black Family Gym if James had anything to say about it. It didn't matter that Sirius' father had never disowned him, despite what his mother had wanted, and that Sirius was still the heir to the Family Gym… the building could go to rot because Sirius and James would run the Potter family gym together.

Sirius had quickly become a godsend, helping James lift the burden of running the gym on his own after his parents' death. Life didn't stop just because he was grieving and as such two days after his parents had been buried the first challenger under James' reign as gym leader had arrived. His pain had meant little to the trainer who was doing their gym challenge. And he understood... if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts and his only path towards fame, fortune, and a place in the history books was an Avalon Championship he would have been mad too if a gym leader put off his challenge for even an hour. So he'd gotten dressed, done all he could to smile even with his red eyes and sullen mood, and headed out to the arena only to find Sirius battling in his place, putting the challenger through the ringer to ensure that they earned their badge. Even now, with the pain only a dull ache and James able to truly focus on his duties, Sirius would still step in and assist. Training the Jr. Gym Leaders, ensuring that the gym was in working order, taking on challengers when James was busy...

'Once this is all done with today I'll make it official. I'll make Sirius my co-gym leader, his family be damned. If Dumbledore and the Ordercan wrangle up enough votes for this then they can force through Sirius being named a gym leader along side me.'

He moved down the stairs, shaking his head as he heard Sirius and Remus still bickering while Peter trying to stay out of trouble. Remus and Peter had been big helps as well in their own ways. While Remus still had work to do to get his accreditation to be a Gym Inspector (and put up with the Marauders mocking him for finding a way to cram more school into his life after graduating) those lessons had paid off in spades. When one was a gym leader it was easy to get lost in the 'bubble', understanding how things works from his side of the arena without seeing how it was like for a challenger. Obstacles that were too long and forced a trainer to spend multiple days trying to get to the leader (not to mention the backups this could cause if a gym's inner workings meant that only one trainer at a time could go through). Too few or too many Jr. Gym Leaders leading to team fatigue or a trainer not properly broken in before they faced the gym leader. Stimulations and challenge guidelines that broke Avalon's Gym Laws. Remus had saved James and Sirius several times from wasting time and money on elaborate ideas that would be both impractical and would be ruled illegal in the courts.

Not that Remus' help was all negative. He also suggested ways to update things and bring them into the current decade. James loved his parents but they had been stuck in the past, unwilling to upgrade. What they had started out with long before he had been born had remained up until their death and while James understood the need to honor the past he also wanted to put his own personal touch on the gym, especially if it was to be his for many years (and he would, most likely, be the longest surviving Potter Gym Leader in recorded family history). Remus had already suggested ways to make the gym more intense while also safe, such as using projectors to create the illusion of flames bursting from door ways. James knew eventually his friend would have to begin to travel but until then he would make use his knowledge.

"Sirius, go change," James said, rolling his eyes as he finally entered the living room. "Remus, go with him." 

"Why do I need to change?" Sirius complained, his long hair hanging loose and down like a curtain over his face.

"And why do I get punished by having to watch him wiggle his tiny willy into some briefs?"

"First off I don't wear briefs… or boxers… or anything. Second tiny?"

Remus smirked. "Should I be concerned that you focused on the briefs first?"

"How about you and then pathetic excuse for a mustache say that to my face?" Sirius demanded, waving his hand as Remus reached up and rubbed the thin patch of whiskers that made up the mustache he'd been trying to grow out for the last few months.

"Guys!" James snapped in annoyance. "Sirius, we need to give a good impression for-"

"For who? Voldemort?" Sirius sneered.

"Everyone," James said with a sigh. "You know that."

"…yeah," Sirius grunted, shoulders slumping before he trudged to his room.

"Remus, make sure he gets dressed. You are punished because I have other things to deal with than Sirius and you bickering like lovers."

Peter cocked an eyebrow as Remus left. "You don't want them acting like lovers so you send them off to get naked together?"

"Bickering, Peter, not acting. They want to snog that is their thing. And only Sirius is getting naked." He sat down in a recliner and sighed, running his fingers through his wild messy hair.

"They are just stressed, same as you," Peter finally said. "This whole thing… none of us want this. Not really."

"You don't seem stressed."

"Only reason I'm not pissing myself is because I haven't had a drink all day," Peter said glibly, making James chuckle.

The final member of the Marauders had always assumed he'd have no part in the Gym Leader business. Peter's father had only gotten into Hogwarts thanks to a scholarship and Peter himself had gone because his family wanted him to make connections that would help him later in life. Everyone had assumed that he'd follow in the footsteps of his old man and get an office job or something of the like. And he had been doing that for the first year out of Hogwarts, pushing papers and giving reports at a company who built… something. Honestly James had no idea. But when his parents had died James and Sirius had turned to Peter to help keep the gym afloat.

People who never did the gym circuit tended to assume that Gym Leaders just sat around waiting for challengers, collecting fat paychecks. And for a few that was true… they got a wealthy sponsor who hired them to run things or just used funds from other parts of the family business to pay for things (the Blacks were like that). But in Avalon the government was filled with penny pinchers and even if they weren't there was no way one could raise a family just doing gym battles. Others saw them as political figures and while almost all of them were considered to be on the same level as a mayor when it came to the town they called home that didn't pay either. No, gym leaders always had a secondary job to pay the bills. The Lovegoods ran their newspaper. The Longbottoms had their nursery and greenhouses that supplied potion ingredients. The Weasleys their repair shop and the Diggorys their security company. The Clearwaters did shipping while the Greengrasses had their ice rink and entertainment complex. As for the Potters they had been like the Blacks but James wasn't happy with the idea of just living off of interest. No, he wanted to expand, to grow his family' wealth and influence but do it in his own special way.

And that's why he'd hired Peter to run Marauders' Marlarkey, their new joke shop.

Peter was perfect for it, handling all the backroom stuff and the tedious things that always gave James a headache. Back at Hogwarts when it came to their pranks Peter had always been the one to come up with the nitty gritty… getting the plans just perfect. James and Sirius were the idea men, Remus added depth, and Peter ensured it happened. The same with the Joke Shop which was already a smashing success. Trainers would go through the gym attached to the house that was slowly becoming the Marauder's personally created funhouse, have their battle, then buy some of the goodies that had been thrown at them from Peter. Was all working out quite well in James' opinion.

"How is Lily handling all of this?" Peter finally asked. "She's been quiet since Dumbledore showed up last week."

James grit his teeth, wishing he'd just slammed the door on that old man and his crooked nose the moment he darkened his doorstep. "You know Lily… this is a problem and she knows the solution but that doesn't mean she isn't trying to find a better one." 

Peter licked his lips. He hadn't been there when Dumbledore had laid out for them their "only option". Neither had Remus or Sirius… they'd been out to pick up some food when the professor had shown up. James wouldn't have been surprised if Dumbledore had been waiting for everyone to be gone; that was his MO. Whenever the Marauders pulled a prank or when Lily and Snape had retaliated Dumbledore would split them all up and get one of them to break. Never the same person… each of them had been the snitch far too many times. Half the time that was the biggest fear, that you'd be the one Dumbledore went after to get his information from. The man knew how to wield guilt like it was a katana, cutting into you one slice at a time until you caved.

He'd done the same thing when he'd told Lily and him his plan to stabilize Voldemort.

No stop. Stabilize.

For the last decade Avalon had slowly but surely found itself pushed to the edge from two different angles, starting small but growing in intensity. The more innocent side, and it could only be called that in comparison to the other darker dealings that had been happening at the same span of time, was Tom Riddle and his Traditionalist Movement. The most decorated trainer Avalon had produced since Dumbledore himself had begun giving interviews speaking of corruption and a decaying of the moral fabric of Avalon. He'd spoken of how people were forgetting their history, turning away from what had made Avalon so great and so different compared to every other reason. He pointed to the Galar Region, the former colony region of Avalon that had gained independence centuries ago, and how it was now going through an industrial revolution that was ripping away the charm and beauty of their way of life. He pointed to Unova, another colony region that had won its freedom, and of how its lack of history had bred arrogance within the people because they had not lessons to learn from the past. He'd warned that Avalon would soon head down the same point.

Once he'd stirred up the fear he had begun to preach 'his way'. He'd taken the name Lord Voldemort, claiming it was an old name from the Ancient House of Gaunt, and gathered to him others who feared the changes in society. Lucius Malfoy from Kalos who said that his family had originally been from Avalon and how he wanted to return it to better days… even though Lily had found no record of Malfoys being from Avalon. The Parkinsons who had once been Gym Leaders but had lost their seat on the Gym Leader Council nearly 90 years ago after one of their Patriarchs had been found selling weapons illegally to a Team Something-Or-Other in Zelia. He'd gathered families like theirs and preached a return to the better days, to the days when the people of Avalon held their heads up high. He pointed to the lost grand estates and mourned their fall. He waved his hand at the disillusioned city teens who turned to crime because the idea of family had been lost. He mourned the famous and powerful Old Families who had been brushed aside by time and progress and how they could be brought back!

'Sounds real lovely until you look into it and see he wants to bring back serfdom where only the most elite truly are free and everyone else are basically slaves,' James thought bitterly. Even though he would have been unaffected it had been a shock to Voldemort's recruiters in Hogwarts when James had laughed in their face and told them to piss off. The Potters had always fought for freedom and the rights of others… clearly Voldemort, who claimed to love history, had forgotten that. During the Unova Revolution the Potters had argued in favor of their former colony and before that had worked to help boost up the families that worked under them, helping them thrive so their children could dream of lives other than being valets and footmen at best for their lords. James had seen that 'Traditionalist Viewpoint' in action with Sirius' family and he knew that was the last thing he wanted to return to Avalon.

Those that didn't fit the view of society driven out or worse. Men and women whose only 'crime' was to love the same sex forced to hide their desires. Children not sent to school but to the factories and workhouses to toil away. Lords sitting on gold thrones while the poor starved. Pokémon only caught by the will of a Lord, who could claim any of his villagers' companions as his own if he so desired. No hope of bettering oneself. No hope of rising above their station. Just an endless existence of service and controlled by the whims of people whose only claim to power was that they were born to the right person.

No… James did not want any of that.

'And yet we are about to allow just that,' he mentally snarled.

On its own all of this could have been managed well enough. There always seemed to be some group or another that wanted to push things too far, one way or another. If they weren't demanding that all Pokémon be kept in their balls except when they were battling and that regulations on how employers treated their employees and Pokémon be relaxed then there were the nuts screeching about how Pokémon should be left alone and attacking the likes of Ollivanders to try and capture his stock to 'free them' (only to end up keeping them in balls themselves when they found it hard to release two dozen Muks). Voldemort was merely the latest in a long string of firebrands to come along and try and stir things up for political gain. On his own it meant very little as even with how charismatic he was Avalonians were naturally lethargic when it came to politics. So long as the trains ran, the Pokecenters were open, and they got their paychecks at the end of the week they were happy. Firebrands always demanded too much. "Good times for all... so long as you show up at this time and do this thing." And the public would respond with "But there is a new episode of Fawlty Towers on and you know I can't miss that!".

Yes, on his own Voldemort's campaign would have fizzled and died. It might linger for a year or two but you could only promise the world while giving little in return for so long before the backers found something else to throw their money at and all but the fanatics drifted away. Voldemort and his supporters had known this and also known how one could take a cultural and political movement and make it a revolution: violence.

Oh, they didn't do anything themselves. Grindelwald had been the prime example of why that was a bad idea. All well and good to be giving rallies declaring that the only way to bring about change was to murder those that opposed you. A different kettle of Feebas when enough people decided to meet you blow for blow and suddenly you couldn't show your face outside the door without becoming a target for assassination. Yes, Grindelwald had caused much damage and there were some that claimed he'd come close to achieving what all Team Leaders dreamed of and conquering the world. But history showed that was far from the case. He'd taken control of Sinnoh and had occupied Kalos and Hoenn but Avalon and Unova, along with to a lesser extent Kanto and Johto as well as Kalos resistance fighters, had been ready to oppose him. While it had been Dumbledore who had ended the war with his epic battle against Grindelwald that had made him one of the most beloved men in the world had he fallen James was sure that the regions would have still driven Grindelwald back.

Voldemort had learned well from Grindelwald's fall. Don't ever do in the open what can be done in the shadows.

It frustrated James and others he talked to that nothing could ever be pinned on Voldemort or his lackies. Someone would rise up to cause problems and then something would happen to shift them away from view. Sometimes it was blatant, like when Otis Opperhammer had stood up while Voldemort had been given a speech and called him 'a gobby piece of shite that liked the sound of his own voice' before marching out of the rally. Voldemort had merely made a joke and continued on... and two weeks later Opperhammer was killed in a botched robbery. Other times it was subtle. Lily had been horrified and angered when the daughter of Rebecca Gregston, who owned Gallahad's largest convention center who had told Voldemort he couldn't hold a rally here, had been sexually assaulted, only barely managing to escape before the attack had become...well, something no person would wish upon another. No one had ever said a word but the rumors were whispered softly of the message the girl had been given: her mother backed down or next time she wouldn't 'escape'. Voldemort had been given the hall for his next rally, where he had bemoaned the crime and offered his sympathies to the girl, who had been forced to sit there and thank the mastermind of her attack for his kindness.

Many attacks though weren't personal but, like the assault, were designed to stir up fear. Arsons. Thefts. Attacks and beatings. Vandalism. Each of which then became something Voldemort could use as an example to show why the current culture was an utter failure. "Remember the good old days? Teens weren't spray painting shops, they were painting fences! Desperate men were selling drugs, they were building roads! Why can't we go back to that time?" People ate it up, never seeing how utterly convenient all those crimes were. How they seemed to slot so very nicely into Voldemort's message.

It made James feel like he one of those conspiracy nuts, gesturing at a wall filled with mad scribbles and proclaiming that yes there were Pokémon living in computers and one was a cat that turned into an angel!

The end result was that Voldemort wanted power. He wanted to rule. Everything he did was towards that goal. And Dumbledore, when he had come to James and Lily's house, had told them of his plan to deal with Voldemort once and for all.

Give him the power he craved.

"He is going to win," Dumbledore had told them with a sad little smile. "He is no longer a man shouting into the darkness. He has been heard and others lend their voice to his cries. Only something drastic would derail his movement and send it scurrying back into the shadows."

James had countered that then their answer was to fight, to finally stop reacting and be proactive. To take the fight to Voldemort instead of just wringing their hands.

Dumbledore's eyes had twinkled then, much to James' annoyance. "It is easy to proclaim that now, sitting here at the beginning of the conflict. But in the middle? Or the end? I fought in the Great War and let me tell you... no one wins."

'Easy for you to say that,' James had thought. 'You got decades of peace and now that you are nearing the end you are willing to sacrifice my future and the future of my children just so you can live out the last few years of your life without a hassle.'

His disgust must have shown on his face because Dumbledore had shaken his head and struck back. "This isn't like the old days. This won't be the Great War. I fear that the fires of revolution have died out in the world, snuffed away. Especially here. I doubt we'll ever see a true Knight of Avalon ever again. And even if we did have one... I fear that the populous wouldn't stand with him. Too many now believe in Voldemort and what he preaches... even those that would be hurt the worst by it naively believe that it will be all but them that will face the storm. And those that don't have seen what happens to people who stand up and have come to believe it better to remain quiet. It is easy to desire someone to give their life to a cause... a different matter when it is you asking to make the sacrifice.

"Yes, Voldemort is going to win. The odds are in his favor and if we stand up to him all I see is us becoming in the eyes of most the monsters that wish to ruin Avalon's peace. So is it not better to give him what he wants but on our terms? To keep him firmly in our watchful gaze. so that we know is every move?"

Dumbledore had gone on to explain that he wished to give Voldemort a small position within the Avalon Government. Most likely an undersecretary spot. He'd be able to influence policy but he would need to do so in the spotlight. To achieve this Dumbledore would use the might of the Order of Moltres.

The Order had been around for decades, forming after The Great War, kept secret save for those that were a part of it. When Grindelwald had first begun his campaign the Avalon government had been crippled by indecision. Did they fight for a region half a world away? Send soldiers and Pokémon to die on foreign soil? Especially when Grindelwald's handpicked Prime Minster had won the vote fair and square? It had nearly led to a civil war in Avalon, where neighbor refused to talk with neighbor and brother yelled at brother because they stood on opposite sides of the issue. It was only Grindelwald's invasion of Kalos and then the release by the International Police of secret documents showing how Grindelwald wished to go after Avalon after taking Hoenn that saw the government move. But by that point Team Ascension had become far too rooted and what would have been an easy war for Avalon become a slog that lasted years.

After the war Dumbledore had decided that something needed to be done to ensure that never again would Avalon be caught with such indecision. Thus the Order of Moltres, named after the fiery bird that rose from the darkness to light the way towards the heavens, had been created. A collection of ministry officials, Gym leaders, political figures, and influential trainers, the Order would work together behind the scenes to unify their message and goals so that they could create one narrative and push through changes that needed to be made. When a bill was stalled Dumbledore would contact the Order and all would do their part to rally support either for or against. Papers would run articles, the connected would whisper details at parties, and Gym Leaders would voice their support until the measure lived or died on their terms. It was rarely used, maybe once every few years, for unions easily died when overused, but when it did history was changed.

In order to get someone placed within the Avalon government they needed to be confirmed by the Gym Leaders Council as well as have support within the ministry itself, including the House of Commons and the Elite 4. Dumbledore's plan was to have the Order quietly make agreements with those already in positions of power that supported Voldemort to approve his selection to become an undersecretary. The Elite 4 would be hard, as Barty Crouch of the International Relations Department and whoever was currently running the Aurors (James could never keep the Elite 4 straight) would be against Voldemort being given any power. The Unspeakables head could never guess and the Medical Department would usually abstain these days unless it directly affected them. That would be a strike against the plan... but if all the Gym Leaders voted yes that would put enough pressure on the House of Commons to move with them. Dumbledore and his influence peddlers would get public support behind them... and Voldemort would be brought in.

James had balked at the idea of supporting Voldemort in any form. Lily had balked at the ramifications of Dumbledore's plan.

"He could use this as a stepping stone!" she had declared in horror and rage. "A unanimous Gym Leader vote and a majority of the House? He would use it as proof that he was right! Proclaim that it was the will of the people to see him rise even higher... to be made a member of the Elite 4 or Prime Minister! We would be handing him Avalon!" At that last comment Lily had picked up a vase that James' mother had picked out years ago (and that Lily, James, and even James' father had always found hideous) and thrown it at the wall inches above the headmaster's head.

Dumbledore had taken it all in good grace, calmly stirring his tea and staring her down with a look designed to make one feel guilt and shame. "Could, Lily. He could use it. Or he could make a grand mistake and face a vote of no confidence. Or find that being limited by the ministry and its bureaucracy would cause his movement to crumble when he can't deliver. Or some other person could rise up to counter him within the Ministry and end up snatching the power he desires. We don't know." He'd set his cup down and sighed. "What we do know is that our only other option is to fight. To turn this into the war I fear Voldemort wishes his crusader to become. A war we may not be able to win and would result in him gaining power than hasn't been seen in the hands of one man since the end of the Ironside Dynasty in Hoenn. Yes, we are giving him what he wants... but that doesn't mean we might never rise up in revolt. Should he, in a few years, prove to be all you and James fear then we can face the choice then of war." James had rolled his eyes at that, knowing the old man would likely be dead when that happened and thus able to avoid getting his hands dirty. "Isn't it better to have a few years of guaranteed peace... than to risk it all on a roll of the dice? Dice that might be loaded against us?"

James hated Dumbledore. He'd never thought he could ever feel that way about the headmaster but here was, hating him. Hating that he wanted James to work with Voldemort, to serve Voldemort, to give him all he desired. Hated his cowardice. His weakness.

...and hated most of all that the old man was right.

'We aren't ready for this fight,' James thought to himself bitterly as Remus and Sirius finally returned, the latter wearing a suit and dress shirt (but going without a tie... his need to rebel and James knew it would be useless to try and fight him on that). 'We can't rely upon the Order because they are already moving.' That had been a bitter pill to swallow, the realization that Dumbledore had already positioned the Order towards installing Voldemort and James and Lily and their friends were being told last, like afterthoughts. They had the votes without them, Lily had done the math and realized quickly with Remus that the likes of the Weasleys would side with the headmaster as they were such strong supporters of him. Even if the Order was split down the middle with the Voldemort supporters Dumbledore would have the votes with the Gym Leaders and the House. Unless something earthshattering occurred it was a done deal. 'We are alone. If we move to stand against Voldemort we'll be targeted by all sides. The Order won't protect us and Voldemort will be able to move to make examples of us... and that will only cement his power further.' He gripped the arm rests of his chair. 'If only we had something on the bastard! We're not prepared but we could at least convince more of the neutrals to shift over to us and declare war instead of waiting to see how the chips fell. Damn it all to hell!'

A year or so ago James would have fought, to hell with the consequences. But then he'd had his parents and Lily and him had merely been dating. Now he was a husband, the last of the Potters, the Head of his Family Gym, and god willing would soon be a father. Dumbledore was right... sometimes a few years of peace, to settle his family in place and to grow into his new reality, was worth it.

'Even,' he thought as Lily descended, her eyes hollow and her smile watery, mimicking the morose feeling he and the others felt about what they were about to do, 'at the cost of our souls.'


	22. A Sadistic Choice Part 2

Lily had been 11 years old when she had been first shown the Avalon Pokémon League. A representative from the Ministry had brought her and Severus there so that the government could show off their impressive building before she got her trainer license. She had been the first person in ages to leave Little Surrey and travel to Avalon… the first person to leave 'that bizarre little cult they have on that island', as the selected guide had told her with a cheerful smile. As if Lily was supposed to hate her home and her family. Lily loved Pokémon… had dreamed of meeting them and raising them and having them as a part of her life from the moment Severus and Mr. Snape had encountered her at the docks and shown off Mr. Snape's Wingull, who had burst from her Pokeball. She'd known that her father and mother would be horrified by her desires to be a trainer and thus she had run away from home… which was her right. They might not have realized it but the law stated that just like on the mainland when a child turned 11 they could leave home. So Lily had done just that, sneaking onto Mr. Snape's boat and only revealing herself the moment they were in Avalon waters, declaring on the stern that she wished for sanctuary. But that didn't mean that she hated her parents. She'd talked with them, sent them letters, and though her sister had refused to say another word her parents had responded back. Yes, it was to tell her that she was being foolish and that she was abandoning all they had taught her but they had talked with her. She loved her mom and dad… she just loved Pokémon more.

Yet somehow Avalon seemed to think that one couldn't love and care for someone and disagree with them. You either supported everything they did or you hated them forever.

'Which explains how Dumbledore came to this moronic solution.'

They'd brought her to the Pokémon League to finalize her trainer license… though Lily had known even then it was in an attempt to impress her. To make her stare in awe at the massive building with its Caesara Region-inspired columns and marble floors inlaid with gold. It was supposed to make her see the strength of Avalon and be entranced… and intimidated. 'Remember how small you truly are' and all that rot.

It might have worked if she were any other child who had come on their own to this strange region and was trying to navigate her way through it. The sight of the Pokémon League might have made her desire to be a part of the Ministry or at the very least fear it and wish to tow the line. The problem was that Lily had chosen Tobias Snape to be her guardian after he and his son had already become her friends and thanks to his influence Lily wasn't one to be mesmerized by fancy architecture. No, Mr. Snape was a simple man with simple beliefs and Lily had come to share those same feelings.

"Bah, bunch of empty headed fools living in their gilded cages thinking that makes them special. They don't know the meaning of hard work! How can one understand people if you haven't stuck your hands into the mud along with them? You want me to follow a man whose never tugged on a rope till his palms were raw and callouses built up on his fingers? They have soft hands, Lily, weak hands. City hands. Been counting money all their lives. Have no understanding of what we've gone through and yet they will trot out every election and act like they know us, understand us, and want what is best for us. Bah! They want us to sit down, shut up, and smile when the cameras are on. And the sad thing is a lot of people fall for that garbage. Think they truly do care for us. Not me though, Lily. Don't trust'em and never will. And you'd be wise to do the same."

So when she looked up at the great stone edifice of the Pokémon League she didn't feel awe or dread. She only felt annoyance that so much money had been wasted on a glorified monument to the rich. She wanted to tear the entire damn thing down brick by brick and build homes for those in need and pave roads for travelers. Make the building actually have a purpose!

Some called her out as a hypocrite and had actually done so to her face. She was a Potter now and Potters, like the Blacks, lived in their great estate. Except that while Lily lived in the Potter Mansion she didn't make use of 90% of it. After their wedding and honeymoon Lily had made it clear her intent to her in-laws, with them arriving the first morning she was there to find her cooking in the kitchen, having told the servants to bugger off and let her make her own damn breakfast and yes she knew how to fry a bloody tomato. And she'd done the same for lunch and dinner too. You made your own meals so you could appreciate them! After James' parents had passed she'd begun to work on shutting down much of the mansion as living space and letting James and Sirius use it for their funhouse. No, if she had her way they'd be living in the caretaker's cabin on the edge of the property. Now that was a small home, a decent home… one that made sense, damn it! There would be no hundred rooms that no one entered or servants quarters because she wouldn't have servants. And if anyone thought her children would be raised by nannies and wetnurses then they were fools. She needed to be there, to ensure they knew the value of hard work and dedication. Not to be soft.

Her children would have strong hands. Coarse rough hands. Proper hands.

"So… we could always bugger off," Peter said softly, moving to walk with her as James walked up to one of the check-in counters to get their id badges. "They really only need James for this and he'll have his Gym-Wife with him."

"Gym-Wife?" Lily whispered.

"Sirius."

Lily snorted.

"Am I wrong?" Peter asked. "Which anniversary will Jimmy remember, your wedding or when he first met Sirius?" Lily shook her head and Peter pointed at her. "There's your smile."

"I'm glad you're here," Lily said as James continued to talk with the check-in clerk. "I need someone who isn't wrapped up in this gym leader nonsense. A normal human being."

"The fact that you called me normal is quite shocking," Peter said with a self-deprecating smirk.

"But it's true. James and Sirius grew up with this madness. They are used to it. They were going to the Pokémon league when they were kids and never saw how… outrageous all of this is. How unneeded it is. It's left their entire world views skewed."

Peter bobbed his head back and forth before nodding in agreement. "Yeah… yeah, I see that. They are far from the worse, as I'm sure you know. Some of the gym brats are right pricks. Hell, Parkinson's family hasn't had a gym in decades yet he still acts like he is one of the elite few. Still, it did screw with them royally. There were a lot of times during our first few years at Hogwarts where they'd say something like they expected all the rest of us to understand and I had to remind them that no one knew what they were bloody talking about. Comments about growing up in the gym and forgetting no one else had. They didn't understand how money worked and I'd have to point out to them that no, I couldn't buy an elaborate costume for one prank, I couldn't afford it. And they'd get this odd look like they'd never heard the words 'couldn't' and 'afford' put together before. I had to train Wormtail even harder than them and they didn't understand until I practically beat it into their heads that I couldn't ask mommy or daddy to let me go to some exotic location to train and catch new Pokémon… I had to make due with what I found. That's why I got so excited when I spotted something rare when for them they could actually consider if they wanted to catch it or not." Peter frowned. "What about Remus?"

"He isn't a gym leader but his mother is Jr. Leader for the Clearwaters and Remus is going to be a Gym Inspector. He's wrapped up in their world too. Not as much as James and Sirius but he is wrapped up into it."

"I'm working at the gym too though."

"You are running a shop, Peter. You need to worry about inventory and paychecks and marketing. James and Sirius don't. They can just waste money on gags and call it a day… they make a mistake they throw more money at it." Lily shifted her weight a bit, wondering why she'd agreed to wear heels to this. She'd rather be wearing flats if she had to be dressed or a good pair of boots. "If you make a mistake it could break the store. You are grounded. Normal. I need that today. A reminder of who we are doing this for." Bitterly she added, "Or harming."

"And it has nothing to do with still feeling like an intruder, right?" Peter pressed.

Lily sighed, not saying anything as James passed to each of them a badge which declared her a 'Guest of Gym Leader James Potter' and they moved to stand in line. The Ministry had taken to such strict security measures thanks to the rise in violence, ensuring that trainers coming to complete forms and, when it was open to challenges enter the Elite 4 chambers, confirm that visitors were who they said they were.

"People were going to judge whoever he married," Peter pointed out gently. "You could have been champion of Sinnoh or a daughter of House Lovegood and they would have whispered and wondered if you were good enough. That's how things are, you know that. Hell, just look at the fuss kicked up when Bella married Rodolphus."

"Don't remind me," Lily muttered. The Black Daughters had caused such a stir in Avalon society that even with Lily making it clear to one and all she didn't give a damn about such gossip she still had to hear all about it. Lucius Malfoy had went to Lord Black to forge a marriage contract between him and one of Lord Black's nieces, stating that if he wished to reform House Malfoy (which Lily still hadn't found any evidence of existing in Avalon, despite the man's claims that they had been driven into exile centuries ago) he needed a proper wife. Everyone had assumed it would be Andromeda, the most beautiful and cunning of the Black Daughters, but she had shocked everyone by running off to Unova and marrying Ted Tonks at one of the Game Corners, getting herself exiled from the family as a result. The next sister was Bellatrix but she had apparently claimed that Frank Longbottom was going to propose to her at any minute. Lily didn't know why Lord Black had bought that up, as it was no secret that Frank was dating Alice Baird, daughter of the powerful Northern Avalonian House Baird whose island, Bairdton, was an important shipping port. That meant Lucius ended up with Narcissia… and when Frank married Alice Lord Black had been forced to scramble to find Bellatrix a husband, finally settling on Rodolphus, the son of The Tower of Avalon's warden Ricigard Lestrange. Everyone had been shocked that a daughter of House Black would marry so low, even lower than Ted Tonks, who didn't even belong to a powerful house but within a few years had proven himself one of the best lawyers in all of Avalon, second only to his wife.

"Everyone expected James to marry amongst high society. Lord Greengrass' daughter Alisa or one of the Trench twins. If not them they thought he might look across the pond… Clair Blackthorn was whispered about until she got engaged to the Kenway heir, then Agatha Specter's granddaughter Samantha, though seeing as she ran off to marry that Durwood fellow there was never a chance. All of us at Hogwarts knew he was destined for you… hell, even Snape knew it, though he didn't like it…"

"'Didn't like it' is rather charitable. I believe he suggested I tried lesbianism before hooking up with James. He even made a list of possible girls I could date…"

"…but we all knew it was coming. But outside of school? No one saw it coming and it shocked them. So they reacted badly. But they'll come to accept you."

"What if I don't want them to accept me," Lily shot back as the line finally began to move. "What if I don't care one lick about them?"

"Then don't care."

"Except not caring doesn't mean they won't still try and get me to be a part of their grand game. And frankly I'm not in a mood to be a pawn on their chess board." They reached the security checkpoint and Lily held out her badge. "They want to change me, Peter. They want to make me into a meek little housewife who frets away in her study while her big strong husband makes all the decisions. And that's not happening. I am a firebrand…" She scowled as she was waved through. 'Or I was,' she added to herself as she remembered just why they were there in the first place.

Their group of five made their way through the great atrium of the Pokémon League, Lily barely glancing at the great golden statue that dominated the main part of the high hall. The Fountain of Eternal Unity was a lovely thing until one actually began to study it and realized just how oppressive, bigoted, and misogynistic it truly was. A truly massive fountain made of blue and black marble, clear water bubbling within it, and on a pedestal stood five figures. The first were the now believed near-extinct Trinity Pokémon of Avalon: a bearded Sentorest, the burning Mantirex, and a prancing Caprocean. They each looked up at a woman dressed in a loose, robe-like dress and she in turn was staring up with adoration, clinging to a tall noble male trainer who held aloft a precursor to the Pokeball. Water shot forth from the orb and fell down on the others though the stream was directed in such a way that the male figure never got wet.

Past this Fountain Lily and the rest of her group took one of the side hallways and went up a flight of stairs to reach the Council of Gym Leaders' Hall. A dark room with paintings of famous gym leaders from the past placed between curved screens the main feature was the great table that sat in the middle, shaped like a large donut, hole and all. Lily saw that they were some of the last to arrive and the other gym leaders were chatting with each other, deciding to use the gathering as a chance to network. She rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall, her arms folded over his chest while James, Sirius, and Remus networked, her husband sparing her a glance to see if she wished to join him; her glare made it clear that no she did not. Tobias Snape's dismissive words echoed in her head and she made no move to join in with the glad-handing, Peter mumbling that he was going to get a bite to eat and asking if Lily wanted anything. She gave an affirming grunt, not caring if she was coming off as unladylike.

To her right she saw Arthur and Molly Weasley, a touch surprised that both of them had come as Molly had a home full of young ones who, from what she and James had heard, were absolute terrors. The two of them had dressed as best as they could but the Weasleys had always been a poor gym family due to the lot breeding like Lopunnies so what they considered best most would sneer at. Chatting with them was Selene Lovegood, the new bride of mad Xeno Lovegood. The Kalosian woman looked utterly stunning in her pantsuit, her silvery hair so long it nearly reached her ankles yet she managed to pull it off brilliantly. No one knew how the half-crazed Xeno had managed to get the exotic beauty to fall for him, especially as it was rumored that she was one of the Veela, but whatever he had done had worked and despite men throwing themselves at her (and a few women too) she only had eyes for her husband, claiming after each advance, "Xeno makes me laugh".

Sweeping her eyes across the room she paused on the form of Orion Black and she was quite glad to see that the bellowing beast he called a wife wasn't with him; James had done all he could to keep Lily from ever meeting Walburga Black as Lily had promised James' mother on her deathbed that the next time she saw Walburga she would bend her nose so far into her head she'd make Dumbledore's crooked beak look like the work of the finest plastic surgeon. She had no love for Orion, as she blamed him for how Sirius had been treated at home nearly as much as his wife, as the man should have done something to stop it, but she didn't hate him either. It was merely loathing at worst and she had no desire to deal with him. She was sure James was glad of that as he had warned her that Orion played all sides and unlike other bluebloods who looked down their nose at Lily because she wasn't for a noble house Orion would merely greet her with a smile… and then find a way to twist her to his advantage. He wouldn't hate her either… he would just use her.

Orion was sipping a drink, alone, but the same could not be said of the final four gym leaders. Frank Longbottom was chatting with James, clearly just as nervous as him. Apparently Augusta, Frank's mother, had finally decided to retire and put him in charge and this was his first Council meeting. Runimarch Diggory, the widow Maura Clearwater, and Clarence Greengrass, the three elder statesmen/women of the Gym Leader Council were huddled together, discussing this and that. Those three tended to vote together but Lily wondered how things would shake out now that Augusta, the final member of their voting block, had left.

"Everyone, if we can be seated?" Dumbledore said, entering the room in what was for him a muted dress shirt but for anyone else was a wild fashion disaster. Per the charter of the Avalon Government the head of Hogwarts always attended Gym Leader Councils and would serve as the tiebreaker if they ended up split; a hold over from where Hogwarts had been a true seat of power with first Merlin and then the Founders. The need for such a tie breaking vote though had rarely happened, as the power block had ensured that, but Dumbledore still came, enjoying his standing. Lily had come to realize that the kindly old headmaster had a need to be in control and thus attracted such positions of power to himself because he did not trust others to do as he desired. "Everyone, please?"

"You okay?" James asked, walking over and offering his arm.

"Let's just get this mockery done with," she said, pushing away from the table and marching towards the seat reserved for her as James' wife.

She knew she was being horrid to James but frankly she didn't care. As Dumbledore rattled on, giving the minutes of the last meeting and asking if there was any new business before they got to the actual meat of the meeting Lily sat and stewed, hating what they were about to do and hating all the more that for all her intelligence she couldn't figure out a way to prevent it. She wished that Severus was there, as it was so much easier to be an anti-social bitch when her brother was ready to be an anti-social bastard with her. She'd avoided the tedious dances at Hogwarts thanks to Severus, the two of them sneaking down to Flitwick's workshop or Slughorn's lab to work on pet projects. She had people she was friendly with but Severus was her brother in all but blood and her dearest friend and for a long time no one could compete with that. Besides dances and events bored her to tears; one time McGonagall had actually punished her by forcing her to go to a ball. Even when James and her had begun dating she'd made it clear to him that she wasn't one for small talk and tedium. "Let me tackle something to stimulate my mind or leave me be," she had told him once. It was common for her to walk about with her dex open, reading an article or watching a video. "My mind is like an engine and if you let it sit for too long without letting it run then it seizes up." That was the case here with this tedium.

Still, tedium would be better than what was to come next.

"If there is nothing else let us get to the matter of the day," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "We have been gathered to vote on the selection of a new undersecretary for the Ministry. But before we vote it is only fair to let him speak for himself." Lily tensed at that, having already guessed that Dumbledore wouldn't just go for a vote and instead would make it a show.

The reason why the Hall had its ring table was that, much like the fabled Round Table that Merlin had set up for the first king of Avalon, his final apprentice Arthur Pendragon, there would be no head of the table. This made presenting things hard though and thus when one was invited to the Hall of the Gym Leaders they stood inside the ring, able to be seen by all in attendance. The floor spiraled open and a platform slowly rose into view, on it four people.

The first was Antonin Dolohov, called the Mad Sinnohian but only behind his back. Though he had been born and raised in Avalon he bragged about his ancient Sinnoh roots and had adopted the accent and customs of that region. His dark hair was wild, from the curly mop on his head to his mess of a beard to his huge eyebrows, and he had am intense look at all times that made one question his sanity. He was a twitchy man, constantly shifting and moving, itching himself like he was infested with Jolticks, and prone to working his jaw like he was chewing on a wad of tobacco. Already in his early 50s he was the oldest of the four to arrive but he was no elder statemen. More like a madman screaming on a corner about his toenails having listening devices in them.

Next was Michael Travers, another dark haired figure but where Dolohov was wild and unkempt Travers was put together and pristine. His dark beard was neatly trimmed, his hair short and pulled back in a ponytail, and he carried himself with an air of aloofness. Lily wasn't fooled, however… Travers was a beast that knew how to pretend to be tame. He had been so bad at Hogwarts for his bigotry and hatred that even though he'd graduated 3 years before Lily attended her first year people still whispered about all the horrid things he had done. It was rumored that he had a fondness for little girls, especially those that thought themselves better than everyone else, but of course no one could prove a damn thing. His eyes swept across the room and Lily saw that he liked to linger on the younger women, smirking when they cringed. He didn't glance at her though… he avoided her gaze. A pity. She would have enjoyed staring him down.

After Travers was the only woman that was part of the group: Bellatrix Lestrange. If one were to look at her from a distance they would find her to be rather beautiful. Hair as black of the night sky, skin pale like moonlight, lips red as blood. An aristocratic face and a body that managed to have both ample curves and strong muscles. She wasn't a soft woman who got by eating candy and who would balloon out after a few years. No, she worked hard, trained, and it only made her more alluring. But as one got closer they saw that Bella wasn't… right. Her hair was soft curls but there were stray strands that managed to stick out, hinting at just how much madness lay under the surface. Her pale skin was unnatural and her lips red from where she tugged at them with her teeth, like she couldn't stand not having some flesh to chew on and so consumed a bit of herself. It was the eyes though that truly made Lily's skin crawl… when she looked at you and focused it was like you were a creature before some hungry savage beast that wanted to play with its food before eating it. Rumor had it that Bellatrix was trying to become a magnus with one of her ghost Pokémon and the Marauders had warning both her and Severus NEVER to attempt a bond with a ghost. All the books had warned that only those under extreme supervision could try such a thing as the nature of the unliving Pokemon and a human would result in madness. Bella was proof of that.

The final figure though made Lilly willing to invite all three of the others into her house if it meant she got to strangle the life from him. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

Once Riddle had been a handsome man. Lily had seen his photos in papers, celebrating his many championships at the Avalon Pokémon League. But what grace and beauty he'd once had was long gone. Riddle claimed that it was an old hereditary disease that had attacked him and that won him a lot of sympathy but Lily didn't buy it for a second. The ugliness of Riddle's body represented the ugliness of his soul. His head was completely hairless, with his head bald and him lacking eyebrows or any whiskers. His skin was a pale gray and one could see dark veins running along his scalp. His eyes were forever bloodshot and red and he seemed to have trouble breathing through his sinuses as he was prone to sucking his mouthfuls of air, causing him to make hissing sounds wherever he went. He frame was unhealthily lean, with Lily able to see bones and muscles that she shouldn't have been able to otherwise. Even attempting to wear a dark cloak over his body did little to hide the wrongness of him.

Voldemort smiled, a thin-lipped grin that did little to push aside fears before slowly taking in each and every person there, his gaze finally landing on Lily. She'd unfortunately encountered Voldemort before, from afar a few times and once or twice when he'd tried to convince James to join his movement and every time he was near he seemed to sense her and have eyes only for her.

"Lady Potter," he greeted, his voice neither high nor deep.

"Mr. Riddle," Lily countered.

His smile faltered. "I go by Lord Voldemort now. An ancient name to reflect my desire to rebuild House Gaunt."

"Apologizes… I grew out of calling myself silly names when I was five." She looked him over with a critical eye before putting on her best "Smug Elitist Bitch" persona, raising her head slightly before adding, "And dress up as well."

Voldemort merely smiled. "I wouldn't know about that, Lady Potter… you have done well to hide your roots."

"I hide nothing. I'm expected to dress like this. I'd have preferred to wear a comfy tee and some jeans but because these fools are scared to even say your name I'm expected to dress up pretty for you." Voldmeort was clearly pleased that the Gym Leaders were frightened of him. "Don't get too smug… not very impressive to get cowards and bootlickers to suck on your shriveled malformed nut-"

"Lady Potter," Dumbledore said firmly, shooting a dark look her way, "if you could please let us continue on?" Lily glared right back at Dumbledore for a moment before finally nodding. They would have to give Voldemort what he wanted but that didn't mean that Lily had to make it easy on him. Of course knowing the bastard he would probably take joy out of it… seeing her hate him so and still agreeing to give him power. Not for the first time Lily wondered about convincing James to tell all of Avalon to piss off and moving away. Kalos sounded wonderful… Sirius would love it, what with all the nude beaches, and Remus would grow to love the arts there. Peter would go along because they could set up shop anywhere and Severus was used to traveling thanks to his youth. They could pick out a small island just off the main shore, set up a little hotel for trainers, have Tobias visit when he was in the area, and leave Avalon to burn… "Now then, Lord Voldemort, if you would like to say a few words?"

"Gladly," the bald bastard said with a kind smile, holding out his arms wide as he slowly turned, taking time to look at each and every person in the room. "Good Gym Leaders… I will not insult you by introducing myself. I am quite aware of my reputation and how I am known to all of you. Many things have been said about me, for good or for ill. There are those that call me a monster or a demon, someone who lusts for power and desires only for himself. But there are others who, rightly so, say that I am merely a product of our society. We are told that Pokémon become how they are because nature abhors a vacuum. If there is a space that is lacking in a predator one is created. Herds will naturally select a new leader when the old one falls or proves unable to lead. The same is true here. I never wished to become a revolutionary. I had no desire to rise up like this and lead my movement. But I had to because SOMEONE had to stand up! Someone had to save Avalon. We are taught of the great knights who have risen up to bring Avalon back from the brink… and fate has chosen me to do just that.

"Our great region is broken. Once we were the envy of all the world. Fair and just, peaceful and prosperous. Where everyone had a position and there was no doubt that security could easily be found. But there are no Merlins anymore… no man to lead us into the light and show the way. We are a ship without a rudder and we have seen time and again how this has caused the younger generations to flounder and falter. Where there should be support and aid there is instead a dismissive need to send them out without aid, without support, and let them sink or swim. My friends… what has happened to us? How did we let it get this way? Once the Gym Leaders were true leaders of society. Once people came to you for advice and aid. Now they actively avoid you… because it is not acceptable culturally. No, better to be a rebel, to be a punk or a thug, listless and without care for tradition or the word of law… than it is to simply seek help.

"I wish to make the world a better place. A place where you are respected again. Some claim that I want to turn all but the elite into a slave race but that is far from the truth! Those same people say that Pokémon are slaves but they are not! With a Pokémon you train it, you work with it, you tell it when to act… and for our lesser members of society the same care must be given. They must be taught, they must be guided, and yes sometimes they must be commanded. Sometimes a strong hand will be needed, to make them see why they must do some things and not do others. Does this make us slaveholders? Or good caretakers? What I desire-"

"Hello, is this thing on?"

Voldemort stopped, tripping over what he was going to say next as the screens that were sunk into the walls of the Hall suddenly flickered on, staticy light flashing and bouncing as a clearly computer-generated image of a man's face appeared. The digital avatar had a long face with a beaklike nose, short cropped hair, and large ears. It appeared to be frowning before, looking about the room, it spotted Voldemort and gave the widest close-mouth grin it could.

"Oh, it seems that it is. Hi there!"

Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, his good calm nature shattered at the interruption. "What is the meaning of this? What are you playing at old man?"

"I am playing at nothing, my boy. I am as startled as you are-" 

"Excuse me, yeah… mind paying attention to the big floating head? That's would be lovely, thanks." The head bobbed up and down before continuing, its Northern accent filled with a mixture of amusement and barely contained annoyance… and odd combination, to be sure. "Right, I suppose you lot are wondering just who I am. Or maybe not… all depends on how naughty you've been. I am Looker of the International Police. Hope you don't mind but I decided to go with this daft old mug for our conversation... just felt right."

"I don't know who you are but you will cease this communication and leave us to our business," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"No."

"Excuse me." 

"I said no."

"I… do not understand. What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It means no."

"Look here, Looker-" Dumbledore said, rising up.

"No, you see here!" Looker declared, shifting from humor it barely controlled fury. "I heard that you lot were about to do something galacticly stupid so I said to myself, "Looker, you aren't going to let that happen. You are going to hack the Pokémon League, you are going to reveal all of Voldemort's dirty laundry, and then, just to finish off, you going to wipe every stinking Team Nocturne grunt off the face of the map!"

"Someone, shut off those screens!" Dumbledore demanded only for Orion Black to hold up his hand.

"I do not think so," the old man said, slowly turning his head to stare down Dumbledore. "Clearly this man has information and I for one would like to hear it. If it is meaningless it will harm nothing to let it be said."

"I agree with Lord Black," Maura Clearwater stated. "I'd like to start with this Team Nocturne you speak of. I haven't heard of them." 

"That right?" Looker turned to stare at Voldemort and his supporters. "Have you?"

"Not at all," Voldemort said firmly.

"Well, that is rather odd then, isn't it? Because I'm pretty sure that is the name you've given to your little band of rustlers, cut throats, murderers, bounty hunters, desperados, mugs, pugs, thugs, nitwits, halfwits, dimwits, vipers, snipers, con men, muggers, buggerers, bushwhackers, hornswogglers, horse thieves, train robbers, bank robbers, ass-kickers, shit-kickers and Methodists."

"Could you repeat that?" Xeno asked, having pulled out a pen and paper while Selene snickered.

"You dare slander our lord?" Dolovoh demanded.

"Do I dare? Do I dare?" Looker mocked. "Oh… I do more than that." The screen flickered, changing from the digital head to a meeting of robed figures, all of them wearing masks… save for the man at the head of their assembly, the same bald-headed, pale skinned monster that stood before Lily and the Gym Leaders.

"-call us rabble rousers and firebrands. Little more than a mob screaming in the street. But we are nothing of the sort. No… we are so much more. We are the organization that will bring Avalon to its knees and then place our boots upon its throat! We will rule those simpletons and fools, ridding this region of all the undesirables and leaving only a glorious paradise for us! We are Grindelwald's dream refined and perfected! We are Team Nocturne and together we will seize control of Avalon and then the world!"

"My my my," Looker said, the scene ending. "That seemed rather authoritarian. But perhaps that was a different pale bastard with delusions of grandeur." The Gym Leaders murmured to themselves while Voldemort cringed before quickly rallying, opening his mouth to speak only for Looker to cut him off. "But words are just words, aren't they? It's not like you ordered anyone to, oh I don't know… assault a poor girl?"

The screen changed again and Lily trembled in rage as video, this time from what was clearly a spy camera, showed Voldemort standing with Travers, patting him on the shoulder. It wasn't what he was doing that bothered Lily but what the two said that had her blood boiling.

"You have done the cause well, my faithful servant. You have done the cause well. Gregston moved against us and now will see the error of his ways."

"As you command I obey, my lord. But… why wasn't I allowed to finish? Would it not have sent a better message to rape the bitch? Maybe stick a bastard in her belly?"

"And risk your exposure? Oh no… this will warn Old Gregston what happens to those that oppose Team Nocturne. He'll think twice denying us again and when I do see his daughter she will understand that further pain is mine to grant… or to postpone."

Lily stood up from her chair. "You son of a bitch…" 

"Ah, someone gets it!" Looker declared. "But for the rest of you lot do you need more proof?" Images began to flash across the screen. Voldemort meeting with vandals. Bellatrix torturing Otis Oppernhammer, finally proving just what had happened to the man and how the injuries that had been written off as 'meaningless' had truly come to pass. Payments given to aurors to look the other way. Threats made. Property damaged. Again and again traced back to a clearly fuming Voldemort. The Gym Leaders watched on in horror and even Dumbledore had given up trying to get the feed shut down, now openly staring at Voldemort, disgusted by what he had seen; clearly the old man had his limits. "I have more if you need to see it."

"I think that is quite enough," Frank Longbottom said, standing up from his chair. "You and your false piousness, Voldemort. You claim to wish to aid Avalon but then attack it like a parasite. You claim to value traditions but I noticed that many of the old families were targets! What if we denied you your position, what then? Will you attack my family? Or the Greengrasses?"

"There is no 'if' about it," James declared, moving to stand in unity with Frank.

"I'll be dead before I allow you a position of power!" Runigard Diggory shouted.

"That… can be arranged!" Voldemort sneered before sending out a Krookodile. Diggory was struck down before he could even reach for his Pokeball, the other gym leaders crying out in panic as the large red dark type launched a Dark Pulse that struck the old man and sent him crashing against a wall, a smear of blood left on the cracked wood. "Perhaps your replacement will be more open!"

For one horrible moment it looked as if the Gym Leaders would let that affront go unanswered. They sat there, quiet and numb, cowed into being silent.

All save one.

Lily leapt over the table and threw out an all red pokeball, her Blaziken bursting out. "Sky Uppercut!" she shouted, the burning fighter nodding and delivering a hard blow on Krookodile's chin that sent him arcing over the table and crash down behind the Clearwater Gym Leader.

"Protect our lord!" Travers screamed, going for his own Pokeball only to cry out when Selene Lovegood called forth a Drampa that unleashed a Dragon Breath on his arm, causing him to drop his Pokeball. Bellatrix whipped around, calling forth her Empoleon only for her command to attack dying in her mouth when she found herself facing her uncle, Lord Black staring her down before he slowly summoned forth his own Empoleon. The far older and stronger water type glared down at Bella's Pokémon and she quickly recalled it, realizing that she had no hope of taking on Lord Black. She still raged though, snarling at him but Lord Orion, much to Lily's surprise, just stared her right down.

"Crunch!" Voldemort yelled.

"Low Sweep and then use a Flame Charge to speed up!" she shouted, the Krookodile going down hard. "Now rapid Double Kicks and move into a Blazing Kick!"

Voldemort snarled and called forth a second Pokémon, his Espeon. All signs of the calm, regal, policitally-minded man had been driven away and in their place was the rage of a despot who hadn't gotten his way. "Shut the whore up. Cru-"

"Hellfire Barrage!" James roared, calling forth his Typlosion. The Potter Family Pokémon formed mid attack, blasting a stream of fire into the ground, causing the platform Voldemort and his minions were standing on to buckle before they were forced to leap off of it, just avoiding the gas vents that formed and then ignited right under them. "No one… attacks my wife!" James bellowed.

Voldemort recalled his knocked out Krookodile, looking about as Lily's Blaziken and James' Typlosion were joined by Frank Longbottom's Venusaur, Remus' Reuniclus, Sirius' own Empoleon, Peter's Darmanitan, and Selene Lovegood's Drampa. Even Dumbledore rose and called forth his Sableye.

"Outnumbered and outmatched," Looker's digital head proclaimed. "Not a good day for you."

"It's over, Tommy boy," Lily snarled. "You lost."

"This is far from over," Voldemort said, he and his minions summoning Yamasks who quickly teleported them away.

Peter looked at the ruined remains of the Gym Leader Council Hall and shook his head. "Guess that's the end of negotiations."

~MC~MC~MC~

"The war truly began after that," Remus said, finishing his tale. "Voldemort felt that there was no reason to hide anymore, not with everything out in the open. Looker broadcasted the entire thing, sent it out to every dex, just in case Dumbledore tried to cover it up. Except for some it didn't prove he was corrupt it proved how powerful he was. Those that longed for that power as well flocked to him while others hid deeper in hopes of avoiding his wrath. Dumbledore was forced to take action with the Ministry but by that point it was too late… Voldemort had been plotting for years and while that revelation forced him to act far sooner than he expected he was so far ahead of us it was humbling. We were used to small time thugs, maybe a small gang. He had an entire network ready to spread terror and cow the public into accepting him."

"Lily and James took the lead as best as they could, made the Order public knowledge though they claimed they had started it, but for the most part we were all flying blind, reactive rather than proactive." Sirius shook his head, thinking about just how different the Johto-Kanto War and the Avalon Civil War had been. Harry had heard from the very leaders of both sides how organized they had been, even in the beginning. Even the Sons, who had been the underdogs of the war, had been better prepared than Avalon had been to fight against their foes. "Dumbledore wasn't as bad as he was in the graveyard last spring; wasn't so… extreme in his denials. But still, he always pressed for the more conservative route. To stun rather than to hurt, never to kill. To be cautious, never daring. He argued that we did no one good dead… James didn't want to listen, Lily especially. They argued that if it were up to Dumbledore we'd sit on our hands and let Voldemort do as he wished. But more than enough people bought into what he was selling… felt that while they did want to stop Team Nocturne they didn't want to die doing it. Better to live in fear than to buy freedom with their lives. That's why they honor our parents… because they were willing to sacrifice what so many were scared to give up."

Harry frowned. "That's why Umbridge said that they were like the Sons… that they caused the war. Because if they had just shut up and been quiet…" He held up his hand. "I'm not agreeing with her… just saying what she thought. How she twisted what happened to fit her own views." He shook his head. "But why didn't you guys want to say a word?"

"Shame," Remus said without hesitation. "We almost sold your future for peace in our time. We knew it was wrong but we were weak and scared… and our conviction was fragile and easily broken. If it hadn't been for Looker and then Lily…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. The Order is dead and-"

"No," Harry said, cutting him off. "The Order isn't dead. Just in disuse." Sirius and Remus stared at him but Harry was firm. "Dumbledore wasn't wrong when he decided to create the Order… but he didn't use it properly. I won't make the same mistake."

"Harry-" Sirius began.

"No," Harry repeated. "You said it yourself: Nocturne was better prepared. It had its network, its soldiers and its spies and its connections. People say I am my mother's son or that I look like my father. But I'm not my mom and dad… I'm not going to die to save Avalon. I'm Harry Potter… and I'm going to reforge the Order of Moltres and then I'm going to destroy Voldemort once and for all."


	23. Wolves at the Gate Part 2

The men and women who had pledged themselves to Voldemort weren't fools.

Well, some of them weren't.

There were, of course, the deluded minions (the ones that the likes of Lucius Malfoy called 'the pawns' who were tossed into the worst situations and whose capture or death were treated with mild indifference) who thought that by joining Team Nocturne and wearing the mask they would instantly be rewarded with lordships and positions of power. Of course that is how they went through their entire lives, constantly bouncing from one thing to the next in the belief that they were due more and that their problems weren't caused by themselves but outside forces. It wasn't their fault they married people they didn't love, or had jobs they couldn't stand. The reason they were unhappy wasn't because of their inability to find joy in their lives or pleasure in the small things, no no. It was because of something else, something that was nebulous and always changing so that it was impossible for even they to know what they were chasing some days. They just currently thought Voldemort could deliver it.

Others bought into what he was preaching. Not the truth of it, the actual schemes that he only spoke of in dark rooms and to a select few but the grand speeches. The ones that spoke of how all in Team Nocturne would dominate the region (never wondering how there could be so many kings and queens if every grunt in the group was given a crown). And some even believed what he had said before, ages ago before Looker had revealed all his dark plans. There were still a few who believed that Voldemort really was a peaceful man who just wanted to make Avalon better and that Looker and the Gym Leaders had twisted his words and falsified crimes just to keep their own hold on the power the wielded. No matter what evidence was presented to them they blindly believed in Voldemort, be he a simple preacher to the masses or a revolutionary who was on the right side of the debate. They did his dark commands, things that they had railed against in years past, and found a way to justify it all.

For others it simply didn't matter. They were gluttons for impulse, unable to resist the urge to just do whatever they wanted and Voldemort offered them a way to slate their thirsts. The Ministry wasn't going to let them rape and pillage but Voldemort offered just that and they happily accepted, never once considering what would happen later. Not jail time… they knew that was a possibility. But they never stopped to realize that all of the inner circle, the Admins, were the wealthy elite of Avalon and that a time would come when they grew tired of loose cannons who couldn't follow orders and demanded those that were just as vicious but could be held on a leash to deal with the problems in a… permanent manner.

Many in the ranks were fools. But that was okay but fools served those with clear heads quite well. Those that were at the top knew that sometimes, many times actually, you needed fools. Better to send the morons and the blinded and the misguided and the blood thirsty rushing in first, after all. These few people, the inner circle and the admins and the higher-ups, understood exactly what Team Nocturne was: a way for Voldemort to rule. Absolute. Completely. Without any hindrance. The dumb stood in his way. The merely sane worked with him. The smart ones knew their place and just hoped that if they did what he asked that they might be the most spared and worst and given positions of power as reward for loyalty. The old saying was wrong… it was better to serve in Heaven then rule in Hell if ruling meant a fast death.

And those that understood just what Voldemort's goals were and just how far he and in extension the Team would go to achieve those goals also now understood something else, something those that were fools could not see: that there was now a force willing to use their methods against them.

During the last war the people of Avalon had been too fearful and timid to actually strike back against Team Nocturne, choosing to run and hide when they attacked a town rather than attempt to fight back. And those that did stand up to them were ruled by a code of honor that left them shackled. Where Nocturne could do what it took to win their opponents acted like they were in gym battles rather than fights to the death. Only a handful, like James and Lily Potter's small group of allies, had been willing to actually use anything lethal and even then only as a final resort. Not even the aurors did that, their combat hindered by a weak minister who feared more from public opinion than the public itself.

'We used to laugh about it,' Patrick Parkinson thought as he moved through his estate, activating every security device the Parkinson home had as he rushed towards the panic room. Behind him he heard a steel gate slam down, followed by a second. The third had just begun to descend with a grinding of gears when there was a horrific screeching sound and, turning his head to glance back, he saw his pursuer's Pokémon tear an opening through the steel. They had already knocked all of Patrick's team, dispatching them easily and leaving him without a single defender. 'We aren't laughing anymore.'

Patrick Parkinson was no fool. When the first few grunts had died off in seemingly freak accidents many within Team Nocturne thought little of it. These things happen, after all, no need to panic. Men fell off cliffs while hiking. Women took a wrong turn and were attacked by thugs. Such things happened. There was no threat. They were led by Voldemort and despite what some Johto Savage might declare they were safe. The Ministry was protecting them! Well, not by choice... Fudge was so concerned with his campaign donations and had gotten so twisted and frightened by Kenway's declaration that he'd viewed it as a personal threat against himself and his inner circle and thus was moving to protect them; still, Patrick wasn't complaining that the aurors were being forced to watch out for everyone, including Team Nocturne.

But then Macnair had been killed.

'No, not killed,' Patrick thought as he darted through a room, grabbed a candle holder that, when he pulled it, revealed a hidden passage, and slipped inside. He didn't stop running though even within the secret route, for he knew that his stalkers wouldn't need long to figure out where he'd gone. 'Mutilated and destroyed and all other traces of him wiped off the face of the planet.' He had read all about what had been found at Macnair's home, or more accurately the ruined remains. His cabin had been reduced to cinders and blown apart so that it looked as if Arceus himself had driven one of his hooves down upon the earth. Not a single possession had survived and nearly all of them were unrecognizable, with at best a couple vaguely resembling what they might have once been. As for Macnair himself according to the coronor's report (something Patrick had been forced to spend good money to get as the Ministry was trying to hush it up) while his body had been burned to a crisp that wasn't what had killed him. Nicks on the ribs and along the upper spinal column showed that he had been stabbed multiple times. A bloody way to go and one that wouldn't have been quick or painless. There was no evidence of who had attacked him thanks to the body and the ground around it being first flooded with water to wash away footprints and then seared with flames to burn away nearly every particulate that might have been used.

There was no doubt in Patrick's mind though who had killed Macnair: The Pack.

'They warned us,' he thought as he hurried down some stairs and then opened another secret panel so that he emerged on the first floor. The need to move quickly warred with the need to move silently and that made the tension he felt in the pit of his stomach all the worse. He knew that one wrong move, one poor decision, would result in his death. 'They warned us in the graveyard. None of us are safe and they MEANT it.'

Kenway and his lot were taking Nocturne's playbook and using it against them. If a group posed a threat first you picked off the easiest targets, the low hanging fruit. The fringe players, the ones that truly didn't mean that much in the grand scheme. Then hit them with something hard and drastic, a message delivered in blood. And don't just target a little fish, oh no. Go after someone important... someone that was believed to be protected. Not the top, oh no... a middle man, someone on the cusp of rising to the upper echelon. A signal to all those that were paying attention of the simple fact that they could get to you. Your plans? Meaningless. Your defenses? Not a concern. Your preparations? Already too late.

Except Patrick had already been preparing for this day.

The moment he had joined Team Nocturne he had worried that someone would get it in their head to play hero. Maybe an orphan created from one of their attacks or a lawman who had nothing to lose. The things of movies, yes, but there was always a bit of reality in such things. Others within the organization had scoffed at him but he had continued on. Even after Voldemort had been slain he'd prepared, only this time he didn't say a word to anyone save his wife and that was only because she'd ask too many questions. He'd done it because he knew that some day someone would decided that Nocturne had pushed just a bit too fat and it would be time to take an eye for an eye.

And as he threw open the door to the basement and thundered down the steps, the sounds of his stalkers making their own way down from the second floor, he couldn't help but wonder if even now, with all his planning... it was too little too late.

~MC~MC~MC~

Jack moved through the hallway, his long legs eating up the distance with each stride. He was dressed in his standard hunting garb: long brown coat, red hood pulled over his head, heavy boots built for all types of climate and terrain. He flexed his fingers as he got closer, his heart pounding in his chest and a smirk on his lips. He had been waiting for this... waiting for this for quite a while. The night before he'd laid awake, thinking about what was about to happen, what he would do. This was important and there was no room for error. He tugged at the cuffs of his coat before coming to a stop before a door, his gloved hand reaching out and twisting the knob. Silently it swung open and Jack stepped into to the room, his body tense.

"IT'S THE FATHER!" came a scream and Jack made sure his knees weren't locked and his body was ready as he was struck. He felt one body strike him and then another but he still managed to stay on his feet. It was the third hit that had him down and he was then swarmed, unable to even rise as he was practically covered by assailants. There were cries and screeches and Jack huffed before reaching out only for his hand to be stilled by another attacker.

"Be gentle!" someone to his right warned and Jack glanced over at them and rolled his eyes.

"Them or me?" he asked, reaching down…

…and picking up a plucky little 4 year old who flashed him the biggest grin in the world.

"We knew you'd come, we knew!" another boy exclaimed, the others nodding as they finally stopped hugging him. Jack, for his part, didn't stand but instead sat up and crossed his legs and shifted so his back was against a wall. He set the one he'd picked up back onto his feet, the boy tugging at his blue pajamas which had dancing Pikachus on them.

"Let the others have a turn," the nurse who had issued the warning beforehand said and the kids, to their credit, backed up so the rest of the gathered mob could toddle towards him. Jack motioned gently with one hand to a little girl pulling an IV pole, her footsteps unsure and unsteady but there was a look of utter determination on her face as she finally made it to him and, carefully, held out her arms for her own hug. Jack did so, enveloping her in the embrace, feeling his rail-thin form trembling against his own as she finally released her tears.

"Shhh… it's okay," he said, rubbing her back as she sniffled. When she finally let go Jack turned to another girl, this one having to be carried by another nurse, a surgical mask on her face and a scarf covering her bald head. "You know," Jack said softly, "I have a friend, Clarissa, who also shaves her head. She fought in the war. One of the bravest women I know… she beat me quite a few times arm wrestling." The newcomer smiled at that and Jack returned it with his own grin before looking about at the group of pj-and-hospital-gown-clad kids. "Now… someone told me that it was rather boring here, what with the same toys and shows. So while I was only supposed to stay an hour… why don't I stay the entire day?"

The kids cheered and the nurses shook their heads in amusement, Mumik choosing that time to finally trot in, Baby Love right behind him pulling a wagon full of new games and toys.

The cheers from the Ecruteak Hospital's Children's Ward could be heard three floors down.

~MC~MC~MC~

A blast of Dragon Breath licked at his heels as Patrick dove into the panic room, the automatic door swinging shut with such little margin for error that it nearly took off his foot. He didn't care though as the steel rattled as the Dragonite that had been hot on his tail slammed into the door, making it quiver but, thankfully, not denting it. Patrick hit another button and a second door, this one insolated, slid into place. He didn't know if the Dragonite knew Flamethrower but he wouldn't be surprised, considering who his trainer was.

'Damn it all the hell, bad enough Kenway has our number but I get stuck with the sane members of his group.'

Kenway was certifiable, that much was clear to the Admins of Team Nocturne. A cunning warrior and one of the most deadly fighters in the world, but still crazier than a shaken bag of Zubats who'd been using Confusions on each other. That was of course terrifying because no one wanted to take on a madman in a fight because even a madman didn't know what they would do from one moment to the next. The Kalosians were creatures of emotions and even with their firm control they were still at their strongest when they simply let go and allowed their whims to guide them. Those were what the Admins had taken to called the Mad Trio.

Which left the Sane Trio to make up the rest of The Pack.

Clair Kenway. Jack's wife though no one in Nocturne understood how she had fallen for that insane radical, especially when all reports were that she was one of the most calm and collected trainers Johto had produced. But whatever the madman had done it had earned her love and her loyalty. The woman was cold… ice cold. He'd read the reports from the Carrows about the battle of Ilex and how she had hardly blinked at their threats to kill the Longbottom heir and instead prepared to attack anyway. Where Kenway might have been cowed into backing down and the Veela fallen victim to their own paternal feelings Clair had stared down the Carrows and not only called their move but then upped the ante.

She was the one who had sent her Dragonite against him when she'd finally spotted him.

Lance Blackthorn. Clair's cousin and Kenway's best friend. The man was the ice to Kenway's fire. The Johto-Kanto War would have ended far sooner had Blackthorn not been leading the Kanto forces. Just as frigid as his cousin Blackthorn was a battle commander who could stand in the middle of a firestorm and still find a way to rally his men and convince them that they would win.

He was the one that had first broken into Patrick's mansion, taking out his guards and protectors with cool efficiency.

Jonas Kenway. The Hammer of Johto. Where Kenway was a smirking, mocking monster Jonas was a relentless machine that never stopped his endless march. Oh, there was rage there, all the Kenways had it, but everything Patrick had learned about the younger Kenway brother had shown he was strategist of the group, able to lock away the Kenway impulses and instead plot and scheme. The taking of The Ghost of Olivine was the best example of that but after his brother had disappeared into the Whirl Islands Jonas had managed to keep the Sons going during his absence, leading hit and run attacks that left Kanto utterly befuddled. Patrick would have been impressed if it weren't for the fact that he now had that genius tracking him. And Jonas Kenway was ruthless. When he got it in his head to do something and focused all his energy on it there was simply no escaping him.

The death of Bruno of the Kanto Elite 4 proved that.

After Jack had returned from the Whirl Islands and led the first landing into Kanto that saw the death of Koga the brothers had begun to make odd choices. Rather than taking a straight path they would occasionally lash out at targets that were far away, forcing them to split their forces or risk going through hostile territory. No one had understood it until Bruno had gone to confront the brothers near Mt. Moon… and Jonas had sprung his trap. He'd left small parts of his forces behind after each attack, having them blend in with the populous and then move towards Mt. Moon in all directions. Thus what Bruno had thought was two armies meeting was instead the Johto forces encircling the Kanto soldiers, taking them out from their unprotected rears until they were eaten from the inside out. Jonas himself had then showed that just because he was the calmer Kenway didn't mean he wasn't able to resort to violence; he'd torn Bruno apart and then filmed the warrior selling out Kanto like a coward before he'd killed him with a bullet in his head.

Yes, Jonas Kenway wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Which was why Patrick was doing all he could not to soil himself as he saw the man examining a camera mounted on the panic room door before pulling some wires out.

"You're not getting in," Patrick declared as he flipped a switch so that he could address the three standing outside of the door via the microphone next to the camera. None of the Pack paid him any heed, with Jonas continued to work on the wires Blackthorn and his cousin paced in front of the door, looking at it with consideration. Like Pyroars stuck in a cage just hoping that the zoo feeder would make a mistake and let the door swing open the two of them moved back and forth, glowering at the barred way. "All you are fiddling around with are the cameras and mics." He scoffed, his courage rapidly returning now that he was safely locked away in the panic room with no chance of the assassins to get in. The room was designed to seal up tight the moment the door closed, not even letting poisonous fumes in, with a carbon scrubber working to keep him breathing in plenty of oxygen until the threat was dealt with. He stared at them, a smirk forming on his lips at the way they had been stymied. It just felt so good, after those beasts had invaded his home and shattered his already fragile sense of security, to see them left impotent and unable to do anything. "Are you honestly so stupid that you believe you can hotwire a panic room?"

Jonas didn't say a word nor even acknowledge that Patrick was speaking. Instead he continued to work, leaving it to the other two to address Patrick. "We have no where to go," Clair said with a shrug. "Your place is… nice. A Ratatta-den compared to Rogue's End but we can manage." She looked up at the camera and flashed a grin that was all teeth and no goodwill. "Be like staying in hotel."

"Feel free to," Patrick replied back. He felt no need to tell them that the moment the panic room's door had closed a silent alarm had been triggered. Within 10 minutes the aurors would be there, Pokémon at the ready to take down the invaders. Until then he would let them taunt him and mock him all they wanted… he would so enjoy tossing their insults right back at them as they were led away in handcuffs. "Me casa is… however that goes."

Lance quirked an eyebrow at Patrick's dismissiveness to the threat. "You know, if one were to think about it carefully… there are ways to get someone to go against their best interests." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, flicking it open and close several times. "You know, that's the thing about these old estates… really not up to code."

"You're right. Good thing I have a ton of insurance on it." Privately Patrick did rail against the idea of his family estate being destroyed. This was his home, where he had been born and raised. Just as his father and his father before him. He had finally managed to right the wrong that had been done to his family nearly a century ago and get the Parkinsons to be declared Gym Leaders once again. To have the gym taken from him, especially when Potter and Black were trying to restore their gyms by removing his once more, was unacceptable to him save for one aspect: he'd rather let it burn down then face those three. Alive he could work and plot and find a way to undo the damage. Dead was dead. Besides he seriously doubted they'd be able to too much before the aurors arrived.

"So it isn't material possessions you care for," Lance said, his tone carrying a bit of mock interest. "But you are an old family, Parkinson. You care about your family lines. What they were… and how you will continue them on."

"If you don't mind could we stop talking in riddles and metaphors and just get to the actual threat?" Patrick asked, looking at his watch and wondering what was taking the aurors so long. 'You'd think with the bribes I paid they would come quicker. Ten minutes for the peons… five minutes for me! Or sooner!'

"If you insist," Clair said before walking out of view. Lance rocked on his heels while Jonas pulled a box out of his pocket and began to wire it to the control panel he'd been tearing apart; he didn't know why the fool was keeping up at trying to break in. Patrick just waited, wondering what the hell the Pack was playing at, only for Clair to return pushing Patrick's wife Peony towards the door. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands and ankles were bond with heavy rope. Peony's makeup had run from her tears, making her look like a Pangoro, and there was a smear of blood on her forehead as Clair roughly forced her to look up at the camera, pinching her chin between her fingers. "We took a detour before we began chasing you…"

Patrick scoffed. "Kill her. You think she matters to me?" His wife let out a choking gasp but Patrick didn't care. "She gave me a daughter, no sons. No one to carry on the family name unless Pansy has a second son. And if she's anything like her mother that will never happen. So slit her throat or snap her neck… you'll actually be doing me a favor. Couldn't divorce the bitch without losing half of everything… she dies by your hands then I'm the grieving widower." He shook his head, wondering at just how pathetically predictable the Pack was. Threaten his family? Big deal. Peony had no idea that he had a mistress on the side and a bouncing baby bastard son that had been born a few years ago. He had planned to make him his heir if Pansy proved to be as barren as her mother and this would just make things easier. 'And if they are bluffing I can buy the bitch a new necklace and plead with her with tears in my eyes that I was faking the entire time. She'll eat that up.' Turned back to the screen he declared, "So threaten my wife. Hell, go to Hogwarts and kill Pansy. I don't care. And if you are thinking you can torture her into helping you get in just forget it; once the room is shut the only way to open it is to use the keypad on my side. So she is worthless, as are your threats, so stop wasting my time screaming them. I. Am. Not. Coming. Out."

"I know," Jonas said, finally standing up and tossing out a black-and-red Pokemon that opened with a blast of flame to reveal a Volcarona. He stared at the fire bug for a moment before it turned and fired off a thin beam-like Flamethrower that hit the door and made the camera's image sputter and flicker with static.

"You know, the definition of crazy is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results," Patrick said with a sneer, looking down at his watch. The aurors should be-

"Taking a long time for someone to respond to your silent alarm, isn't it?" Jonas asked, his Volcarona still blasting the door. "Odd that. Almost as if we had someone call them and tell them it was just a false alarm, that the room was being tested but everything is fine. Someone they would know had the authorization to call off their arrival." Jonas walked over to Peony and pulled out a hunting knife, running it along her arm… before he cut away the ropes binding her wrists. He did the same to her ankles as she ripped the gag from her mouth.

Patrick felt his stomach plummet to his feet.

"I knew you would betray me, you son of a bitch! You think I didn't know about that whore in Ector Town? Or the money you've been hiding from me? Your secret Alolan fund?" She let out a bitter, vengeful chuckle. "You talked about how little I mean to you? The feeling his mutual _my love_. I never wanted to be with you; my father sold me off to you to cover a gambling debt. You tied us to that moron Voldemort once and now you've done it again? He is a sick freak and you yet again are latching us to him! You deserve everything coming your way. Don't worry about Pansy… I'll make sure to buy her plenty of pretty shiny things to distract her from your disappearance…"

Fear overrode self preservation and Patrick typed in the comment to open panic room's door, watching as first the sealing wall slide away… and then feeling utter horror flow through his veins as the main door refused to budge. He punched in the code again, staring at the welded edges of the heavy metal door… and how they didn't even TREMBLE as the gears ground together while doing little else.

"Peony!" Patrick screamed, pounding on the door. "Peony!"

"You know," Jonas said coolly, moving so his face dominated the screen, "the human body can survive five days without any water… still, not a pleasant way to go. Slow. Painful. I imagine towards the end people want to kill themselves just to end the pain… only they are too weak to do so." He tilted his head and smirked. "Goodbye, Patrick Parkinson."

"Kenway!" Patrick screamed. "Kenway!" He went to the door and began to throw his weight against it, slamming into it until his shoulder ached. When that didn't work he began to claw at the melted steel the framed the door, trying to tear it away even as he broke his fingernails and blood trickled down his hands. He just kept going… he had to… had to get the door open. Had to… "KENWAY!"

~MC~MC~MC~

"He needed this," Dr. Maxwell, member of the Johto Elite 4, officially former member of the Sons of Johto (and unofficially he was still one of the inner circle and everyone friggin' knew it) and the Kenways personal doctor (not by their choice as Jack tended to put off medical assistance unless he was unconscious), said as he stood with Nurse O'Reilly, the unofficial head of the Children's Ward. The little ones were currently watching a movie on the new TV and blu ray player Jack had donated to the hospital (along with a ton of toys, books, and enough cash to ensure they could upgrade all the beds and make a few updates to other equipment that they'd been meaning to do for a while), the Father of Johto right there on the floor with the rest of them. He'd kicked off his boots and his coat was being used as a blanket for half a dozen kids; he'd come fully decked out because the kids expected it but he'd quickly shed his gear so he could better hang out with them. He had one little girl, barely two years old, curled up on his lap like she was a kitty cat, her thumb in her mouth. On either side of him he had children cuddling up to him, his arms stretched wide so that they could all more easily lean into his touch. Jack was just as engrossed in the film as the kids, paying no heed to the outside world.

"I heard about the Avalonians," Nurse O'Reilly stated. "They dragged him into another war."

"Not so much dragged… Nocturne threatened children and there was no way Jack was going to sit by and let that happen. Remember, the only reason he made our war official was because Kanto made Jasmine cry." He gestured at the little ones that were practically crawling all over the feared Father of Johto. "If anyone threatened your kids what depths do you think he'd go to in order to save them?" 

O'Reilly managed not to gulp at that. "I don't know if I should be thankful or fearful."

"Try both," Maxwell said. "He's is our guardian devil. Still, he needed this. A reminder that the world isn't all death and pain… that he's fighting for all of them."

"And they need a reminder that no matter the odds you can pull victory from the jaws of defeat." The nurse paused, a smile forming on her lips. "How hard is it going to be to get him to go home?"

"I think the better question is will they let him go?" Maxwell said with a chuckle.

~MC~MC~MC~

"No one will find him?" Clair asked, staring down at Peony Parkinson as she continued to fill out sheet after sheet with information concerning the last Avalon Civil War… and those who had avoided prosecution for their crimes. While never a member of the Inner Circle Peony had been there as the dutiful wife whenever Patrick had gone to see Voldemort and the rest o the Admins for more social moments… and tongues did like to wage when the wine was flowing and people believed themselves on the cusp of victory.

"I'm not going to be telling," Peony scoffed. "Bastard hired outside contractors to build the panic room and covered it up so well that it would take months for someone trace it all back to him. And he doesn't have that time." She paused, looking over what she'd just written down (a few juicy tidbits concerning the owner of a bookstore in Gallahad). "I told you as much when you grabbed me three days ago."

Peony still remembered that. She'd gone to Lucan City to select what new rose bushes she'd have planted come spring (the Longbottoms were filthy traitors when it came to tradition but even the elite admitted that they grew wonderful flowers) when she'd been snatched in broad daylight by the Pack, without anyone being the wiser. She'd tried to threaten them but quickly realized that the three before her weren't playing by the normal rules and had spent much of her energy desperately trying to keep some of her dignity before they ended her life. But then Lance Blackthorn had made her an offer: Her life in exchange for selling out the rest of Nocturne. The only cost would be her husband's life and half his fortune to buffer up their coffers. Peony had accepted, as if she had divorced the fool she might have gotten half but the lawyer would have taken their cut so the Pack's deal was actually rather better.

She reached down and rubbed the chunky gold armband that adorned her left bicep. She'd told Patrick that it was the latest fashion… she hadn't informed him that it was microtransmitter that recorded everything she said AND was rigged with a small explosive. The Pack wanted info but they weren't fools and even if Peony had thought about turning around and betraying them to Lord Voldemort that thought died the moment the band was snapped onto her arm.

The money had already been transferred to an offshore account, with Clair making a comment that some sick kids were about to get the surprise of a lifetime, Patrick was probably still clawing at the door, exhausting himself and making his death come all the quicker, and Peony was putting the finishing touches on her statement in her ornate dining room. The Pack was standing close but not too close, Lance Blackthorn in possession of her Pokeballs (he would return them just before they left) while Clair supervised and Jonas fiddled with the box he'd originally wired up to the panic room.

"Done," she finally said, handing the sheets to Clair. "I trust that concludes our business? I really must go and collect Pansy… her father running off with his whore and leaving us half in ruins has just… made me so emotional." She gave a mock sniff. "I believe the shores of Alola would be good for us."

"It concludes it for now," Lance said with a shrug. "We'll be back for more."

Peony blinked at that. "I'm sorry… but that wasn't part of our deal." 

Clair's dex chimed and she pulled it out, reading the message. "I _have altered the deal… pray I don't alter it any further… signed Luna Lovegood_." Clair shook her head. "I don't even want to know how that girl…"

"We made a deal concerning your life and its end at our hands," Jonas said, finally walking over to her. She cringed a little; Peony was used to dealing with the likes of Nocturne's agents, including their mad beasts like Bellatrix and Greyback, but Jonas Kenway… he was an intense creature with eyes filled with nothing but intent. When he stared at her she felt small and frightened and no amount of preparing for his gaze stopped her from shivering. "But now we have a new deal… your life not being ended by Voldemort."

"What are you talking about?" Peony said, trying to be forceful.

Jonas merely held up the box. "This had nothing to do with trapping your husband. I'd set up jammers before we got here just in case he had a phone in there. This… recorded everything the camera and mic captured." Peony blinked, taking a moment to process what he was saying… before she felt her stomach drop. "Like you working with us to kill your husband." Jonas walked over to one of the decorative light fixtures that hung on the wall and pulled free a small spy camera. "And this one just recorded you working with us to sell out Team Nocturne."

Her stomach had now gone well past her feet and was in the panic room with Patrick.

"Do you know why we singled you out, Mrs. Parkinson? Or should I say why I singled you out?" Jonas began to walk towards her, his tall lean form towering over her seated body. "Because I knew what kind of woman you were. You married a man you didn't love because all you cared about was the wealth and prestige he would bring you. Oh, you claimed that your father sold you to him but that's not why you stayed. You could have left any time. But that would have meant giving up the house and the parties. And you'd never do that. You had a daughter because you saw her achievements as a way to make yourself look grander in the public eye. Like a Pokemon you took to Coordinator contests. You entered Team Nocturne because Voldemort preached of a world where the few held all the power and you were drunk on that notion. You only care about yourself, Mrs. Parkinson, and that's how I knew you'd be a squealer. Because squealers only care about themselves. But while that can work for me at the moment I am not like everyone else who would believe that I am different and you wouldn't do the same damn thing to me, that you wouldn't turn right around and betray us to Voldemort. Maybe try and get yourself deeper into the Inner Circle? Wait just long enough for Patrick to die before letting your Lord know? Or maybe give us some false information along with the real facts in these statements?" He took the information she'd given Clair and waved it in her face before carefully scanning her statements with the camera. "Oh, I'm sure there is plenty of real information here… but I bet you planted something that would work perfect as a trap."

Peony swallowed. Yes, she had done just that.

"So here is what is going to happen, Mrs. Parkinson. You are going to leave. Go to Alola with your husband's money. Pick up your daughter and whisk her away. And we are going to pick off your social circle one by one. But should we have any more questions we will seek you out and you will be more than happy to answer them. Because if you don't… if you hide or if you think of going to Voldemort and setting a trap for us, people that we are in touch with, people you'll never find, have been instructed to deliver the video of you selling out Team Nocturne to us… WORKING with us to destroy them… to Voldemort himself. Along with a detonator tied to that bomb we have on you." Jonas leaned forward and he let slip the smallest of smiles. "We own you, Mrs. Parkinson. So would you like to correct some of your comments in these papers?"

Peony, after a moment, quietly motioned for them to hand her the pen. Jonas, Clair, and Lance watched without saying a word, letting her alter her statements to get rid of the false information. Finally she passed them back, her arm trembling, and Clair accepted them.

"We'll be in touch," Lance said, placing her Pokeballs on the table before pressing a button on his watch. "Ghost? This is the Pack. Psychic Pokemon ready? Teleport us."

And with that they were gone, leaving Peony trembling alone in her dining room.


	24. Plots and Plans

One of the things harry had learned since coming to Avalon was to enjoy the warm weather while he could because it never lasted as long as he would have liked. Little Surrey hadn't been balmy in any sense of the word but it had at least had seen nice summer days and cool but pleasant springs and falls. The type of weather where, even though he'd been forced to be out weeding his aunt's garden or washing his uncle's car, he could at least enjoy a nice breeze on his face and a warm sun on his skin. Avalon however, especially Northern Avalon where Hogwarts laid, had none of that. What could be considered 'summer' was at best an above average spring day while said springs were wet affairs where one was more likely to be able to surf in the puddles that formed on the routes than frolic in the sun. Fall was usually a dreary affair, perfect for the haunted season but not that great for those that liked to be outdoors. And the winters... they were like a wild Gyarados, rampaging one moment, mellow the next, never going where one would expect.

That was why Harry was enjoying a rare sunny fall day, thanking Arceus or whatever deity was looking down upon him that it was a Hogsmeade weekend that had been graced with such weather.

He and his friends were walking down the main street, their variety of red coats (in different shades and cuts from Ron's rough and worn coat to Luna's elegant long-tailed Kalosian-made jacket to Harry's own hooded Johtoian-style garment) snapping in the stiff but rather pleasant breeze. They had just gotten done looking through the small bookstore (translation: they had gotten done 20 minutes ago and then spent the rest of their time dragging Hermione out as she whined that the books were lonely and wanted to go home with her) and had snagged some wonderfully greasy, fattening, not-safe-for-consumption-but-damn-it-they-taste-so-good burgers and were marchining for a small wooded picnic area just outside of the village. Harry had learned of it last year thanks to Cedric, who had shown him and the other champions his '"favorite spot in all of Avalon" and all of them were looking forward to relaxing for an hour or two before heading back into town to do some final bit of shopping.

The only negative to the entire venture was that they were trailed by a chaperone. Due to all the attention Voldemort had been sending Harry's way it had been decided that it would be unwise to just let Harry wander about. He had a feeling if Dumbledore had his way Harry would have remained at Hogwarts but enough of the staff had put their foot down and said it wouldn't be fair to him to be the school's prisoner and he needed some time to be a kid. As such the staff had decided to take turns watching him and his friends while Dobby had to be out and within touching distance to teleport Harry away should an attack happen. He hadn't like that last part as it meant his friends were left behind but between Hermione's psychic types it was decided that the rest of The Pride would be able to get away should things go tits up.

He chaperone that day was Prof. Slate, who at least remained close enough to keep watch on them but not so close that Harry and his friends couldn't talk privately. At the moment though he was next to Harry, though that was mostly because he'd attempted to woo Mrs. O'Malley and her husband hadn't liked that and thus it had been up to the Pride to drag him away.

'The sight of Mrs. O'Malley popping out her dentures so she could better make kissy-faces at Prof. Slate will replace the Wailord in my nightmares,' Harry thought when he remembered just how flattered the 90 year old woman had been by Brock begging her to educate him in the matters of love.

"Your Leafeon has a lovely coat, Harry," the Battle Instructor stated as they turned off Main Street and moved towards the picnic area.

"Thank you!" Leafeon declared, ignoring the startled looks from the shopkeeps that he could talk.

"Why are you okay with him blabbing?" Ron asked, before jerking a thumb at Hedwig who was gliding behind them. "Or her? I mean, I'm around them all the time and it startles me. Psychic types I get but actual talking…"

"I'm used to talking Pokémon," Prof. Slate said. His brow furrowed. "Granted, normally they are calling me a twerp..."

"I can do that if it would make you feel better," Leafeon said with a laugh.

"I'm good," Prof. Slate said as they finally got out of the village and went through some trees towards the little-used picnic area. "Feels good to stretch my legs... I'm not used to sitting at a desk for hours on end."

"You used to walk around?" Hermione asked.

Prof. Slate grinned wistfully. "When I was around your age I used to travel with friends around the different regions. Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, we even did Johto right after the war. Prof. Oak tried to convince Ash not to go, that it wasn't safe, but he just laughed and said there were so many new Pokémon he wanted to meet and it didn't matter what had happened he was going to see them all."

"Your friend must have loved Pokémon," Ginny pointed out. "A Kantoian in Johto right after the war?"

"We were some of the very first people from our region to travel through Johto after the war. Looking back though Team Rocket gave us more problems than any of the Sons. I don't even remember a single one of them messing with us."

"The Sons don't hurt kids," Harry said simply. "Jack would have personally eliminated anyone foolish enough to do so in his region." He didn't even try to deny that Johto belonged to Jack, whether his teacher wanted to admit that or not.

Prof. Slate nodded at that as they finally arrived at the picnic area. Harry set his bag on the table before wiggling his fingers, using the pre-designated twitches and movements to shift which Pokeball he would call out. "Alright Vegeta, come on out!" His palm opened and the Pokeball shot out, the large dragon appeared with his arms folded over his chest and an annoyed look on his face. "Guard us while we're eating and then we'll get you a big lunch," Harry told him, pointing at Dobby who had levitated a massive box filled with food for everyone's Pokémon; the fighting type finally nodding once he was pleased with the selection and stomping off.

His friends began to release their Pokémon too after that. Another thing they'd come up with to keep themselves protected was to sent out a few Pokémon to stand guard, alert to any danger. Harry had debated who to send out but in the end for him the Kommo-O was the only choice. Ludwig would be too concerned with serving him, Togekiss was too happy and giddy to be a good guard, Leafeon and Hedwig were built for speed, Firebolt and Orion would fight if only one was selected, Dobby had to stay close, and he didn't know if he was worthy enough to command The Beast yet. That left his newest Pokémon who luckily loved to fight.

The gang couldn't send out a ton of Pokémon, as it would make retreating hard, but each could send out one or two. Luna selected Whomper and Luna Jr., the latter glaring at everyone before leapng into the trees to spy on them all from above while the former saluted Luna and joined his 'brother trees' in standing watch. Neville selected Flora, who had become utterly HUGE ever since evolving into a Venasaur. The grass type quickly thrust several vines into the ground, communicating with Whomper's new tree friends to have them act as detection devices. Ron had his Beartric and his Emboar, the two fist bumping each other before moving to the opposite end of the clearing. Ginny had gone through the hardest selection, as all her Pokémon were built for speed and stealth rather than power, but finally she went with her Infernape, who bowed to her before apparently deciding to practice his meditative stances. The last was Hermione, who had her Delphox out... and Celebi.

"You don't seem that shocked to see her," Hermione said, running her fingers along Celebi's head. When she'd sent Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and Whomper back into the past the mythical Pokémon had burned out her time travel ability, just as Hermione had predicted, and was slowly building back up her strength. According to Hermione could now send just Hermione back but she rarely used the power out of fear of hurting her dear partner. Better to let her get back to full strength and better still not to abuse time travel, as Hermione had admitted that the events of that aborted timeline had shown her how precious Celebi's power was.

"Also well used to that." Brock smiled as Celebi turned to look at him and let out a delighted coo, flying over to him before pressing her head against his. After a moment Brock let out a chuckle. "Yes… Sammy is fine." Celebi, delighted by that response, returned to Hermione, who looked at their professor in confusion, though Slate made no move to explain. "Well, enjoy your greasy burgers. I'm going to make lunch over there so you can have some privacy. Might also make some donuts too, if you want dessert." With that he walked off, summoning an elegant Ninetales before setting up his cooking supplies well out of earshot.

"How he is going to make donuts with a camp cooker?" Neville asked.

"Who cares, we get donuts!" Ron practically cheered.

After that the chattered went down to the idle conversations teenagers had when they didn't really have anything to say but didn't want to leave the air filled with nothing more than silence. Food was passed out, seats were taken, and the group known as The Pride filled their bellies with some of the worst-yet-delicious food young people could get their hands on. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later, once everything had been consumed and Harry for one was basking in the glow of post-fast food binge bliss that the conversation finally turned back to matters of interest and importance. Of the war that was brewing and their part in it… despite everyone trying to keep them out of it.

"So I'm guessing you haven't had that much luck with recruiting for…" Neville paused, lips pursed in thought, "do I call it the Order of Moltres or are we keeping that name under wraps for now?"

"Well right now it's the Order of Psyduck considering how much of a pain it is," Harry muttered, snagging a French fry moments before Ginny could steal it and popping it into his mouth. "I can't even decide who to approach first, let alone actually make contact. I keep thinking that I know exactly who I'm going to meet with first only to change my mind right before I approach. It's worse than trying to ask a girl out!"

"How would you know what that's like?" Ginny teased. "Jasmine pretty much marked you as her own the moment she met you."

"Not going to argue against that?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't pipe up.

He shrugged. "Why argue against what is true?" He crumpled up the wrapper from his burger and tossed it towards the garbage can… only to miss, forcing him to get up and toss it away himself. He ignored his friends snickers and went right back to his seat. "Anyway, I'm still not sure who to approach first. I have a list of people I want to bring in… need to start with Hogwarts first, obviously as that is where we are at now and I can't just leave and go traveling around Avalon asking people if they want to join me in forming a clandestine alliance to overthrow Voldemort."

"I notice you haven't asked us to join yet," Neville pointed out, calling Flora over and pulling out some pruning shears so that he could groom her fronds.

Harry made a face. "You guys were always going to be a part of this! I would never-"

"You haven't asked though," Ron pointed out with a smirk.

"…you aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I want to join but I need to know the benefits. Dental, medical…"

"I liked you better when you were just a bookworm. Cedric has ruined you." Harry let out a grumble before sighing. "Guys, would you like to join the Order of Moltres?"

Neville bobbed his head back and forth. "Maybe?"

"Maybe!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione is right, what is in it for us?" Ron added.

Leafeon let out a laugh. "How can we trust you as a leader when you can't even throw something away properly?"

"You stay out of this!" Harry thundered, Hedwig joining in with the laughter.

Ginny leaned over the table and batted her eyes. "Oh no, you must do better than that. Woo us, Harry Potter." 

"Excuse me?"

"Woo us. Make us want to work with you, be part of your 6-way."

Harry glowered at her. "First, please don't call it that. Second…" he pointed at the table. "You stuck your elbow in some ketchup."

"Damn it!" Ginny exclaimed, rearing back and grabbing some napkins. "This better come out…"

Hermione handed her an alcohol wipe. "Use this, it will work better-"

"ENOUGH!" Luna roared, slamming her fist against the picnic table. "Seduce me!"

"W-what?" Harry stammered.

"Seduce me! If you want me to be in your Order you must make me want it." She stood up and loomed over Harry. "Seduce me!"

Harry swallowed but glancing at his friends proved he'd get no help from any of them, meaning he had to handle Luna and her madness on his own. "Right. Right, okay." He glanced nervously at Luna and forced himself to smile. "Hey there… good lookin'. I got this Order of Moltres-OW!" Harry's head snapped back, cheek stinging where Luna had slapped him.

"I am not one of your fried chicken tramps! I am a woman! I like my secret clandestine groups mysterious… dangerous. You want to be my cloak-and-dagger leader? Earn it! Seduce me!"

"…Neville, I suddenly have a lot more respect for you," Harry whimpered.

Luna though lifted Harry's chin so he was staring at her. "You complimented Neville. That works for me. We are all in."

"We are?" Ginny asked. Luna shot her a death glare at that had Ginny cringing. "Okey dokey."

The blonde went back to normal. "Okay, so you need to select someone to be your first contact and you can't decide who so we need to help. Suggestions everyone?"

Once it was clear that… whatever had happened with Luna… was over the group actually got down to business.

Ron rubbed his chin. "Well, Dean or Seamus might be good… you could probably get the entire Gauntlet Team to join up. That would let you get some older students. The girls are really smart, so Katie and-"

Harry held up his hand. "Sorry Ron but Gryffindor is going to be last."

His red-headed friend sputtered. "Wait, why? This isn't about Cormac, is it? He's an ass, Harry, just ignore him!"

Shaking his head Harry smiled slightly. "I'm not worried about his one-man campaign, Ron." Ever since the meeting about Umbridge all the Gryffindors had taken Harry's suggestion to play her game… except Cormac, who had lived up to every negative stereotype of the brash Gryffindor and as such earned a ton of detentions and lost points. Now there was almost no chance of the House of Courage winning the House Cup (not that Harry and his Pride carried… the House Cup had lost meaning the first time Voldemort had nearly killed him) thanks to the deficit Cormac had put them in. Somehow that was also Harry's fault and Cormac had been trying to rally the House against him ever since… and failed horribly seeing as the only one that was causing problems with Cormac himself.

"Then what's the problem?" Ron demanded.

It was Hermione who answered. "If we want this new Order to look like anything OTHER than a Gryffindor Social Club we need other Houses. All the Houses. And the best way to do that is to bring in someone from the other houses first, before Gryffindor."

Ron nodded, considering that… before paling. "Slytherins?" he asked weakly.

"I thought you didn't mind Slytherins?" Luna asked, tilting her head.

"I said they weren't half bad! That doesn't mean I want to rub elbows with them all the time at tea parties and knitting circles."

Harry and the rest of the group all shared a look.

"You have no idea what secret mysterious groups do when they meet, do you?" Ginny finally asked her brother.

"…if I say we can have Slytherins will you drop this?"

"Done," Harry said before anyone else could say anything.

Neville glanced at the others, running his fingers along Flora's head. "To be fair the Slytherins our age have gotten rather quiet ever since Pansy left."

Harry nodded in agreement to that. Eight days ago Pansy had been asked to come to Prof. Snape's office in the middle of breakfast and had never been seen in Hogwarts again. Rumors had run rampant for much of that day, with everything from she was pregnant with Draco's child (Harry did NOT need that visual in his head!) to her being caught as a drug mule (less offensive than her and Draco banging) to her being a secret witch/vampire hybrid who was a member of some group called the Heretics (Harry was pretty sure Luna had started that one). It had only been the next day during dinner that Prof. Dumbledore had announced that Pansy's father had disappeared after taking half the family fortune and as such her mother had decided to pull her from Hogwarts permanently.

No one had truly mourned her leaving. Pansy had been an alpha bitch who had made Cho Chang (before the Voldemort possession) look like a perky friendly minister's daughter. Even those that might have been her friends didn't mind that she was gone and, from the way Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had walked about Hogwarts after the news, seen her leaving as a great weight being lifted from their shoulders. The only one to truly be upset had been Draco, who had looked ready to throw a tantrum right there at the table and afterwards had loudly declared that it was Harry's fault that Mr. Parkinson had run off. How exactly it was his fault Harry wasn't for sure but Draco was convinced Harry had ordered the man kidnapped or murdered and thus it was all his fault that Draco's little snuggle bunny (and Harry internally gagged at that) had left without even giving Draco a goodbye.

Harry had resisted the urge to point out that if he had the power to make people disappear he'd have used it first on Voldemort and then on Draco himself.

Hermione frowned, rubbing her chin while Celebi mimicked her. "And the problem is how each House would react to us selecting someone from another. We go with Slytherins and while it would send a strong message that we do mean to invite all it also could mean people assume we are going for darker desires with our goals. Ravenclaw might get the Slytherins upset they weren't first and that we are just playing it safe and the Hufflepuffs thinking we just want them for their brains. And with the Puffs both will see it as a slap in the face because people are weird about Puffs."

"Because they are puffs," Ron pointed out.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, beginning to see your problem, Harry. I mean, not only do you have that but secrecy is key… you select the wrong person and they say no and then blab to everyone what you are doing and the Order is dead before it even gets off the ground."

Harry held his head in his hands. "You are just telling me things I already know!"

Leafeon rubbed his head against his leg. "That's what friends are for… I think."

Luna suddenly stood up. "It is obvious! We should ask Brock!"

Harry and the rest of the Pride looked at each other.

"Samson?" Ron ventured.

"Eddie?" Neville offered.

"Matthew?" Hermione asked

"Sheriff Jimmy?" Harry inquired.

"The Soul King?" Ginny wagered.

Luna frowned. "Our professor, Brock Slate. Also that is Brook, Ginny, not Brock. Nice try though."

"And why would we ask Prof. Slate?" Harry finally asked once he wrapped his head around Luna for once NOT being the one doing references.

"He made friends with a ton of famous people, like Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower and May Maple and Dawn Berlitz… he's really good at making connections so he could help." Luna turned and yelled, "Prof. Slate, we need to ask you a question!"

The professor hurried over with a covered platter, Luna waving off her friends' sputtered questions. "Hey guys, already done? Hope you saved room for my famous jelly donuts!" He uncovered the platter to reveal a bunch of mounds covered in white coconut with stripes of black pastry running along the bottom. "They are as good as they look."

"…are those rice-" Hermione began before Ron slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nice. She meant nice." He then hissed, "If you cost me donuts I will never forgive you." Hermione nodded quickly and Ron removed his hand before reaching over and snagging several of the odd donuts.

"Prof. Slate," Luna said sweetly as she selected a donut, "if you were forming a super secret group that would all you total domination of the world how would you go about recruiting minions?"

Harry fought the urge to smack his head while Prof. Slate just blinked.

"I assume there is more to this than what she said," the battle instructor finally said.

Neville thankfully jumped in. "You know that all of us are close, right?"

"The Pride, from what I hear," Slate stated.

"Well, we want to expand our horizons... make more connections with people. The world isn't just the six of us. Between all of us there four current or future gyms represented... five if you count Hermione and her boyfriend Cedric"

Hermione began to talk next. "We realized that we need to make more friends, have more people we can talk to and call upon for help. We don't know everything, after all. But the problem is... we kind of have a reputation."

"We haven't exactly let a ton of people in," Harry said. "I mean, I have the other champions, and there is Cedric... but other than them the last person any of us made friends with from a different House was Luna and she's a Gryffindor now."

"I have been assimilated. Resistance is futile," Luna stated.

"I actually got that one," Ginny whispered.

"The point," Harry said, "is that I... all of us... want to get to know more people in Hogwarts better but we're not sure how to approach them. Get them to hear us out. Add in the Gryffindor/Slytherin Feud..." He trialed off weakly.

Prof. Slate though seemed to understand completely, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem." He reached down and rubbed his Ninetale's head. "My friends Ash and Misty aren't exactly the most people-friendly people in the world. Well, now they are MUCH better but when I first met them? Misty could get abrasive real fast and Ash... he was rather..." he searched for the right word, "focused on Pokémon and battling and winning badges. It could get intense. We tended to run into misunderstandings all the time. Heck, we had enemies that wanted to utterly destroy us. But time and again... we won them over. Quickly too! Ash might come off as a bit of a ditz and far too consumed with Pokémon but when people got to know the real him they grew to love him. They were... are... very loyal to him. Heck, I haven't seen him in over 18 months but if he called needing my held right now I'd drop everything to get to him.

"Now, how did he get over that hurdle? He offered help. You can try and convince someone til you are blue in the face that you two should be friends but doesn't mean they will actually listen. But offer them help in some way? Assistance? That gives you an in." He held up his hand. "I know that can sound real bad... like you're bribing someone to get to know you and you'll hold things over their head unless they pay off their debt, but that isn't what I'm getting at. Ash just wanted to help people, we all did, and that real quickly made enemies into allies."

Harry took that all in, his mind racing. 'But what can I do that can help other people? Hermione could do study group, maybe, but that could just be with her, not the rest of us, and I don't want to put everything on her. It needs to be more than that, something all of us...' his thoughts trailed off as he thought about all he and his friends had done during the summer. Their lessons and studies and apprenticeships and training. Learning from the best in the world. Things people would kill to learn...

"Prof. Slate," Harry finally said, a small smile forming on his lips, "would you be interested in being the facility sponsor for a battle club?"

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Short chapter but back off, it had a ton of winks and nods to the anime and I got to see Detective Pikachu which was utterly amazing.

This chapter was a nice pallet cleanser after the darker chapters we had before. Just a chance for the teens to be teens, for some fun jokes, so on and so forth.

And because it was a short chapter I leave you with this insane Omake:

 _ **And now the story of a group of students who want to try and save Hogwarts and the one student who had no choice but to lead them.**_ __

 _ **It's Harry Potter and the Arrested Development.**_

 _Created by Mr. Chaos_

 _ **This is Prof. Dumbledore. He is talking to Harry, who is looking for some answers.**_

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know how Voldemort survived?" Harry asked as he walked with the old headmaster.

The white-haired man's eyes twinkled as he shook his head. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't know, my boy."

 _ **Actually he did. He knew that Voldemort had made Horcruxes but he had decided not to say a word… for reasons.**_

"But I swear to you Harry, I will never lie to you."

 _ **He would.**_

 _ **Later on Harry chatted with his friends Ron, Hermione, and for some reason Seamus Finnigan was there**_

(Mr. F!)

Ron snorted as he walked out of the potion's dungeon. "Greasy bat. I beat he never had a friend in the world."

 _ **He did have a friend: Harry's mother, whose death haunted him. He also didn't say a word for… reasons.**_

"Yeah!" Harry said with a laugh. "Nothing like my da! He was the greatest guy in the world." 

_**Well…**_ __

(20 years earlier…)

"Stop hitting yourself!" James Potter proclaimed as he used his magic to some firstie punch himself in the stomach. "Ah, this is great."

Lily though wasn't amused. "James Potter, stop that trick at once!" 

"Magic, Lily, it's called magic! A trick is something a whore does for money!"

 _ **Back at the dorm Harry and Ron talk more about the past.**_

"I just wish there one someone still around who was friends with my dad!" Harry complained, ignoring the banner Neville's gran had enchanted to hang over their beds that read "Neville, You're Breaking My Heart!".

"Squeak Squeak," Scabbers said (translation: maybe… there is.)

(Cloying music plays)

 _ **Down in the Great Hall Fred and George basked in a prank they had just pulled.**_

Fred clapped his brother on the back. "That went well!" 

_**It hadn't. The release of the giant dung beetles alone caused 2.5 million galleons in damage and would result in much needed therapy.  
**_ _  
_"Why!?" Argus sobbed

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement Harry spent time with the woman he loved.**_

"I love you Ginny," Harry whispered as he cupped her face in his hands.

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ _  
_Most of the Harry Potter fanbased frowned. "…her?"

 _ **Back in the Room of Requirement Harry and Ginny got closer and Ginny showed why she deserved to be Harry's true love.  
**_ _  
_Ginny pulled off her shirt.

"I want to go slow," Harry whispered.

"We will." 

(Cut to a shot of a man diving for home plate)

 _ **In her office Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape debated teaching methods**_

McGonagall stared at Snape (who was painted blue thanks to a potions mishap). "I never favor any one student over another! I care for all my Gryffindors equally."

 _ **Two Hours Earlier:  
**_ _  
_McGonagall sipped on her Rum and Pumpkin juice. "I don't care for Ron."

 _ **Harry then decided to visit his friend Sirius who was a prisoner in his childhood home**_

"I just want to live with you!" Harry complained.

"Soon, Harry, I promise," Sirius said, patting Harry's hand.

"NO TOUCHING!" Tonks yelled, Sirius and Harry holding up their hands to show they weren't touching.

 _ **At the Ministry of Magic Harry finally confronted the man he had been told had killed his parents.**_

"So you have come to face me, have you Potter?" Voldemort taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry stated, gripping his wand.

"Oh, but I think you are!" Voldemort declared. "You are a chicken, I can tell!" With that Voldemort held up his hand to h9is forehead and began to wave it. "Cha-chicha-chicha!"

"What… what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"This is you, being a chicken!" the Dark Lord said snidely.

"...that isn't what a chicken sounds like."

Luicus Malfoy huffed. "It is more like this! Coo-cacoo-cacoo!" He began to hop up and down while wagging his shoulders.

Bellatrix cackled, sliding her hands together. "No no, it's like this! Ca-caca! Ca-caca!"

"Have… have any of you ever seen a chicken before?" Harry asked before turning and seeing everyone else, including his friends, were trying and failing to act like chickens. "I've made a huge mistake."

 _ **On the next Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Peter loses a hand.**_

"I'm a monster!" Peter screamed waving the prostatic claw about.

 _ **Mr. Chaos gets sued by Ron Howard**_

"Which one is the fan fic writer that stole my bit?" Mr. Howard said before sighing.

 _ **But then he caught a lucky break**_

"I think it is the guy who writes Robb Returns," his assistant said.

"Great, sue the pants off him!" Ron declared

(Cut to a shot of a man diving for home plate)

 _ **And Lucius Malfoy contemplates his life**_

Lucius sat in a chair, staring out blankly into the distance as 'Hello Darkness My Old Friend' played on the wireless.


	25. The Arcanine and the Seismitoad

Harry and his friends didn't say a word as they left History Class. Not because they were shocked or appalled by the her horrific teaching. Mostly because they were immune to the pink blob's inability to actually teach anything, let alone the truth. To call what she did a 'lesson' was not just an insult to the teaching profession but to the English language as applying that definition to Umbridge's fanatical ramblings was blasphemous. She couldn't even be accused of being a teacher who put her own biased views on display as 'teaching' was something that also seemed well beyond her grasp. Mostly the class just sat there as she rambled on, dancing from one topic to the next. Even the first years had begun to question if the woman even had a syllabus. Luna had complained that she was worse than 'Miss Wilson and her Tandy Computer talks', whatever that meant.

No, their silence came from them knowing that if they uttered a word in earshot of the slimy Seismitoad she would use it as a reason to give them detention and none of Harry or his friends were in the mood for that. Cormac had gotten enough of them for all of Gryffindor and the tales Harry had heard (not from the puffed up braggard himself as he hated Harry's guts) was that Umbridge was doing things in detentions that would force Harry's hand. Tales of her Chansey using Double Slap on students that didn't work fast enough, of her Wigglytuff letting out ear-piercing shrieks if one dared to yawn let alone talk, and the like showed that Umbridge wasn't interested in teaching. Even Snape, at his most gruff, had never resorted to violence. 'Foolish waste of time and energy', Harry could hear the man snapping. 'If a lazy child doesn't want to learn they never will. Better to shame them into at least being quiet so others can learn than to expend strength on trying to change them'. Snape appeared to be a cruel bastard but there was a method to his madness and once Harry had come to see it he had actually begun doing rather well in the class. Oh, he still got insults thrown his way, mostly because now that he knew Snape was his uncle in all but blood that meant there was more pressure to do better, but after his summer training in the Whirl Islands he understood how important it was to master his skills and thus never let the insults and mocking questions bother him. He knew that the Severus Snape who pondered aloud if Harry was trying to poison his Pokémon with his pathetic brewing methods and the Snape who quietly inquired about his well being when they were outside of class were merely two facets of the same man.

But Umbridge? Umbridge was cruel because she wanted to dominate and control.

Harry mentally sighed. 'And I honestly don't know what I'd do if Umbridge pulled me into one of her detentions.' He scowled. 'Not sit meekly and take it, no matter what anyone might say.' Harry had heard from one first year Gryffindor who hadn't listened to his warnings and gotten a detention from Umbridge that he'd gone to see McGonagall afterwards. All he'd gotten was a comforting smile… and a warning to keep his head down. 'Not doing that if she feels like attacking me. I'd either get Remus and Sirius involved and now isn't the time to throw my political weight around... or, when she first struck me, I'd strike right back.' As appealing as that thought was Harry knew he couldn't risk hurting Umbridge... yet.

She didn't make it easy though.

'Bitch is trying to rile me up. And when she fails she just moves on to another annoying tactic.' First it had been mocking Harry's parents, diminishing their achievements and trying to convince the class that James and Lily Potter were hooligans that merely had good press. But that fell flat on its face because of that exact point: they had good press. As such no matter what she said people didn't believe it. The students of Hogwarts wanted to believe in his mum and dad and nothing some government toady said would change their minds. And she could only press SO hard with that because too much would have seen angry parents storming the ministry. Then she'd tried to go after the likes of Jack but Harry had heard worst things said about Jack from, well, Jack himself during his dark moments, when all he had done pressed down upon him and he entered into a black mood. At best Umbridge could only repeat the tired played-out song and dance of Jack being a murderer, a monster, a killer. It was rather infantile.

About the only thing that had almost worked was when she had begun going after his friends. She'd decided to spend a week covering the gym leaders and their histories. She'd of course praised Lucius Malfoy and how he was from such a strong and noble family ('which was why said family had banished him from Kalos after they'd found out that he'd stolen money from the family vault to set himself up in Avalon') and the Parkinsons (though that was before Pansy's father had ran off with half the family money and left the Ministry scrambling to figure out how to handle having only seven operating gyms, especially with the looming deadline of Harry's 18th birthday meaning both the Potter and Black gyms would be returning). But when it came to others? Cedric's family was little more than sycophants who had a history of switching sides according to Umbridge, though they had at least until recently honored the traditions of noble breeding (all said while smiling directly at Hermione). The Lovegoods were mad and she'd happily dredged up rumors about them marrying sisters to brothers and how they had weak minds susceptible to mind tricks and foolery. The Longbottoms were toadies who latched on to whoever was in power at any one time and the tales of their noble ancestors were merely lies, the Longbottoms finding tales of others and creating connections to their own bloodline that didn't exist. She spoke of how Ron's great grandfather had made poor investments that doomed the family to ruin and claimed that there had been talk of them losing their gym only for it to be saved by them selling daughters (Ginny had later told him if that were true Fred and George would have stuck Percy in a dress and sold him off years ago).

He hadn't liked her taunting his friends and had considered breaking with the plan if only to draw Umbrige's attention back onto him but his friends had told him no, that he had to stay the course. They reminded him that they were just as strong as him, trained and ready for this fight, and that they could easily take her weak jabs at their lineages.

"Barty told me once that words do have power but only if you give it to them," Neville had informed him. "He also told me, 'Nev, why care what the small say about the mighty?'."

Harry had been ashamed that he'd forgotten just how strong his friends were and the next time he'd had class he'd merely taken notes without reacting in the slightest; considering that Umbridge had moved on to actual history (only with a pro-Ministry twist) had shown that she had been hoping for him to react and when once again she had failed she'd just moved on to her next scheme.

'Getting called on is easy enough as well,' Harry thought with a smirk. 'I just have to remember: "What is the best answer that makes the ministry look amazing". Say that and she can't argue I got it wrong.'

It was a dance the two of them were engaged in. Harry had to play nice when all he wanted to do was scream at her and she had to keep up the façade of friendly professor because if she slipped even once it would be the end for her. Harry already had Remus' number locked into his dex and every day he recorded the entire class session in secret; if Umbridge stepped over the line he would forward it to Remus who would then leak it to the presses. And she knew he was willing to do such things, as that was the only reason she hadn't attacked him without mercy.

It was only when Luna and Ginny joined them from their just ended Pokeball making class that the group began to talk.

"Good group tonight, assuming they all show up," Hermione said.

Neville nodded. "And even if we only get half of the ones that signed up it will still make for a good first Battle Club."

"Not the first class that we need to worry about but the second," Ginny pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If our numbers decrease a little from the first to second it means that it isn't going to be popular but we are going to have a core group that we can build around. But if they go down by large numbers..."

Ron instantly clued in. "Right, then word is getting around that it's a bad club and we are dead in the water."

"But we could also see an influx of people who want to take part if the first meeting goes well," Harry pointed out. "Word of mouth can work both ways."

"True," Neville said.

Luna nodded. "The important thing is no one jinxes us." When the others stared at her she smiled. "There was no reference in there."

"Ah," everyone stated before continuing on.

"Still,' Harry admitted, "I'm surprised we got the numbers we did."

"Part of that is Prof. Slate," Ginny reasoned.

"I think more of it is curiosity," Hermione stated. "This is something new and after the disaster that was Lockhart's Battle Club I think many people are interested to see if there will be a similar situation or if we'll manage things better."

"Hoping for something to mock, will be okay if it's just a really good class," Harry said.

"Pretty much," Hermione echoed as they all turned and made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Later that evening their hopes had borne fruit. The large lecture hall that had been provided to them was full of students who murmured and mumbled to themselves as they waited for everyone to get seated and for the club's first meeting to begin. While not everyone had come that had signed up they still ended up with more people than they'd originally planned for. Mostly because some 3rd years had realized that the club meant getting out of their common rooms after curfew. With Hogwarts so structured in its schedule any chance to break up the monotony was treated as the most wonderful of things.

They had upper classmen that were interested if any of them would reveal what they had learned over the summer and students their own age who hoped Prof. Slate would take a large role (he'd proven to be a very popular choice for Battle Instructor and was now competing with Remus and Barty as best in recent history). Several clearly has heard about Lockhart's club and expected more humor and others were there just because they were bored.

'I'll take what I can get,' Harry thought to himself as he glanced at his dex to confirm the time before pocketing it and moving towards the Battle Platform at the head of the room. Prof. Slate stepped forward to join him while his friends remained off to the side; they'd all agreed to let Harry take the lead for the first club meeting.

"Okay everyone, settle down!" Harry called out, the room slowly going from a dull roar to a muted murmur. Most of that was Prof. Slate's presence but Harry wasn't complaining. "So today will be the first meeting of the Hogwarts Battle Club. I know we all tried this a few years ago... with less than desired results-"

"You going to teach us how to comb our hair like Lockhart did?" a Hufflepull 6th year called out, causing the group to burst into laughter.

Harry, good-naturedly, pointed at his own wild mass of hair. "Do you really think I know how to do that?" He was rewarded with another peel of later and he felt a bit of tension leave him. "Now then, my friends and I spent the summer learning and training under some very impressive people and this class is going to be our chance to share what we learned. So-"

"Hemhemhem."

Everyone turned and Harry could feel more than hear the groan roll through the air as the gathered students caught sight of the pink clod that was standing in the doorway of the lecture hall.

"I don't know if the lessons from radicals and terrorists are things that good, kind, decent future members of Avalon's great society should be learning," Umbridge said, tutting lightly.

"I don't know if I'd call Coach Gambol a terrorist," Harry said, easily slipping into his cover story that he'd spent the summer working out and training with the Johto Gauntlet team. "Radical perhaps in his strategies, but that is what I want to teach here. After all, Gauntlet matches are merely 'on the run' Pokémon battles-"

"That's not what I meant," Umbridge said with a sickenly sweet smile. "I was referring to-"

"-and besides, the Avalon Ministry has already accepted the paperwork that states that the only person I worked with last summer was Gambol." Harry smiled, Umbridge's own interruption petering off in the face of his own. He didn't need to say it but the threat was clear: 'you aren't going to claim the ministry is WRONG, are you? Because their own records use my story'.

He so did love using politics to screw with people. He didn't know why he hadn't begun doing this sooner.

"Professor," Prof. Slate said, stepping forward, a frown on his lips and his eyes somehow even more narrowed than normal. "I am curious why you are here harassing my club."

Umbridge's mask cracked for just a moment, showing her anger at being talked down to by the Battle Instructor. Maybe because he was a foreigner. Maybe because of the color of his skin. Maybe because she simply didn't like anyone daring to actual question her. It didn't matter because the clear rage at Prof. Slate's question flickered on her features before she once more wore the look of a polite, kindly, prim-and-proper woman. "My apologizes Prof. Slate but as a member of the Ministry it is my duty to ensure that the students are being taught properly."

"And you believe I can't do that," Prof. Slate said coolly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Your choice in having Mr. Potter lead this meeting-"

"Is mine," the Battle Instructor said with all the strength of a mountain. "As a professor of Hogwarts it is my duty to see students grow... not just in learning but also how they use that knowledge. This club is a wonderful opportunity for Mr. Potter and his friends to showcase what they have learned. He very well could be a professor in this very school and what better way for him to understand what that means than by practicing here."

Umbridge tittered at that. "Mr. Potter? An educator?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I have had the boy in my class Slate and I find that idea rather preposterous."

Harry didn't even blink at Umbridge insulting him so publically. That was her weapon of choice, humiliation.

Prof. Slate though was having none of it.

"I don't know... the fact that they made you, someone who thinks its polite to talk about a student like they weren't even right in front of her, a professor at this school shows that anyone can do it."

The toady's face went beat red for just an instant before should pursed her lips. "This is an open meeting. I am allowed to be here if I wish. To observe and ensure that what is presented here is befitting the future leaders of our country."

Harry rubbed his mouth with his hand, doing his best to appear nervous when in reality he was mentally dancing a jig. As soon as Umbridge had shown up Harry had known that she would cause problems with the first meeting and what he wanted to cover (non-verbal Pokémon commands for Two On Two Battles that later could be used between trainers in an actual fight) as she would accuse him of teaching Speaking skills to his classmates. Which was foolish as non-verbal had nothing to do with Speaking as they were in fact opposites, but knowing Umbridge she would twist it into him trying to make it some sort of cult induction. During her and Prof. Slate's back and forth he had been trying to figure out exactly what he could talk about that would pass Umbridge's demands… without boring everyone to death. Something that was actually useful that she couldn't object to.

And he'd just figured out what to do.

'And more than that… something that will ensure she never bothers us again.'

"Well then, Prof. Umbridge, I think you'll enjoy our first topic for the club." Stepping forward before she could say a word he began to address the gathered students. "We've learned a lot about how to battle. Strategy and combos and typing and advantages. And while that is simple enough in Hogwarts that isn't enough for the world out there." He made a wide sweeping gesture with his hand. "Tradition and ceremony must be considered when it comes to starting a Pokémon battle and that is what we are going to cover tonight." The crowd began to murmur and he saw one person already standing up to go; he didn't blame them, as if he had heard that spiel without any background he would be ready to leave himself. "Prof. Slate, how important are battle customs?"

"Oh, very important," Prof. Slate said, moving to also ignore Umbridge and answer Harry's question. "Of course it is all regional. In places like Unova they aren't big in such things at all but Kanto or Kalos? Very important. You approach someone for a battle and don't properly bow to them or look at them the wrong way and you could find yourself kicked out of the gym or tournament arena." He chuckled. "Something my friend Ash has never learned." 

"And Avalon?" Harry asked.

"Probably the most focused on proper battle decorum of all the regions, with maybe Galar or Kanto being second."

Harry nodded and saw that some of the students were now interested again. "And what would happen if someone were to challenge the Avalon Elite 4 and not give a proper introduction? What would the battle be like?"

"There wouldn't be a battle," Slate said firmly. "You would be cast out and most likely blacklisted for at least ten years." That got the students murmuring to themselves in surprise, having not realized just how important such things were. They were used to 'Oh, we looked at each other, that is good enough, fight!'. The one student that had been moving to leave quickly found a new seat and sat down.

Harry looked over to his friends. "Neville, would your grandmother ever do business with someone that was blacklisted?"

Neville shook his head fiercely. "To associate with someone who had such a mark against them would taint not just yourself but your entire family. Gran would have such a person banished from our home before they could even knock on the door."

Ron quickly chimed in. "And not just with the Elite 4, either! We had this kid from Alola who just stomped in and expected that he could get a battle by simply demanding it. A real as-er, jerk, that one. Didn't show my dad an ounce of respect, ran his mouth, was real impolite. Dad told him that he would need to wait three days for his battle because of the 'customary waiting period'." Ron chuckled. "No such thing. Just wanted to see the kid cool his heels. Also told him he couldn't leave town as that would restart the clock… and then dad made sure none of the motels in the area would let the kid stay. Guy had to sleep in the Pokémon center and the Nurse Joy there made sure to wake him up plenty of times when she was 'cleaning'. By the time he finally got his battle he was a wreck. He did win but it was a lot harder than it needed to be."

Harry now had all of their attention. Each one of them were envisioning what it would be like for them to be shunned and mistreated in such a way; worse, for such a thing to happen only because they made a mistake that they could have easily corrected if only they had known the proper way to act. Careers derailed, lives destroyed, failure and embarrassment purely out of a social faux pas. In a few minutes they had gone from bored and ready to give up on the group to hanging on Harry's every word.

"As such for our first meeting we will be going over the proper introduction one must make towards a member of the Ministry, especially the Elite 4, if one were to battle them." Turning he finally focused on a… rather confused Umbridge. "Prof. Umbridge, would you please assist me?"

The toady narrowed her eyes as she looked down her nose at him (which was impressive considering that Harry was well taller than her). "Excuse me?"

"Would you assist me in demonstrating proper greetings between trainers?" Harry said slowly, making sure to linger on each word as one would when talking to a child. He saw her color slightly at that and quickly added, "As a member of the Ministry you are the closest we have to a member of the Elite 4 and thus our best choice to play the role of one. I wouldn't want to disrespect any of them by having a first year pretend to be one."

"Well… I suppose," Umbridge said, preening at the idea that she might be a member of the Elite 4.

"Prof. Slate, will you act as the ref?" Harry asked. "Hermione, could you get the professor a chair?" His friend nodded, having already begun to catch on to what Harry was about to do, and Umbridge finally sat down and faced Harry as he backed up to the side door. "We will run through the proper introduction with pauses when needed to explain things." With that Harry marched forward, stopping about halfway between the door and where Umbridge sat. He looked straight at her and shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Not because he was anxious, only to simulate how a challenger might be, but he also hoped-

"Hemhem," Umbridge said, a sugery sweet smile, like the one a witch might wear when inviting travelers into her gingerbread house, upon her lips. She rose and turned towards the attendance. "It seems Mr. Potter is suffering from stage fright, as he has forgotten to introduce himself. You should all remember that it is important when dealing with someone from the ministry that you must address them and state who you are. It is only polite to greet your betters." She said the last by turning towards Harry, her smile becoming all the more sweet and false.

"I'm sorry, Prof. Umbridge," Harry said politely, pausing just long enough for her to savor her small victory… before tearing it away, "I should have been more clear that we were following official Avalonian Procedures." He took a step forward and continued on before she could take over the conversation. "While some regions like Hoenn have the challenger introduce themselves first in Avalon the challenger makes no introduction before the battle. To do so would be utterly disrespectful, as no challenger is allowed into an Elite 4 member's chamber without submitting their information to the attendant stationed outside the Pokémon League's headquarters. Thus each member of the Elite 4 knows who their opponent is… if they don't then it is a sign that they are not properly versed in their position." Harry turned and saw Umbridge's cheeks had grown red in embarrassment at the way he had chastised her without ever saying anything mocking. She couldn't get mad at him, in public at least, without coming off at worst as one holding a grudge and at best claiming that she disagreed with her beloved ministry. Thus all she could do was move back to her chair and allow Harry to reenter again.

Umbridge waited till Harry was settled, in fact waiting a few extra seconds just to try and catch him into thinking she'd forgotten what they were supposed to do, before she spoke. "Greetings, Mr. Potter. To face the Elite 4-"

"I'm sorry, Prof," Harry said, taking great joy in interrupting her. "But I believe you are mixing up Sinnoh and Avalon customs. In Sinnoh they address a trainer who has come to battle the Elite 4 by name." He turned to the group. "But in Avalon if you are considered a superior trainer you never refer to the person by name, at least in an official Ministry-sanctioned battle. Instead the person is called 'challenger', as they only earn the right to be called by their given name when they are seen as the equal of the Elite 4 member, which occurs when they have defeated the Elite 4 member OR if they have accomplished a feat that has earned honor and praise." Umbridge opened her mouth but Harry waved her off. "We'll just continue on."

The ministry bootlick glared at him for a moment. She understood that by not allowing her to repeat the greeting Harry was making it clear to all that he and Umbridge were on the same level. Still, after making two mistakes she couldn't throw a fit as already her standing had taken a hit. All she could do is continue on.

"It seems that I have another challenger-"

"Actually, Professor, Elite 4 members would rise to greet the new arrival-"

This continued on for another 10 minutes, with Harry going through the entire process for starting an Elite 4 challenge, constantly correcting Umbridge every time she did something wrong. By the end, when Harry had done a quick verbal review, the ministry lickspittle was silently fuming at how she'd been treated. Harry, while maintaining utter politeness, had made her look like a complete fool and by breakfast the entire school would be abuzz with all her mistakes and errors.

A better man would have just let it end there.

Harry wasn't that man.

"You can't win," Harry whispered with a smile as he moved to stand next to her, watching as the club broke up into groups of three to practice their greetings. His friends moved about, checking on people and offering suggestions when needed. "You are motivated by greed. I am motivated by honor and vengeance. Those will always trump people like you." Harry didn't bother to even turn his head. "And before you think of trying to punish me for this keep in mind that everyone is watching us smile and stand next to each other like teacher and student. You make a scene and it will be the end of you." Though he kept the smile on his face his tone grew hard. "You stop going after my friends. You stop verbally attacking my family. Because if you don't what happened here will seem like a tea party. I will end you, Dolores Umbridge. Take my advice… get through this year, report to the minister I'm not a threat, and then disappear. My war is with Voldemort, not the minister. Not yet, anyway."

"You are nothing more than an arrogant child," she said back with false cheer. "I will enjoy destroying you for daring to go against the ministry."

"I'm not the child playing at a game they can never win."

Umbridge did not say a word as she stalked out of the room.


	26. The Fourth Estate

November 12th, 1995

Gallahad Gazette

 **HOGWARTS IN CHAOS!**

_Disrespect. Traditions Broken. Anarchy in the Classroom. How One Year and One Weak Headmaster Brought Down Merlin's House_

By Rita Skeeter

Even those lesser members of our society know the quotes and claims. Of how Hogwarts is the greatest Trainer School in all the world. Daggertooth might be one of the oldest, as those that attend that academy are fond of repeating (related: Daggertooth Remains Leaderless After Being Made Lanceless), and Beauxbaton boasts of the most beautiful campus (related: Are the Veelas of Kalos Turning Exchange Students Into Lesbians and Why Do Many Men Not Care?). Much has been made of Opelucid Academy's modern classrooms (related: The Cost of Higher Education- Ocelucid to Sell Children Into Slave Labor to Cover Debts?) while Kula ma ka mokupuni nui of Alola is the only school where the students have classes on the beach (related: Sharpedo Attack! What is the Alolan Government Hiding?). But it is Hogwarts who produces the greatest trainers in all the known world. A mixture of age with a touch of the modern world, and while only fools would attempt to surf Black Lake the snowy lakescapes have a beauty rare to find in this world. This place of learning is the envy of all the other regions and the pride and joy of Avalon.

Or so it once was.

Now Hogwarts finds itself an international laughingstock, where students run wild and the teachers are either incompetent or lazy. And all of this can be laid at the feet of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

When Prof. Dumbledore was first made the Headmaster of Hogwarts it seemed an intelligent, if safe, selection. Known not just as a world-class trainer with dual Masteries in Pokémon Care and Potion Making (related: Where is Dumbledore's Diploma? All Masteries Nothing But Lies?!) but also a war hero who, if claims and legends are to be believed, defeated Gellert Grindelwald (related: The Greatest False Flag Known to Man). Hailed as national treasure it only made sense for Dumbledore to take over for Headmaster Armando Dippet (see: Armando Dippet- Master or Moron?). But while at one point Dumbledore may have been a skilled trainer and teacher the last few years have proven that his once bright star as collapsed into a black hole that threatens to consume all of Hogwarts.

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Team Nocturne (related: 'Dead is Dead' says Minister Fudge on Voldemort Lies) Dumbledore returned to running Hogwarts but it soon became clear that the old man had lost his touch. The hiring and retaining of several odd selections for professor positions only proved this. Severus Snape, the adopted brother of The Lady-Who-Won Lily Potter (related: Incest is Bestest: The Secret Loves of Lily Potter; related: The Boy Who Was a Snape? What Lily Potter Hid From James), a man barely out of Hogwarts himself. Sybill Trelawney, a washed-up so called 'seerer' known more for her addiction to sherry than her accurate uses of mind magic (related: Cold Reading And You). The BINNIS Program, which has been boring students for decades (related: Alt-Ctrl-ZZZZ- A History of the Binnis Failure). But it was the arrival of one Harry James Potter that saw the school truly fall upon hard times and arrive at the point we are at today.

In early 1992 a series of attacks against the likes of Pansy Parkinson (related: Patrick Parkinson Missing!) and Draco Malfoy (related: The Man of the Year- Why Lucius Malfoy is the Hero We Need) nearly resulted in Hogwarts being shut down. Though the culprit was never revealed many have come to believe that the Zygarde responsible was released accidently by one Hermione Granger, who did so in a bad bid to win the love of young Mr. Malfoy who has spurned her advances. It was only because of her relationship with Potter, who Mr. Malfoy himself was quick to confirm had lusted after Granger, that saw her not sent to Sevii Island for her crimes. Dumbledore, clearly fearing the power of Potter's name and fame, allowed the near-murdereress to get away with her schemes without even a slap on the wrist.

The next year though would see Sevii Island and its degenerate master, Sirius Black, arrive at Hogwarts (related:' Lord Black Impregnated Me and my Houndour!'). Black, an already weak and ineffective warden of our world's most well known prison (related: From Dungeon to Sex Dungeon- How Sirius Black turned Sevii Into His Pleasure House) allowed his degenerate and deranged brother, the believed-dead Regulus Black, to gain control of the Sevii Dusknoirs and send them on two attacks against Le Fay's Landing (related: Lord Malfoy Prevents Dusknoir Disaster!) and Hogwarts itself. While Regulus Black was captured all reports from Hogwarts state that Dumbledore was busy in his private rooms while the attack took place, leading those in the know to wonder how the Headmaster can be expected to protect Hogwarts when he was too busy with private matters (related: Top Ten Signs Your Loved One is a Chronic Masturbator).

The national disgrace that was the Grand Trainer Tournament has been well covered in articles, holocasts, and in the upcoming book 'Grand Trainer Tragedy' (related: beloved reporter and columnist Rita Skeeter to publish book on the Grand Trainer Tournament) that repeating all the mistakes and errors, from inviting a known terrorist to Avalon to the death of a young Veela who was only resurrected thanks to blood magic, need not be repeated here. What must be said is that at the end of the tournament there were many who wondered if Hogwarts could fall any lower (related: Opinion- Hogwarts Can't Fall Any Lower by Rita Skeeter).

But this current school year has proven that Hogwart's reputation could sink even farther.

Dumbledore's tenure has seen the most Battle Class Instructors turnover in school history and this year the man meant to guide our children to excellence is the rather infamous Brock Slate, a professor who has challenged Snape for the title of youngest professor to teach at Hogwarts. Worse, Slate is well known for his lustful libido, with entire websites dedicated to the women he has attempted to woo. Thankfully it appears that our new 'instructor', a personal friend of the disreputable Misty Waterflower (related: The Secret Photos Misty Waterflower DOESN'T Want You To See!) and the notorious Ash Ketchem (related: Ash Ketchem- Cunning Threat Or Moronic Menace?), has a taste for wrinkles and liver spots rather than young nubile students but how long before his leering eyes towards our young (related: Why Does Brock Slate Squint? The Dark Secret He's Hiding!)?

And now there are reports that Harry Potter, who as readers will remember has been seduced by the 'Whore Of Johto' Jasmine Kenway and trained by the mass murdered and Wooloo-Fornicator Jack Kenway (related: The Fall of Little Surrey, A Modern Tragedy), has begun using Hogwarts to recruit his own terrorist organization to overthrow Avalon and install Kenway as its emperor! One of Mr. Potter's housemates, Cormac McLaggen, exclusively informed this reporter of how Mr. Potter had sought to convert strong, lawful Gryffindors, Hufflepulls, Sytherins, and Ravenclaws into sleeper agents that will slaughter their parents before enforcing Johto-Law upon good honest Avalonians (related: How To Spot a Johto Sleeper Agent)! The only saving grace, according to Mr. McLaggen, was that Mr. Potter mocked and shamed well known assaulter of ear drums Dolores Umbridge in front of the whole school, proving that even the worst of us can have a sliver of common decency (related: Dolores Umbridge- The Terror Wore Pink).

People of Avalon, how long will we allowed the likes of Dumbledore to run Hogwarts into the ground? How long will we allowed mind-controlled youths to create terrorist training grounds in our schools? When will the people rise up and demand change?

(continued on Page 2)

~MC~MC~MC~

November 13th, 1995

Gallahad Journal

 **Gallahad Gazette Columnist Rita Skeeter Target of Paint Bomber!  
**

' _It was just everywhere!' one witness proclaims_

By Adam Douglas

Rita Skeeter, the popular writer of the Gallahad Gazette's 'Rita's Take' columns, was the target of a paint bomb attack yesterday afternoon. The reporter, out at lunch while working on her next article, received a package from a Delibird that she quickly signed for, believing it to be a gift from a fan. But the 'gift' turned out to be a specially designed paint bomb that coated Miss. Skeeter in a gallon of pressurized permanent blue paint.

The pigment, normally used at high-end bouquets to deal with shoplifters, is notorious for being near impossible to remove from the skin. Miss Skeeter was coated with the chemicals, it even leaking through her clothing. She was rushed to St. Mungos but the doctors stated there was little they could do.

"Miss Skeeter will just need to wait for the paint to fade," said Doctor Elias Steward, who later denied that he hadn't done all he could for Miss Skeeter and in fact that given her an unneeded enema as revenge for an article she penned 2 months ago questioning Dr. Bradbury's education. When further questioned Dr. Steward merely stated, "What? I put the straightjacket on her first BEFORE giving the enema!"

Witnesses on the scene report that seconds after the paint had finished striking Miss Skeeter a recording declared 'Love from the Marauders and the Pack, Bitch'. Due to the package self destructing once its payload had been delivered these claims could not be proven.

 _This Story Is Developing…_

~MC~MC~MC~

Teen Trainer Monthly

December Edition (Released November 20th, 1995)

 **Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Got-Totes-Hawt!**

by Becky L.

For all ya'll lovelorn ladies out there we have a treat this month! Harry Potter, the son of national heroine (and idol of this reporter and many on the staff of Teen Trainer Monthly) Lily Potter, was spotted earlier this month in Le Fay's Landing and as these pictures prove his training with the Johto Gauntlet Team has taken him from small and scrawny to hot and ready!

Harry, wearing a custom made Rosewood Co. jacket, Rainer Jeans, and a killer pair of Ares Sneaks, was spending the day with his friends and making all the girls swoon, as this reporter was when she saw these pics!

Last month we discussed the rumors that fitness gurus in Johto had figured out how to combine that region's favored Martial Workout with Veela Allure Spells to create a program to transform anyone into drop dead gorgeous in a few months. With the likes of the Dilf Of Johto Jack Kenway, Elite 4 Member Jonas Kenway, and the stately and sexy Lance Blackthorn this appeared potentially true but Harry has erased all doubt! And it seems to be rubbing off on his friends! As seen with these before-and-after pics all of Harry's close friends have leveled up in hotness and this reporter knows that she's scheduling a vacation to Johto next summer to bag herself a killer bod… and a new boi as well!

~MC~MC~MC~

The Goldenrod Sentinel

 **Brothers-In-Arms**

 _An exclusive interview with the co-headmasters of Olivine Pointe: Jack Kenway and Lance Blackthorn_

 _By Rachel Graves_

While we'd just gotten the first hints that winter was on its way inside the newly furnished office of Headmaster Lance Blackthorn it truly felt as if Olivine Pointe was going through its second Spring. Already in a modern renaissance thanks to the work of Headmaster Jack Kenway, the hiring of Prof. Blackthorn had only seen Olivine Pointe's future look all the brighter. The office felt more like a study than the lair of a school official, certainly much different from when I'd gone to Olivine Pointe, but I knew that such casualness had already begun in the school with Prof. Kenway's tenure. While Rogue's End would remain his home Olivine Pointe and the headmaster's family living quarters were designed to be welcoming and inviting to all and this desire had slowly permeated all aspects of the school, something Prof. Blackthorn clearly agreed with as he greeted me and led me to a comfy arm chair, him sharing a firm yet cushy couch with his co-headmaster Prof. Kenway, the latter's constantly companion Mumik close by.

Rachel Graves: Prof. Blackthorn, Father, thank you for having me.

Lance Blackthorn: Thanks for coming.

Jack Kenway: Please, just call me Jack.

RG: I'll try but honestly it feels like sacrilege to be so informal with you

LB: Careful. He doesn't need a bigger head than he already has.

JK: One to talk o' 'Master of All Dragons'.

LB: That is a title passed down through my family! That doesn't count.

JK: (laughter) How convenient!

RG: That actually leads me to my first question. When The Fa- when Jack became headmaster of Olivine Pointe it was as a conquering hero. The man that delivered independence. But you, Lance, came in as headmaster as the face of the opposition. Has that been difficult for you.

LB: Well-

JK: Hold up. I want to make something clear... the war was never Me vs. Lance, despite what people might thing. It was Johto vs. Kanto. And if I'm forced to put a face on each side it was me vs. Koga. Lance wasn't the one that killed my aunt and uncle. He didn't make orphans out of so many children, widows and widowers out of so many adults. He chose his side, yes, but he wasn't a monster.

LB: Jack, I can defend myself. (Pause) Sorry, but we're... kind of protective of each other. Anyway, me being headmaster... yeah, it was hard at first. I got quite a few dark stares. Still do, to be honest. I lost a lot of trust with Johto when I sided with Kanto. But I think you just saw the biggest thing that has helped ensure that things have gone far smoother than one might have expected. (gesture towards Jack)

JK: So when I'm getting praised being the Father of Johto is a bad thing but when it benefits you...

LB: Of course!

(both laugh)

LB: Seriously, if I had just tried to come in on my own I would have been eaten alive. Half the staff fought in the war and the other half remember me as a kid who got in trouble with this idiot here (nudges Jack). The latter I need to win the respect from and that would happen no matter what I did before being headmaster but the former? The former were ready to string me up if it weren't for Jack. And I appreciate that.

RG: Is Olivine Pointe different from Daggertooth?

LB: Yeah.

JK: Didn't even need to think about that one?

LB: not in the slightest. The thing that everyone forgets is that while I led the war effort for Kanto I'm not from Kanto. The same prejudices that started the war, that the people of Johto are backwards and savages and far too emotional, plagued me in my time at Daggertooth. The students loved me, I want to make that clear... they had nothing but respect for me because they saw all I did to make the school better.

JK: We've actually gotten a few transfer students from Daggertooth this year.

LB: But it was the school board and the media I had to battle with often. Any suggestion that we change things was met with scorn at best and accusations that I was trying to destroy traditions at worst. I got the position at Daggertooth because Kanto knew they couldn't shove me aside after the war and I was done with the Elite 4; I wasn't in the mood to fix that mess. So they set me up there but I realized very quickly that they were looking for a way to cast me out.

RG: But it has been better here?

JK: Well, I have threatened to fire him.

LB: I beat him at Mario Kart last week.

JK: Blue shell using bastard...

LB: But yes, it has been a lot better here. Jack had already begun to change things in Olivine and they are used to his methods and madness. I'm just a saner version of him.

JK: I'm not crazy... I'm just ahead of the curve.

RG: That leads me to my next question. So why you came to Olivine Pointe is clear, Lance. Daggertooth unfairly terminated your employment and you graduated from the Pointe. But my question is to you, Jack... why did you bring Lance in?

JK: It isn't merely because he is my friend, if that is what you are wondering. I'm not like some regions where they hand out favors to blood and friends. Lance is the best man for the job and that's why I selected him.

RG: That wasn't what I was getting at, actually. You have been doing rather well as Headmaster... why bring in Lance to work with you?

JK: Ah, that makes more sense. Sorry about that. (pause) When I took over as Headmaster I was looking to escape what happened in the war and, frankly, how people were looking to me.

RG: Your famous 'Freedom from Tyranny' speech to the Gym Leader's Council.

JK: Exactly. I fought to free Johto and there were some that wanted me to take that freedom away. Don't get me wrong, I'm humbled that people wanted me to be king-

LB: Wanted? They still do, Jack. If you asked for the crown the Elite 4 would simply bring up the coronation they have filed away.

JK:-anyway, I took the job as Headmaster as it allowed me to have some stability and to get out of the public eye, even if just during school hours. I also wanted to have a reason to stay rooted in place, for Jasmine and for Clair. I wasn't fair to Clair when we got married... I wanted to travel and see the world and while she did too she had responsibilities with the Blackthorn Gym. Hadn't trained a replacement yet. And then I adopted Jasmine and was instantly off to fight right a way... I regret those 2 years that we lost out on. After the war so many places wanted to see me, to honor me… I'd have spent those years traveling if I gave in. Being Headmaster of Olivine Pointe forced me to stay put, to give her a stable home.

RG: But now things are different? I know that your daughter moved out in September...

LB: Big baby sobbed the entire time.

JK: Shut up.

LB: (laughter)

JK: But yes, Jasmine is running her gym now and Clair has stand-ins for the gym. So we can travel again. Besides, I have a lot of projects in the pipeline. My fossil Pokémon preserve-

LB: (humming the theme to Jurassic Park)

JK: Again, shut up. The historians for the Elite 4 have been begging me to set down my account of the war for ages and as loathed as I am to remember those times I know it needs to be done. There are also some sightings of rumored Pokémon I'd love to investigate. Even with the travel restrictions in place there are places in Johto alone I can investigate... plus I have ideas for Olivine Pointe too. Ways to renovate and modernize but I need to make sure I'm not pushing to far or too hard. Lance acts as a way to slow me down and make me think.

RG: There are some in the international media that claim that you need Lance to break the travel agreement and enter Avalon. That you are used Lance to attack Little Surrey. 

LB: If Jack had done that I'd be the first one to drag him to the International Courts. I think I've made that clear to the world.

RG: Apologizes.

JK: It's okay. Only saying what others are thinking. As for Avalon, that is something else I'm dealing with, but not in the way some people think. I am working to help that region out, to provide aid to those that need it, providing support for the refugees that are fleeing there before war truly breaks out-

LB: I've also been helping with that. My time with the Kanto Elite 4 has helped me understand how bad the red tape can get.

RG: There are reports that you've had a hand in the deaths of some alleged Team Nocturne Agents in recent months...

JK: I swear on Jasmine's life I have not killed a single Team Nocturne agent since that battle in Little Haggleton.

LB: I swear the same. (pause) Look, people want to believe that Jack is some monster waging a one-man war against Avalon. That isn't the case. Do we both disagree with how the current Prime Minister is handling things? Of course. But Jack isn't rushing out to take on everyone in that country alone.

RG: Fair enough. Now, you recently held another round of lectures before the school year. I'd like to ask you about one of the guests.

LB: Shoot

(continued on page 5)

~MC~MC~MC~

 **The Quibbler**

 _"Anyone Looking To Buy An Endtable? I Have One I Don't Need..."_

 **Avalon Infested With Nocturne Agents!**

 **(Where Is John Goodman When You Need Him?)**

By Xeno "I'm Just A Love Machine And I Won't Work For Nobody But You" Lovegood

Much like how Beatle Mania swept across Unova in the 1950s we in Avalon face an invasion of our own. And just like the Beatles their intentions are sinister.

No one is quite sure how they got here (though the editor of this paper believes someone left breadcrumbs on the floor and they scurried in) but Nocturne Agents have been spotted all about Avalon, doing Nocturney-things. These include, but aren't limited to, keeping Pokelantis off the maps, keeping the martians under wraps, holding back the electric car, and making Steve Guttenberg a star. Nocturne Agents have been identified by their poor fashion sense, arrogant attitudes, and their need to compensate for something (and by that this paper means their tiny micropenises). If spotted Avalonians are asked not to feed them, especially after midnight.

How Nocturne Agents have spread so greatly is unknown, as it is well documented that their Queen, Lord Voldemort, lacks genitals as reported by Lord Harry James Potter at the Grand Trainer Tournament.

Thankfully for Avalon it seems that a group of heroic pest exterminators have been working to eliminate their nests and spray houses for the vermin. In recent months noted Ministry Executioner and Pickle Fetishist Walden McNair was peacefully and humanely put down via vicious stabbing and immolation. And while it is believed that he fled Avalon The Quibbler has exclusively learned that Patrick Parkinson was turned into a Joltick, placed in a box, which was placed in another box, mailed to one Dolores Umbridge, who then smashed it with a hammer.

Reaction has been mixed to the dealing with these pests, as this reporter found by interviewing ordinary people throughout our region.

"I guess it's good," one woman who aspired to go to law school told this reporter. "I mean, McNair was a horrible tipper. Now would you like a lap dance or not, Mr. Lovegood?"

"I don't like the idea of people coming in and killing innocent Avalonians," said one man who tragically was unable to finished his interview before he was hit over the head with a reporter's tape recorder.

"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive," was the response of one man who was sadly trapped in this reporter's television.

"Oh, is it my turn?" one Luna Lovegood told this reporter. "Ahem... YES THEY DESERVED TO DIE! AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL!" She then added, "Did you enjoy the strip club I recommended? Did Candi like the muffins I sent her?"

Whatever the case may be we at The Quibbler will continue to update on this story until it is either settled or someone posts a cute video of a baby sneezing.

 **Click Here to read about Steve Guttenberg and The Beatles' plot to write their names on the moon**

 **Click Here to read about people you've never met who are upset about something you've never heard about**

 **Lick-ca Ere-ha o-ta ead-ra his-ta tory-sa in-a ig-pa atin-la**

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Welcome to the chapter that half of you will hate!

This was a fun one to do as it let me explore things away from the cast and show just how different parts of the world are handling what Harry, his friends, and the Pack have done.

For those curious about Alola's school they weren't part of the Grand Trainer Tournament in-story due to Avalon snobbery and out of story because we didn't have an Alola when I began writing Grand Trainer Tournament.

I love the fact that in this universe even RITA doesn't like Umbridge. Just makes me smile.

And Luna sends muffins to stirppers. That's a thing.


	27. A Quiet Night In

Jasmine smiled as she leaned forward on Harry's bed, one nimble finger tracing along the bottom of her lower lip as she batted her eyelashes at him. She hadn't gotten a chance to change out of her Gym Leader clothing but had ditched her coat and was wearing only her dress shirt, a few buttons undone to give only a teasing hint of what lay underneath. Her boots had also been kicked off and her bare feet swayed back and forth as she laid on her stomach, flashing a coy grin. The rest of Harry's dormmates were out and about, leaving him in their room without anyone save Jasmine to keep him company.

"Oh Harry," Jasmine cooed, tilting her head to one side. "If you could just touch my skin with your own... even just brush a fingertip along my cheek... I would be yours forever."

"You're supposed to be helping me with my homework," Harry complained, not bothering to look up from his Pokémon Care textbook.

Jasmine merely scooted forward. "Just the lightest of touches and I'd surround myself to you..."

"I mean it! I'm focusing on Steel types for this and you're the expert."

"I'm an expert in many things," she whispered in a breathy tone. "I could teach you if you just touched me. Even flicked my nose would do. I would instantly be yours, now and forever." She paused. "And I'd also give you every legendary Pokémon in the world and a billion dollars. And all the Big Macs you could eat."

Harry swung his textbook at her head with all his strength.

"Aw, you snapped quicker than I thought!" Jasmine complained as the book sailed right through her head. Harry glowered as her image flickered, the hologram projector in his dex correcting itself and reforming the holocast of his girlfriend.

"Jasmine..." Harry complained in frustration.

The Steel Type Gym leader laughed before her holo-self rolling onto her back. "Fine fine..." she said as she reached forward, her hand disappearing as her own dex projector and reader lost sight of the limb. When it finally returned she was holding a fistful of M&Ms and she moved so that her holographic self was now sitting next to Harry, 'leaning' against the headboard. "Move your projector so I can see the book."

Harry did as commanded, Jasmine's image for a moment shifting so she was floating in the middle of the empty dormroom before Harry reoriented it to himself and she popped back into place, this time with the dex resting on his headboard and pointed at his textbook. Harry knew that all the way across the sea in Olivine Jasmine was in her own bedroom, now able to lean around his holocast form and actually read the textbook.

"So do you want the answers the book is expecting or what actually works?" Jasmine asked, popping her treats into her mouth.

"There is a different?" Harry asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Jasmine exclaimed with a laugh.

"...but why?" Harry whined in annoyance. While not at Hermione-levels of needing information and facts Harry DID like it when he was given an answer without having to dance around 20 falsehoods and half-truths to get it.

The Steel Type Gym Leader shook her head. "Okay, let me be fair here to the writer... it's not their fault. Most trainers are dealing with all sorts of different Pokémon types so they focus on the basics. They don't need all the details like a specialist does. If the author of your text book spent the time truly needed to fully educate you on every Pokémon Type and its care you'd spend the entire school year just focusing on Pokémon Care and not Potions or Battle or Tracking or anything like that."

"It's that complex?" Harry asked, setting the book aside and looking at the glowing blue face of his girlfriend.

"Okay, so let's compare three different species: Mawile, Megnamite, and Steelix. Mawile looks to be a normal Pokemon, no different than your Alakazam. Cute, huggable, that sort of thing. Except her typing comes from her bones, which are made from organic metal, so the care is different. Strength training so she can move quick, checking for rust on her false mouth to ensure that the 'teeth' don't infect the rest of the body, so on. But other than adding a few extra steps to your routine you treat her like you would any other flesh and blood Pokemon. Grooming and feeding are the same just with a few extra pieces added to the mix. That's why new trainers can have problems with Mawiles, because they see them and assume they are like their Growlithes or their Meowths and just need a brushing. They don't realize that their higher density can cause problems or that muscle training is so utterly important so they can move properly. And you also have to be careful when training with them, since the strength needed to move their bodies also means that they tend to not realize, at least when they are young, that other people and Pokemon aren't as durable and strong as them. One wrong glomp and a trainer as a broken leg."

Harry watched on, rather impressed as Jasmine proved that she was her father's daughter by slipping into lecture mode with ease. He leaned back and let her speak, just smiling as she passionately spoke about steel types. There was just something so… appealing… about Jasmine when she was in her element and discussing a topic she felt so strong about. She became utterly alive while also dropping the mask she tended to wear, the one that made her appear to be nothing more than a battle-hungry warrioress.

"Magnamites are the exact opposite," Jasmine stated, spreading her arms out wide as she gestured and spoke. "They are completely metallic beings, with even the 'eye' being a sensory piece that evolved over many generations to allow them to better connect with humans but actually isn't needed; they don't see the world so much as sense the biofield every living thing gives off. With them you have to treat them like living Roombas: you inspect them for cracks and rust, you tinker a bit to get them to move faster and with less energy, those kind of things. If it weren't for the fact that they did eat organic food, turning it into processing power, they would be classified as a machine. You can't care for them like normal Pokemon which is why so many have assumed they aren't from our world.

"Steelix is a mix of the two. It looks like a Magnamite but that is just the plating; under that is normal flesh and blood and bone. The outer shells are pure metal, so you have to check for cracks, buff out scratches, file down sharp spots, so on. If the plates grow over each other that can limit movement and cracks can cause greater damage, especially if foreign objects get into them. Similar to Onix but at a far greater level. Some think that is it but you also have to get in between the plates and clean the flesh underneath… make sure there aren't any irritants that could cause rashes, ensure that none of the plates have begun to grow into the sink itself, things like that."

"Sounds like a ton of work," Harry commented, grabbing his notebook and scribbling a few of Jasmine's comments down. While not covered in the book he was hoping, if he sourced it as 'Testimony by Accredited Steel-Type Specialist Jasmine Kenway' McGonagal would score it well. Especially if he found a few other trainers that agreed with her.

"It is but needed to ensure Malificent is in fighting shape. Especially when I have challengers coming at me wanting to prove themselves against my heavy hitters." Jasmine laughed. "The other day I had some kid with no badges demand to take on Malificent and Chernabog. With a Pidgey and a Mankey, of all things."

"Chernabog is which one again?" Harry asked.

"Aggron," Jasmine stated.

"Right, sorry. You don't use him a ton…"

Jasmine shrugged. "He's my starter so he tends to be overpowered for most situations. Plus he's so big that it makes it hard to send him out in tight areas. That's why I've been working to build up my ranks with Xena. Also looking to get another small Pokemon or two… tried to convince Da to look for one for me but with the travel ban in place he can't go out and hunt like he normally would and I've exhausted Johto when it comes to Steel Types."

Harry forced himself not to smile; he'd managed to catch a Togedemaru a few weeks back while helping Ron train his Emolga near Black Lake and found via speaking that the little guy was quite a scrapper and enjoyed a good fight. He was working with him on and off since then and planned to give him to Jasmine as a Solstice gift.

"Yeah, that's why I try to keep my team pretty diversified," Harry stated, setting his book off to the side. "Though that does make it a bit harder to care for all of them… have to research each one, figure out the quirks for all of them." Jasmine gestured for him to continue. "Ludwig, for example. Fire and Ghost, so I need to do the normal things like making sure he gets plenty of combustible food, check his arms to ensure that he can flare up his fires properly, give him ghost treats… but he also has metal parts of him so I have to do checks for him like you mentioned with Magnamites."

"Right," Jasmine said. "He the one you're doing the report on?"

"Him and Orion. We need to explain the difference in care. I know most people are going to do radically different types; Ron is doing his Beartic and Pyg, fire and ice, but I wanted to get into the subtle differences."

"If your professor is anything like my old Care professor then she'll like that. Prof. Grusse was real big on going beyond the parameters of an assignment. Heck, our 7th year he just told us 'write a report about what you've learned' and then let us do what we want. By then everyone had learned not to slack off. You do that and you are repeating. Actually made it more intense, like working without a net. Still good though… training for the real world."

Harry shook his head at that. "I can't see McGonagal being like that. She's too rigid. Loves structure far too much." He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling while Jasmine quietly moved her holocaster to its original position. "I think that's why she's having such a problem with me."

"Things haven't gotten better?" Jasmine asked, her tone sympathetic. "I thought you said she wanted to try and make things better."

"That's what Snape told me," Harry said, remembering that horribly awkward conversation. His uncle was someone not used to dealing with subtle emotions and wasn't one to get 'touchy feely' as Sirius would say. The two of them could sit down and discuss Pokemon training or Harry's mother or current events and there wouldn't be an issue, especially since Harry now understood Snape's abrasive personality. Where others would have been offended if Snape called them a dunderhead who knew nothing Harry knew that was just how he was and gave back as good as he got… but only in private (Snape wouldn't be able to tan his hide for talking back as Remus would have beaten him too it) and only if he knew he could actually back up what he said. He was a harsh teacher but only because he put just as much pressure on himself and he wasn't one for wasting time but Harry and him had shared a few quiet conversations and he'd found them rather nice, as the man only treated him like a child when it came to him doing something stupid. When it came to merely discussing things Snape didn't sugarcoat it or say he was too young to hear something… merely too young to act.

But have to sit down and talk about emotions? That's when Snape began to squirm like a little boy, became far too aware of his own body, and ended up taking 20 minutes to say a single sentence.

"He said that she'd expressed regret over our fallout last year and wanted to make up for how she treated me. How she abandoned me when I decided to compete and wasn't there to help me out." He ran his hair through his wild locks in frustration before reaching over to adjust his own dex, Jasmine's imagine once more flickering before resettling back in place. "And she's been trying. I can tell that she wants to make things right. The first time she made an overture I did my best to be receptive… I didn't want to be cruel and turn her away. The first week of the new school year she pulled me aside and told me that her door was open and that if I ever wanted to talk I could. So after Umbridge decided to begin singling me out in class I came to her and asked for her help. I wanted her… I don't know." He stretched out and after a moment Jasmine moved to lay down beside him, resting her head on her palm, elbow propping her up. "Something. Speak up for me. Give me a way to deal with her. I mean I had the gameplan and I was following it but after she brought up wanting to help I thought, "what the hell, give her a chance!" You know what she said?"

"What?"

"Just keep your head down, Mr. Potter." Harry scoffed. "A student came to her, telling her that a professor was abusing their position and was verbally mocking them and her response is a shrug. And then she doesn't understand why I ignore her and won't come talk to her again? Why I feel more comfortable calling Lance or Jonas or even Prof. Drayden than her? Drayden… the time difference in Unova is HORRIBLE and I still talk to him more than McGonagall. And he gives good advice! My Head of House just brushes me off! Seriously?! She wants to make things right with us and meanwhile that pink blob is insulting me, my friends, my PARENTS, and all mighty McGonagall can say is-"

"Harry, love," Jasmine said gently. "Breathe." He whipped his head in her direction before forcing himself to take a breath. "Your mask is slipping."

Reaching up Harry touched one of his canine teeth and found that indeed it had sharpened to a deadly point. Lifting his left hand he confirmed that it had become more talon-like and he knew that if he had a mirror nearby he'd find his green eyes brighter and sharper and far more predatory than normal. The Long Talk had given him so many benefits, sharpening his senses and making him faster and stronger than before. Prof. Sprout had been startled at his improvements in Tracking class, able to easily complete the warm up sprints and when it came to locating hidden Pokemon his superhuman hearing made it laughably easy for him.

But with all the pros came the negatives. Harry found his temper all the more dangerous now with his new abilities. Before hand losing his cool would see him merely yell. Now, as Jack and Lugia called it, his 'mask' slip and his more animalistic form revealed. Thankfully it had only happened once or twice and always where few, if any, noticed, but it showed him how much work he still had left in mastering the Art of Speaking.

And he was destined to also master Magnus and another Art in order to defeat Voldemort.

Jasmine reached over but stilled her hand when she remembered she couldn't actually touch him. Still, Harry drew on her strength and calmed himself, feeling his body return to normal as the mask slammed back into place.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Jasmine jabbed her tongue at her lower lip before asking, "How did you get your dorm all to yourself?"

Harry chuckled at that. "Ron wanted to work on some new Pokeballs and Flitwick said he'd let him use his workshop so he's off doing that. I think he wants to get Ron to apprentice under him after he graduates. I know Dean went off to meet some Ravenclaw he's currently seeing."

"And the others?"

"Neville said something about Luna having that covered so knowing her she's probably putting on a big Lusimine City Musical with half the school roped in to play roles."

Jasmine snorted at that.

~MC~MC~MC~

In the Great Hall Luna stood on the platform that was normally where the professors sat during meals. Only now the table had been shoved aside, leaving it bare, and behind her were prop houses. Luna was dressed all in black, her skin painted green.

"Glinda, come with me," she said to Hermione, who was wearing a fluffy dress and a tall hat upon her bushy hair. "Think of what we could do, together!" Luna smiled and sang, "Unlimited! Together, we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there ever been, Glinda… dreams the way we planned'em. If we work in tandem…"

Hermione stared at her friend before, as much to her own surprise as everyone else, she began to sing along, music swelling around them, "There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I, defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity!"

"I can't believe she set this all up," Ginny said, reading the playbill that featured a smirking Luna with Hermione whispering in her ear.

Neville looked around the packed Great Hall. "I can't believe almost the entire school is here watching… and most of those that aren't have parts! How the heck did she get Blaise to be Boq?"

"Says the guy playing her love interesting…" Ginny teased, gesturing at his costume.

"Shhh!" someone hissed from behind them.

"So if you care to find me," Luna belted out, her words lyrically filling the Great Hall as she held up a broom, unleashing the full force of her Veela powers. Her hair began to flow about her, a green light shining from her skin as her eyes went wide. "Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, "Everyone deserves a chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me take a message back from me!"

"Are you crying?" Leafeon asked Hedwig

"It's so beautiful!' the Pokemon stammered, blinking back tears. "I am so buying the Original Soundtrack-" she couldn't finish as Luna began to rise in the sky, the extras Luna had somehow convinced to take part (including Hagrid as the Mayor of Munchkinland) began to sing the final parts of the song.

"Is ever going to bring me down!"

"I hope you're happy!"

"Look at her, she's wicked! No one mourns the wicked! So we must bring her down!"

"BRING ME DOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!"

"~MC~MC~MC~

"Do you hear cheering?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Not through the speakers on my dex," Jasmine stated. "So, given any thought to new additions to your team?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I mean, I'm still training Vegeta and I think I'm close to being able to prove myself to Zygarde to let me train him..."

Jasmine though shook her head. "Okay, this is going to sound weird considering you have a legendary, a psedo-legendary, your family Pokémon, and the Black Family Pokémon but... your team is seriously lacking."

Harry blinked, considering what would make her ever think that before he let out a groan. "This is about my Fire Types, isn't it?"

"You have only two, Harry. That's just... sad."

The teen glowered at the holocast for of his girlfriend. "Some of us like to have diverse teams."

"Which is fine if you're going to be like da but you need more fire types. You'll be able to reopen the Potter Family Gym in a few years and two Pokémon won't cut it."

"Togekiss knows Flamethrower," Harry countered only to receive a cool stare from his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I need at least two more at minimum and would be better to have a full team of just fire types." His shoulders slumped. "But I also want a well-rounded team to take on threats!"

"Then let's make two lists." Jasmine once more reached out beyond her dex's range and when her hand returned she was holding a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's start with your current team. What would you like to add?"

Harry considered that. "I don't want to double up if I can help it. I've got a lot of coverage. I guess I need an electric type... rock would be good too. Ice wouldn't hurt, though honestly Togekiss has Dragons covered. Oh!" He grinned. "Bug."

"Bug?" Jasmine asked.

"I know they get a bad rap but I've heard some can be truly amazing."

Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe a Durant... alright, what about Fire Types. What would you like to train next?"

"I don't know... a Growlithe would probably be too on the nose but would be fun to train one. A Heatmor maybe? No evolution for those. Maybe a Sazazzle? I hear the females can be super tricky in battle. Poison too, that would be fun."

"What about a Volcarona?" Jasmine suggested. "Bug and Fire. Best of both worlds."

"Yeah but finding one is hard. Aren't they usually found in Unova... as temple guardians?"

"I think there were some spotted in Alola, maybe Hoenn too," Jasmine said. "I can check with Uncle Jonas. It's an option."

"Yeah it-"

Before Harry could finish his dex buzzed. Picking it up, he ignored Jasmine's squawk of surprise as the holocast struggled to reorient itself and he began to read the message over. What he saw there made him raise an eyebrow... and then begin to read faster as the sheer weight of what the message said came crashing down on him.

"Harry!" Jasmine yelled in frustration. "What is going on?" She tried to look at the screen but the projector didn't let her see what he was reading. "Come on-"

Harry held up his hand. "Just... I'll start at the beginning, okay?" He shifted on the bed and Jasmine stopped trying to digitally crawl on top of him, instead moving to sit near his feet. "'Dear Mr. Potter. I know that you may find this hard to believe, considering the stance the Ministry has taken and in fact many in Avalon, but you do have supporters within the halls. People who wish to see you rise up and become the champion Avalon deserves. While I can't speak for everyone else for myself the choice to stand with you is no choice at all; you are the only hope I see.'"

"Laying it out think, aren't they? Is it a girl? I bet its some pedeo that wants to get in your panties. Tell her I don't share… unless she has a nice ass."

Harry just continued on, ignoring her. "'I suppose it would be beneficial if I took a public stance but that simply isn't an option, not if I wish to help you. You've come to learn that there is a rot deep into Avalon society but you have no idea how far it goes. A shiny surface gives way to a mushy, putrefying body underneath and at times I wonder if there is any part of our region that hasn't been completely destroyed by what most will only whisper quietly to themselves. The Ministry is no different and if I were to raise my voice in support for you at best I would find myself out in the street. One does not reveal an allegiance to anything or anyone other than the Ministry in these halls. Not if they wish to remain within them.'"

"Cheery, aren't they?" Jasmine said dryly.

"I'm not done," Harry said before continuing. "'But while I can not step out into the light I can provide assistance in other ways, from the shadows so that you can draw out from the darkness the other foul things that make the underbelly of Avalon their home.'" Harry paused. "There is a picture."

"Oh? _Does_ she have a nice ass?"

"It's a young guy... maybe Tonks age. Long hair, dirty looking too. Huge ears. Face has pimple scars on it. Dazed look like he was either kicked by a Mudsdale or is just really slow."

"Harry, I am leaving you for that man."

"Shut it," he said with a smirk before growing serious once more. "The message goes on. "This is Stanley Stunpike, main conductor of the Knight's Bus #5.""

"What in the blue hell is a Night's bus? Like... it drives only at night?"

"Knight with a K."

Jasmine grinned. "In honor of Luna... it's ka-nig-it."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "The Knight's Bus is actually several buses that drive around Avalon picking up trainers and taking them to the next town. Usually used by people that had their entire team faint... there is a bed for them to rest and the Knight's Bus doesn't charge when you get on but when you get off so if you lost all your cash you can transfer more from the Pokecenter."

"Ah," Jasmine said in understanding. "We have something like that but it's run by Pokémon. Houndooms roam around Johto, looking for trainers who are in need and alter the local Jennies or Hoods that they need to pick them up."

"Yeah but the Knight's Bus has a reputation of being for the... well, lower class." He held up his hands. "I don't buy into the Team Nocturne shit about how only the elite should have Pokémon, that's not what this is about. I mean that there are some people who are... well..."

"You pass them on the street and you check your wallet right afterwards to make sure its still there?"

"Exactly." Harry looked back down at the dex and the picture of Stan. "Remus said that the Knight's Bus is also a bit of a tourist trap. Trainers from other regions hear about it and want to go on a ride. Has overpriced food and tacky souvenirs, those kinds of things. Supposed to also give 'tours' in between picking up trainers whose teams are blacked out. Anyway," he continued to read, ""Stan Stunpike might seem to merely be a vain man who wants to impress everyone but there is an odd occurrence that the ministry is trying to keep quiet. Several trainers have been attacked upon leaving the Knight's Bus. Never Stan's bus but ones he's been in contact with that night. Every single time a trainer has been targeted it was shortly after Stan talked with the driver of that bus. He then calls the wrong number before hanging up and making no attempt to redial. It is clear that he is a go-between for Team Nocturne and their undercover agents on the Knight's Bus. When a target gets on the driver makes light chatter with Stan and then he'll radio it in to a hit team.""

"Damn," Jasmine whispered. "It's that's true..."

Harry nodded. "The message goes on to say that he's passing this along to me so I can look into it, get the information to the right people and shut down the entire network." The teen paused, pursing his lips. "If you were going to try and catch a Mightyena what would you do?"

Jasmine didn't need to be strung along to understand what Harry was getting at. "Bait them with something they couldn't refuse, that they craved, and then spring a trap the moment their jaws were around the tasty morsel." She shook her head. "It does seem far too perfect. Send da or Uncle Jonas after this Stan Stunpike and find out that it was Nocturne trap."

"I'm not just thinking about Nocturne," Harry stated with a sigh. "The Ministry is desperate to paint your family as killers. They don't want to admit in public that the Pack is hunting in Avalon as that means admitting they've lost control of the situation. What people would follow a ministry that can't keep 6 people out of their borders? So they know that the Pack is coming to and from Avalon and Fudge is convinced I'm directing the whole damn thing because he's a fat idiot-"

"Putting it lightly. Also you kinda are."

Harry let out a huff. "Tell that to Remus and Sirius. But Fudge thinks this is all my doing… and he has smart men working for him. He's a moron but not everyone in the Ministry is. What better way to gain a greater control of Avalon than to bring down Lily Potter's Heir? He catches me directing an attack against an innocent man and he can arrest me, Remus, Sirius, get your father brought up on war crimes, and meanwhile he comes out looking like a bloody hero."

"So we do nothing," Jasmine said.

"Yeah… except…" Harry slapped his hand against the mattress. "If this is true… if this Stan Stunpike really is working with Nocturne… can I live with myself letting him go on just because I am worried about my safety? Can I ever sleep at night again if I know I abandoned people to the tender mercies of Team Nocturne because I was too cautious?"

Jasmine reached out to hold his hand only for her holographic form to pass through his. She grimaces but then asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"I have no idea."


	28. Deepfake

"Could you please hurry up?" Neville asked, nervously looking towards the door that Ron was guarding. He was pacing up and down the rows of tables in the Battle Classroom, wringing his hands together. "I want to get this over and done with."

" _~Patience is a virtue!~_ " Ginny sang from her seat behind Prof. Slate's desk, fingers clicking away as she continued to type on her dex, her feet kicked up and her sneakers bobbing back and forth in time with the click-click-click of the keys.

Luna, who had been moving through the Tai Chi movements the Malfoy-Delacour family had taught her to help keep her balanced, blinked at that. "That is a reference." Her face fell into horror. "But… but to what?" She began to tap her head. "Think, think, think… is it Dracula, Dead And Loving It? No… no…"

"Aaaaannnddd we've lost her," Harry said dryly, leaning back in his chair and watching as Luna began to mumble to herself.

Hedwig flapped her wings before hopping along the desk. "That makes it sound like we had her in the first place." Leafeon was snoozing in the corner, having declared it was far too late for him to be up.

"Seriously, could we speed this up?" Neville asked in frustration. "I really don't want to get caught by Filch. I've managed to go four full years without having to deal with him and his creepy Purugly and I don't want to start now."

"We have permission to be here," Hermione pointed out, a bit smugly, pausing from her grooming of her Delphox. "Someone here actually thought to ask Prof. Slate if we could use this classroom to plan our next Battle Club, after all!" She waited a moment. "It was me."

"Yeah, we got it, Mione," Ron said with a roll of his eyes before he looked out the door again. His Emolga was perched down the opposite end of the hall, gesturing that he hadn't spotted anyone. "All clear. Still."

Neville though wasn't satisfied. He reached down and fingered Flora's pokeball. Harry REALLY hoped his friend didn't panic as he didn't want to deal with Flora landing on all of them. "You think that's going to matter to Filch? He'll lie about what we were doing, accuse us of…starting a Giratina Worshipping cult or something… and then force us to clean everything he doesn't want to or put us in dangerous situations purely for his own amusement. The man is pure evil. I'm pretty sure that even Voldemort fears him."

Ron huffed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. "What, you think he's sitting in his office plotting our doom?"

"Probably!"

~Meanwhile, in Filch's Office…~

The caretaker of Hogwarts was leaning over his desk, the lights low and casting sinister shadows against the wall. His beloved Pokémon, Mrs. Norris, yawned as she laid on the top of his desk and he reached out to pet her but otherwise he was focused on other matters. Important matters. Matters that were his secrets and no one else's. Things that he would never reveal to another soul. He desire… he delight… he forbidden pleasure…

"~I think I'll try defying gravity…~"

Filch sniffed back tears, Mrs. Norris pushing a box of tissues over to her trainer, past the cd he'd bought a few days before after the most glorious performance he'd ever seen in Hogwarts.

~MC~MC~MC~

"And even if it isn't Filch what we are doing won't win us House Points from the like of Umbridge-"

"Do House Points even matter anymore?" Hedwig asked, harry opening his mouth only to shut it when he realized she had a good point.

"-if she stumbles on us having a holocast with someone under investigation for genocide." Harry opened his mouth again but Neville quickly thrust out his hand. "I know Jack didn't do it. We all know it. But that doesn't mean jack squat, pun not intended, to the likes of Umbridge. Or honestly McGonagall either. Or Dumbledore. Right now we get away with a lot of crap because we have plausible deniability." He turned and addressed the entire group. "But this? Anyone walks in and sees us plotting with the Pack on staging an attack on a citizen of Avalon because Harry Potter got a love letter from a fan-"

"Can we not word it like that?" Harry asked.

"We're wording it like that from now on," Ron teased.

"-and we'll see our last few years in school turned into a prison sentence."

Luna opened her mouth only to let out a savage growl. "Can't make reference if I can't figure out other reference!" She slapped her hand on the desk. "The Wolfman! No… no that… GAH!"

"Luna's descent into further madness aside…" Ginny said, still typing away, "that's why I am tinkering with my dex, to prevent such a discovery from taking place." 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "I thought you were just doing an encrypted channel or something."

"Well, Neville is right in that even with an encryption people would still see the Pack in holocast form."

Neville jabbed his finger in her direction. "You all heard her! I was right, let's go!" Harry sighed and grabbed onto Neville's coat and forced him to spin around. "No fair using biomechanics!" Harry merely wiggled his fingers.

"So… so many references I want to make!" Luna sobbed. "But. Must. Figure. Out. First. Reference!"

"I can't just beam in the Pack as they are," Ginny continued. "Any of you heard of Deepfake?"

Harry hadn't but Ron quickly nodded. "Yeah! That's where they can make an actress look like she's doing porn!"

"RON!" Hermione screeched, scandalized.

"What?"

"Could we NOT talk about porn? Some of us here are too young for that kind of talk!"

"Are… are you referring to me?" Ginny frowned. "I'm not. I look at porn all the time!"

"I was talking about me!"

Ron pointed at Ginny. "That's just because you're a prude, Mione. As Ginny-wait." He processed what his little sister had just said. "What do you mean you look at porn?"

Hedwig laughed. "Took him long enough!"

"I mean I enjoy watching porn. I got curious. Hot Skitty on Wailord action." She licked her lips.

"I can't tell if she's joking or not," Harry whispered to Neville before turning to Ginny, wanting to get the conversation back on track. "So Deepfakes?"

Ginny smirked as Ron and Hermione began to bicker about double standards of porn watching and porn itself. "Deepfake isn't just used for porn. Its computer programming that's designed to overlay one person's form over another's and mimic the first's actions. It would be like I took a photo of Sirius, scanned is features, and then overlaid them over a video of a baby trying a lemon. Suddenly the baby has Sirius' face and he's the one scowling. Or I do the reverse and the baby is dancing a jig or whatever old people do. I've been working on my own version and while it isn't that seamless for actual video for a holocast it works perfectly!" Clicking a few more buttons Ginny nodded and walked over to Hermione, pulling her away from Ron. "Turn on the mobile projectors there and there." While normally holocasts were simply projected from a dex Ginny had tinkered with the projectors in the Battle Class and gotten them to work as mobile holo emitters, meaning that they all could keep hold of their dexes. Hermione set about turning on her pair while Harry quickly got the other ones set up and ready. "First the control group… Remus and Sirius in 3…2…1…"

The projectors flicked on and the glowing blue forms of Harry's guardians appeared in the classroom. Remus was dressed rather casually… and looking with annoyance at Sirius who was wearing a hooded bathrobe and holding a broom handle in his hands.

"Harry… you must go to the Dagabah System…" Sirius said with a grin only to stop as Luna let out a scream and began to clutch her head, rocking back and forth. "What the hell?!"

"She can't figure out a reference so other ones are breaking her fragile mental state," Ron answered.

"…okay?" Sirius said, lowering his hood before turning to Harry. "How are you, pup?"

"Good… glad you two could join us." And he was. It was so odd, after going through so many years knowing he could only rely upon himself, to have people that cared about him and his wellbeing. He knew some would have suddenly begun to chaff under losing their freedom and having so much attention directed their way but Harry didn't see it that way. More he saw it like a man who had been in the desert for weeks happening upon a pool of cold water. Yes, one could complain it was chilly, but better than what he was used to. He could survive being separated from the two of them easily enough but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when all three of them were together again.

Even if two of them were holocasts.

"Next let's bring in the Kalos members…" Ginny said, activating the Deepfake program as the projectors connected to Cynthia and Diantha's dexes. But rather than the two fair-skinned beauties Harry and his friends were startled to find a pair of ebony twins standing before them. They were wearing matching evening dresses, low cut and slit high up the thigh, with gems dripping off of them, their hair styled in poofy afros.

Neville blinked. "Just what porn are you watching?"

"What was that?" Cynthia asked, Harry finding it very odd to find the woman's accented voice to come out of a stranger's mouth.

"Nothing!" Ginny said sweetly before shooting Neville a dark look. "We were just discussing the masking program I'm using on all of you."

"What? Like blurring our faces or something?" Diantha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or something!" Ginny chirped. "And now from the Johto Pokémon League… Lance and Jonas!" The projectors activated and Lance and Jonas appeared. Or, to be more accurate, the tall delivery man wearing short shorts and the punk teen with a nose ring and a Mohawk that were representing Lance and Jonas appeared.

"Why is everyone snickering?" Lance asked.

Hermione covered her mouth, even she finding what Ginny had done rather funny. "No reason!"

Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Was it Dracula? No. Indiana Jones? No!" Luna hugged her knees. "I will solve this… I will solve this!"

Diantha frowned. "Should we be concerned-"

"Reference she can't figure out," Harry said.

The Kalosian nodded in understanding. "Ah."

As they watched Luna slowly crumble in her inability to figure out a piece of pop culture Ginny brought in Jasmine, who looked exactly the same since it wouldn't have been too shocking for Harry to chat with his long distance girlfriend, and Clair who appeared to be a 1950s Unova housewife, complete with apron and beehive haircut.

"Everyone here?" Jasmine asked, walking over to stand next to Harry, her holocast form leaning over to ghost a kiss onto his cheek.

"Just waiting for your dad," Harry said.

"And here he is!" Ginny said… before putting a finger to her lips.

The group actually in the classroom quickly understood why.

Where Jack should have been… stood a 6 foot tall centerfold. "His" long blonde hair hung down below his shoulders, shifting with each twist of his head. A pair of Spinda-print hotpants showcased wide hips and a big full booty. Beestung lips smacked together under smoky eyes and high cheekbones. And a pair of EE breasts were barely contained by the pink tubetop "Jack" was wearing, which also showed off his pieced belly button.

"…we're going to die if he finds out," Neville whispered, having to turn to hide his laughter.

"Worth it," Ginny said with a cackle.

"I see I'm the last one here," Jack said, his Johto brogue contrasting greatly with his sexpot Deepfake body. He paused, looking about before he began to walk around the room and Harry had to stop himself from doubling over with laughter as Jack's holocast form began to wiggle his hips, causing his shelf of an ass to wag about. "So, what exactly has brought us all here? I assume more than just a parent/teacher conference.

"When Jasmine was helping me with my homework the other night-"

"Not a word about me being alone with him, da!" Jasmine cut in, jabbing her finger at her father... who looked more like her slutty stripper aunt. "Holocast. And I'm an adult."

"Harry isn't," Remus said a bit defensively.

"Way to go, pup!" Sirius said, giving Harry two thumbs up while sporting the biggest shit-eating grin a man could wear.

Remus turned and glared at his best friend. "Sirius! Act like a parent!"

"Right." He turned to Harry and began to wag his finger at him. "I am very disappointed in you!" He then mouthed, _"I'm not"._ "Even if she is a holocast you should never be alone in your room with a girl!" " _Well done!"_ "You're mature enough for that!" _"So proud."_ __

"I can still see you, Sirius," Remus said dryly.

Lance sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Sirius' inability to be a parent aside, mind telling us what you and Jasmine being alone in your room except you weren't has to do with us being here?"

"Unless you are bragging which is... odd," Ron said. "Her parents are right there, mate."

"We are," Jack said, rolling his shoulders and, without realizing it, jutting out his huge melons. Ron and Neville stared but the fact that the sexpot had Jack's voice was making the whole experience... weird. Had Luna been sane she would have made a reference, most likely.

"While we were chatting about Harry's homework he got a message on his dex-"

"Which we are calling a love letter from a fan!" Ron called out.

Jasmine waved towards Ginny. "We already asked the hacker to take a look at it."

"And?" Clair questioned.

Ginny looked utterly put out, her smile twisting into a snarl and her brow furrowing as she glared at her dex. "Whoever sent the message is good... REALLY good. They sent it from somewhere near Cador City but I can't pinpoint it any more than that. Might be from the Ministry itself... but also might be from the Pokémon League. Or an office building. Or a café. I can't get any more details than they sent it from Cador City."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Diantha stated.

Ginny shook her head though. "For anyone else it might be good but for me? I hack satellites like normal people play solitaire when the internet goes down. I should be able to tell you what tile of floor they were standing on... but nothing." She grumbled in frustration, very unhappy with her lack of success. "Even if I could get just an address I could get into their security feeds, look at the cameras to see who was on their dex when they sent the message... what?" She looked around at the horrified faces of the adults. "What?"

"You are scary powerful with a computer, Miss Weasley," Jonas said simply.

"Thank you!" she said brightly.

"That wasn't a compliment."

Clair sighed. "Ginny's abuse of power aside, what did the message say?"

Harry leaned against a table, taking a moment to go over his thoughts before he spoke. "I got a message from someone saying they worked for the Ministry and while they couldn't publicly support me they wanted to offer me their support and help. They-"

"Hold up," Lance said, holding up a hand. "No name or anything like that? Just a claim that they work for the Ministry?"

"Before you ask," Harry said, a touch annoyed at the interruption. It didn't help that, from the way Lance made his comment it felt like he was addressing a child. "I know they could be lying."

"Both for good reasons or ill," Hermione stated. When the others looked at her she shrugged. "Okay, obviously it could be a trap. But it could also be a concerned person who has insider knowledge but knows we wouldn't believe them without a ministry title."

"Like what?" Clair asked. "A shoeshiner who overheard things?"

"They still have shoeshiners?" Jack asked, his holocast form sitting down. Because Ginny hadn't bothered to program anything other than the female form Jack was unwittingly wearing it made it look like a 6 foot stripper was squatting... and then Jack spread his legs and Harry found the prank no longer funny and he really wanted to know why Ginny hadn't bothered to program in underwear BUT had programmed naked flesh.

Remus shrugged, not noticing the way the teens turned away from the woman with Jack's voice. "That's actually a good point though. If one person came to you and said someone was a criminal and another person told you they were innocent... and the first looked like a businessman and the other a deranged hobo who would you believe?" Sirius opened his mouth but Remus held up a hand, "Yes, yes, we'd believe the hobo because of our experiences with the rich and powerful but my point stands."

"But is it possible that someone from the ministry would send this?" Neville asked. "They seem like a pretty tight-knit group there. Not the Elite 4 but the Ministry themselves. During my time with Barty I spent some time at the Ministry and it was very… clique-y."

Jonas shrugged at that. "Anything is possible. War makes for strange bedfellows. It makes people question things, to choose paths they might not have ever considered."

Hermione's nose crinkled. "But how could you work for the Ministry when you disagreed with what they did?"

"Oh, plenty of people can be two-faced," Lance said. "I-"

"HOld it!" Ron called out before turning to Luna. "Not a reference."

The blond let out a sigh of relief and went back to trying to figure out the original reference that was bugging her. ("It was a horror film… I think… but had comedy too… Shaun of the Dead? No… no!")

"Continue."

"Right... the point is that people can support both sides. I knew of Johtoians that offered shelter to the Sons and then would let the Kanto forces use their homes as staging grounds during the war. Not because either side threatened them but because they could get something out of it. Others were turncoats, plain and simple. Claimed to be fighting the good fight for Johto but secretly working with Kanto. Gave us info, helped us win some battles actually. It happens."

"Could I get a list of people who-" Jack stopped when he saw the glare Lance was sending his way. "Kidding, kidding!" He scratched at his stomach, which looked rather odd in his female holocast form.

"Let's set aside the sender for now," Cynthia said lightly, moving to her right and leaning against... nothing. "What did the message say?"

Harry proceeded to explain everything the message had detailed. What Stan was supposedly doing, the people he was harming, and the plea for Harry to take care of the man that was selling out Avalon's citizens and visitors. He also provided some proof of his own, namely research he'd done that morning that showed an increase in attacks occurring around the Knight's Bus. It wasn't solid proof, as it didn't actually link Stan as the middleman, but it did prove that attacks were happening, which the Ministry was covering up to prevent people from growing scared. Most curious was the fact that while nearly every driver on the circuit Stunpike never had a single attack when he was manning the Knight's Bus.

"I can't believe it," Remus said, looking over the newspaper articles Harry had found (Neville drafted to hold them up for him). He looked up and Harry's annoyance must have been written on his face because his guardian held up a hand. "I'm not saying you're wrong, kiddo. I see the information. It's just... hard to swallow. I've ridden the Knight's Bus... sometimes I wanted to get some work done and knew that as soon as I arrived in a town the local gym leader would swarm me-"

"Thankfully not literally," Sirius said with a grin. "Thank Arceus for no Bug Gyms!"

Remus glared at Sirius before continuing. "-so I'd take the Knight's Bus rather than teleport right over. I've ridden with Stan. Chatted with him. I just... it's hard to believe he could do something like this. He seemed like a nice guy... bit of a bragger, sure, but a nice guy all the same. Just liked to claim a lot of things but 99% of them weren't true. He was dating all these beautiful women, he was friends with famous trainers, he had amazing Pokemon moves that would shock me, that sort of thing." He motioned to Neville he was done. "He probably just was bragging to someone when they were discussing all the attacks, trying to make himself sound big. Claim he had insider knowledge and someone misinterpreted."

Jack though shook his head. "Don't be so sure. Braggarts were a favorite of mine to turn into sources. Someone who thinks that they should be the Big Man when they are just the little nobody. Angry at the world for not respecting them, for not giving them the attention they think they deserve. I would meet with them, men and women who were pissed off that Kanto wasn't respecting them, that they'd lost League challenges or weren't selected to be Gym Leaders… Dark City gave me a lot of sources… and butter them up with complimenouldts and the next thing you know they are selling out troop movements all so they can feel special."

"This is something Voldemort would set up," Sirius pointed out, his jolly mood fading away. "Quiet campaigns of terror were always his favorite. Get a few Agents to sow terror and chaos with it never being truly linked back to him. Make everyone afraid to do the normal things in their life until they are jumping at shadows. Do you know what it does to a person when they go through their entire life in fear? How tiring it can get? And then Voldemort and his Admins offer a way out... all you have to do is let them do their thing. When your life isn't worth living because you're in a constant state of fear what does it matter who is in charge? Some welcomed Voldemort because at least he offered a reprieve."

"But would that really be worth the effort?" Ron asked. "Seems kinda... small... for Voldemort."

"Little acts can do big things," Clair pointed out.

Jack stretched and the Deepfake program, trying to follow his movements, caused one of his breasts to pop out. Which would have been funny if it weren't for Jack's serious voice coming out of the sexpot. Ginny scrambled to type commands on her dex. "Not all parts of war are grand affairs," Jack said, turning to Ron who did his best to look away without making it seem like he was looking away, lest he insult The Father of Johto. "A lot of it is shadow politics. Knives in the dark and things like that. Everyone talks about taking the Ghost or the Battle of Sevii but their forget all the little moves, the quiet actions that net allies or sow fear in the masses. Those matter all the more."

Jonas nodded in agreement. "Plus it's hard to see how an act might play out in a moment. Could be a domino that sets off a master plan."

"In the end," Diantha stated, "we have two questions: Is it actually happening and is this a trap?"

"And one doesn't cancel the other out," Cynthia pointed out while the teens sighed in relief as Ginny reprogrammed the Deepfake to cover Jack back up. "Could be the ministry setting a trap. Might not even be a trap in the traditional sense... we could go there and there would be nothing dangeorus. No harm... except now they have proof you're in constant contact with us, Harry."

"You get see how we handle the information," Ginny pointed out, gesturing at a muttering Luna. "See our circle of influence... like what newspapers we are talking to. We do nothing but feed it to the Quibbler and suddenly Luna's dad is being brought it."

Lance sighed. "And it could also be Voldemort and Team Nocturne. Set up an attack point, and when we rush in we accuse Stan of being guilty when it's just a fall guy. Innocent man gets blamed, we are discredited, and Nocturne better understands how we operate."

"Or they want to sow fear by using us to discredit Stan," Remus pointed out. "Maybe he bragged to the wrong people and got on Nocturne's bad side... or claimed he was behind the attacks of the Admins and they actually believe him. So rather than attack him they turn us into their hired muscle."

Ginny huffed. "He also could be guilty as sin and we are stopping a monster."

"Or walking into a trap," Lance reiterated.

"Or the trap isn't what we expect," Hermione said with a shrug. When the others looked at her, not following what she was trying to get at, she just held out her hands. "We think that it's a classic trap... we go in and it's an ambush. But what if they are thinking like we would and are setting up a larger game."

"Like?" Jasmine pressed.

Hermione waved her hand about. "Our network of people. Let's say we think its a trap so we decide to send a spy in. Maybe Tonks. Or maybe an Auror that Remus knows and is friends with. The point is we send them and the mission goes well, we stop Stan, good news right? Except Stan was a pawn in the chess game and we just exposed our Rook or our Bishop. And then they are able to launch something that takes out ALL of us. Instead of nabbing one or two people they get all of us."

"That's... actually a really good point," Jack admitted.

Harry grumbled. He knew the adults would be cautious and he understood that but he also didn't like sitting around when there was a chance that someone was getting hurt. That someone was suffering and he could have done something but he was too cautious, too concerned with his own safety, to do anything. Something had to be done. If Stan Stunpike was guilty they needed to eliminate him. If he were innocent they needed to clear his name, because what if they weren't the only ones getting the rumors thrown their way? And if it was a trap they needed to determine who had set it and-

"So what do we do next?" Hedwig asked in annoyance. "Because all this talking is borning."

"Nothing," Lance said firmly.

Harry started at that.

"What?" He said numbly before his shock turned to anger. "WHAT?!"

Neville raised his hand. "Let me join Harry in being rather surprised by that response." 

Hermione was the third to join in, Ginny and Ron nodding in agreement. "I get that we don't know if this is some sort of trap but we have to do something. We can't-"

"That's where you're wrong," Clair said coldly. "There is no 'we' in this."

Remus nodded. "I'm with the Johtoians in this case. We'll look into it… you kids will focus on school and leave things to us."

"And that includes you, Jasmine," Jack stated.

"Da!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"No, Jasmine. You're out. You all are."

Harry though was far louder. "I brought you the message! You can't leave me out of this!"

"We can and we will," Diantha stated, folding her arms over her chest. "We always knew something like this could happen and we decided long ago that we'd handle things when it came up. You did good coming to us but-"

"I want to be a part of this. I need to be." Harry looked about, trying to find a sympathetic eye, but only found solid opposition. He felt his face heat up and his hands balled up into fists. "You can't-"

"Do you remember what Drayden told you?" Jack snapped, standing up and storming over to Harry. In one way it reminded Harry just how powerful the Father of Johto was… on the other hand the man looked like a blond bimbo and while from his end he was merely standing close to Harry looking down at him from Harry's perspective his face was shoved in the digital cleavage. "We will assist you, we will work with you, but you haven't proven yourself a leader yet. You haven't earned that. So if you want to wear the big boss pants that's fine… I will rip away every ounce of support I've provided you and you'll be on your own. No more advice, no more assistance, no more running missions and getting my hands bloody for you. You haven't even made it through fifth year, Harry… you don't boss me around. Understand?"

"Jack's being nice," Remus said firmly. "You push this and we'll begin working against you, to make sure you stay safe. And that doesn't do anyone any good if we are busy stopping you rather than the real villains."

He knew that he should have just let it go but he couldn't help it. To speak his mind and his fears. "But Stan could be right now hurting people and we-"

"THE MUMMY!" Luna screamed, shutting them all up. "It was from The Mummy! Evie says it! That is the reference! YES! YES! YEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! ARCEUS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She tossed her head back and let out a rapturous scream before crumpling, panting with a blissed out smile on her face.

Everyone could only stare.

"Did… did she-?" Ron began.

"Yup," Jonas said, shaken.

"Right here in front of-"

"Uh huh."

Ginny swallowed. "Wow… Neville, lucky guy." The 'lucky guy' in question could only watch as Luna pulled out a candy cigarette and stuck it in her mouth.

"And on that note I think the meeting has come to an end," Lance said, face twisted in horror before he reached out and touched something out of sight and disappeared along with Jonas.

"We'll keep you up to date on this, pup," Sirius said as Cynthia, Clair, and Diantha also signed off. "And seriously… thank you. I know you want to help but… this is enough, for now. Thanks."

"Welcome," Harry said halfheartedly, Sirius grimacing before sadly signing off, Remus following.

Jack, having stepped away from Harry, let out a frustrated sigh. "I know you aren't happy about this but it is for the best. We just want you to be safe. All of you."

"We know," Harry murmured.

"Good. Now, I'm heading off to bleach my brain of Luna's…" he waved he hand over at the blonde who'd grabbed her dex and begun typing a letter to Pokehouse ('This never happened to me before but…'), "…that from my mind. Stay safe and Ginny, FYI, your Deepfake registered on our dexes too. Lance texted me the moment I appeared that you were giving us weird holocast forms so next time feel free to give me a bigger ass." And with a snarky smirk he pulled off his top, his girls bouncing free as the teens screamed and shielded their eyes. Jack scoffed before disappearing.

"So… I want to make sure of three things before I sign off," Jasmine said, still covering my eyes. "One, we all agree that Luna and Neville's sex life is going to be strange."

"There was never any doubt!" Luna chimed in.

"Two, my father needs to be hit for pulling that last stunt." 

"Yes," Hermione growled, scrubbing her eyes as if to wash the image away. "I am scarred for life."

"And three, we are totally not listening to them and we're stopping Stan ourselves, right?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Hell yes."

-Harry pushes, Luna figures out reference. Big O

-Adults sign off, Jack reveals he knew he was woman whole time

-What now?

-We take down stan ourselves.


	29. Avalon Regional Tour

**Safir Shore**

 **Early December**

Sirius grinned as he moved through the living room of Remus' house, a squad of Duskulls, Dusclops, and Dusknoirs following him around helping string up strands of lights while Padfoot bounced around his feet barking in time with the man's singing. While normally he only kept a single Duskull will him when he was away from Sevii he'd recently decided to bring on some of the friendlier ghostly pokemon to serve as assistants. It helped him out and for the overly nice ghosts allowed them to do something they were better suited for. "On the 5th day of Solstice my true love gave to me… 5 babes with huge titties! Four bouncing asses, three shaking hips, two blow-"

"SIRIUS!" Remus snapped, storming into the room, Harry (who was laying on the couch) looking up from the physical copy of The Quibble he was reading before returning to it, far too used to his guardians bickering. Leafeon was cleared up near his feet, watching with amusement, while Hedwig and Mooney were sleeping in the corner. "Do not sing that way around Harry!"

"By Arceus, you sound like Lily when he was born. "Sirius, don't try and teach Harry how to curse!" "Sirius, stop storing your beer in Harry's pram!" "Sirius, don't tell Harry he was born with both sets of genitals!"." Harry merely raised an eyebrow before turning to the next page. "You know Harry, it isn't fun if you don't react."

"Not fun for you, maybe," he said with a smirk.

Remus tapped his foot, watching as the Dusknoirs began to apply spray-on snow to the windows. "Also I am pretty sure those aren't the lyrics to that song."

"Maybe in your house they aren't," Sirius said before going back to hanging up lights. Leafeon blinked as Ludwig came screeching in with a spray bottle and paper towel and began dueling with the Dusknoirs over cleaning the windows.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Remus exclaimed, flapping his arms about. He watched as two Dusclops fought over who got to put up the tinsel. "Speaking of… I have a few questions."

"Shoot," Sirius said, cocking his head as he tried to decide if the mantle should have solid white lights or multicolored.

"First off… why are you decorating?"

"Because your home is a cheerless tomb and I want Harry to have some light and laughter in his life." 

Remus chewed on the inside of his cheek in annoyance. "My house is festive enough. I put a wreath up, didn't I?" He jabbed his finger at a rather tiny wreath that was hanging in the corner.

"Ooooh!" Sirius said, wiggling his fingers. "Mothers, lock up your daughters, there is a wild man out on the town!" He snorted. "Or should they lock up their sons?"

"Not that there is anything wrong with being gay but of the three people in this house Harry and I can accurately claim we never slept with a man."

"I will neither confirm or deny that." Sirius shifted at that and mumbled under his breath, "Stupid sexy Johtoian…"

"And Harry gets plenty of cheer in this house! I just don't feel the need to make it look like a… I don't know…" Remus twirled his hand about.

Harry looked up at the man. "You were looking for a reference that involved a Pokémon and then realized none of them vomit out lights, didn't you?" 

"Maybe," Remus said and Harry rolled his eyes, wondering how it was that he was the most mature one in the room at the moment. "Okay, you want the home to be more festive… second question: Why aren't you decorating your house?" 

"I'm not going all the way to Modred's End just to decorate. My family's Mr. Mime, Kreacher, is still there caring for the place and he creeps me the frig out."

Harry frowned, brow furrowing. "It's a Mr. Mime… they creep everyone out. That's their thing."

"Kreacher recorded my mother during the last 5 years of her life and now runs the video on loop."

"…well that is odd…"

"He made a life size doll of her that he sleeps with."

Harry looked over and Remus who could only nod sadly in confirmation.

Sirius held up his hand. "Before you ask I plan to barricade the house and build a brand new gym before I officially take over." Under his breath he muttered, "Assuming I can't just blow it up…"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "That aside, I meant the house you bought next to mine."

"Oh right!" Sirius grinned and recalled the Dusk Pokemon. "I sold it last year." 

"You what!?" Remus screeched.

"I sold it. Made a killing too." 

"Where do you live then?"

"Here," Sirius said. "Haven't you noticed how much of my stuff is in your house?"

"You moved into my house without telling me!?"

"That's what friends do!" Sirius said with a grin.

"…no! That's not what they do!"

Harry leaned down and scratched Padfoot, Mooney waking up with a yawn and ambling over to join him. "Isn't it nice to know those two are the ones guiding me to adulthood?"

"-laundry either. I just wear your stuff. See!"

"TAKE OFF MY UNDERWEAR, SIRIUS!" 

Harry cleared his throat. "Why don't we add 'underwear' to our shopping list?"

"Great idea!" Remus said, looking at Sirius in disgust before heading towards the kitchen. "But for me… Sirius can keep mine."

"You should take it as a compliment!" Sirius argued as he followed after Remus. "You have very nice tastes! And these breathe really well!"

Harry shook his head as his guardians continued to bicker. Hogwarts was done for the holiday season and as such he was spending time at home with his strange family, preparing for the holiday. Not just the normal events the three of them had been doing since the year before but new things as well; namely the big party that Sirius had decided to throw.

While it had been Sirius' plan all of them had decided that having a big festive holiday party would play perfectly into Harry's cover story that he was just a cocky minor celebrity who was networking in Hogwarts. By inviting a mix of current friends and potential allies, as well as those who might side against him in the Ministry but wouldn't turn down a chance to hobnob with Lily's Heir, Harry would be able to better establish himself within Avalon society and continue to craft his reputation among those who might stand in his way as someone not to bother with… and thus that could see behind the mask just who he truly was.

'Though if Luna refers to me as Bruce Wayne one more time… last time she dressed as a butler to do it…'

Thus Sirius had dug into his childhood and all the parties the Black Family had put on to come up with an event that would attract plenty of attention. Renting out Pokémon with the Warm Body ability and several psychic types Sirius planned to create an outdoor Solstice Party that would be the talk of Avalon. Sirius already had to make a few stops that day, handle some official business, so it had been decided to add on their shopping and hiring, making the entire day a massive event that would see them crisscrossing all of Avalon in the span of a few hours. Food, music, decorations, and staff for the party as well as normal shopping for their friends and family for the private, quiet Solstice celebration they planned to have the actual day of the holiday.

"Come on guys," Harry said, standing up and motioning for Padfoot and Mooney to follow him, Leafeon walking over and nudging a grumpy Hedwig awaky as Harry grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the kitchen. "We got a busy day today…"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY TOOTHBRUSH!?"

"I think you mean 'our toothbrush'."

"GAH!"

"…and I have a feeling those two are going to make it longer."

~MC~MC~MC~

 **Caradoc City**

"…turned off some of the more extreme traps Mr. Parkinson had installed and overall I think it's been beneficial to us."

Harry looked about the ornate building he, Sirius, and Remus were strolling through. To Harry's eyes it looked like a manor house, with its three story tall ceilings and balconies on the upper floors that looked down upon the main foyer they were currently strolling through. Pictures of men in armor and women in puffy dresses lined the walls along with suits of ancient Avalonian armor and priceless relics. Or, at least, what appeared to be at first glance to be priceless relics. Harry knew for a fact that many of them were fake, put there to impress trainers that came in and hide their true purpose: observation, surveillance, and entrapment.

"What benefits?" Sirius asked Franklin Goldwright, their guide and Jr. Gym Leader.

"Well, we've gotten less complaints from trainers," Franklin admitted.

Remus nodded at that. "Oh yes, I remember how it was a good week if I only got one complaint on my desk about this place. I was always pushing for more than just a fine but never could get it. Parkinson was just 'taking gym design to the next level', is how I think it was worded." Remus scoffed. "More like he enjoyed torturing trainers who came and seeing them squirm."

Franklin didn't confirm or deny that but Harry had a feeling that the man agreed with Remus. According to Sirius the reason Franklin, who was only a few years out of Hogwarts, was in charge was because he'd dismissed many of the Jr. Gym Leaders who had clearly supported Parkinson's designs and wanted to continue with them. A bit of a scare was fine but the man had apparently used actual poisons not just on Pokemon but trainers, blacking them out before they could even battle and keeping the town doctor in constant need of anti-venom. There were enough people in town though that respected what Patrick Parkinson had done for their home and speaking out against him would see one shunned at best and thrown dead in a ditch at worse.

After the war Parkinson had managed to snag one of the two open Gym Leader positions and put Caradoc on the map. Once merely a town that was one of Avalon's secret tourist destinations that longed to be so much more, with the Parkinson Poison Gym opening its doors business had boomed and the good times had come for all. But with Patrick Parkinson missing (and with what little he'd gathered from the Pack Harry had a feeling that he'd never be found unless it was by archeologists) and Harry and Sirius both looking to reopen the Potter and Black Families' Gyms, the people of Caradoc knew their days were numbers. Perhaps they would remain a strong attraction for tourists but many feared that soon the bubble would burst and things would go back to the way they were… only with having known such good times the 'way they were' would actually feel worse.

Thus why Franklin wasn't going to openly speak of disagreeing with the Parkinsons and why Sirius had been forced to hire outside help.

'None of us saw this coming,' Harry thought as they moved into the main battling arena of the manor, Franklin prattling on about what had been removed from the gym. 'When Parkinson disappeared even Sirius thought the Elite 4 and the Ministry would just install a placeholder Gym Leader until he got the Black Gym up and running.'

But that hadn't been the case. It had been decided that since Sirius was going to be opening the Black Family Gym anyway once Harry finished his 7th year at Hogwarts that he should have a say in managing things at the Parkinson Gym for the next few years. Sirius had already mentioned that he wanted to keep much of the staff on, just transitioning from Poison to Water typing, and give the people of Caradoc a few extra years to prepare before everything shut down. That meant visiting and overseeing how things were going at the Parkinson Gym, to ensure they met not only Avalon's standards but his own. This was a test, most likely set up by Lucius Malfoy to try and catch Sirius failing at being a Gym Leader, and Sirius aimed to pass it easily.

"Of course it's also allowed us to lower costs," Franklin continued. "A bit of an increase in overhead getting things safely turned off… wouldn't do if we didn't get everything shut down properly and a trainer got hit by a trap none of us expected… but the refilling and restocking of a lot of the traps will save us in the long run."

"Good… very good." Sirius looked to his right and Harry spotted a brown skinned man with short curly black hair in a dress shirt and tie, a clipboard tucked under his arm, walking towards them with a familiar face tagging just behind him with her nose in her dex, tapping away. "Ah, Pavan! Good to see you!"

Pavan Patil, noticing Sirius and his group, hurried over and shook hands with the Lord of Sevii. "Lord Black, a pleasure as always."

"Please, Sirius," he said with a chuckle before awkwardly looking over his shoulder. "Lord Black makes me think my father is lurking around, ready to scold me for getting into mischief."

"Maybe if you weren't always getting into mischief…" Remus said with a chuckle as he offered Pavan his hand. "It's been a while, Pavan."

"Not since you cleared my work at the Clearwater Gym! I know others have said they missed your work but I for one am glad you are no longer evaluating the Gyms I renovate! A lot let sleepless nights!"

"Well, considering you'll be building my Gym and Harry's in the next few years don't think your off the hook yet," Sirius teased before shaking his head and scoffing. "Sorry, where are my manners? Pavan, this is my godson Harry. Harry, this is Pavan Patil, the best Gym Builder and Designer in the entire world."

"Well, maybe just in Avalon," Pavan said, shaking Harry's hand politely. "It is good to meet you, Mr. Potter. My girls have told me a lot about you." 

"Should I be concerned?" Harry asked.

"Like, not at all, Harry," the young woman behind Harry said, not looking up from her dex.

"Parvati, be respectful," Pavan said, his tone not quite sharp but at minimum firm. "You can chat with your friend Lavender in a moment. Why don't you show Harry around?" The young trainer sighed but did as she was asked. "Now then, I have some ideas of what to do with the trap door on the second story…" Parvati motioned for Harry to follow her, moving out of the main battle arena and into a quiet hallway that was far less decorated than the main floor; clearly one of the Jr. Gym Leader areas.

"So, what are you doing with your dad today?" Harry asked as they walked about.

"He, like, totes doesn't trust me to be by myself, ya'know?" Parvati said, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "And Padma is, like, so sick it isn't even funny. And I don't want to, ya know, get sick like her, since we have a bunch of parties ta check out, so I was, like, told I had a choice between goin' with my mom to her work or with dad and mom is SO boring… focusing on law and junk… and she is always trying ta get me ta think about what I'll do after Hogwarts, ya know? At least with dad I can hang out in a breakroom or something." 

Harry just stared at her.

"…I'm laying it on too thick, aren't I?" she asked, her entire tone changing.

"Does Parvati know you do that impression of her?"

"Parvati", aka Padma Patil, chuckled, her voice dropping a bit, the fry leaving her vocals, and the vapid look fleeing from her eyes. "You should hear the one she does of me when she doesn't think I'm listening. You'd think I wore suspenders and walked around snorting through my nose!"

Harry laughed at that. "So, you two swapped?"

"For the whole Solstice Break," Padma admitted, motioning for Harry to follow her up a flight of stairs. "My dad wasn't lying when he said he doesn't trust Parvati all by herself… he's already caught her twice trying to sneak out to go snog her boyfriend."

"Is it a case of him not wanting her to date or not approving of her boyfriend."

"A bit of both, actually," Padma stated. "She begged me to swap places with her and let her pretend she was sick so that she can beg off going to any of the Solistice Parties and can instead bring him over." Padma chuckled. "It's my next 5 years worth of Solstice Gifts for her… and she still owes me for it."

"Nice of you… and beneficial."

"Indeed," Padma said with a laugh.

"Isn't there a risk of you two getting found out?"

The girl shook her head. "Parvati only gets caught after the fact and only if she's being brazen about it. The actual escaping? Me and her have been able to get in and out of places for years." She flashed a sly grin Harry's way. "Everyone thinks the Weasley Twins are the best at getting around the castle but the fact that people know they do it proves how wrong that theory is."

"The best at something sneaky would be unknown…" Harry said before adding, "unless someone found out thanks to a Battle Club."

"This is true."

The two of them continued to wander around for another 20 minutes before Harry got a message on his dex from Remus letting him know they were heading out.

"So you'll be attending our party?" Harry asked.

"For, like, sure!" Padma said, slipping back into the act. "I would, like, totes miss it… not! See ya there, Har!"

With a wave Harry separated from the Ravenclaw-Disguised-As-A-Gryffindor and joined Remus and Sirius as they teleported away.

~MC~MC~MC~

 **Ector Town**

"So I assume you want something very classy, Lord Black?" Renee of Renee's Fine Eats and Catering asked as she piled up several menus before him.

"Yes and no," Sirius said with a shrug. "I mean, yeah, we aren't going to be doing sloppy joes and nachos but I do want something people will actually enjoy eating and not just because it is the 'in thing' to put some Magikarp eggs in their mouths and claim it is the tastiest thing in the world." 

Renee frowned. "You do know that Magikarp eggs are nearly a foot tall and are utterly inedible, correct? In fact some scientists believe the only reason they aren't poisonous is that Arceus wanted to punish people who were foolish enough to put them in their mouths by removing a quick death from the ways to get the taste off their tongues." 

"…scientists said that?" Harry asked, setting down the shopping bag he was carrying and taking a seat next to Sirius, Remus looking over the pictures of some of the spreads the caterers had made for other parties.

"Yes."

"They even mentioned Arceus?"

"Yes… Magikarp eggs taste that bad."

"Huh…"

Sirius waved them both off. "Okay, I was using it in a metaphoric sense. My point is that I want to have tasty food but also food that won't make me look like an inbred hick."

"Well the hick part they can stop but inbred?" Remus said lightly. "I've seen your family tree, Sirius." 

"We do not bring up Sister-Aunt Auriga," Sirius muttered before focusing once more on Renee. "So, what do you think? Got something in mind?"

"Oh yes… we commonly get asked to do such selections for business lunches but we could easily adapt it to your party." She pushed several menus towards him while pulling a few more away. "Now, you can just go with one of our packages; that is the cheapest option. Or you can customize but there is a surcharge based on each change and how complex it is. Finally we can just build a custom menu, which would be the most expensive as, depending on your choices, I might need to bring in a larger crew."

"Hmmm," Sirius said, tapping his chin. "I think at minimum we might need to customize. I see some good things on these three," he tapped three of the menus he had been browsing while Renee was talking, "but none of them leap out as better than the others." He paused, pointing to one menu. "I don't suppose you have some samples?"

"We do, Lord Black, in the side tasting room, though they will be cold. For warm food you'd need to either allow us to reheat them or to schedule a separate meeting…"

"Cold is fine. Harry? You in?"

The teen shook his head. "I don't want to spoil my appetite for lunch. You go ahead. I'll wait with Remus." 

"Suit yourself! Now, I noticed you had chicken tenders…"

As Sirius and Renee went into the tasting room to sample what they had to offer another caterer entered the main area of the office with a family trailing behind him. "We can have everything read for you before the 20th, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, including your special order cake."

"Wonderful!" the tall man with slicked back brown hair and a wide mustache said in delight. "I know it is short notice…" 

"Maybe for you, sir, but not for most people."

"Oh!" the woman who Harry guessed was the man's wife exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Is that… Remus!"

"Beverly!" Remus said in delight, walking over and giving the woman a hug before clapping Mr. Finch-Fletchley on the shoulder. "Gerald! How good to see you both! It's been… I don't even know!"

"Not since we graduated from Hogwarts, I believe!" Beverly said. "Though I did hear you made quite a name for yourself as a Gym Evaluator!"

"I did, though that is behind me." Remus waved Harry over and he quickly got up and made his way to Remus' side. "This is a day for meeting old friends. I ran into Pavan Patil just a few hours ago. Harry, this is Beverly and her husband Gerald. I went to school with Beverly. She was a few years above me."

"But you were in the same classes, you overachiever!" Bev teased. "Justin, this is my old friend Remus Lupin."

"Hello, Mr. Lupin."

"And I don't suppose we need to introduce these two," Remus said with a smile, looking between Harry and Justin.

"No, of course not." Gerald looked down at Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. "Justin's told us all about your Battle Club… good on you for doing that. With what I hear about that woman Umbridge I was fearing having to hire tutors for Justin just to get him through his G.R.I.M.E.R.s!" He reached over and slung his arm around Justin's body, giving him a half hug. "Good idea suggesting we get the catering handled today for the party, sport! Not only did we get it all locked in but now we can treat Remus and Harry to lunch."

Remus quickly agreed, sending a quick text to Sirius of where they were going (and Sirius responding back that it gave him an excuse to eat more samples) before they group of five made their way out the door where their Pokemon were waiting. "So Bev, what have you been up to? I hear your company is doing well."

"Well enough though it would always do better if the Ministry could ever make a decision." 

To Harry Mr. Finch-Fletchley said, "Beverly's company does tech upgrades for buildings and such… you know, replacing normal screens with touch screens, better holocast readers, stronger wi-fi routers, that sort of thing. They did Hogwart's last refit 6 years ago."

"That was a wonderful job," Beverly said. "When they said what they wanted me to do… they actually followed through with it. The Ministry can be such an annoyance… far too many times they ask me for all these different add-ons and upgrades and when I finally get everything done they either change their mind because they need to keep things the same in the name of 'tradition' or 'historical accuracy' or their eyes were bigger than their wallets and when I give them the price tag they pull out. I still get my fees for the planning, of course, but it can be crushing to continually come up with plans you know the Minister is going to reject out of hand." She began to tick off her points. "In the last five years I've gotten requests to look into the Elite 4 building, the Pokemon League itself, the Ministry offices, the Avalon Embassy in Galar, the Knights Buses, the Department of Human Services in Galahad, the Skyway, and I'm sure I'm forgetting others. I slave away at what they want, what I would love to do, and they always find an excuse to back off. I'd do only private sector but the money I do get from the Ministry is far too much to pass on. Still a grave annoyance though."

After that their conversation drifted to other topics, with Harry and Justin discussing the Professional Gauntlet teams while Remus, Gerald, and Bev swapped old school stories. It was only when Sirius showed up and begged off dessert that everyone realized how late it was and they made their goodbyes, with Harry, Sirius, and Remus heading to do some actual shopping.

~MC~MC~MC~

 **Ywain City**

"Hey Daphne!" Harry said, waving to the Ice Princess of Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass smiled politely and told the clerk to wrap up the custom Slytherin colored Ultra Pokeballs before fully giving Harry her attention. While not the best of friends in the entire world the Battle of Le Fay's Landing and their time with the Battle Club had seen Harry and her at least find some friendly ground to stand on and they could carry on a conversation without resorting to insults like most Gryffindors and Slytherins did.

"So, what brings you here, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Shopping for Solstice. I wanted to get some supplies for Ron… I know he wants to try out making some new time-delay and capture focus Pokeballs and this shop sells the best stuff for that in all of Avalon. Also something for steel types. Figured this would make the best gift for him. You?"

"Ultra Balls for Tracy." She paused and gave him a sour look. "Which you won't be telling her about." 

Harry let out a dramatic sigh. "But what will we talk about at our weekly meetings where we discuss only you?"

"No one likes a smart ass Gryffindor, Potter. Especially since it's so rare for 'Smart' and 'Gryffindor' to be in the same sentence."

"Like the phrases 'A Slytherin' and 'Back Up Their Boosting'?"

"Do I look like Draco?" Harry squinted and Daphne snapped, "Don't answer that if you want to live, Potter."

The two of them continued to trade banter for a few minutes until Harry looked down at his watch. "I need to get my items and head out… Sirius and Remus are planning a party and we are getting everything set up."

"Is that your sneaky way of inviting me?" Daphne asked with a smirk. "Because I have to tell you, a lot of the Elites in Avalon already have asked my family to attend their events. The curse of being a neutral family nowadays. The shiny clean families and the dark sneakers all wondering what side we'll fall on."

"No, that was me informing you there was a party. Telling you to check your dex in a few days for the RSVP is my sneaky way."

"Cute," Daphne said, the two parting.

~MC~MC~MC~

 **Cador City**

 **The Elite 4 Headquarters**

"I'm gonna let you handle this," Sirius said, passing the forms over to Remus as they neared the head of the line. All around them were mumbling, grumbling trainers who were clutching their own paperwork, waiting for one of the three lines that were currently in the Secretary of Regional Process to move through each request. The holidays had seen things get even more hectic than normal, with people rushing to get in requests for zoning permits, renew licenses, and finalize legal documents before the New Year. Harry had spent much of the time listening to music on his dex but now that they neared the end of the line he pulled out his earbuds and stored them in his pocket.

"And why is that?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you speak bureaucrat and will ensure we aren't forced to go to another office on another floor just to get a form we don't need."

"…your words are complimentary but your tone somehow makes that insulting." He sighed though and accepted the forms from the Parkinson Gym and what changes Pavan had in mind. "But I want to get back home at a reasonable time so fine. Need to ensure your Dusklops didn't paint it red and green." Putting on a smile that was neither too large nor too small (the former annoying the workers who would see it as false while the later would make them think Remus was up to something), the former Gym Evaluator stepped up and began to discuss just what needed to be done.

"It's very odd to see you here, Sirius," a voice called out, "and not having you be in handcuffs."

Sirius grinned, making sure Remus was fine before moving towards the back of the line where Amelia Bones and her niece Susan were. "You shame me, Amy!"

"Because I think you would be in trouble? Or because I haven't figured out what you are doing?" She scowled slightly. "And don't call me Amy."

"Oh, come on… you still can't be annoyed with that nickname."

"I didn't let James call me that and I won't let you," Amelia said with a scoff.

Sirius shrugged before looking around. "What are you doing waiting in line? I figured the Elite 4 could pull strings and avoid this mess."

"So could Gym Leaders but neither of us are like certain snobs and take illegal advantages." The monocle-wearing woman shook her head and patted Susan on the shoulder, who blushed in embarrassment. "Besides, this one here let her Government ID get destroyed in the wash so we need a new one." 

"I… kinda forgot it was in my pocket," Susan admitted.

"Happens to the best of us," Harry said with a shrug, Susan smiling in gratitude.

"So Sirius… what trouble ARE you in?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all! Just have to file some paperwork for the Parkinson Gym and the changes I'm making there. I would have been here sooner but Harry, Remus, and I are throwing a Solstice Party and we were running around getting everything ready."

"...so I should send a squad of Aurors around to your house on which day?"

"My party will be completely on the up and up. No drugs, no violence, no hookers."

"Why do I doubt that?" Amelia asked.

Harry smiled and answered before Sirius could, "You're welcome to come. Both of you."

Amelia looked down at him and for a moment Harry remembered that Amelia Bones had been there when Jack had slaughtered the Nocturne Agents and she also remembered how Harry had gone with him when he'd fled the scene. But then she smiled and glanced at Sirius. "I suppose, if we have nothing going on, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on you Sirius."

"More than welcome to attend!" he said quickly, realizing it might be good to have the Elite 4 member in charge of the police attending his big party. "Let me get your info…"

~MC~MC~MC~

Hours later, after a filling supper and some family time in the living room, Harry made his way to his bedroom and, quietly, locked the door before going over to his desk. Pulling out a binder from the shelf to his right, he pulled out a sheet of paper that held some very familiar faces:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Jasmine Kenway

Daphne Greengrass

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Pulling out his dex he logged onto the encrypted e-mail service Ginny had created and sent a text to the other ten people on his list.

'Contact made with all members of team. December 18th day of party. Operation: Potter's Eleven is a go.'


	30. Potter's Eleven Part 1

**December 18** **th**

Remus' house twinkled with light in the darkness of the Avalon night. Clouds had formed overhead and it had begun to lightly snow but that mattered little to the Harry and his family thanks to their planning. The team of Mr. Mimes that Sirius had hired, each dressed in custom tuxes, performed their routines along the edges of the Remus' property all the way to the shoreline. It was rather interesting and cultured, like some post modern living art exhibit, but also served another purpose: forming a psychic wall around the beach that kept the snow away from everyone that would be attending. The team of Lampents he'd also hired, bred to change their flames to any color one wanted, kept flickering through reds and greens and whites, looking like living Solstice lights, but also used their Flame Body abilities to keep the outdoor area room temperature. He'd had a team of Machokes instant a wooden floor on the beach so that people could easily walk and the caterers had laid out a spread of dishes that were just fancy enough to please the hob nobs while still being delicious for those that cared less about how much food was and more that it was actually edible.

That actually was the theme of the entire party: classy yet down to earth. The food was the most obvious, with a selection of chicken tenders, puff pastries, and hors d'oeuvre that would please all levels of society. The place settings had been carefully gone over to encourage mingling while avoiding having a working joe having to deal with a snob that looked down their noses at them because their outfits weren't custom made. The decorations reflected the season but weren't the tacky Party Store stock that some might have expected from a prankster like Sirius. To entertain the guests Sirius had hired the Trans Sinnohian Orchastra, well known for mixing classical Solstice Music with rock ballads, to play some of their tamer music during the meal and then perform a small concert at the end of the evening… complete with some fireworks to finish everything off and also signal that it was time for everyone to get the hell out of his house (Sirius having never been one for guests overstaying their welcome).

Harry stood with his guardians near the walkway that led around the side of Remus' house and to the back, greeting everyone who came with polite smiles and small chit chat. He was wearing a suit with a deep red vest and matching tie, everything in place save for his wild hair that everyone had pretty much given up trying to tame; Remus had admitted that Harry's mum had at one point actually offered a bounty to the stylist that could get Harry's dad's wild hair to settle down. No one had collected. Still, standing with Remus and Sirius, the former dressed in a traditional suit, Sirius going with a long suit jacket that hung down to his ankles to honor his Johtoian loyalties, the three of them made an attractive threesome. Several of the older women that had come to the party had requested pictures, telling Harry that he looked so handsome and comparing him to his father. Normally he'd have been annoyed at the people who had last seen him when he was a baby acting like old friends but the promises of tales about his parents were enough to have him genuinely smiling.

It was a mix of men and women he'd never met and friends from Hogwarts who brought their families. Elites and 'normies' as Sirius had called them and people he should have known but didn't. A good mix, all around.

There was a crack of teleportation and Neville and his gran stood there, the former wearing a simple suit with a festive novelty tie and a long black wool coat, the later in a fashionable if slightly out of date dress and her forever noticeable stuffed Mandibuzz hat. Neville's Gran walked forward and looked the three of them over before nodding in slight approval.

"Thank-" she began only for Neville to move in front of her.

"Lord Black, Mister Lupin, Lord Potter… thank you for having my grandmother and I over for your party." He shot his gran a smile that was all teeth and a bit of fire. "As the soon to be head of House Longbottom let me say I am honored to renew the bond between my family and yours."

Harry, having already planned this out with Nev to get his gran to finally wake up and realize he wasn't a child anymore, smiled and held out his hand. "Lord Longbottom, I would only ask that in the name of brotherhood you address me as Harry."

"And I would insist on the same," Neville said, the two shaking hands and making what had already been true utterly formal. "Come along, grandmother, let's find our seats." As Neville lead the way around the house Harry saw Nev's gran staring at him with a flicker of emotions. First annoyance, then sadness, and finally pride. Saying quick hellos to the three she hurried after her grandson and Harry had a feeling that, if nothing else, the party had at least made Nev's life a touch earlier.

After several other guests arrived that Harry didn't know Daphne Greengrass and her family were the next to aririve. Mr. Greengrass was clearly a touch surprised that he'd been invited, what with him being a dyed in wool Slytherin and Sirius bleeding Gryffindor, but the snarky Lord of Sevii had merely pointed out that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin and that he got along with him just fine. That had thrown Mr. Greengrass for a loop but his wife had pushed him forward, Harry and Daphne sharing a brief look before she took her sister Astoria's hand and guided her around the back of the house. Several more people that Remus and Sirius knew arrived, including one couple with a son that would be starting Hogwarts next year who Harry promised to check up with no matter where he got sorted. That had the kid beaming that he already had someone he could talk to at the school before he even started and the way Remus patted Harry on the shoulder made it clear he was proud of the young man.

"Well well," Amelia Bones said as she walked up to the threesome, looking them all over with a critical eye before tilting her head and taking in the house. She had shoved aside any notion of wearing a dress and instead wore a tasteful pantsuit that made it clear that she was still on the job even when not. "No genitals drawn out with Solstice lights, no nude hula dangers, Mr. Potter isn't drunk... I dare say you are actually throwing a mature party, Sirius."

"Auntie!" Susan said, blushing at her aunt's brash words.

"The nights still young. We'll have the virgin sacrifices at 8:30." Remus clenched his fist, resisting the urge to dope-slap his best friend while Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"I like your dress," Harry told Susan, the girl smiling at the compliment while her eyes conveyed her thanks for him getting things back on track. Unlike her aunt Susan had gone with a long dark blue dress that had fairy lights sewn into the hem. When she shifted her feet right her sparkling shoes sent up a cascade of bright sparking lights. The only one who wasn't impressed was Hedwig, as Harry's Hoothoot had been keeping watch on top of the house and Harry caught sight of his girl changing positions due to the light getting into her eyes.

As Amelia and Susan went to join the other guests Harry begged off to quickly run to the bathroom, Remus warning him to hurry back. Harry nodded but once he was out of both his guardians'' sight he turned the opposite way of the bathroom and instead ducked into the linen closet. There he touched the one accessory Remus and Sirius didn't know about: the tiny communicator in his ear.

"What's your status?"

In Johto, in the Olivine City Gym, Jasmine Kenway wasn't decked to the nines in a fancy dress or dripping with jewels. The Steel Type user wasn't even in her Gym leader outfit. No, the young woman was sitting near the bank of security monitors in the control room of her gym wearing a pair of warm and comfy, if a tad frumpy, flannel pajama bottoms and a solid long sleeve tee that had been worn so much that it was buttery soft to the touch and stretched out in all the right places. The gym was empty for the night save for her and her Pokémon, all of whom were lounging around below her in the gym proper, so Jasmine was sitting in a leather office chair, her bare feet kicked up on the desk next to the computer screens. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she'd washed the makeup off her face just before the delivery guy had arrived with her Little Nero's Extra Large Meat Lovers Pizza and an order of Silly Bread. The pizza box sat within easy reach, half eaten and needing to be taken to the fridge at some point, while bags of different candies and chips littered the desk between the computer screens and a 2 litter of chilled pop was on the floor.

Jasmine had decided to celebrate the last challenger she'd take for the year (as all the gyms in Johto took a three week break between the Solstice and the New Year) by gorging on all her favorite foods and then seeing just which parts of her butt and hips all the fatty foods ended up depositing themselves in. The monitors had all been rigged to show several different views; not just her gym but around Harry's house and back yard thanks to the hidden cameras her boyfriend had set up the first weekend he'd been back from Hogwarts.

Swirling her breadstick in the small plastic tub of pizza sauce that had come with her order Jasmine smirked as she heard Harry's voice come over the headset she was wearing. She could see him standing in the linen closet, the two of them having arranged that as one of the places he, and the rest of the team, could duck away to communicate with her.

"Well," she purred, setting her food aside and adjusting her stretched out pajama top, "I'm just sitting here in a pair silk panties and a bra that are both two sizes too small. I could barely get my bottoms up my past my firm, round, heart-shaped ass and this bra is so tight that I think I'm about to pop right out of it!" She reached down and scratched her leg.

"...I know you aren't wearing any of that, Jasmine."

"Oh, you want me to take it all off?" she cooed. "Might happen no matter what! I keep leaning over to paint the nails on my long, smooth, silky feet but every time I get close to running my fingers along my creaming soles I feel my tinnie-tiny panties just riiiiippppp…"

"Ignoring the fact that you hate underwear like that," Harry groused, looking up at the camera, "why do you keep acting like I have a foot fetish?"

"I'm not acting... I'm just wearing you down until you admit the truth and we can then have some real fun." She spotted a bag of chips and grabbed it with her toes and tossed it into her waiting hands. "They are sooooo talented..."

"You two do realize we're all on the line, right?" Hermione complained.

"And that only makes it hotter," Jasmine said with a growl... before grunting as she tried to open her chips.

"Are all Kenways sexual fiends?" Neville said dryly, Jasmine turning a camera to see him sitting at a table next to Daphne, his gran and her parents off to the side chatting.

"We aren't fiends!" Jasmine gasped with mock shock. "We are as pure as virginal snow."

"Bullshit!" came ten voices.

Justin cut in. "You are on the line talking about humping Potter with your toes and getting off on us all listening."

"And we've all heard about what your parents do... and who they both invite into the bedroom."

Jasmine did scowl at that. Not because of the comment... mostly because it was true. It wasn't even a secret that her da and mum were bisexual and both enjoyed bringing men and women into the bedroom on occasion to spice things up. Despite how they'd tried to handle things when she'd been at home you could only soundproof a room so much against screams of passion. That didn't mean she liked being reminded that her parents not only still had sex but because of her desire to wait till Harry was old enough were getting more than her.

"Yeah yeah yeah get back to the bra popping off and your creamy feet," Daphne said, Jasmine snorting when she saw Neville jerk his head in her direction. Acting like she was still having small talk the Slytherin smiled and whispered, "What? You never heard the rumors about me and Tracy? Her's are also VERY talented..."

"You… Tracy…Those aren't rumors?!" Ron declared as he came on.

"If anything they are too PG," Daphne said before glancing towards where the camera was. "Now Jasmine, about you stripping and flexing your feet-"

"Guys, enough!" Harry snapped, shooting a death glare at the camera even as Jasmine munched on some chips. "What is everyone's status?"

"About 10 minutes till arrival," Luna said, her mic filled with rumbles and an engine. "assuming daddy doesn't ask the driver if they can shrink us down like Ms. Frizzle. Which I admit would be rather fun… was that in the plans, Justin?"

"I'm pretty sure they weren't."

"We're teleporting in pretty quick," Ginny said. "Ron delayed as best he could."

"Actually that wasn't delaying that was legitimate arguing with mum," Ron said. "I'll tell you when I see you. Something we can actually discuss in public."

"Okay, then Ron I want you to hang back then," Jasmine said, yanking her feet off the desk and rolling up to work the keyboard. There was time for fun and games and there was time to focus on the mission. In a crisp, militaristic tone Jasmine began to snap off directions. "Ginny, I'll begin working on the trace as soon as they are gone, you focus on blocking any calls for rides. Let them go to other buses."

"I got the program ready. I just need Justin to pass along the flashdrive."

"You'll get it," Justin said. "I'll be there in 15."

"Susan, you think you'll be able to keep your aunt at the party?" Jasmine asked as she pulled up another screen while snagging another handful of chips.

"Will you promise to stop talking about your breast and feet?"

"...I can not abide by those terms." Jasmine snickered before adding in a more understanding voice, "I'll mute your end until you are needed."

"Thank you," the shy Hufflepuff said before taking a deep breath. With the camera Jasmine found her by the appetizers. "And yes, I'm sure I can keep her here."

"I'll find you if you want," Ron offered. "We can chat and hang out since I'm just on watch duty in a few and you have nothing till the end."

"Thank you!" Susan said with relief, Jasmine muting her line to the girl.

"You can keep talking like that to me," Daphne said, Neville turning and bringing his fist to his mouth, pretending to cough. "Oh, and feel free to say your popping out because you're growing bigger... swelling and reaching the ceiling-"

"You're into growth play too!" Jasmine said, excited.

"Soooo much! Tracy and I-"

"FOCUS!" Harry snapped thought Jasmine did notice him reach down and adjust "himself".

"I'll send you my Skype handle," Daphne purred.

"This is going to be a very uncomfortable party," Neville muttered.

Luna giggled. "Not for me! I'm taking notes! Oh, and we're about five minutes away."

"Teleporting in now." Ginny said.

"See you in a few, mate."

The others confirmed they'd be arriving shortly or would hold their positions and Harry straighten his tie before heading towards the door.

"Ooooohhhh Harry!" Jasmine said with a guttural moan, muting everyone but him. She began to make cries of passion… even as she sorted through the empty bags around her for something new to chow down on.

"Jasmine, I swear you will pay for this."

"I'm counting on it!" she said brightly before tilting the bag of chips up and letting the crumbs spill into her mouth.

Joining up once more with Remus and Sirius Harry did his best not to stare at the mobile teleport pad that they'd had installed just off the driveway. Brought in officially to offer another option for families who didn't want to deal with multiple teleports by their Pokémon the unspoken and actual reason was that without the telport port the Weasleys wouldn't have been able to attend. Arthur was an old-fashion Gym Leader who didn't believe in going against type (in this case Normal) and thus there weren't any psychic types that could bring the family in. And traveling all the way from Tor Town to Remus' house would have been out of the question. Thus knowing that Harry would want his entire Pride to attend Sirius had been more then happy to rent the teleport pad.

There was a sizzle of electricity and Harry heard Hedwig curse as she zipped away from her perch as the energy built and the pad flared to light, bringing with it the entire Weasley Family. Harry turned and ginned-

-and then found himself debating if he'd get in trouble for laughing.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped towards them looking like they'd leapt from a 19th century woodcarving. Arthur had on black trousers with laceless boots and a dark red and white vest that would have looked better as a throw pillow on a grandmother's couch. Bursting out of the vest's neckline like a frightened Meowth caught in a tight hug was the frilliest shirt Harry had ever seen, with ruffles so large and numerous a person could lose their car keys in it. A comedically large bowtie was wrapped around his neck and to top off the entire outfit was a long brown jacket with embroidered flowers upon it and salmon-colored ruffle cuffs.

Mrs. Weasley was wearing a dress that seemed to be the source of Mr. Weasley's ruffles, for the entire thing was just an avalanche wavey fabric. Over this was a long red frock coat that had bows running all along its surface, the mother of which was wrapped around her throat like an alien parasite. And finally there was the large bonnet, towering near a foot off the top of her head.

"Remus, Sirius," Mr. Weasley said with a grin. "Thank you for inviting us!"

"You're... more than welcome," Remus said, choking on the words and he did his best to keep his eyes locked on the Weasley's and not their clothing. Sirius was rubbing his face, clearly wishing he had his Lord of Sevii mask to hide his smile. Fred and George hurried by before their mother could stop them, their snickers making it clear they had decided that it was better for them to flee and take a lashing for that than to break down laughing and get it all the worse. Ginny, wearing a much more modern dress (though a parade float would be modest compared to their outfits), walked over and smiled at Harry.

"Yeah... those caused some issues before we left," she murmured as Harry noticed Ron keeping his distance from them.

"What happened? And I guess I should ask first... what the hell are those things?"

"Mum decided while we were at Hogwarts to get into researching the Weasley family history. You know, what old dead guy first bought the clock in the hallway that doesn't work, who fought in what meaningless battle, that sort of thing. She discovered that those outfits are the traditional Weasley Gym Solstice outfits and she convinced dad that they should bring back to tradition."

"Do I even want to know where she bought those?"

"Found them in a trunk, actually," Ginny said as Ron continued to loiter near the pad. Only Harry noticed him take out a shrunken pokeball and roll it between his fingers.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he watched Ginny's parents continue to chat with Remus and Sirius. "What, next to a possessed doll and a cursed book made of human flesh?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Ginny snorted. There was a honking of a horn and Harry turned to see what they'd all been waiting for come rolling up to Remus' house.

The Knight's Bus.

Ron chose that moment to walk towards them, lazily flicking out his hand and sending the Pokeball flying through the air. It was only because Harry was keeping an eye out for it that he saw it, as against the darkness of that winter night it would have been impossible for a casual observer to see the orb slice through the air and thunk against the side of the Knight's Bus, the MagnoBall activating the moment it hit. Normally designed to be used against fast steel types the special pokeball had a tiny electric magnet at its poles that could stay charged for nearly 10 hours. While small they were also highly powerful and it was take a mighty man, or Pokémon, to remove the ball once attached.

Harry was counted on that.

That done Ron ambled up to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mate!"

Harry, knowing they had to keep things casual and loose and not let on about their plot, merely looked Ron up and down. "Not dressed as a ventriloquist dummy?"

Ron, who was wearing a basic suit, let out a groan. "Just barely."

When Harry cocked an eyebrow Ginny said, "That's what was delaying us." 

"They wanted you to wear… something like that?" He nodded in the direction of Ron's parents.

His friend let out a scoff. "It has to do with me suddenly being in line for the Weasley Family Gym."

The Tor Town gym had been suffering from a crisis of succession ever since Harry's fourth year. Passed from parent to eldest child, as was tradition for not just it but almost every gym in the world, the Weasley Family Gym by all rights should have gone to Ron's eldest brother, Bill. But he hadn't wanted to be saddled with the gym and figured that with so many siblings around it wouldn't matter if he decided to go work for the Josephs Family and their banks. But then Charlie had left right after graduating from Hogwarts to work at the Charizard Valley; his parents had thought it would just be a quick summer thing but soon it'd become clear that the young man who liked wearing punk clothes and have Charizard-tooth earrings wasn't coming back to set up shop in a quiet little town.

After that things looked to have been settled with Percy. He was a natural fit, studious and intelligent. Yes, a bit bland in Harry's opinion and far too concerned with what others thought of him in terms of being professional, but still a strong choice. Percy had been pleased to take on the role as heir apparent and worked hard to be ready to begin truly working as the next gym leader. But during his last 2 years at Hogwarts Percy had purely by accident got a taste for teaching. The firsties had gravitated to him during the Heir of Slytherin and Lord of Sevii events and seeing how the young children looked up to him and sought his guidance had struck something deep in him. Harry knew that the twins and Ron and Ginny had never truly looked up to Percy, seeing him more as a tattletale that ruined their fun and tried to act far more grown than he was. The new students at Hogwarts had given him the hero worship he'd never realized he desired and that had caused a massive shift in the fates.

Percy had shocked the Weasley family by announcing after he had graduated from Hogwarts that he was going to go to university and become a Pokémon Professor, which his goal being to eventually teach at Hogwarts. Ron had told him that his mother had tried all she could to convince Percy otherwise, from sweet words to roaring rages, but Percy had stood firm and in the end Mr. Weasley had accepted and wished him luck.

Which had led to the next disaster in the family.

Harry hadn't known until after the Grand Trainer Tournament about the scism that had developed within the Weasley Household. How could he when the players involved had done all they could to hide it from the outside world? By all appearances things had been rather normal with them at Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year but upon reflection he understood both reasons why he had missed the clues. First he had been dealing with the Tournament itself and his friends had admitted that during the 4th year they had tried to handle their own issues on their own, not wanting to burden him with personal problems that might affect him in the competition. Hermione's grandmother had died shortly after the First Task. Neville had argued with his gran about her continued heavy-handed treatment of him. Luna had found a magic portal that took her to a land where everyone was a pony and she'd become an alicorn princess after discovering her long lost sister Celeatia (Harry was 80% sure Luna was just joking). And then there were the Weasleys.

The second thing that had prevented Harry from seeing the divisions growing within the family was that the one side had been completely absent at Hogwarts.

He'd learned shortly before everyone had broken off for training that the Weasleys had held a family meeting after the holidays to discuss the family Gym. Fred and George had been their normal selves, cracking jokes and acting up, but had lost their smiles when Mr. Weasley had informed them that he was placing them at the very end of the succession. Due to the very antics they had been going through at the start of the meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided that they were unfit to run the gym. Mrs. Weasley had stated they would have turned it into a farce and a disgrace, handing out badges that exploded or stained the trainers' hands. That Pokémon battles would take forever because the two would create foolish rules purely for a laugh. That they wouldn't take a lick of it seriously. So they were out and Ron was now the Heir.

The twins had hid it well but Ginny had quietly informed Harry that they had been struck hard by the news. While it was their own fault in her opinion it was the way the news had been delivered, so forceful and direct, that had shaken them… and then left them angry. For them comedy was everything and it felt like their parents were choosing to exile them purely to keep face. They'd also been angry with Ron for not only instantly fighting for them to be put back in charge. Apparently during the Tournament Ron had suffered some rather harsh pranking by the two and it had only stopped when Neville and Luna had rallied the rest of Gryffindor House to tell the twins in no uncertain terms to get their heads out of their own asses and leave Ron alone.

Harry hadn't been happy about any of that and it was only because things were apparently settled and now in a cold war state that he hadn't had his own words with Fred and George.

The twins had turned their anger towards their parents and Ron in turn had been just as angry. Suddenly he'd gone from being able to choose his own path to being expected to behave in a certain way for a career he didn't even want.

"I'm a shit trainer when it comes to battles," Ron had told him when he'd laid out all his frustrations. "Formal ones anyway. All the 'do this, can't do that, bow like this, gesture like that'. I am getting a team to go into business making Pokeballs, not run a gym!"

Ron had been trapped and apparently Sirius' party had become another pratfall.

"They said because I am the heir I should wear the 'official' heir holiday outfit. It matches dad's. I told them no, that I wasn't going to look like a deranged clown or one of those Time Lords that Luna keeps claiming Prof. Crouch is. Mum thought she was clever by never getting me a new suit, so that all my clothing would be too small, but she didn't realize I've been selling Pokeballs at Hogwarts for a nice little profit and could afford to buy one." He tugged at the suit he was wearing; it was off the rack and probably would have made the Malfoys gasp in horror if they had to wear it but it looked good to Harry. "We fought the moment I came down wearing it. Mum probably won't speak to me for the rest of the holiday. So a long few weeks for me." 

"Speaking of long what is taking Luna?" Ginny asked, glancing at the Night's Bus. The plan was for Luna to take the Knight's Bus, the only one of their friends who was odd enough to decide that the Bus made a perfect limo to take her to the event, Ron would toss the pokeball onto it, and then once it left they could begin Part 2. But the bus was still sitting there and the doors hadn't opened.

Harry reached up and touched his comm. "Jasmine? What's going on?"

His girlfriend was serious this time, no cracking jokes as she said, "Luna said things just got complicated but to roll with it… that it might work in our favor."

Before Harry could press her more the doors opened and Luna stepped out wearing a pale pink dress, black stockings, and a furry pink coat and matching pink glasses. Her father, dressed in a suit that looked like a Muppet factory had exploded and he'd turned their fused remains to make into clothes, joined her a second later.

And just before the bus pulled away Stan Shunpike stepped out, wearing a suit himself and clutching an invitation.

"Okay…" Harry said quietly, "things have definitely gotten more complicated." 


End file.
